bond
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: “Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos”. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado... the GazettE, AxK, MxU
1. Conformando se

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, talvez outros mencionados  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: Yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha-Chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte I  
****Conformando-se**

Aoi bateu a porta do carro com mais força do que gostaria. Não. Na verdade ele bateu com toda a força que queria ter usado no momento.

Sim, ele estava furioso. E não, ele não tinha escolha.

Protelara aquela decisão pelo máximo de tempo possível. Agora tinha que dar o passo definitivo. _Shikisho!_

Olhou a grande e bela casa a sua frente. A casa de seus antepassados, com anos e anos de tradições, que seriam quebradas graças a ele, e graças a uma promessa maldita feita há quase vinte e três anos atrás, quando não passava de um sopro de vida no ventre de sua mãe.

Deixando a hesitação de lado, entrou. Foi recebido por um mordomo totalmente solene e cheio de cerimônias que lhe recolheu o casaco negro. O clima dentro da grande sala de visitas era agradável graças à lareira acesa e bem abastecida.

Os olhos escuros voltaram-se para o emblema preso à parede logo acima da lareira: um grande Dragão vermelho. O símbolo do seu clã. O símbolo que, em pleno século XXI, ditava o rumo de seu destino. Amaldiçoou seu nascimento.

– Sua mãe o aguarda, Mestre. – o mordomo o lembrou de suas obrigações.

Aoi apenas acenou com a cabeça, tomando a direção das escadas. O título usado pelo velho homem apenas lhe despertou para o inevitável. Suas obrigações vinham em primeiro lugar. Sempre.

Silencioso assim como uma sombra galgou os degraus recobertos com um tapete negro. Atravessou o longo corredor e parou em frente ao quarto de sua mãe. Bateu duas vezes antes de entrar.

Mal adentrou o aposento e toda a raiva e frustração que sentia desapareceu. Seu coração encheu-se apenas de acalento e preocupação. Como podia guardar algum sentimento ruim na presença da única pessoa que amava no mundo, por quem daria sua vida?

Impossível.

– Mamãe...? – perguntou, temendo que ela estivesse dormindo.

A jovem senhora sobre a cama abriu os olhos e sorriu cheia de alegria. O rosto pálido e doentio resplandeceu e ela tirou as mãos de sob as cobertas, chamando-o para um abraço.

– Yuu-chan! – lágrimas brilharam nos cantos dos olhos tão escuros quanto os do seu único filho.

Aoi aproximou-se da cama e deixou-se ser apertado com carinho, antes de sentar-se na beirada do colchão.

– Como se sente, mamãe?

– Bem! – sorriu – Quando chegou?

– Agora. – respondeu sério – Eu... vim...

A mulher tomou as mãos do filho entre as suas: – Sumimasen. Por minha culpa...

– Ie. – cortou a lamentação – Vou cumprir a promessa que a senhora fez, mamãe. Não importa o que custe.

– Demo...

– Você fez o que fez pra me salvar. Nunca poderei retribuir.

Aoi viu a mãe entristecer-se mais e mais: – Yuu-chan... Pensei que faria o certo pra você, demo... Tenho dúvidas agora! – suspirou – Sabe que pode desistir a qualquer momento.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça. Sabia perfeitamente daquele fato. Se quisesse desistir, era só entrar no carro, dar a partida e voltar para os EUA, onde terminara de cursar a faculdade. Porém, se fizesse isso, sua mãe teria que pagar o preço exigido pelo Conselho dos Doze Clãs, dos quais sua família era a representante do Dragão, um dos 'Quatro Comandáveis'.

Há vinte e três anos sua mãe fizera uma promessa. E agora Shiroyama Yuu, conhecido como Aoi entre os seus, voltara para pagá-la.

Teria que abrir mão de todos os seus sonhos, de todos os seus desejos, reformular sua vida daqui pra frente e recomeçar um novo caminho. Mas tudo bem. Estaria tudo bem se pudesse salvar sua mãe.

Sorriu carinhoso:

– A senhora sabe se ao menos ela é bonita?

Não podia mentir: só de pensar em sua noiva prometida tinha calafrios. Tudo bem que não fosse bonita, mas, pelos Destinos, que fosse alguém gentil e agradável de conviver. Se fosse obrigado a passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de uma mulher insuportável...

Parecia inacreditável que casamentos arranjados ainda acontecessem no Japão moderno, mas aconteciam. O seu havia sido combinado antes de nascer, quando sua mãe ainda o carregava na barriga.

E a família Shiroyama pertencia a um nicho ancestral do Japão, onde uma promessa, mesmo as sussurradas ao vento deviam ser cumpridas.

Sua mãe não sussurrara palavras ao léu. Ela firmara um juramento e dera sua palavra diante dos representantes de cada um dos Doze Clãs. Antiquado e obsoleto, mas inescapável.

Depois de um curto silêncio, a mulher adoentada sorriu e respondeu:

– Hn. A mãe dela é a mais bonita do Clã do Galo. Sua gentileza era lendária... A última notícia que tive desse clã foi há uns dezenove anos atrás, quando soube que ela estava grávida. Depois... Perdemos contato por completo.

Yuu sabia como os clãs podiam se isolar totalmente se quisessem. E, em tempo de paz como os que viviam, espionagem era imperdoável. Ninguém era tolo de quebrar as regras e talvez começar uma nova e imprudente guerra.

– Então se ela for como a mãe eu ficarei feliz em aceitá-la como minha esposa. – tentou passar alguma convicção e aparentemente conseguiu, pois viu a mãe relaxar sobre o colchão macio.

– Quando você parte?

Aoi piscou. O clã do Dragão tinha suas bases mais fortes no extremo leste do Japão. O clã do Galo estava estabelecido no extremo Oeste do arquipélago. Se pegasse um vôo sem baldeação poderia chegar em poucas horas. Já tivera contato com um Mensageiro do clã rival, e acertara o encontro para o dia seguinte. Foi o que explicou para a mãe:

– Amanhã. Um Mensageiro me ajudou a combinar as coisas. – respirou fundo, quanto antes terminasse com aquilo melhor. Com um pouco de sorte teria filhos, e continuaria a descendência do Dragão unindo-se a outro dos Grandes Clãs. Seria uma geração poderosa.

– Me envie uma foto da garota. – pediu esperançosa. Ainda era mãe, e; apesar das circunstancias pouco comuns, seu único filho estaria partindo para arrumar as coisas do casamento.

– Hn. Fique tranqüila. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele encontrava consolo naquela crença sem saber que, no dia seguinte ao conhecer a noiva prometida, seus sonhos seriam todos destruídos...

Continua...

**N/A:** Fic presente para Litha-chan que fez aniversário muito recentemente! Parabéns, moça! Pra deixá-la feliz vou casar o Aoi com uma mocréia! Huahauhauahuaha, a guria não puxou a mãe em nada. E que venha o sofrimento do Azul-san! XD~

Essa fic é baseada no Horóscopo Chinês, então os Doze Clãs são os doze signos. Já apresentei dois dos quatro principais: Dragão e Galo. O resto vem com o tempo. U.U"

Ah, pra terminar: a fic demora um pouco a ser atualizada. A não ser que... a **Litha** seja boazinha e publique uma certa fic com o Kai... ai eu atualizo rapidinho!

OBRIGADA **Eri-Chan** que betou pra mim! #abraça e aperta#

Ainda devo fics pra **Lara Boger** e pra **Bella Potter Malfoy**. Relaxem, moças. Os plots estão prontos. Só falta tempo (e mão) pra digitar!

CAPA DA FIC ON EM MEU PROFILE.


	2. O encontro

**Título**: Bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**Bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte II  
****O encontro**

Shiroyama não gostava de esperar. Mas não tinha escolha. O avião acabara de aterrissar, e ele se dirigira para o saguão do aeroporto, onde encontraria o Mensageiro do Clã do Galo, que estava malditamente atrasado.

Podia sentir que era observado. Quase se esquecera da sensação, pois vivera os últimos quatro anos na América, onde era livre, somente mais um na multidão, e não o único herdeiro de um dos quatro Clãs que controlavam os bastidores do Japão. O Clã do Dragão.

Ali ele era vigiado e seguido pra onde quer que fosse. Não tinha liberdade. Sempre haveria alguém nas sombras, protegendo-lhe cada passo.

Conformado, jogou o resto do cigarro no lixo e esticou-se, relaxando o corpo tenso. Aliás, conformar-se era o que mais fizera nos últimos tempos...

Estava pensando em comprar algo para beber quando notou uma pessoa se aproximando, seguindo em sua direção. Virou o rosto para observar o belo estranho. Um loiro alto, com franja longa demais, vestido com um terno preto de corte invejável, austero. Completamente destoante da maquiagem pesada e andrógena.

"_Uma pessoa interessante_." Aoi mentalizou ao fitar o recém chegado nos olhos. Ficou em pé assim que o loiro chegou mais perto.

O jovem reverenciou formalmente. Depois sorriu:

– Shiroyama Yuu-Sama? – Aoi concordou com a cabeça. Esperou o resto do cumprimento – Aoi Long sama, dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Uruha desu.

Ouvir-se sendo chamado pelo título oficial foi estranho. Fez Aoi se lembrar do motivo de estar ali, naquele local. Cumpriria com suas obrigações.

Numa voz um tanto rouca, respondeu ao cumprimento:

– Dozo. – seu alto posto hierárquico permitia a grosseria.

Uruha não se importou. Fez um gesto e convidou-o a sair do aeroporto.

– Aoi Long sama, gomen pelo atraso... O trânsito está terrível. – Uruha explicou-se.

– Me chame de Aoi, está bem? – o moreno aliviou. Não estava a fim de ser chamado formalmente o tempo todo. Sentia-se um velho...

– Hn. Imagino que esteja nervoso com esse encontro...

O assunto não era pra ser tratado diretamente com um Mensageiro, e, de acordo com a tradição, Yuu poderia se ofender com a insinuação. Mas depois de viver tanto tempo longe, Aoi não era mais tão afetado pelas manias japonesas. E era até um alívio poder conversar com alguém.

– Aa. Você podia ter me enviado uma foto dela.

Uruha diminuiu o passo e encarou o Herdeiro do Dragão demoradamente antes de falar:

– Você queria uma foto? – sua voz saiu um tanto esquisita. Um alerta soou na mente de Aoi.

– Hai. Nunca vi um clã esconder tanto alguém quanto o Clã do Galo escondeu essa garota.

Uruha voltou a andar normalmente.

– Você... Você... – calou-se. Conseguira, com aquele mistério inexplicável, despertar a curiosidade de Shiroyama, mas o moreno ficou na dele, sem indagar nada.

Caminharam lado a lado até chegar a um carro preto, um modelo total flex bem modesto. Uruha passou as mãos pelo cabelo e pareceu ficar sem jeito:

– Gomen, gomen. Não tinha uma limusine. Você sabe... A situação...

Yuu sabia. Sua mãe lhe contara tudo, todos os detalhes até perder contato com a amiga. Sabia que firmar a promessa com um clã rival havia destruído o prestigio da mãe de sua futura esposa. Bastante por sinal.

Mas Aoi não se importava em acolher uma mulher em condição financeira ruim. Tinha o bastante para bancar a esposa e uma família. E, evidentemente, agora que terminara a faculdade assumiria os negócios do Clã.

– Está tudo bem. – afirmou sem hesitar.

Uruha descontraiu-se um pouco:

– Ne, ne... Sobre sua noiva... – olhou de lado para Aoi – Vai ter que acertar tudo com o _irmão_ dela.

– Irmão?

– Hn. Ele explica tudo melhor. Eu só vou servir de testemunha para o acordo.

Fez essa última revelação e concentrou-se na estrada. Yuu desviou os olhos para a cidade, fitando os prédios sem realmente os ver. Não conhecia nada do local, por que nunca fora ali.

E não tinha a menor vontade de ficar apreciando a paisagem. A cada quilômetro avançado, seu estômago se revirava e ele tinha vontade de sair correndo e se enterrar em algum buraco. _Merda!_

Muitos minutos depois, após desviar para um bairro mais tranqüilo, Uruha estacionou o carro em frente a uma casa de aspecto agradável. Não era grande, porém bem conservada e aprazível.

O loiro desceu do carro e esperou que Aoi o imitasse:

– É aqui. Iko.

– Aa. – apesar da aparência tranqüila o moreno era um maremoto por dentro. As mãos suavam frio e os joelhos tremiam. Estava tão nervoso que temeu desmaiar ao ver a noiva. Mas que merda ele tinha na cabeça? Mal completara 23 anos, era jovem e já ia se meter naquela encrenca?

As opções? Casar ou casar.

Respirou fundo duas vezes. O pescoço tencionou-se. Seu corpo todo parecia uma mola esticada. Cada passo que o levava a casa era como um passo para a forca. E uma forca com nó de grosso cânhamo...

– Aoi-san...? Sente-se mal?

Despertando, o moreno meneou a cabeça. Não estava passando mal. Estava entrando em _pânico_. Era bem diferente.

Uruha não acreditou na resposta, mas deixou passar. Abriu a porta e Aoi se viu em uma sala tipicamente oriental, com quadros estilizados na parede branca, mesa baixa e shoujis com estampa de flores. Começou a relaxar um pouco.

Notou, sobre a mesa, os aparatos completos para a cerimônia do chá. Uma calorosa recepção.

– Sente-se, onegai. – e foi se posicionar quieto no canto da sala.

– Aa.

Assim que Aoi se sentou, um dos shoujis se abriu e um garoto passou por ele.

– Shitsurei shimasu! – pediu com voz agradável.

Aoi observou o recém chegado. Tinham quase a mesma estatura. Porém o outro mantinha os cabelos negros e repicados a altura dos ombros. A face era mais pálida que a de Aoi, e os gestos mais comedidos. E devia ter uns dezenove anos.

Calmamente sentou-se a frente de Yuu e reverenciou formalmente:

– Aoi Long sama?

– Hn. Shiroyama Yuu, do Clã do Dragão, para cumprir com a palavra de Shiroyama Tomoe, minha mãe.

– Uke Yutaka desu, Kai Ji desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu.

Apesar da tranqüilidade expressa pela face do rapaz, Aoi percebeu que ele estava um tanto nervoso. E evitava olhar muito longamente em sua direção. Intrigado, Aoi se perguntou o que estaria incomodando-o.

Se sua noiva fosse bonita como o irmão, já se daria por satisfeito. E ele era simpático... É... talvez desse sorte!

– Kochirakoso. – foi mais educado com Kai do que com Uruha, afinal Yutaka estava praticamente no mesmo nível hierárquico que ele.

Finalizada a apresentação, Kai começou a preparar o chá para servir seu visitante. Parecia perito na arte, apesar da pouca idade. Aoi acompanhou os movimentos fluentes e precisos com interesse. Respeitava certas tradições.

– Ne...? – Kai quebrou o silêncio apesar de saber que não era apropriado. Foi o momento em que pareceu ficar mais nervoso. – Está tudo bem para Aoi Long? Essa... situação?

Aoi notou que algo estava _mesmo_ acontecendo, mas ele não pegara o que. Olhou de relance para Uruha, no entanto o loiro olhava fixamente para o chão. E parecia quase... esconder a sombra de um sorriso!

Cada vez mais intrigado Yuu finalmente respondeu:

– Talvez eu ficasse mais confortável se pudesse conhecer sua irmã. – foi direto. Estava cansado de tanta enrolação. Ninguém lhe mostrava uma foto da garota. O Clã do Galo a mantinha como um segredo tão bem guardado que ninguém ouvira falar dela aqueles anos todos! Ou ela tinha alguma doença terrível ou alguma deformação, era a única explicação que podia encontrar pra todo mistério.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Aoi, Yutaka derrubou a xícara delicada. A porcelana se partiu e o chá quente manchou a belíssima toalha. O rosto, já pálido, ficou mortalmente translúcido:

– Quer conhecer minha irmã...?

– É lógico. – irritou-se – Como poderei me casar com ela sem a conhecer antes?

O choque era visível na expressão de Kai. O rapaz do Clã do Galo parecia não saber o que fazer. Uruha sufocou uma risadinha e resolveu esclarecer logo as coisas para o pobre Shiroyama:

– Kai-chan não tem irmã. Ele é filho único.

– Ee?! – Aoi não compreendeu o que Uruha queria dizer. Cravou os olhos em Kai exigindo silenciosas e imediatas respostas. A expressão do moreno se tingiu de um leve e adorável corado – Mas então...?

E Yutaka pronunciou as trêmulas palavras que Shiroyama _jamais _esperaria ouvir de outro homem:

– Quem vai se casar com você, Aoi Long, sou _eu_.

Continua...

* * *

#rola#

Nunca planejei meter um mocréia no meio! Era o Kai desde o princípio! Enganei os bobos na casca do ovo! #foge#

Isso é uma fic PRESENTE e não VINGANÇA!!! XD~

Ah, "Long" e "Ji" são as palavras chinesas para "Dragão" e "Galo". Logo, Aoi Long e Kai Ji são os nomes dos dois referentes ao Clã: "Dragão Aoi" e "Galo Kai" – Fonte: _Santa Wikipédia_.


	3. Algo a se proteger

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte III  
****Algo a se proteger**

E Yutaka pronunciou as trêmulas palavras que Shiroyama jamais esperaria ouvir de outro homem:

– Quem vai se casar com você, Aoi Long, sou eu.

- - - -

O silêncio que seguiu aquela revelação foi tenso e quase sufocante. Aoi olhou de Kai para Uruha, que ficara subitamente sério. A confusão era perceptível na face até então controlada do representante do Clã do Dragão.

Finalmente Yuu pareceu recuperar sua voz:

– Masaka! Isso não pode ser verdade!

– Sumimasen. – Kai começou a se preocupar – Pensei que soubesse...

Saber? Como Aoi podia saber? Ele nunca ouvira falar detalhes a respeito de sua 'noiva', ouvira apenas sua mãe sempre lhe dizendo ter consolidado aquele casamento na frente do Conselho dos Doze Clãs. Seria natural deduzir que se tratava de uma garota. E agora...

– Vocês armaram isso! – acusou sem pensar, lembrando-se das palavras de Uruha: "Vai ter que acertar tudo com o irmão dela."

A expressão de Yutaka se fechou:

– Não armamos nada. Como eu poderia adivinhar que você não conhecia a verdade?

Imediatamente Uruha interferiu:

– Naquele momento fiz uma piadinha de mau gosto. Gomen nasai. – não tinha intenção nenhuma de ofender o rapaz do Clã do Dragão.

Mas as explicações não diminuíram a frustração de Aoi. O moreno levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou:

– Está errado! Não posso me casar com um homem! Eu não sou... Gay!

Kai deu um rápido olhar para Uruha. O loiro moveu os ombros como quem não se importa. O moreninho acabou tendo que lembrar Aoi do principal:

– Não é como se tivéssemos muita escolha. – falou baixinho. – Nossas mães deviam ter pensado melhor antes de...

– O Conselho! – Aoi interrompeu. Sua face se iluminou ao vislumbrar uma possível saída – Vou reunir o Conselho dos Doze Clãs e pedir a anulação dessa loucura.

Uruha e Kai se entreolharam outra vez.

– Demo... – o loiro começou. Yuu o interrompeu novamente:

– Sinto muito por essa confusão. Não se preocupe que resolverei tudo. – reverenciou muito de leve – Kai Ji foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Uruha Ji não precisa me acompanhar. Chamo um táxi.

E sem esperar resposta rumou para a porta da sala, abrindo-a e saindo da casa.

Estupefato, Uruha voltou-se para Kai:

– Ele fugiu! Ele deu o fora!

Kai balançou a cabeça: – Aa.

– Isso lá é atitude de um homem? Kai-chan! – apontou a porta – Faça alguma coisa! Vá atrás dele!

– Ie. – Kai sorriu – Não posso obrigá-lo a se casar comigo, Uru.

– Demo...

Kai olhou para a mesinha onde estavam todos os aparatos da cerimônia do chá. Observou a porcelana quebrada. Era uma das poucas coisas que conseguira guardar de sua mãe. E agora estava perdida...

– Estou cansado de ser um peso pras pessoas. – confessou baixinho. Talvez realmente fosse melhor que aquele casamento não se realizasse. Pra Yutaka não era nenhum problema, já que crescera sabendo que se uniria ao representante do Clã do Dragão. Acabara se acostumando e aceitando a idéia.

Uruha torceu os lábios ao ouvir o desabafo. Levantou-se do canto onde estivera durante toda a curta conversa e resmungou:

– Não é um peso pra mim, Yutaka-san. – seu aborrecimento era quase palpável – E se não vai fazer nada, eu vou.

– Matte!

Kai ainda tentou impedir seu amigo, mas Uruha saiu quase tão rápido quanto Aoi. Resignado, o moreninho meneou a cabeça. Sabia que as coisas nunca eram fáceis pra si. A alternativa escolhida por Shiroyama podia ser a mais acertada, no fim das contas...

**oOo**

Aoi saiu da casa e caminhou até a calçada. Ergueu a cabeça e respirou profundamente, como se estivesse sufocando e aquele ar fosse renovar suas energias.

Que piada de mau gosto! Casar-se com outro homem! Mesmo que ele fosse bonito, tivesse um sorriso simpático e uma educação refinada.

Por mais qualidades que Kai Ji possuísse, nenhuma delas mudava o fato de que era outro rapaz!

O destino parecia estar pregando uma peça em sua vida. Aborrecido, pegou um cigarro e acendeu. Estava pensando em tomar um táxi direto para o aeroporto quando ouviu passos e a voz de Uruha o alcançou:

– Aoi Long sama. – hesitou – A-Aoi...?

Yuu virou-se e encarou um dos mensageiros do Clã do Galo. O loiro estava sério como Aoi nunca vira antes, naquele pouco tempo que o conhecia.

– Não vou levar essa loucura adiante! – falou em tom firme e decidido. Tinha o sonho de ter filhos, e continuar a descendência do Clã do Dragão. Queria uma família, uma vida normal. Aquela união ia contra boa parte de seus planos.

– Tem noção do que está fazendo? – Uruha fitava Aoi nos olhos, parecendo tão chateado quanto o moreno.

– Vou ajeitar as coisas. O Conselho...

– As chances do Conselho anular essa união são mínimas! – foi a vez do loiro cortar o visitante – Não temos culpa se você veio aqui às cegas. Devia ter procurado saber da história mais a fundo.

– Ah, então a culpa é minha? - Yuu rebateu incrédulo – Eu ia honrar a promessa de minha mãe sem hesitar, se fosse pra me casar com uma mulher!

Uruha deu um passo à frente. Começou a gesticular muito, de um jeito que só fazia quando ficava nervoso:

– E você vem aqui, nessa tranqüilidade toda...? Tem idéia da sua posição, Aoi Long sama? Sabe o que você representa para o seu Clã e o que Kai passou a representar a partir de agora? Se eu soubesse que ia recuar diante do seu compromisso nunca teria te trazido na casa de Kai...

Aoi, que ia aumentar o tom de voz, calou-se. Começou a refletir nas palavras exaltadas de Uruha. O que ele representava pro Clã do Dragão? Óbvio: era o único filho, somente ele podia dar continuidade ao sobrenome Shiroyama. Era a esperança de fazer o Clã do Dragão continuar existindo. Não havia dúvida disso.

E o que Kai representava a partir de agora? Evidentemente, se o casamento se realizasse, nem Kai nem Aoi poderiam gerar filhos. Não haveria quem passasse o sobrenome adiante. O clã do Dragão estaria fadado ao fim. Kai era um obstáculo...

– Está dizendo...? – perguntou incerto, sem completar a frase.

Uruha, ainda zangado, confirmou seus temores:

– Hn. O Clã do Galo não se orgulha do acordo que a mãe de Kai fez, mas ela era a caçula de uma família de quatro irmãos. Kai tem primos o bastante para continuar a descendência do Clã. – respirou fundo – Minha família é vassala da família Yutaka há muitas gerações... Não "escondemos" a existência de Kai, porém não saímos anunciando por aí. Agora que Aoi Long veio até aqui, seguido por seus protetores, o que acha que vai acontecer?

Aoi ficou lívido. Esquecera que era seguido por toda a parte. Assim que descobrissem que seu destino era se casar com outro homem...

– Mas o Conselho... – ainda tentou esse argumento.

– Você vai correr o risco? Vai deixar tudo nas mãos do Conselho, sabendo que é mais efetivo, pro seu Clã, eliminar o que atrapalha a continuidade do Dragão?

Yuu meneou a cabeça. Uruha estava certo. Se desse as costas naquele momento, estaria deixando Kai Ji a própria sorte. Se aceitasse se casar com ele, colocaria o garoto em perigo. Sua única opção era mantê-lo junto a si até reunir o Conselho dos Doze Clãs e conseguir a anulação do casamento.

Jogando o cigarro fora, Aoi voltou sobre os próprios passos, passou por Uruha e entrou na casa outra vez. Kai, que estava juntando os cacos de porcelana, parou o que fazia e fitou Aoi com um ar de surpresa na face. Era óbvio que não esperava o retorno do moreno mais velho.

– Aoi Long san?

– Apenas Aoi. Uruha me fez abrir os olhos. Não se preocupe, não permitirei que meu Clã faça nada contra você. – tentou passar firmeza e segurança, depois de sua atitude pouco confiável – Faça suas malas, vou levá-lo pra minha casa.

Os dois se fitaram por um momento. Uruha, que entrava naquele momento, voltou a se enfurecer:

– Nani? Vai levá-lo pro centro do furacão? Pro meio do território onde vão querer a cabeça de Kai?

– Arrume suas coisas também Uruha Ji. Você vem com a gente.

O loiro já ia brigar outra vez. Porém Yutaka, com aquela expressão tranqüila que parecia ser uma de suas características, olhou fundo nos olhos de Shiroyama. Provavelmente encontrou sinceridade o bastante, pois assentiu:

– Uru-chan. Tudo bem.

– Demo... – o loiro voltou-se pra seu amigo e protegido. Yutaka o impediu de falar com um gesto:

– Há uma grande chance do Conselho exigir esse casamento. Se vou passar minha vida ao lado de um homem, que seja alguém em quem possa confiar.

Uruha desistiu diante de tal argumento. Aoi ficou impressionado com a maturidade do que acabara de ouvir. Ainda que não se casassem, começou a desejar a amizade daquele garoto. Prometeu a si mesmo que faria de tudo para protegê-lo até que conseguisse reunir o Conselho.

Até lá, evidentemente, só teria que enfrentar seu próprio Clã...

**Continua...**

**Mini glossário**:

**Masaka**: "Não pode ser"  
**Sumimasen**: "Sinto muito"  
**Gomen nasai**: "Me desculpe"  
**Demo**: "Mas"  
**Ie**: "Não"  
**Matte**: "Espere"  
**Nani**: "O que?"

o.o

**Aria-chan**... Depois do seu enorme incentivo, não tinha nem como não atualizar essa fic! Rsrsrsssrsrsrs

o.o/


	4. Sabendo um pouco mais

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte IV  
****Sabendo um pouco mais**

Aoi observava o bairro através da janela. Aparentemente era um lugar calmo, tranqüilo e seguro no subúrbio, daqueles que se pode até dormir com a janela aberta, sem temer a ação de bandidos. Um lugar agradável.

Com um suspiro, Yuu voltou-se para dentro do quarto, flagrando Kai a dobrar uma camisa branca.

– Se importa? – perguntou tirando um cigarro do bolso. Precisava da nicotina.

Kai levantou a cabeça e sorriu:

– Ie. Uru fuma também.

Aoi pegou a deixa no mesmo instante:

– Ele é bem preocupado com você. – tentou desfazer o clima estranho que pairava entre os dois. O mensageiro loiro fora a própria casa juntar algumas roupas. Uruha relutara muito em deixar Kai sozinho com o representante do Dragão. Mas, no fim das contas, acabara deixando.

O moreninho acenou com a cabeça:

– Hn. Nós somos como irmãos. Crescemos juntos, criados pela mãe de Uru.

Aoi desencostou-se da parede e veio até a cama, sentando-se sobre o colchão:

– Minha mãe disse que perdeu o contato com a sua há anos atrás. – franziu as sobrancelhas levemente – Ela procurou até na Internet...

– Ah... – Kai ficou nostálgico, meio triste – Mamãe morreu quando eu nasci. Minha família me deixou aos cuidados da mãe de Uruha. Ele é alguns meses mais velho que eu.

– Suman. – Yuu remendou. – Mamãe também sentirá pela perda.

– Hn. Mas entendo que tenham perdido contato. As coisas naquela época eram complicadas. Os clãs ainda estavam restabelecendo todo o território... Tentar entrar em contato com um ríval era quase impossível.

– Você sabe muito disso tudo...

– Bem, meu clã preza as tradições, a história...

O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos, mantendo o cigarro aceso entre os dedos.

– Ano... Sobre tudo isso... – resolveu perguntar algo que o intrigava desde que soubera a verdade a respeito de sua "noiva" – Não te incomoda a idéia de casar com outro homem?

Kai enfiou outra peça de roupa na mala e riu:

– Eu cresci com meu clã me jogando isso na cara. Já me _acostumei _com a idéia.

Aoi calou-se. Percebeu que o clima estranho fora praticamente todo dissipado. Conversar com Kai Ji era fácil. O garoto parecia espontâneo, despido de afetação. Era indiscutivelmente alguém de alto nível na hierarquia do Clã do Galo, apesar de não morar em um lugar privilegiado.

Yutaka notando que o cigarro de Yuu estava terminado, largou a mala inacabada sobre a cama e foi atrás de um cinzeiro.

– Aqui... – estendeu o objeto para o visitante que o pegou agradecido. Em seguida continuou dobrando mais algumas roupas. Não levaria muita coisa. Torcia para que tudo acabasse rapidamente.

Aoi observou a expressão juvenil. Kai parecia mais tranqüilo do que seria de se esperar. Considerou as coisas pela visão dele. Ou tentou pelo menos. "_Eu cresci com meu clã me jogando isso na cara_". Não devia ter sido uma infância muito fácil.

Isso lhe chamou a atenção para um outro fato...

– Kai Ji...?

– Nani?

– Quanto anos você tem?

– Dezoito. – respondeu sem hesitar. Yuu imediatamente levou a mão ao bolso e tirou a cartela de cigarros.

– Dezoito? Céus, vou me casar com um colegial?

Kai fechou a mala e puxou o zíper com força, um tanto amuado:

– Eu já me formei, sabe? Na verdade estou esperando sair o resultado do vestibular...

Imensamente aliviado, Yuu guardou o maço, sem pegar nenhum.

– Aa... Vestibular? Pra qual curso?

– Comunicação.

– Espero que tenha se saído bem! – desejou o visitante, com um sorriso nos lábios – Então me casarei com um universitário. – ainda brincou.

Yutaka suavizou a expressão. Desviou os olhos tentando pensar em tudo o que pegara. Faltaria alguma coisa?

Aoi notou o ar pensativo e veio em socorro do moreninho:

– Não se preocupe. O que faltar a gente providencia lá.

O mais velho conseguira marcar as passagens para o próximo vôo. Seria bom voltar logo pra casa, enquanto tudo era recente e a notícia não se espalhara. Assim esperava Aoi, claro.

– Hn. – Kai concordou.

O representante do clã do Dragão tirou o celular do bolso e discou para casa. Kai ficou observando, sem saber se Aoi queria ser deixado sozinho, acabou ficando quieto na cama, apenas escutando.

– Okasa? Hn. Yuu desu. Está tudo bem... Sim, conheci... – nesse ponto olhou agudo para Kai – Em casa a gente conversa, está bem? As coisas são mais complicadas do que parece. Não, não... Olha, só manda arrumar um quarto para duas pessoas. Não, okasa. Eu quero um quarto pra duas pessoas. É mais seguro. Em casa eu explico. Dewa.

Desligou. As coisas eram _muito_ mais complicadas do que deveriam ser. Mordendo os lábios, Aoi sentiu o olhar de Kai preso em si. Encarou o garoto de volta. Tinha que manter aquilo em mente: uma vida estava em jogo. Não era apenas questão de cumprir o prometido.

O problema evoluíra, ganhara cores novas, surpreendentes.

– Ne, Kai Ji... – Aoi falou um tanto pensativo – Eu poderia enviar você para um lugar secreto... demo... as garras do Dragão alcançam longe. Não posso garantir sua segurança assim...

O moreninho concordou com a cabeça. O Clã do Dragão era o segundo mais poderoso, perdendo em status e força apenas para o Clã da Serpente. Logo em seguida estavam o Clã do Galo e o Clã do Rato, os "Quatro Comandáveis".

– Sei disso...

– A não ser que eu peça ajuda ao Clã da Serpente. Mas duvido que eles aceitem se envolver em algo assim. Ainda mais agora que o equilíbrio está tão inabalável.

– Eles dirão: que o Dragão e o Galo se entendam. Mas... Aoi Long não devia estar tão preocupado. – Kai olhou firme e curioso para Yuu – Porque se importa tanto?

Desconcertado, Aoi levantou-se da cama e voltou à janela. Dessa vez pegou um cigarro e acendeu. Porque se importava? Não sabia. Mas a idéia de alguém do seu clã fazendo mal a Kai lhe incomodava, lhe irritava.

O acordo era que os descendentes se casassem. Nenhum dos dois tinha culpa de ter nascido homem. Aquilo não fora previsto. E suas mães deviam ter analisado melhor a promessa...

Agora era tarde para chorar sobre o leite derramado. Aoi enrolara o máximo possível. Só voltara pra cumprir sua obrigação quando não havia mesmo mais jeito. E, já que aceitara a responsabilidade, iria até o fim.

Reuniu coragem pra tentar explicar seu ponto de vista para Kai, quando viu através da janela o carro de Uruha estacionando na frente da casa. Quando o loiro desceu do modelo flex, Aoi reparou que ele não vestia mais o terno tão formal. Trocara por uma roupa mais cômoda.

– Seu guardião chegou. – informou com diversão na voz.

– Uru?

– Hai.

Kai levantou-se da cama e foi trancar a janela. Depois pegou a mala e rumou para a porta:

– Vamos...?

Aoi esmagou a metade do cigarro no cinzeiro. Silenciosamente seguiu o dono da casa. Acabaram encontrando-se com Uruha na sala. O loiro olhou de Kai para Aoi, com uma expressão indecifrável na face:

– Vão levar essa loucura adiante?

– Uru... – Kai começou, mas Aoi o interrompeu:

– Tem a minha palavra de que não permitirei que nada aconteça. É a palavra de Aoi Long.

O mensageiro mexeu-se desconfortável. Apesar de não gostar nada da idéia, tinha que aceitá-la. Tentando se animar, virou-se para Kai e apontou a mala preta:

– Vai levar só isso?

– Ora, é coisa o bastante. Só o necessário. Não vamos morar lá. – Kai ironizou.

Uruha ficou imensamente sem graça. Evitando olhar para Aoi entrelaçou os dedos nervosamente:

– Será que eu exagerei?

Yuu e Yutaka se entreolharam. O moreninho não resistiu à curiosidade:

– Quantas malas está levando?

Uruha ajeitou a franja longa e corou: – Ano... seis... – falou em tom baixo.

– SEIS?! – Kai não acreditou no que ouvira. – Arrumou seis malas em menos de uma hora?!

Fazendo um bico, o mensageiro loiro deu de ombros: – E tô só levando o básico... O resto não coube no porta-malas do carro... – ir pro meio dos inimigos não era desculpa para se descuidar da aparência, oras.

– Uru-chan...? – Kai lançou meio hesitante.

– Nani? – o loiro ainda estava sem jeito.

– A pergunta que não quer calar: de onde tirou essas seis malas?

O mensageiro do Clã do Galo engasgou e não respondeu. Kai riu incerto sobre aquilo ser realmente engraçado, ou _esquisito_.

Aoi sorriu com a cena. A cada minuto gostava mais daqueles dois. Talvez as coisas não fossem assim tão complicadas. E ele tinha um grande fator ao seu lado: seu avô, o intolerante líder do Clã do Dragão, ainda não voltara de viagem.

Teria tempo de sobra pra se preparar para a guerra...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Cumprindo mais uma parte do re-acordo com a **Aria-chan**!

Fiquei em duvida entre lançar os três logo na casa de Aoi ou dar uma enroladinha. A enroladinha venceu. Chapie boooooobo... XD

Agora me retiro para o canto escuro do Nyah, onde rolarei na lama a espera das novidades previstas... #olhando ansiosamente para Aria#


	5. Descontração

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha-chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte V  
****Descontração**

Assim que o piloto informou a decolagem segura, Uruha e Kai soltaram seus cintos de segurança e relaxaram nos assentos. Estavam sentados lado a lado, na primeira classe do vôo, bem a frente da poltrona de Aoi.

– Ne, ne Uru! – Kai cutucou o amigo com a ponta do dedo – Você ainda não me disse de onde saíram essas seis malas...

O loiro cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos:

– Eu sou ou não sou um _mensageiro_ do Clã do Galo? Tenho meus truquezinhos...

Kai rolou os olhos e afundou no banco macio:

– Tá mais pra _mágico_ do que pra mensageiro. Seu exagerado!

Uruha abriu os olhos. Foi a vez dele começar a cutucar o amigo e provocá-lo:

– Exagerado não. Prevenido. Me diz, quem de nós só não esquece a cabeça por que tá grudada no pescoço?

– Dessa vez não esqueci nada. – respondeu o moreninho subitamente amuado.

– Quer apostar? – Uruha lançou o desafio. Kai não deixou passar:

– Manda.

– Hum... Blusas e calças você deve ter pegado.

– Hai.

– Sapatos?

– Confere.

– Pijama?

– Confere.

– Ano... Escova de dente?

– Hai, hai.

Kai começou a se sentir na mesma proporção que Uruha foi se surpreendendo. Aparentemente ele tinha _mesmo _montado uma mala da forma correta.

– Carteira com documentos? Celular?

– Tá tudo aqui, Uru. Eu falei, não falei?

O loiro alisou o queixo. Ia dar o braço a torcer quando lembrou de um detalhe:

– Meias...?

– Oh. – o sorrisão sumiu do rosto de Kai – Meias...?

– AHA! – o mensageiro exultou – Esqueceu de pegar meias! – o rosto andrógeno foi tomado por uma expressão maldosa – Cuecas...?

Kai desviou o olhar para o outro lado. Coçou a fronte, visivelmente sem jeito. O loiro começou a rir. Sabia que o moreninho não sairia de casa sem ter esquecido alguma coisa.

Então, dando-se por vencido, Kai revelou:

– Das meias eu esqueci mesmo... Mas das cuecas... Eto...

– O que foi? – Uruha tentou parar de rir inutilmente.

– Não me_ esqueci _das cuecas... Mas com Shiroyama-san por perto eu fiquei com _vergonha_ de...

Nesse ponto Uruha gargalhou, cortando a frase do outro:

– Você ficou com vergonha do seu futuro marido? Céus! Que noivinha tímida! Isso quer dizer que não vai rolar "_coisinhas_" antes do casamento?

– TAKASHIMA! – Kai perdeu a compostura. Lá vinha Uruha e seu lado inconveniente.

– Ee... Isso me lembra... – sem qualquer aviso ou se preocupar com etiqueta, Uruha ficou de joelhos sobre o assento, virando-se pra trás e apoiou os braços no encosto. Começou a analisar Aoi.

O representante do Dragão, que estava meio imerso em pensamentos, levou um susto ao ver Uruha surgindo quase do nada.

Ambos se fitaram longamente, em silêncio. Quando a observação se tornou incômoda, Yuu mexeu-se, fazendo uma careta:

– Nani? – perguntou rude.

– Nande mo nai! – o loiro sorriu e voltou a sentar-se. No mesmo instante sentiu o olhar agudo de Kai sobre sua pessoa.

– Uruha, o que foi isso? – nem ele compreendera a ação do mensageiro. E eles se conheciam desde sempre, Kai achava compreender bem seu amigo. Ledo engano.

– Sumimasen, Kai-chan. Eu estava tirando uma dúvida... – olhou longamente para o moreninho – Aoi Long não tem cara de uke... ne?

O jovem descendente do Clã do Galo ficou cinza. Seu aborrecimento atingiu níveis perigosos:

– A situação já é péssima, Kou. Não preciso das suas piadas.

Apesar do jeito irreverente, Uruha sabia quando devia parar:

– Gomen. – endireitou-se na poltrona e ficou pensativo, olhando pra frente.

Suspirando, o moreninho tentou deixar o assunto morrer ali. Mas ele não era marrento. E já conhecia o jeito despojado e safado de Uruha. Não havia por que descontar a tensão do momento no amigo. Ele era o seu maior apoio naquela história toda.

Com tantos anos de convivência, Kai sabia como desfazer o aborrecimento de Uruha. Virou-se pro lado do mensageiro e falou em voz baixa:

– Ne, ne... Mas aquela boca... – deu uma risadinha.

Uruha riu de volta: – E ele usa um piercing!

Trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Por pior que fosse o problema, o reverso da medalha tinha lá suas compensações...

Na poltrona de trás, Aoi vinha muito compenetrado. Sua mente estava tomada por pensamentos principalmente dirigidos à sua mãe. Como será que ela reagiria ao saber da notícia? Evidentemente, com surpresa. Mas, e além de se surpreender? Ela seria contra? Tentaria ajudar a anular a união? Se decepcionaria? Talvez... Sua mãe também tinha o sonho de vê-lo casado e com filhos, coisa impossível caso contraísse matrimônio com o representante do Clã do Galo.

Ia imaginar uma forma de revelar a notícia sem causar muito choque quando Uruha pareceu ficar de joelhos e começou a analisá-lo. Foi rude ao perguntar o que o loiro queria. E a resposta de Uruha não esclareceu nada.

Depois desse intrigante incidente, Aoi tentou prestar atenção na conversa que se desenrolava a sua frente. Captou vestígios de vozes, mas não conseguiu discernir nenhuma palavra propriamente dita.

Obviamente os dois garotos falavam dele. Essa suposição o fez relaxar na cadeira. Não por se saber assunto de Kai e Uruha, mas por se lembrar de algo importante: ambos não passavam de adolescentes. E, passada a tensão inicial, voltavam a agir como tal.

Aoi garantira aos dois que protegeria o representante do Clã do Galo, e pra eles aquilo era o bastante, como se a palavra de Yuu fosse única e irrevogável. Já estavam apagando da mente todos os prováveis perigos que enfrentariam e, numa característica dos muito jovens, já enchiam a mente com outras coisas.

Aoi não os culpava. Talvez ele próprio estivesse exagerando. Seu avô não estava em casa. Isso lhe daria tempo hábil para pensar nas coisas e entrar em contato com o Conselho dos Doze Clãs. Deixaria isso aos cuidados de Uruha, pois não confiava em nenhum Dragão pra desempenhar tal tarefa. E o loiro trataria de conseguir aquilo o quanto antes.

Mais tranqüilo, recostou-se na poltrona e cerrou os olhos. Pelo menos se Uruha resolvesse observá-lo outra vez, o flagraria adormecido.

_**oOo**_

Depois de algum tempo os três acabaram adormecendo e só despertaram com o aviso de desembarque, quando deveriam apertar seus cintos. Assim que desceram da aeronave e saíram no salão de desembarque, Aoi foi abordado por um homem com uniforme preto, o chofer da família.

Silenciosamente o empregado puxou um dos carrinhos cedidos pelo aeroporto e ajeitou as malas. Não demonstrou surpresa alguma pela quantidade. Ninguém tinha muita vontade de comentar alguma coisa. A viagem não fora longa, mas ainda assim cansativa.

Em poucos minutos o automóvel de luxo se aproximou da casa de Aoi. A família líder do Clã do Dragão morava em uma mansão elegante, construída no mais tradicional estilo japonês. Sua imponência era tal, que surpreendeu até mesmo Kai, acostumado com residências de porte proporcional.

Aoi deixou o chofer cuidando da bagagem e avançou pela propriedade, com Kai o seguindo de perto. Uruha não se moveu.

– Ano... – o loiro não tinha certeza sobre o que fazer. Normalmente um mensageiro não tinha permissão de entrar na casa da principal família de um clã rival. No entanto aquela não era uma situação corriqueira.

Os morenos estacaram onde estavam. Kai olhou de Uruha para Aoi, decidido a pedir que o loiro pudesse estar junto dele. Só de pensar em enfrentar o que quer que estivesse pela frente sozinho, tinha arrepios.

Antes que o mais jovem pudesse falar algo, Shiroyama já se pronunciou:

– Aa. – Yuu sacou de primeira. Fitou Uruha com certa severidade – Não me diga que está se preocupando com etiqueta? Você me alertou do perigo... Acha que posso confiar em mais alguém além de você?

– Aoi Long... – Kai interrompeu, mas Yuu o ignorou, continuando o discurso irritado:

– Não, eu não o conheço, Uruha Ji, e não sei até que ponto confiaria em você em _outra _situação. Mas ficou bem claro que se importa com Kai Ji... Então, peço que fique próximo a ele, o máximo que puder.

Uruha endireitou as costas e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Sim, ele se preocupava com etiqueta, por que ao menor deslize sofria punições inimagináveis, dentro do rigoroso Clã do Galo. E o mensageiro não queria colocar seu amigo em uma situação ainda mais delicada.

Kai suspirou. Nem cogitava entrar naquela mansão sozinho, por melhor que fosse a intenção de Aoi. Sentiria-se uma ovelha no meio dos lobos.

Acertada a complicada questão, os três entraram na casa. Aoi não perdeu tempo e seguiu em direção as escadas, atravessando o hall principal decorado com motivos orientais. Kai e Uruha olharam em volta, admirando o ambiente de inegável bom gosto. Logo apertaram o passo e foram atrás de Yuu, que parara no alto da escada.

– Quero apresentá-lo a minha mãe. – informou olhando de soslaio pra Kai – Ela está animada com esse casamento. E... – calou-se. Melhor resolver aquilo de uma vez. Fez um sinal com a cabeça e indicou o corredor.

Param em frente a uma porta. O quarto da senhora Shiroyama. Como se fosse combinado, os três respiraram fundo. Então Aoi esticou a mão e fez correr o shoji.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A:** Né, acho que isso de introdução já tá bom. No próximo capítulo: um flashback sobre o passado das mães de Aoi Long e Kai Ji. Talvez o capítulo se chame: "A promessa das lágrimas". Ohhhhh que título dramático. Falando sério: a tendência é diminuir a comédia e carregar no angust! Ah, estejam avisados: Kai Ji vai sofrer... hauahuahuahauha

**Comentário aleatório:** duas coisas que eu adoro: cozinha e sexo curativo entre j-rockers, tenham ligação ou não. XD~ Entendeu, né moça? #pisca#


	6. A promessa das lágrimas Início

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte VI  
****A promessa das lágrimas - Início**

_Pararam em frente a uma porta. O quarto da senhora Shiroyama. Como se fosse combinado, os três respiraram fundo. Então Aoi esticou a mão e fez correr o shoji._

- - - - - - - - -

– Tadaima. – anunciou Aoi enquanto entrava no quarto. – Mamãe?

– Yuu-chan! – a jovem senhora pareceu resplandecer deitada na grande cama. Seu sorriso era enorme. Logo ela esticou o pescoço e tentou espiar quem estava atrás do filho. – Okaeri.

Aoi engoliu em seco. O coração bateu mais forte. Seria tão triste acabar com aquela animação toda. Enfim. Saiu da frente do representante do Clã do Galo, permitindo que Kai entrasse no aposento. Uruha também entrou, no entanto foi discreto e silencioso, postando-se em um dos cantos e praticamente camuflando-se no cenário.

A senhora Shiroyama contemplou o moreninho desconhecido por longos segundos, sem deixar de exibir o sorriso.

– Esse seria...? – começou curiosa – Irmão da noiva, talvez?

Aoi fechou os olhos e suspirou. Não sabia como dar a notícia. Kai relanceou seu noivo, notando-o vacilante. Apesar de igualmente nervoso, avançou e parou próximo à cama. Reclinou-se quase noventa graus, numa reverência perfeita:

– Yutaka Uke desu, Kai Ji desu. Hajimemashite dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu.

Impressionada pela formalidade e educação de um rapaz tão jovem, a mulher abaixou a cabeça aceitando a oferta de amizade:

– Shiroyama Tomoe desu, Nana Long desu. Kochirakoso dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu. – respondeu ainda mais educada.

Aoi rolou os olhos diante de tanta tradição e floreio. Pareciam dois velhos do século passado se apresentando. Mas, apesar disso, relaxou interiormente. Sua mãe, uma perfeita Shiroyama, nunca responderia tão gentilmente se não fosse com a cara da pessoa.

Aparentemente, gostara de Kai Ji. Um começo aprazível.

– Veio resolver e acertar os detalhes do casamento, Kai Ji? Como está Sora Ji? Sinto falta dela... Por que não trouxe sua irmã?

Foi a vez de Kai engolir em seco. Antes que Aoi pudesse explicar a situação se viu dizendo:

– Sou filho único. Não tenho irmãos ou irmãs.

– Sora Ji só teve um filho...? – Tomoe repetiu surpresa – Kai Ji é...? Kai Ji é...?

A jovem senhora arregalou os olhos, fitando o moreninho agudamente. Yuu temeu a explosão... Provavelmente sua mãe já compreendera o que significava o fato de Uke ser o único filho da caçula Yutaka. Ficaria chocada.

Chocados ficaram os rapazes, incluindo Uruha, quando Tomoe saiu de sua estupefação e fez a última coisa que se esperaria dela. A mulher riu. Riu muito. Fechou os olhos, deixando pequenas lágrimas juntarem-se nos cantos das pálpebras e recostou-se nos travesseiros.

– Ano ne, Junko-chan! Isso é sujeira! Você foi parir um garoto também? Como é que a gente sai dessa confusão agora?

Kai virou-se e olhou Aoi, mas o moreno estava tão surpreendido quanto seu visitante. Havia tanto tempo que não escutava o riso cristalino de sua mãe, que quase se esquecera de como ficava linda e cheia de vida. Em silêncio, voltou-se e encarou Kai, prestando realmente atenção nele pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram. Perguntou-se quem era aquele garoto, capaz de tamanho milagre. Quis agradecê-lo, por trazer alegria a sua mãe, mas as palavras não vieram. Quem acabou quebrando o silêncio foi a própria Tomoe:

– Gomen nasai. Minha descompostura foi algo deplorável. Asseguro que nunca esperei por isso. Pobres garotos, estão comprometidos por causa de nossa promessa. – nesse ponto virou-se para o próprio filho – Yuu-chan, o que vai fazer?

– Vou reunir o Conselho dos Doze Clãs e tentar anular...

– Muri da yo. – Tomoe cortou a frase – O Conselho jamais volta atrás em uma decisão. Junko e eu fizemos essa promessa e tenham certeza que arcaremos com as responsabilidades, não precisam se casar.

– Ie. – Kai desviou os olhos, fitando um ponto na parede – Mamãe morreu quando nasci. – revelou fracamente.

– Oh. – foi a única coisa que Tomoe conseguiu dizer. Os olhos brilharam cheios de lágrimas. Ela fez um esforço visível para não deixá-las cair. Estendeu os braços para que Kai lhe segurasse as mãos. O jovem representante do Galo não hesitou em fazer-lhe a vontade. – Sumimasen, Kai Ji. Sora Ji, sua mãe era uma pessoa muito especial pra mim.

– Hn.

– Sua mãe foi uma grande mulher. Você se parece muito com ela.

– Arigatou. – aquele era o maior elogio que o rapaz poderia receber. E, em seu coração, agradeceu mais veementemente o que Shiroyama Tomoe dissera.

Sem soltar as mãos, Tomoe voltou-se para seu filho e afirmou gravemente:

– Não têm escolha. Gomen, Yuu-chan. Casamento é a única solução, caso queiram evitar a fúria dos outros clãs.

Aoi quase caiu pra trás. De todas as reações inimagináveis, jamais suporia que a mãe apoiaria o casamento com outro homem. Acabou reagindo mais rudemente do que gostaria:

– Chigau. – esbravejou – Vou chamar o Conselho e eles compreenderão que esse casamento é impossível!

Tomoe mordeu os lábios. Pensava rápido em toda a situação. Ela, mais que qualquer um, sabia da fama que o Clã do Dragão possuía. Teve apenas que juntar dois mais dois pra sacar porque Aoi trouxera Yutaka consigo. E aprovou a decisão do filho.

– Aa. – nem cogitou discordar do moreno, o maior cabeça-dura da família, aliás, teimosia era coisa do sangue Shiroyama – Faça como quiser, mas até lá a segurança de Kai Ji é o mais importante. – virou-se para Kai, olhando-o com uma seriedade assustadora nas íris escuras – Fiz uma promessa junto a sua mãe. Jamais permitirei que lhe aconteça algo pelo que juramos no passado.

Kai apenas concordou com a cabeça.

– Mamãe... – Yuu já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. Claro que a segurança de Yutaka era o mais importante, se não pensasse assim jamais teria trazido o garoto consigo. Porém, mais uma vez, Tomoe cortou-lhe frase:

– Quais são seus planos para amanhã, Yuu-chan?

– Preciso ir à empresa. Vovô está viajando, e hoje não tive tempo. – revelou.

– Poderia deixar Kai Ji em casa, comigo? Eu gostaria de conversar com ele.

Aoi pensou nos prós e contras do pedido. Na verdade seu avô não estava em casa e duvidava que alguém se atrevesse a tentar machucar o garoto em presença de Shiroyama Tomoe. Talvez até fosse bom. Ele poderia adiantar-se em algumas coisas. E, não podia se esquecer de que Uruha estaria por ali também.

– Hn. Não vejo problema algum, se Kai Ji concordar.

Kai sorriu e aceitou sem dizer nada, apenas balançando a cabeça. Tomoe ficou radiante. Só então soltou as mãos do garoto:

– Arigatou, Kai Ji. – voltou-se para Aoi – Yuu-chan, mandei preparar o quarto dos Girassóis. É bem agradável.

– Domo. – agradeceu satisfeito. Aquele aposento ficava ao lado do seu. Isso lhe dava ainda mais confiança de que estaria cuidando da segurança de seus visitantes. – Vou levá-los para que descansem.

Kai despediu-se de Tomoe com um aceno de cabeça, Uruha saiu de seu lugar e foi o primeiro a sair, sendo seguido por Kai e Aoi. Fora do quarto, o representante do Clã do Dragão caminhou pelo corredor longo e estreito, tipicamente japonês. Virou a esquerda, parando duas portas a frente. Deslizou o shoji e entrou.

– Podem ficar à vontade. – apontou um celular sobre uma mesa – Uruha Ji, aquilo é para que entre em contato com mensageiros dos outros clãs e providencie uma reunião do Conselho o quanto antes. – apontou uma porta no interior do dormitório – Aquele é o banheiro. Mandei que preparassem o banho. Pra qualquer eventualidade, meu quarto é ao lado.

– Arigatou. – Kai reverenciou formal.

- Hn. – o loiro pegou o pequeno aparelho e guardou no bolso. Cuidaria daquela ordem na mesma noite.

– Oyasumi. – Aoi despediu-se saindo do quarto e fechando o shoji.

Só então Kai relaxou de vez. Deixou todo o ar escapar-lhe dos pulmões e sentou-se em uma das camas coberta com um refinado lençol amarelo claro. Os olhos perscrutaram o aposento, reparando que era bonito e elegante. Notou os quadros que enfeitavam as paredes, todos retratavam campos de girassóis.

– A mãe de Aoi é bem legal, não acha, Uru?

O mensageiro aproximou-se da grande janela. Estavam no segundo andar, e a mesma se abria para o gramado dos fundos, ao invés de para a rua. Ou seja, dificilmente um invasor entraria por ali. Analisou o terreno em busca de algo que nem ele mesmo sabia. Tinha um instinto aguçado e, pelas experiências passadas, sabia que não devia ignorar uma intuição. Ainda mais uma tão forte quanto a que tinha naquele momento. Seu sexto sentido lhe alertava para a iminência do perigo.

– Uru...? – Kai insistiu, estranhando a demora da resposta.

– Gomen... – afastou-se da janela – Shiroyama-sama parece uma dama muito correta. Yassashi.

Kai sorriu.

– Parece mesmo!

– Kai-chan, melhor descansar um pouco. Deixa que eu arrumo as nossas malas e depois começo a ligar para os mensageiros. – sugeriu apenas para manter o outro tranqüilo, sem querer preocupá-lo justamente quando Kai começava a relaxar. Apesar disso, jurou que se manteria ainda mais alerta.

- Hai.

O moreninho ia entrando no banheiro quando ouviu a risadinha de Uruha. Rolou os olhos intuindo que já vinha uma piada. E veio:

- Amanhã a gente arruma cuecas pra você. Hoje, durma bem ventiladinho... – riu ainda mais, descontraindo-se da intuição ruim.

**oOo**

Apesar dos temores de Uruha a noite foi extremamente tranqüila, e ambos puderam dormir sem qualquer incômodo. No dia seguinte, muito cedo, ouviram batidas na porta e o shoji correu, dando passagem a Yuu e uma empregada que empurrava um carrinho com o café da manhã.

– Ohayo. – cumprimentou no tom característico.

– Ohayo. – Kai respondeu animado e descansado.

– Ohayo. – o loiro ecoou.

– Café da manhã. – Yuu apontou a bandeja. Por segurança mandara um dos camareiros experimentar um pouquinho de cada coisa. Podia parecer paranóia, mas não queria que tentassem envenenar Kai Ji.

– Já contatei todos os outros onze mensageiros, Aoi Long. Terei a resposta em, no máximo, dois dias.

– Hn. – satisfeito, Aoi esperou que os visitantes se alimentassem, sem dizer mais nada. Deixaria ambos no quarto com sua mãe, depois iria à empresa Shiroyama vistoriar a papelada e as ações dos empresários.

Uruha sentiu a língua comichar. Bem que tentou ficar quieto, mas foi em vão. Acabou soltando um comentário:

- Aoi Long... Depois poderia nos levar a um Shopping? – Kai gelou enquanto Aoi prestou atenção no pedido, esperando que Uruha continuasse – Se Kai-chan _continuar_ ventilado é capaz de pegar um resfriado.

- Uru! – repreendeu o amigo que apenas riu.

- Hn. Depois do almoço iremos lá.

Os integrantes do Clã do Galo agradeceram silenciosamente, aliviados por motivos diferentes. Kai, porque Uruha não entrara em detalhes constrangedores. Uruha porque não precisaria deixar o amigo sozinho pra resolver aquele inconvenientezinho.

Quando Yutaka e Takashima terminaram, Yuu indicou que deviam segui-lo. Guiou os garotos até o quarto da mãe, que já os esperava ansiosa embaixo dos lençóis. Discretamente, Uruha foi postar-se no mesmo canto do dia anterior. Aoi depositou um beijo sobre a testa da mãe à guisa de despedida e foi-se embora.

Tomoe bateu no colchão da cama, pedindo que Kai sentasse ali, no que foi prontamente atendida.

– Se soubéssemos que nossa promessa causaria tanto transtorno... – começou a jovem senhora em tom pensativo, distante – Mas não condeno essa decisão. Na época foi a única saída, e se não pensamos direito, foi por que Junko e eu éramos jovens e inexperientes... Sora Ji só tentou me proteger. Serei eternamente grata a ela.

– Nunca soube da história direito. – Kai afirmou.

Tomoe balançou a cabeça. Em uma das últimas cartas que recebera de sua melhor amiga, Yutaka Junko, ela lhe contara sobre a reação de seu clã. Toda a família líder do Galo a condenara por sua impulsividade e a marcara como proscrita. Seu pai lhe "dera" uma casinha modesta em um bairro seguro do território e pedira discretamente para que deixasse a mansão onde morava. Sem escolha Junko obedecera, levando a família Takashima consigo. Recebeu, ainda, uma vultosa quantia em seu nome, para que se sustentasse. Desse modo estava desligada do ramo principal dos Yutaka. Renegada por interferir nos problemas de um Clã rival e mudar o destino de uma pessoa.

– Eu vou lhe contar Kai Ji... Quer dizer, Kai-chan – sorriu – O filho da valente Yutaka Junko é meu filho também.

O moreninho emocionou-se com a demonstração de carinho. E sentiu que se emocionaria igualmente com a história que estava prestes a ouvir...

**oOo**

Aquela era a noite que mudaria seu futuro para sempre. E era uma noite anormalmente fria. Sentada no último banco, do último vagão do metrô, Shiroyama Tomoe, chamada Nana Long entre os seus, permanecia sentada e encolhida. O formal quimono de seda preta era fino e não a protegia da friagem. No colo, levava uma pequena mochila com umas poucas roupas. Nada à altura de sua estirpe, a filha caçula da prestigiada família Shiroyama, formada pelo Clã do Dragão, segundo mais forte dentre os doze que dominavam todo o Japão.

Nem de longe demonstrava sua dinastia. Na face bela e pálida, angustia refletia o turbilhão que lhe afligia. Nos olhos negros, medo denunciava sua verdadeira condição. Sim, tinha muito medo, e não apenas por si.

Quem a olhasse veria apenas uma jovenzinha viajando durante a noite, sem nem mesmo desconfiar da verdade.

Naquela fria noite, Tomoe abandonara seu título e escapara de casa, levando o mínimo de roupas e um pouco de dinheiro. Não era mais Nana Long... Não queria ser!

Sentindo frio e medo, deslizou a mão suavemente pelo ventre magro e liso. Sua gravidez era recente, ainda não tinha barriga. Seu pai, o terrível patriarca da família descobrira sua condição. A reação fora das piores. Não dera escolha alguma a Tomoe.

Naquela noite ela deixara de ser Nana Long. Era apenas Tomoe, uma jovem de quinze anos, grávida, que fugira de casa porque o pai exigia que cometesse um aborto...

_**Continua...**_

**N/A**: Dividi esse capítulo em dois porque ia ficar muito grande. Começa a se desvendar o passado das mães de Aoi e Kai. No próximo todo o passado vem à tona.

Eu não ia publicar esse capítulo enquanto a **Litha-Chan** não publicasse uma fic dela chamada "_One night_". Mas... Como a Aria gentilmente insinuou que "_Inesperado_" poderia ser postado em breve, eu resolvi mudar de idéia. Demo ne... Litha-chan, "Close to you" só depois de "_One night_" (e as escritoras vão vivendo entre trocas e chantagens #rola#)

**Comentário aleatório: **sabiam que sexo lemon curativo é a melhor indicação para j-rokers com gripe? #pisca# Ne, **A-ri-a-chan**?!


	7. A promessa das lágrimas Meio

**Título**: bond  
**Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para Litha chan (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

**

* * *

**

**bond  
Lady Bogard**

**Parte VII**

**A promessa das lágrimas - Meio**

_Naquela noite ela deixara de ser Nana Long. Era apenas Tomoe, uma jovem de quinze anos, grávida, que fugira de casa porque o pai exigia que cometesse um aborto..._

**- - - - - - - - -**

Apesar do adianto da hora a estação de metrô estava bem movimentada. Eram muitas pessoas indo e vindo, correndo para não perder o último horário antes da estação fechar.

Discretamente, Tomoe ajeitou a roupa e, apertando seus poucos pertences nos braços trêmulos, caminhou em direção à saída. Na mente, pensamentos confusos e preocupados. Combinara um encontro com sua amiga Yutaka Junko naquela estação. A outra garota também era descendente de um dos Clãs que governavam os bastidores do Japão, o Clã do Galo.

Era em território Galo que Tomoe estava agora. Entre inimigos. Mas não tão perigosos quanto os próprios Dragões poderiam lhe ser na situação.

Mal se aproximou da saída e viu através das grandes portas de vidro um homem de kimono preto parado como se esperasse alguém. Imediatamente o reconheceu: era um dos protetores que sempre a seguiam.

- Yada! - murmurou. Como podiam tê-la encontrado tão rápido? Não havia nem sinal de Junko-chan... O que faria? Se tivesse como entrar em contato com a amiga...

Viu que um grupo de pessoas se dirigia para fora da estação e teve uma inspiração. Corajosamente se enfiou entre os desconhecidos e tentou usá-los como camuflagem. Não olhou para os lados. Mal saiu e o vento da noite fez sua pele gelar. Lá fora estava realmente frio.

Evitando olhar pros lados, continuou caminhado no meio das pessoas. Seu coração estava acelerado e a boca seca. Nunca sentira tanto medo. Se fosse pega antes de encontrar com Junko-chan não teria outra chance!

Parecia que conseguiria escapar. Havia uma curva logo à frente, e se Tomoe pudesse alcançá-la correria para longe tão rápido quanto suas pernas e seu desespero permitissem.

Porém quis o Destino que um segundo protetor do Clã do Dragão estivesse parado justamente naquela esquina. O homem de negro sorriu ao reconhecê-la. Angustiada, Nana Long virou-se, tentando voltar sobre os próprios passos. Talvez tivesse sorte e conseguisse retornar para a segurança do metrô.

O primeiro dos protetores deixara seu posto e vinha se aproximando. Desesperada, Tomoe entendeu que caíra em uma armadilha. Ficou óbvio que fora vista desde o começo, e seus perseguidores pareciam estar brincando de gato e rato.

Pensou ainda em atravessar a rua correndo. Mal olhou para aquela direção e viu o terceiro protetor, parado ao longo da avenida, observando quietamente. Todas as suas saídas estavam bloqueadas. Não tinha como escapar.

As pernas bambearam e Tomoe teve que encostar-se a parede fria. Perdera a presença de espírito, apenas assistindo os homens de seu Clã se aproximando sem pressa, com a certeza de que a garota não tinha pra onde correr.

- Tomoe-sama, venha conosco. - pediu o primeiro dos protetores, que parecia o mais velho e de maneiras mais formais. Tomoe notou a kodachi escondida numa das dobras do quimono. Compreendeu que eles a levariam para casa de qualquer maneira...

- Ie! - exclamou. Não podia voltar pra mansão Shiroyama. Se isso acontecesse, seria o fim!

- Seu pai exige que retorne. Ele diz que pode corrigir seu erro.

A garota engoliu em seco. Deixou a pequena bagagem cair ao chão enquanto as mãos cobriram a barriga. Sabia o que seu pai queria dizer com "corrigir o erro". Ele exigira que fizesse um aborto.

- Yada! - as mãos tremeram. Se fosse pra morrer preferia que fosse naquela noite, vítima daqueles protetores. E não na mesa de uma clínica, enquanto arrancavam-lhe o filho do ventre - Onegai...

- Não tem escolha Tomoe-sama.

A caçula Shiroyama mordeu os lábios. Realmente era o fim. Mas lutaria. Não pereceria sem lutar! No entanto, pra sua surpresa, os deuses pareceram sorrir-lhe outra vez. Uma voz simpática e animada chegou até eles:

- Gomen, gomen Tomoe-chan! Eu me atrasei!

Os protetores do Clã do Dragão também se surpreenderam com a aparição inesperada. Nana Long ficou tão feliz que quase chorou. Os olhos agradecidos fixaram-se na garota recém-chegada, sozinha, baixa pra idade, de cabelos curtos, íris escuras e adorável sorriso de covinhas. O quimono claro ostentava o brasão de seu Clã. Imediatamente os inimigos reconheceram a garota como uma das donas do território que invadiam.

- Junko-chan! - foi tudo que pôde dizer, tamanho era seu alívio.

Ignorando os protetores, Junko avançou e parou muito perto da amiga, olhando curiosa para sua barriga.

- Tem um bebê aí... - apontou - Sua apressada! - desviou os olhos para a face da amiga e sorriu - Omedetou!

- A-arigatou.

- Oe! - um dos protetores exclamou, aborrecido com a cena. Reconhecera o brasão do galo, mas a garota chegara sozinha e parecia mais inofensiva que Tomoe - Afaste-se! Nana Long sama vem conosco.

- Ie. - Junko respondeu subitamente séria - Não seria o mais apropriado. Gostaria de receber Tomoe-chan em minha casa por alguns dias.

- Tsc. - desdenhou. Sua mão moveu-se em direção a kodachi que mantinha oculta no quimono. Não chegou nem mesmo a tocá-la. Algo nas sombras se agitou e um sai afiadíssimo voou em direção ao homem, atravessando-lhe o pulso e decepando-lhe a mão. Foi tão rápido que não houve defesa.

Em choque, caiu de joelhos no chão sangrando. Os outros dois protetores arregalaram os olhos, surpreendidos.

- Gomen nasai. - Junko falou, ainda extremamente séria - Estão cercados por _ninjas_, Protetores do Dragão. Vão embora e preservem suas vidas. Avisem a Shiroyama-sama, Shin Long sama, que sua filha será hospede em minha casa.

Sabendo-se em desvantagem, afinal eram meros protetores e jamais venceriam ninjas guerreiros das sombras, os dois ajudaram o companheiro ferido e fugiram em direção contrária.

Tomoe respirou fundo:

- Arigatou, Sora Ji.

A moreninha abaixou-se e pegou a pequena bagagem de Tomoe. Apertou alguns segundos nas mãos pequeninas, antes de devolver a real dona:

- Não me agradeça, Nana Long. Sei que faria o mesmo por mim.

Shiroyama colocou uma das mãos sobre a de sua amiga:

- Com toda certeza do mundo.

- Gomen nasai. Quase não cheguei a tempo...

- O quase não importa. - ainda não podia acreditar que conseguira escapar das garras do Dragão. Escapara por pouco. Mas Junko ficou novamente séria. Os olhos fitaram a longa rua, por onde os protetores haviam fugido.

- Ainda não acabou, Tomoe-chan. Na verdade começa agora...

- Papai vai revidar.

- Temos que nos preparar...

Junko voltou a olhar a fugitiva. Na mente uma única certeza: não permitiria que ninguém fizesse mal a única amiga que possuía.

**oOo**

Tomoe tentava não deixar a angústia se apossar de seu coração. Estava sentada numa das salas da casa de Junko, esperando que a amiga terminasse de conversar com o pai, patriarca da família Yutaka. E aquela conversa estava demorando...

Ela ainda mantinha a pequena mala sobre o colo, apertando-a nervosamente. Conseguira escapar dos protetores graças à intervenção de Sora Ji, mas isso não significava que tudo estava acabado. Seu próprio pai era uma grande parte do problema, o que não significava que o pai de Junko seria fácil...

O Clã do Galo tinha reputação de ser o mais discreto e sutil dentre todos. Governava seu território com mãos de ferro, mas sem nunca se envolver diretamente em conflitos que não lhe diziam respeito.

Durante gerações, sempre que podia, o Galo se mantinha a parte dos acontecimentos, cuidando apenas para não perder prestígio e poder. Fora assim até Sora Ji resolver ser diferente.

A garota agia contra os padrões do Clã desde que Junko podia se lembrar. Haviam cursado os últimos anos do fundamental e o primeiro ano do ensino médio juntas, na mesma sala. Afinal, independente de sobrenome, os Clãs queriam a melhor educação para seus filhos. E atualmente isso significava um afamado colégio em território do Clã do Cão.

A maioria dos herdeiros cursava tal colégio e foi inevitável que Tomoe e Junko, da mesma idade, se conhecessem. Foi impossível evitar que ambas se aproximassem e se tornassem amigas, apesar de ser contra o código de ética.

E ali estavam as conseqüências. Graças a isso, Tomoe tinha alguém com quem contar, que não fazia parte do Clã do Dragão. E o mesmo servia para Junko.

Nana Long resistiu bravamente a vontade de levantar-se e começar a andar de um lado para o outro. Paciência não era exatamente o seu forte, apesar de saber manter a aparência refinada sempre que em presença dos familiares.

Isso a fez pensar no pai e no irmão mais velho. Ambos estavam bem irritados com ela. Do pai, esperava as piores reações abertamente. De seu irmão... Do primogênito Shiroyama podia esperar qualquer ação traiçoeira e baixa. Não contra si, claro. Ambos se amavam bastante para se ferir assim. Mas Jun Long jamais perdoaria o pai daquela criança.

O que lhe dava mais uma preocupação. Assim que tivesse uma posição de Yutaka-sama precisaria tentar entrar em contato com o homem que amava e alertá-lo para a eminência do perigo, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Céus!

Havia tanta coisa a se fazer. Tanto em que se pensar.

Ia suspirar quando a porta a frente se abriu e Junko saiu do escritório do pai. Parecia muito, muito cansada. E trazia um brilho estranho nos olhos escuros.

- Junko-chan...? - Tomoe começou insegura - Daijobu?

A baixinha caminhou até a poltrona ocidental e sentou-se ao lado da amiga:

- Hn. Papai é uma mula teimosa, mas aceitou asilar você.

- Oh! - Tomoe ficou tão aliviada que sua face finalmente se descontraiu de toda a tensão demonstrada, expondo novamente a beleza juvenil que lhe era peculiar - Simples assim?

- Ie. - Sora Ji cruzou as mãos sobre o colo - Ele exigiu duas coisas em troca.

- Duas coisas?

- Hai. Ele vai reunir o Conselho dos Doze Clãs. Papai se recusa a interferir tanto nisso. Ele disse que você e Shiroyama-sama devem resolver-se diante dos outros Clãs, agora que Galo se envolveu.

- Oh. - a fugitiva ficou incerta se aquilo era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa, Junko continuou:

- Ele já ordenou que um mensageiro entrasse em contato com os outros Clãs e avisasse imediatamente Shiroyama-sama. Papai não quer responsabilidade nenhuma pelo que acontecer a você e ao seu bebê.

- Isso me dá tempo. Posso tentar fugir e...

- Tomoe-chan, ao invés de continuar fugindo e obrigar sua criança a viver na ilegalidade, tente comover o Conselho dos Doze Clãs.

- Masaka. Acho que isso é difícil, Sora Ji.

- Ie. As coisas estão mudando. Você tem seu irmão mais velho. Jun Long sama pode continuar a descendência do Dragão. Se o Conselho decidir, nem seu pai poderá ir contra. E você será livre.

- Tenho medo... - revelou baixinho. Enfrentar os representantes mais poderosos de todos os clãs era aterrador. Se desse errado...

- Nana Long...

O tom de voz estranho de Junko chamou a atenção de Tomoe. Foi então que a fugitiva se lembrou de um detalhe:

- Disse que seu pai exigiu duas coisas... Qual é a segunda, Junko-chan?

A baixinha desviou os olhos e mordeu os lábios antes de responder:

- Papai disse que devo assumir as responsabilidades de meus atos e arcar com as conseqüências do que fiz.

- Oh... isso...?

- Hn. - ainda evitava encarar a amiga - Gomen nasai, Tomoe-chan. Foi tudo o que pude fazer. Meu pai quer lavar as mãos do problema, e pra isso não hesitaria em me culpar por interferir.

A mais alta recostou-se no sofá e analisou suas opções. Se evitasse enfrentar o Conselho depois de tudo aquilo, Junko ficaria numa situação ainda pior: Yutaka-sama interferira e reuniria os Doze Clãs por um pedido da própria filha. Se Tomoe abandonasse a amiga, Sora Ji levaria toda a culpa por se meter em problemas alheios ao clã do Galo. A situação da baixinha já não era das boas.

- Aa. Wakkata. - Tomoe não podia fugir mais. Teria que enfrentar o que viesse pela frente. Nunca se perdoaria se deixasse sua única amiga com mais problemas apenas por ajudá-la. - Quais as chances?

Junko finalmente encarou a amiga. Os olhos ainda eram tristes, porque a história seguia para um desfecho inesperado, mas a garota tentava sorrir:

- Tomoe-chan. Vamos nessa até o fim. Eu juro, pela minha vida e por tudo que amo, que tentarei convencer o Conselho a impedir que seu pai consiga o aborto. Confie em mim, eu serei sua advogada.

A Shiroyama concordou com a cabeça. E, pela primeira vez desde que saíra de casa fugida, sentiu verdadeiramente que aquela aventura podia ter um final feliz.

**_Continua..._**

Antes de mais nada: **FELIZ NATAL**! Mega atrasado, mas eu tava viajando! Que Papai Noel tenha passado na casa de todos e deixado muita paz, saúde e prosperidade. Isso é o fundamental, do resto a gente corre atrás! **E PROSPERO ANO NOOOOOVO!**

_Primeiro chapie postado em 2009. Uaaaaaa..._

Voltando a fic...

Depois de milhões de anos: a atualização. Cumprindo uma parte do acordo com a Aria! Será que ela se lembra?

Agora, indo digitar a terceira e última parte das lembranças da mãe do Aoi!

Até!


	8. A promessa das lágrimas Fim

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha-chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte VIII  
****A promessa das lágrimas - Fim**

A estadia na casa de Junko não foi ruim, Tomoe não tinha do que reclamar. Havia roupas, alimentos e sossego. Ficara no mesmo quarto que a amiga e, devido às circunstancias, nenhuma das duas estava indo a aula.

Tomoe se sentia culpada por estar prejudicando Sora Ji nos estudos, mas a baixinha garantia que depois daria conta de repor as aulas perdidas, e se precisasse faria o segundo ano colegial outra vez.

Graças a ação de Yutaka-sama, convocando o Conselho dos Doze Clãs, Shiroyama-sama não agira mais, tendo as mãos amarradas. Tudo seria mesmo decidido diante dos outros clãs.

– Está preparada, Tomoe-chan?

A interrogada olhou para a outra garota. Junko vestia um kimono formalissimo, preto com estampas douradas, ostentando um brasão do Galo feito em ouro no lado direito do peito. Os cabelos negros estavam presos no alto da cabeça com rigor, sem um único fio fora do lugar. Era a imagem da austeridade e irrepreensão.

– Hn. Acho que estou, Junko-chan.

Shiroyama levantou-se da cama e passou as mãos pelo próprio kimono, tentando ajeitá-lo. Seu traje não era menos formal, azul escuro com estampas brancas e prateadas. O cabelo também estava preso num coque alto, porém fios rebeldes já escapavam, dando-lhe um ar amigável. Não possuía brasão algum para lhe identificar. Tornara-se uma paria.

– Iko? – a baixinha estendeu a mão numa forma de incentivo que Tomoe aceitou emocionada. Semana e meia se passara desde que chegara ali e fora convocada a reunião extraordinária. Chegara a hora de encarar a reunião com os poderosos que ditavam as regras no arquipélago do sol nascente. E decidiriam não apenas seu destino, mas da criança que levava no ventre...

**oOo**

Seguiram em uma limusine separadas do pai de Junko. O caminho foi feito em um silêncio nervoso e expectante. Nenhuma das duas havia participado de tal feito antes. Daquela vez seria realizada em território Galo.

– Falta muito? – Tomoe não agüentava mais o silêncio.

– Ie. Estamos chegando. – a baixinha apontou um prédio alto logo a frente. – Será ali.

– Aa.

Tomoe voltou a calar-se e começou a apertar as mãos nervosamente. Assim que o carro estacionou a frente do prédio, mensageiros do clã do Galo se aproximaram e abriram a porta do automóvel para que as garotas saíssem.

– Por aqui. – um rapaz de barba rala e olhos pequeninos as guiou para dentro do edifício, um dos muitos construídos com grande influência ocidental. Caminharam até uma sala ampla, sem encontrar com mais ninguém pelo caminho. – Fiquem aqui, onegai shimasu. A reunião terá inicio em pouco tempo, a questão será apresentada e as senhoritas serão chamadas no momento certo. Shitsurei shimasu.

O rapaz saiu antes que qualquer uma das duas fizesse alguma pergunta. Conformadas, sentaram-se numa das poltronas de couro preto.

– Ganbatte, Nana Long. Não vai passar por isso sozinha.

– Arigatou, Sora Ji.

Junko olhou de um lado para o outro, aproximou o rosto de Tomoe e sussurrou:

– E se tudo isso falhar, meus ninjas causarão uma distração. Tem um carro esperando por você nos fundos. Não tema.

– Oh! – Shiroyama arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era inusitado! Se Junko a ajudasse a fugir contra uma decisão do Conselho, as conseqüências seriam infinitamente piores do que se Tomoe tivesse fugido _antes_.

Junko leu a indagação nas íris da amiga. Deu de ombros:

– Se o Conselho for favorável, não precisará fugir. Os riscos valem a pena, Nana Long.

– Não quero que leve a culpa, Sora Ji! Não mais do que já vai levar.

– Daijobu. – riu – Escolhi me envolver. Você é minha única amiga, Tomoe-chan. Você é especial pra mim.

A mais alta não falou mais nada. A recíproca era verdadeira, e Junko sabia, mesmo que não falasse em palavras. Algum dia, com toda certeza do mundo, agradeceria o que a amiga estava fazendo.

Cerca de meia hora depois a porta se abriu. O rapaz de barba rala estava de volta.

– O Conselho requisita a presença das senhoritas. Venham comigo, onegai shimasu.

As garotas trocaram um olhar preocupado. Tomoe levantou-se da cadeira primeiro, sendo logo imitada pela baixinha. Seguiram pelo corredor até parar em uma porta muito alta, de folha de madeira dupla e escura. O mensageiro a abriu, e permitiu que as garotas entrassem na sala.

Logo se viram frente a frente com o temível Conselho dos Clãs. Doze pessoas, sentadas em uma bancada com forma de lua crescente. A frente de cada um havia uma miniatura feita em louça fina, representando os animais do horóscopo chinês.

Rápida e discretamente as meninas fizeram uma análise dos integrantes do Conselho. Da esquerda para a direita estavam dispostos na seguinte ordem: Shin Long, pai de Tomoe, com uma expressão assustadoramente séria, um homem que parecia acostumado a lutar suas próprias guerras e a vencê-las.

Em seguida Go Shú, representante do Clã do Rato, o mais velho de todos, com um longo e fino bigode e roupas típicas chinesas. Exalava a sabedoria inquestionável trazida pela idade avançada. Boatos diziam que seu filho mais velho logo assumiria seu posto no Conselho e nos negócios da família.

Yuki Niú, representante do Clã do Boi, meio gordo, de rosto redondo e pescoço atarracado. Os olhos brilhavam interessados no que acontecia. Era do tipo que gostava de se meter em todos os assuntos, dissessem respeito ao seu clã ou não.

Akai Hú, representante do Clã do Tigre, com certeza o mais feio de todos. Tinha a cabeça um tanto grande, desproporcional, suava muito e tinha testa alta.

Satsu Tú, representante do Clã do Coelho, alto e muito magro, parecia chateado com a reunião, como se tivesse muitas outras coisas mais importantes para resolver. Os óculos de aro grosso lhe faziam parecer mais velho do que realmente era.

Sachi Ma, representante do Clã do Cavalo, o mais jovem de todos. Assumira o posto no Conselho recentemente, pois perdera os pais em um trágico acidente e era filho único. Tinha aparência infantil, e algumas espinhas. Os cabelos estavam arrepiados com gel.

Hana Shé, representante do Clã da Serpente, a única mulher a compor o Conselho. Era tão linda que parecia um sonho. Tinha traços aristocráticos e os olhos escuros pareciam muito humanos. Tomoe ouvira boatos de que Hana Shé era parenta distante do próprio imperador. E esse era um dos fatos que dava ainda mais poder ao Clã da Serpente.

Sei Yáng, representante do Clã do Carneiro, gordo feito um porco, baixote feito um gnomo. A face cheia de banha era sempre dominada por um sorriso torto. Com certeza um homem perigoso.

Tai Hóu, representante do Clã do Macaco, o único que vestia trajes ocidentais, um terno aparentemente caro e bem cortado. Tinha entrada proeminente na testa, evidenciando a calvície precoce.

Yon Ji, representante do Clã do Galo, senhor baixo e magro, de gestos e postura extremamente formais, que se mostrava sério e amuado com a situação. Olhava agudamente para a filha caçula.

Rei Gou, representante do Clã do Cão, um homem inquieto que se mexia o tempo topo parecendo ter formigas no assento. Os olhos eram estreitos e azuis graças a lente de contato, objeto ainda não muito comum pra época, o que mostrava seu gosto por modernidade.

E finalizando a bancada em meia lua, estava Gai Zhu, representante do Clã do Porco, famoso por sua astúcia e jeito pacifico de resolver as coisas, totalmente contrário do que a maioria fazia. Era um homem que inspirava confiança.

– Okaeri, senhoritas. – a voz de Hana Shé era tão bonita quanto sua face – Já estamos cientes do problema que as traz aqui.

– Aff. – Sei Yáng rosnou – Reunir o Conselho só por que uma garotinha não soube ficar com as pernas fechadas...

Imediatamente Shin Long ficou em pé, muito vermelho pela ofensa ao seu Clã. Mas foi Hana Shé que respondeu ao desagradável representante do Carneiro:

– Aa, Seita-chan, outra gracinha dessa e eu vou considerar pessoal. Não se refira às mulheres de forma tão vulgar, pois posso me ofender.

Shiroyama sentou-se ainda muito vermelho, e Sei Yáng deu de ombros e calou-se.

Gai Zhu passou a mão pelo rosto e fitou Tomoe:

– Sabem que é direito do patriarca pedir que a desonra seja lavada. Nana Long envolveu-se com um homem que não faz parte de nenhum Clã e gerou uma criança bastarda.

Tomoe engoliu em seco, Junko deu um passo a frente:

– Onegai. Tirar a vida de um inocente não vai lavar a honra do Clã do Dragão. É apenas um crime.

– Não permitirei que um bastardo nasça no centro de nossa família. – Shin Long rosnou, furioso com a filha que fugira de casa e expusera os problemas diante dos outros clãs.

– Mas o grande Shin Long tem seu filho mais velho, que pode continuar a descendência do Dragão, de forma indiscutível. – Junko insistiu.

– Apelar para a bajulação não adianta, senhorita. – Yuki Niú, do Clã do Boi, riu de forma desagradável. – Vemos o problema pelo ponto de vista de Shin Long sama. A filha dele cometeu um erro e tem que assumir. Estamos dando a chance de que vocês nos mostrem uma forma de _corrigir_ esse erro.

– Aborto não é a solução! – Junko se desesperou pela amiga. O procedimento não era o mais seguro de todos. Havia grandes chances dos médicos matarem não apenas a criança, mas Tomoe também. E, sabendo disso, o patriarca Shiroyama exigia que a filha corresse tal perigo. _Hidoi_.

– Onegai. – Tomoe que se preparara tanto para a reunião não sabia o que dizer. Compreendera que aquelas doze pessoas pareciam ter decidido o seu destino antes mesmo de ouvir-lhe. Já tinham colocado na cabeça que aborto era a única saída aceitável.

Junko também compreendeu aquilo. Qualquer coisa que dissessem seria rechaçada por aquele bando de hipócritas. Tudo parecia um grande circo. A baixinha ia jogar aquelas verdades na cara dos representantes, quando teve uma súbita inspiração. Olhou rapidamente para a amiga, como se pedisse permissão e lançou:

– Ne... Talvez aceitem uma oferenda. Essa criança sairá do ventre de Nana Long, filha do Grande Shin Long Sama, o Dragão da verdade. – voltou a apelar para a bajulação – Ela não hesitaria em oferecer a vida do rebento e tudo que dele viesse em honra a este apreciável Conselho.

Calou-se esperando que suas palavras penetrassem na mente daquelas pessoas. Alguns se mexeram desconfortáveis. Hana Shé cruzou as mãos a frente do rosto de boneca e sorriu:

– Uma criança? Em nossa honra?

– Omoshiroi. – Sachi Ma também sorriu.

– É pouco. – Yuki Niú rebateu – Uma vida por outra vida. Qual a vantagem disso? Qual a graça da brincadeira?

Os olhos de Tomoe marejaram. Por um segundo acreditara que os representantes aceitariam a ousada oferta de Junko-chan. Mas a mente deles parecia que ia permanecer fechada. _Dame_...

Então Sora Ji fechou os olhos e levou as mãos ao peito, entrelaçando os dedos pequeninos:

– Pois aumento a oferta. Dou minha própria descendência em honra ao Conselho. Minha...

– Yamero, Junko! – Yon Ji cortou a frase da colegial. O patriarca Yutaka estava abismado com a petulância de sua própria filha. Como ela ousava interferir a tal ponto?

Mas Hana Shé, bateu com a delicada mão sobre a mesa:

– Damare, Yon Ji. Feche essa boca e ouça a proposta de sua filha. Foi por isso que nos chamou, não é verdade? Para que o Conselho decidisse. E o Conselho irá decidir.

De vermelho o patriarca Yutaka ficou lívido, quase transparente. Sentou-se na cadeira de alto espaldar e desviou os olhos, envergonhado pela descompostura.

– Continue, senhorita. – Go Shú incentivou.

Junko, que abrira os olhos quando seu pai lhe interrompera, respirou fundo e tentou passar alguma veemência na voz:

– Minha descendência, fruto do Clã do Galo, irá se unir a descendência de Nana Long. Ofertaremos esse casamento ao Conselho dos Doze Clãs.

– A cria dessa aí será bastarda, impura. – Sei Yáng debochou – Por que aceitaríamos um casamento tão sujo?

Junko segurou-se pra não mandar aquele homem desagradável pro inferno. Ao invés disso manteve toda a classe ao responder:

– A criança levará metade do sangue Dragão. E minha descendência será tão pura quanto se deve ser. Aceitarei apenas um nascido no Clã do Galo como esposo. Ofereço meu futuro e o futuro de nossas crianças em honra a esse Conselho.

– Resumidamente – Hana Shé tomou a palavra – Está nos ofertando duas vidas e três destinos. Serão duas inocentes vidas doadas ao Conselho, manipuladas e decididas em nossa honra? E um destino mudado para esse objetivo?

– Hai. – Junko respondeu humildemente.

Por alguns minutos ninguém falou nada. Após o silêncio reflexivo, a única mulher entre os doze juizes se pronunciou:

– É uma oferta tentadora, Sora Ji. Muitas coisas podem ser influenciadas por essas crianças que ainda não nasceram. Tal fardo pode ser muito pesado.

– Saberemos honrar a promessa. – Tomoe falou dessa vez, enchendo-se novamente de esperança – Apenas dêem a chance dessa criança nascer. Ela é inocente... – colocou a mão sobre o próprio ventre.

– Aa. – Hana Shé suspirou – Uma bonita demonstração de afeto. Será decidido agora. Sora Ji e Nana Long oferecem a união de suas descendências, o segundo e o terceiro Clãs mais poderosos em honra ao Conselho. Em troca do perdão ao erro cometido por Nana Long. Quem aceitar a oferta, pronuncie-se.

Surpreendentemente dez mãos se moveram, pegaram os animais de porcelana e os colocaram ao lado direito da mesa. Apenas as miniaturas do Dragão e do Galo foram movidas para o lado esquerdo.

Tomoe mal acreditou. Junko não ficou menos surpresa.

– Vai ser interessante. – Sei Yáng debochou querendo ver o circo pegar fogo.

Sachi Ma concordou: – Temos que recompensar a coragem de ambas. E a demonstração de lealdade. Meu pai diz que o Conselho deve prezar tal virtude.

– Aa. Está decidido. A maioria aceitou a oferenda. Nana Long e Sora Ji terão um prazo de dois anos por clã. Ou seja, ao fim de vinte e quatro anos esse casamento deve ser realizado. Não aceitaremos recusa, não aceitaremos atrasos e quebra da palavra dada, por _nenhum_ motivo. – Hana Shé sentenciou naquela voz tão calma.

Go Shú completou: – Caso não seja cumprida a promessa, Nana Long e Sora Ji, ou o parente mais próximo de cada uma, perderão suas vidas, em honra ao Conselho. – olhou agudamente para as garotas.

– Isso perdoa o erro, mas não apaga as conseqüências. – Gai Zhu acrescentou muito sério.

– A honra de Shin Long deve ser lavada. – Sei Yáng resmungou.

As garotas sentiram um arrepio diante da afirmação. Go Shú cruzou as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa:

– Proponho que tenha permissão de caçar e matar o homem que desonrou sua filha.

Tomoe ficou horrorizada: – Ie! Onegai!

– Está sendo egoísta, senhorita. – Akai Hú cortou – Nasceu num mundo a parte, tem que seguir nossas regras. Salvar o filho ou o namorado. Não pode proteger ambos.

Hana Shé não deu chance de Nana Long falar mais nada:

– Aqueles que forem a favor de permitir que Shin Long se vingue e derrame seu ódio sobre o homem que sujou a pureza de sua família se pronunciem.

Dessa vez doze miniaturas de louça foram movidas para a direita.

– Por decisão unânime Shin Long tem permissão de lavar sua honra. Omedetou, senhoritas. Conseguiram salvar a _criança_. – e dizendo isso, levantou-se para ir embora, sendo imitada por outros representantes.

Se Shiroyama gostara da decisão final, só o tempo diria, pois sua expressão era absolutamente indiferente. Apenas saiu, indo embora sem dizer nada à filha. Yutaka-sama, pelo contrário, mostrava na face todo seu descontentamento.

– Sora Ji...

– Otou-san... – não ia pedir desculpas por seguir seu coração.

– Conversaremos sobre isso quando chegar em casa. – e foi embora.

Junko voltou-se para a amiga. Tomoe escondera o rosto com as mãos e chorava. Estava feliz e arrasada. Feliz porque conseguira salvar a criança. Arrasada porque não poderia salvar o homem que amava. Se não respeitasse a decisão do Conselho, ela e Junko teriam que pagar.

Era como lhe jogaram na cara: nascera em um mundo a parte, não era como as outras pessoas, livre para se apaixonar por qualquer um. Estava presa às regras e leis que regiam um submundo tão intrincado.

Chorava baixinho, quando sentiu que era abraçada. Por Sora Ji.

– Ganbatte, Tomoe-chan. – sussurrou – Seja feliz com sua criança, lute. Conseguimos salvá-la. Conseguimos que ela tenha direito de viver.

– A-arigatou, Junko-chan. Por tudo. Se não fosse você... – calou-se soluçando.

A baixinha tentou sorrir mais não conseguiu. Apenas deixou duas lágrimas deslizarem por sua face, aliviando a tensão, quase como se selassem o pacto. Não se arrependia da decisão. Lamentava apenas não ter mais nada a ofertar que pudesse salvar o homem que a amiga amava. Tudo que podia ofertar, ofertara. Dera sua própria descendência naquela promessa. Uma criança que ainda nem gerada fora e já se tornara prisioneira de uma promessa de lágrimas.

_**Continua...**_

Bem, esse é o motivo do Aoi e do Kai terem que casar. Foi a única solução que Junko-chan achou pra salvar o bebê que Tomoe-chan carregava. Ficou plausível? Ficou aceitável? Saa. E no fim isso é apenas uma fic que tem intenção de divertir e distrair. É somente um motivo pra juntar dois j-roclers lindos. Foi-se o tempo que eu me preocupava horrores com pesquisa e estudo de personagem. O que não significa que eu não monte minhas sinopses, não crie um índice analítico e não fusse na wikipédia de vez em quando...

**Comentário nada a ver:** Pra quem acompanha essa fic e vai ao show do LM.C, me avisa! Eu vou também, será divertido ficar na fila trocando uma idéia!


	9. Conseqüências no presente

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte IX  
****Conseqüências no presente**

– Sua mãe salvou meu filho, Kai-chan. Se não fosse por ela, talvez Yuu-chan não tivesse nem nascido. Nunca poderei agradecer. Naquela hora não conseguia nem me defender. Sua mãe foi minha advogada e fez de tudo para nos salvar, a mim e ao Yuu.

A senhora Shiroyama terminou de contar a longa história com aquela frase de reconhecimento. Kai, que permanecera em silêncio o tempo todo, fechou os olhos de leve. Conseguira visualizar as cenas daquele passado com perfeição em sua mente. Tudo parecia se encaixar. Seria sempre grato à senhora por compartilhar com ele tal tesouro:

– Arigatou.

Tomoe meneou a cabeça: – Foi muito difícil voltar pra minha casa, enfrentar a atitude fria de meu pai que nunca me perdoou. Fiquei isolada, sem amigos, sem ter contato com Junko-chan. As poucas cartas que conseguimos trocar guardo até hoje.

– Sei que mamãe também as guardaria.

– Foi através das cartas que descobri que Yutaka-sama "expulsou" Junko-chan de casa. Tinha poucas e escassas notícias dela. Naquela época não havia essas facilidades: celular, Internet...

– O meu Clã chega aos extremos para não se envolver. O que mamãe fez foi considerado uma falta gravíssima. Vovô só não a castigou mais porque vovó o impediu.

Apesar disso Kai pensava em como seu avô era frio até hoje. Evitando ao máximo algum tipo de contato. Efetivamente riscara aquele neto de sua vida, preferindo ignorar a existência de Kai, como se ele tivesse herdado o erro de Junko.

– Foi minha culpa. – Tomoe disse baixinho, desviando os olhos.

– Ie! – Kai falou depressa – Tenho certeza que mamãe nunca a culparia.

– Arigatou.

Kai enroscou os dedos e deu uma rápida olhada para o lado de Uruha, antes de perguntar:

– Ano... Nana Long sama... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro.

– Seu irmão... Eu não sabia que tinha um. Pensei que Shiroyama Yuu fosse o único descendente do Clã do Dragão porque a senhora fosse filha única.

– Chigau. – a voz de Tomoe tremeu ao responder – Eu tinha um irmão mais velho. Ele faleceu.

– Gomen nasai. – pediu sincero por tocar em um assunto delicado.

– Não se preocupe. Faz parte da história de qualquer jeito. Como lhe disse, o Conselho decidiu que meu pai poderia caçar o pai de Yuu-chan. E onii-chan fez parte da perseguição. Ele morreu enquanto tentava lavar a honra de minha família.

Kai arregalou os olhos e Uruha quase soltou uma exclamação por ouvir uma parte desconhecida do passado que voltava à tona. O destino lhes pareceu uma teia intrincada, onde tudo estava terrivelmente ligado. Uma ação gerava outra, e outra, e no fim descobriam o quanto havia sido mudado pelo fato de Tomoe-chan ter quebrado uma regra e se envolvido com alguém que não devia.

– Papai me culpa pela morte de Kyosuke. Sempre vai me culpar. Ele era a esperança de continuar o nosso Clã. Depois da morte dele, esse fardo foi depositado sobre meu filho. Foi um parto complicado e eu não posso mais engravidar... Aoi Long é o único que pode manter o poder em mãos do sobrenome Shiroyama.

– Por isso o Clã vai querer impedir o casamento.

– Hn. Meu pai fará de tudo. Aliás, ele começou a se garantir assim que onii-chan morreu. Ele arrumou um acordo com um homem que aceitou casar-se comigo e levar o meu sobrenome. Assim Yuu nasceu e pôde ser um Shiroyama. Pela lei não nasceu uma criança bastarda.

– Oh. – Kai surpreendeu-se com a forma que os patriarcas do clã decidiam o destino das pessoas, como se fossem peças de um jogo.

– Céus. Quando fizemos essa promessa... Foi algo tão impensado. Éramos jovens, com a vida pela frente... Como iríamos adivinhar que eu poderia ter um único filho, e que Junko-chan geraria também um único filho? – Tomoe desabafou – Não dava pra parar e pensar no futuro. Só nos preocupávamos com o presente. Gomen nasai, Kai-chan.

– Eu entendo, Tomoe sama. Ambas fizeram o que era mais acertado para salvar Aoi Long. Eu não as culpo. Acredito que Aoi Long também não as culpa.

Tomoe ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Observou atentamente o rosto de Kai, analisando-o, comparando-o inconscientemente com a familiar expressão da amiga que a salvara. Eram muitas as semelhanças. Kai Ji era a descendência de Junko-chan, era tudo o que restara dela, a única prova de sua existência. Tomoe jurou que não deixaria que fizessem mal aquele garoto:

– Eu disse a Yuu-chan que ele não precisaria se casar, que eu arcaria com as responsabilidades, porque acreditei que Junko-chan faria o mesmo. Mas ela se foi... – a voz falhou, demonstrando o sofrimento oculto dentro de si – E se vocês não se casarem, quem pagará o preço seremos você e eu. – mordeu os lábios – Minha vida não me importa, já vivi o que tinha que viver. Mas você é só uma criança... Não pode morrer por um erro do passado!

– Tomoe sama, não chore, onegai. – Kai pediu ao ver as lágrimas rolando pela face da mãe de Yuu. Ela desistira de tentar segurá-las.

Nana Long cobriu o rosto com as mãos:

– Gomen nasai. Vivemos em um mundo de regras diferentes, descobri isso àquela noite. Shin Long Sama – referiu-se ao patriarca da família de forma impessoal – levou o pai biológico de Yuu-chan para O Porão, lavou a honra da família e vingou-se pela morte de Kyosuke.

Kai sentiu um arrepio gelado que colocou cada pelinho do seu corpo em pé. Imediatamente olhou para Uruha, notando que o Mensageiro também estava pálido, com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta.

Dentre todos os Doze Clãs, não existia nenhum, nem mesmo o Clã da Serpente, que se igualasse os Dragões na arte da tortura. Mestres da dor, homens treinados para causar sofrimento por anos a fio faziam parte daquele Clã. E O Porão era o local lendário, pra onde os inimigos eram levados e sofriam. Sofriam, de acordo com boatos, os horrores do inferno.

Poucos sabiam onde O Porão ficava ou mesmo se era realmente um porão, ou uma casa, ou qualquer outro lugar. Mas todos sabiam de uma coisa: lá era o último lugar para onde alguém gostaria de ser levado...

– Hidoi. – Yutaka falou baixinho. Na sua cabeça imagens terríveis passaram. Pela primeira vez percebeu que estava se metendo em algo realmente perigoso. Sempre soubera do risco de vida, mas a situação começava a perder todas as suas cores. Kai enxergou o futuro em sinistros tons de cinza. De repente Shiroyama Yuu e Shiroyama Tomoe pareciam pequenos e frágeis para evitar que as garras do Dragão o alcançassem.

Sua situação era a mais delicada de todas: se tentasse levar a promessa a cabo, teria todo o cruel Clã do Dragão querendo impedir, provavelmente tentando matá-lo. Se fugisse e não cumprisse a palavra dada pela mãe, seria caçado pelos outros clãs. Não haveria lugar no Japão para se esconder...

Suas perspectivas não eram agradáveis. Voltando os olhos para a mulher que chorava, sentiu-se um pouco culpado, como se a sua vida fosse o motivo de todo o sofrimento. Se tivesse nascido mulher... Ou se ele realmente morresse...

Então morrer tornou-se uma opção válida. Porque ele crescera conformando-se com muitas coisas: conformara-se em ser um paria dentro do próprio clã, rechaçado pelos familiares, ridicularizado pela maioria das crianças com quem crescera. Conformara-se em ser obrigado a casar com outro homem, desistindo de até mesmo sonhar com sua própria família. Conformara-se com a injustiça de perder a mãe tão cedo. E ter um único amigo a vida toda. Um amigo que provavelmente só estava ao seu lado porque era sua obrigação.

Kai sempre tivera que abrir mão de muitas coisas. Estava cansado daquilo, cansado de sentir-se um jarro vazio, onde tudo lhe era tirado.

– Não chore Tomoe-sama. Eu aceitarei o meu destino seja qual for. Jamais obrigaria Aoi Long a se casar comigo. E não hesitarei em pagar o preço pela promessa que minha mãe fez. Talvez seja o melhor para todos.

– Kai! – Uruha exclamou de seu canto, quebrando o protocolo. Ficou abismado e chateado com o que o amigo dissera. Mas Tomoe pareceu igualmente chocada. Descobriu o rosto e fitou o moreninho com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas:

– Ie. Isso está fora de questão. Prefiro perder as duas pernas e os dois braços a deixar algo acontecer com você. Prometi a sua mãe, e teria um carma terrível se falhasse.

Kai apertou os lábios. Promessas, promessas e promessas. Malditas promessas que permeavam sua vida.

– Eu...

– Shii. – Tomoe colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do moreninho – Não diga. Acredite, vamos conseguir terminar isso da forma certa. Confie em mim.

Yutaka acenou com a cabeça fazendo a mãe de Aoi sorrir fracamente. Provavelmente a culpa era do clima pesado e sufocante. Tanta coisa fora resultado daquela ação no passado, e as conseqüências no presente eram profundas.

A promessa de Nana Long e Sora Ji não influenciara apenas três vidas. Influenciara muitas outras. Causara as mortes prematuras de Shiroyama Kyosuke e do pai biológico de Shiroyama Yuu. Causara o confinamento de Shiroyama Tomoe e fizera de Yutaka Junko uma proscrita. Obrigara a família Takashima a afastar-se do convívio principal do Clã do Galo e acompanhar Junko e, após sua morte, Kai. Obrigava dois jovens rapazes a se unir em um casamento nada convencional.

Estariam aquelas pessoas satisfeitas com tanta coisa ocorrida? Estariam felizes com as coisas que ainda _ocorreriam _até que o Conselho fosse reunido?

Kai não sabia.

Então ouviram uma voz solene pedindo licença, em seguida o shoji correu e o mordomo entrou no quarto. Caminhou solene até a cama de Tomoe e reverenciou:

– Nana Long sama, seu pai acaba de ligar avisando que chegou ao aeroporto e exigindo que a limusine fosse buscá-lo.

Tomoe levou à mão ao peito e respirou ar pesadamente. Olhou para Kai e em seguida para Uruha. O que os meninos viram refletido nas íris escuras foi medo. O mais puro e real medo.

Sentimento que os contagiou.

_**Continua...**_

o.O

Tinham dúvida que o vovô ia voltar antes do tempo? HUAHUAHUAHUA!

E, é claro, alguém dessa fic vai parar n'O Porão... Mas quem será...? Quem será...? #assobiando#


	10. Adiando o confronto

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte X  
****Adiando o confronto**

_Então ouviram uma voz solene pedindo licença, em seguida o shoji correu e o mordomo entrou no quarto. Caminhou solene até a cama de Tomoe e reverenciou:_

– _Nana Long sama, seu pai acaba de ligar avisando que chegou ao aeroporto e exigindo que a limusine fosse buscá-lo._

_Tomoe levou à mão ao peito e respirou ar pesadamente. Olhou para Kai e em seguida para Uruha. O que os meninos viram refletido nas íris escuras foi medo. O mais puro e real medo._

_Sentimento que os contagiou._

- - - - - - - - -

Imediatamente o mordomo reverenciou formal e anunciou:

– Sumimasen. – pediu em voz grave – Tive a audácia de avisar o Jovem Mestre sem consultá-la.

Tomoe segurou a vontade de chorar. Pelo visto sempre entraria em pânico nos momentos mais importantes. Antes fora salva pela astúcia de Sora Ji, agora o próprio mordomo viera em seu socorro. Apesar disso recuperou o estado de espírito:

– Meu filho está vindo pra cá?

– Hai, Tomoe-sama.

– Ótimo! Yuu-chan saberá o que fazer.

– Também informei ao chofer que o trânsito até o aeroporto está _muito_ congestionado. – a insinuação era mais do que evidente.

Kai e Uruha se entreolharam. A própria Tomoe ficou surpresa. Não esperava que o velho mordomo tivesse coragem de ir tão longe para ajudá-los. Se o patriarca da família descobrisse, tanto o mordomo quanto o chofer pagariam com a vida.

Comovida, Nana Long deixou de lado qualquer etiqueta ou regra idiota dos clãs e reverenciou de leve:

– Arigatou. – agradeceu sincera. A atitude do mordomo podia fazer toda a diferença para preservar os visitantes de um confronto contra Shiroyama-sama.

O velho reverenciou novamente, todo formal e saiu do quarto. A mãe de Yuu voltou-se para Kai:

– Se papai chegar aqui antes de Yuu será terrível. – pensou um pouco – Acho que vocês dois cabem no meu guarda-roupas...

– Fala sério? – Kai franziu as sobrancelhas tentando se imaginar escondido dentro do guarda-roupas, entre os quimonos de Shiroyama Tomoe.

– Estou brincando. – sorriu – Só pra descontrair.

Kai respirou aliviado. Trocou um olhar com Uruha. O loiro estava muito pensativo, meio distante. Tinha uma expressão séria na face que intrigou Yutaka. Geralmente o amigo não era assim tão ébrio. Mas o interrogaria mais tarde, longe das vistas de Nana Long.

Cada minuto parecia uma eternidade. Tomoe já pensara em ligar para o filho incontáveis vezes, pra apressá-lo e fazê-lo chegar antes do patriarca da família. E era justamente isso que lhe ia pela cabeça quando o shoji correu veloz, dando passagem a um afobado Yuu:

– Onde vovô está?

Tomoe sorriu para acalmá-lo:

– Não chegou ainda. Está tendo problemas com o trânsito.

O alívio que atingiu Aoi foi tão grande que se percebia na face pálida:

– Céus. – respirou fundo tentando controlar a respiração – Mas está vindo pra cá?

– E só os deuses sabem o que ele pretende. – Tomoe afirmou preocupada.

– Vem babando de raiva! – Yuu exclamou abrindo e fechando as mãos nervosamente – Pra cancelar uma viagem de negócios e retornar...

– Hn. Que vai fazer?

Aoi olhou para Kai e Uruha antes de responder:

– Levá-los comigo para a empresa. Eu estava no meio de uma reunião, deixei um representante, mas posso voltar para assumir. Enquanto isso, penso em uma estratégia.

– Acha seguro?

– Sim. Vou deixá-los aos cuidados de Naoyuki. – afirmou simplório – Depois passaremos no shopping...

Sabia que o avô ficaria ainda mais irritado por estar evitando o confronto assim. Porém Yuu precisava reforçar as estruturas. Acreditara que poderia enfrentar o homem mais velho, e percebia agora que estava meio enganado. Quando recebera a notícia da volta repentina, sentira os joelhos tremendo de medo. Não seria nada fácil.

– Hai, hai. – Tomoe balançou a cabeça – Kyosukete!

Aoi voltou-se para Kai e acenou com a cabeça, indicando que deveria ser seguido pra fora do quarto. Uruha não precisou ser chamado. Sabia que tinha que seguir seu amigo aonde quer que Uke Yutaka fosse, até ter certeza de sua segurança.

Foram silenciosos no carro de Aoi, um modelo clássico feito por encomenda, até o centro comercial da cidade, lugar que era dominado por um prédio impressionante e moderno, a matriz das Empresas Shiroyama.

Assim que estacionou um manobrista apareceu para cuidar do veículo. Passando pelo grande saguão, Aoi ditou uma ordem à recepcionista sem parar de caminhar:

– Mande Murai à minha sala.

– Imediatamente, Shiroyama-sama.

Os dois jovens seguiram o moreno mais velho até um dos elevadores. Aoi apertou o botão do vigésimo quinto andar e permaneceu silencioso. O som de música instrumental preencheu o ambiente. Bach, o moreninho se arriscava a chutar.

Kai relanceava olhares entre Yuu e Kou, levemente confuso. Estava preocupado com o confronto com o avô de Aoi, claro; porém a atitude amuada de Uruha também o intrigava. Podia sentir a aversão quase como uma aura maligna a envolver o amigo. Porque estaria tão chateado? Seria a proximidade do perigo? Toda aquela confusão? Estaria Uruha desejando a paz em que viviam antes?

Mais uma vez Yutaka sentiu-se culpado pela situação. Sem poder conter-se suspirou profundamente, querendo apenas desaparecer. O som atraiu os olhares dos outros ocupantes. Yuu mordeu os lábios:

– Não vou demorar muito. Quero encerrar a leitura dos relatórios trimestrais. Depois iremos ao shopping, okkei?

– Hn. – Kai concordou. Uruha apenas manteve o olhar esquisito sobre o amigo.

Finalmente chegaram. A porta se abriu suavemente e eles deixaram o elevador. Saíram em uma sala decorada com poucos móveis e quadros abstratos na parede. Havia um jovem rapaz parado próximo a escrivaninha que voltou-se para os recém-chegados.

– Aoi Long sama... – reverenciou formalmente. Era simpático e muito educado.

Yuu virou-se para seus acompanhantes:

– Este é Naoyuki Murai, Nao Long. Nao, estes são Kai Ji e Uruha Ji. São meus hóspedes e estão sob sua responsabilidade enquanto durar a reunião. – essa última parte veio acompanhada de um olhar que era pura advertência.

– Hai, Aoi Long sama. – voltou-se para os dois garotos e reverenciou – Yoroshiku onegai shimasu.

Tanto Kai quanto Uruha responderam ao gesto educado. Satisfeito, Yuu despediu-se afirmando que não demoraria. E era verdade. Precisava apenas encerrar alguns tópicos da reunião, ganhar tempo até juntar _coragem_ pra enfrentar o avô... E então voltar pra casa. Além disso Murai era de confiança. Não era um dos "homens do avô"...

Assim que Aoi entrou no elevador e a porta se fechou, Nao Long apontou uma das três portas ao fundo da sala.

– Aquela é a recepção privativa de Aoi Long sama. Ficarão mais a vontade ali.

– Arigatou. – Kai agradeceu.

Os três seguiram para a sala indicada. O lugar era três vezes maior que a sala anterior. Possuía poltronas de couro preto e três frigobares em lugares estratégicos. Uma televisão LCD de quarenta e duas polegadas dominava a estante de madeira de lei. Um moderno datashow estava afixado no teto. O ar condicionado estava ligado, provavelmente por isso as grandes janelas permaneciam fechadas.

Uruha aproximou-se do vidro e observou a selva de pedra exposta lá embaixo. Era uma vista magnífica. Digna do clã do Dragão.

– Fiquem à vontade. – Naoyuki afirmou com um sorriso. Ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando seu celular vibrou. – Sumimasen! – pediu envergonhado. Deu as costas aos visitantes e foi atender em um cantinho da sala, buscando um pouco de privacidade.

Uruha afastou-se da janela andando silencioso feito um gato, grudou no braço de Kai e o puxou para fora da sala, passando pela porta que estava aberta. Empurrou de leve, para que não batesse.

Na sala menor, Kai resolveu indagar o que acontecia:

– Uru... O que...?

O loiro puxou o amigo com mais força, quase correndo. Apertou o botão, chamando o elevador. Rapidamente a porta se abriu, pra alívio aparente de Uruha, que olhava para o outro lado, temendo que o simpático rapaz notasse a fuga.

Entraram no elevador. Kou bateu a palma da mão no vigésimo quarto andar e deslizou pressionando todos os andares subseqüentes.

– Uruha! – Kai realmente não compreendeu a atitude do amigo.

– Não confia em mim? – perguntou olhando pra cima, ciente que haveria câmeras de segurança por ali. O moreninho calou-se, tentando refletir na atitude estranha.

A cada parada do elevador, Uruha espiava a sala que surgia diante de seus olhos, como se procurasse alguma coisa. Vigiava os números que se apagavam indicando cada andar vencido. Finalmente, quando a porta abriu-se no nono andar, o loiro pareceu encontrar o que procurava.

– Yatta! – gritou aliviado. Segurou no braço de Kai e o puxou pra fora, deixando que o elevador fizesse o resto do trajeto vazio.

– Nani? – Kai olhou de um lado para o outro. Uruha apontou uma porta de madeira.

– Escada de incêndio. – era o que indicava o adesivo vermelho afixado.

Seguiram direto pra lá, sem que o mais alto precisasse puxar seu amigo. Kai compreendeu a intenção de Uruha. Pela escada de incêndio poderiam sair do prédio sem passar pelo saguão de entrada, que provavelmente seria avisada e estaria em alerta. Naoyuki não ia ignorar a fuga por muito tempo.

Rapidamente galgaram os degraus de ferro, fazendo algum barulho com os passos apressados. Mas sem sofrer qualquer interferência concluíram suas intenções. Em alguns minutos saltavam no chão um tanto sujo da parte de trás do quarteirão, fora do edifício.

– Uruha... Você está me preocupando. – Kai afirmou – Isso pode deixar Nao Long encrencado...

– Eu não ligo. Quem manda o bochechudo ser lerdo?

– Uruha!

– Yutaka, trouxe algum dinheiro com você?

O moreninho meteu a mão no bolso e tirou a carteira, conferindo seu conteúdo.

– Não trouxe muito. Mas tô com o cartão. – mostrou vitorioso.

Uruha balançou a cabeça.

– Vamos. Deve ter um restaurante por aqui. A gente come algo enquanto deixo umas coisas bem claras, Yutaka.

Kai piscou e engoliu em seco. Seguiu o amigo sem hesitar. Nem por um segundo pensou que poderia ser perigoso e arriscado andar livremente por território do Dragão. O moreninho só queria descobrir porque seu amigo parecera tão magoado ao fazer aquela última afirmação.

_**oOo**_

– Hum. Wakkata. Sumimasen... – Naoyuki desligou o celular suando frio. Fora contatado pelo secretário particular de Shiroyama-sama, avô de Aoi. O homem queria saber dos passos do neto e seus protegidos. Felizmente Murai estava preparado para uma abordagem dessas (se bem que na sua cabeça seria interrogado por um simples Mensageiro).

Respirou muito fundo, tentando recuperar-se. Conseguira enrolar o homem com poucas palavras e sendo reticente. Porém não era bobo. Sabia que deixara óbvio que estava do lado do jovem Shiroyama. Esperava não receber represálias por isso... Não _muitas_.

Mais refeito, virou-se para dar explicações aos garotos que estavam sob sua guarda:

– Gomen nasai Kai Ji sama. Eu... – calou-se tendo uma vertigem. A sala estava vazia.

Com o coração aos saltos, Nao voou pra sala anterior, encontrando-a igualmente vazia. O painel do elevador indicava que alcançava o quinto andar. Angustiado, foi até o telefone sobre a mesa e discou para o ramal da recepção.

– Pode me dizer se os visitantes de Shiroyama sama estão no elevador? – perguntou assim que foi atendido. No saguão podiam controlar todas as câmeras dos elevadores.

– _Hai. Posso vê-los pelas câmeras._ – a garota respondeu mentindo.

– Ótimo. Quando chegarem aí, os detenha, está bem? Não permita que saiam do prédio. – desligou sem esperar resposta.

Seguiu para a saída da sala e apertou o botão chamando o elevador. Recomeçara a suar frio. Não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria quando Aoi descobrisse aquilo. Estaria, com toda certeza do mundo, muito encrencado!

_**oOo**_

A recepcionista desligou o telefone e voltou a pegar o próprio celular.

– Aa. Todas as salas são monitoradas como bem sabe, senhor. E a central de segurança me informou que os dois Galos seguiram para a escada de incêndio. Estão fora do prédio nesse momento. Wakkata! – desligou o celular e respirou fundo. Propositadamente ocultara aquela informação de Murai.

O moreninho não precisava saber ainda que aqueles garotos haviam passado da condição de protegidos para alvos imediatos. Eles estavam temporariamente fora das asas de Aoi Long-sama. Era o tempo que Shiroyama-sama precisava para agir.

Tudo pelo bem do clã...

_**Continua...**_

YOSHI.

Enfim, cumprindo minha parte do acordo com a Aria-chan. Tudo por Yume! Ò.ó9


	11. Amigos

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XI  
****Amigos**

Kai e Uruha caminharam costurando entre as pessoas que transitavam na calçada. Era um movimento absurdo. Nunca haviam visto tanta gente junta, exceto na televisão. A cidade onde moravam era grande, mas não tanto.

O loiro observava os dois lados da avenida, analisando os prédios. Quando achou um que o agradou, parou de andar:

– Acho que aqui está bom.

Kai observou também. A placa indicava um restaurante no décimo andar.

– Hn. – concordou. Qualquer lugar serviria.

Entraram no saguão do edifício e seguiram direto para o elevador. Aproveitaram que uma das moças segurou a porta para eles. Subiram silenciosos até o andar indicado na placa lá fora.

Era um lugar muito sóbrio, tranqüilo. A maioria das mesas já estava ocupada, provavelmente por ser horário de almoço. Ao serem atendidos pelo recepcionista souberam que não precisariam esperar, pois ainda havia vaga.

Foram guiados a uma mesa próxima as janelas de vidro. Quando o garçom afastou-se para providenciar os pedidos, Kai voltou-se para Uruha e o interrogou:

– O que está acontecendo? Por que está agindo assim? Foi algo que eu fiz...?

O loiro desviou os olhos e fitou a janela. Não parecia saber por onde começar, e isso só acontecia quando estava muito chateado. Normalmente Uruha era expansivo. Quando se irritava falava e movimentava muito as mãos. Quando se amuava, ficava introspectivo. Yutaka conhecia bem o amigo que tinha. Seu único amigo.

E se a culpa por Uruha estar daquela forma era dele, então pediria desculpas. E se fosse preciso o mandaria de volta pra casa, e enfrentaria tudo o que viesse sozinho. Por mais assustador que fosse...

– Gomen... – começou apenas para calar-se quando Uruha virou-se e apontou-lhe o dedo:

– Pára!

– Então diga o que foi que houve! – Kai também começou a se aborrecer – Isso está me deixando preocupado!

Uruha entrelaçou as mãos sobre a mesa e respirou fundo:

– Yutaka, o que eu sou pra você? – perguntou a queima roupa. O moreninho foi pego de surpresa e não respondeu. Como o silêncio se estendia, Uruha continuou – Você é o único amigo que eu tenho, Kai. Queria saber se me considera assim...

Kai mordeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos se umedecer. Aquela frase era a pior que poderia ter ouvido. Não porque Uruha o considerasse um amigo. Mas porque o considerava o _único_ amigo.

Logo Kou, que era expansivo e comunicativo, que tinha facilidade pra se expressar. Ele, dentre todas as pessoas do mundo, merecia ter muitos, incontáveis amigos. Mas não tinha, graças à má sorte de nascer numa família vassala dentro da hierarquia rigorosa de um clã.

Se Uruha não fosse obrigado por seu sobrenome a estar sempre próximo da família líder do Galo, o loiro estaria, provavelmente, envolvido por muitas pessoas, seria o centro das atenções onde quer que estivesse...

– Gomen... – repetiu. Parecia ser tudo o que conseguiria dizer.

– Isso quer dizer que... – a voz de Uruha tremeu e ele pareceu incrédulo – Não me considera seu amigo? Pra você sou apenas...

– CHIGAU! – Kai cortou a frese, desesperado – Não foi o que quis dizer! Demo... Por culpa da minha família, Uruha não tem mais amigos... Eu sinto muito por isso, por não ter essa liberdade.

Kai sabia que pra si sempre seria impossível, ter outros amigos. Era tratado, entre os seus, como o _Garoto Que Se Casaria com Um Homem_, havia o eterno desprezo e zombaria das outras crianças, que ouviam sobre aquilo em casa, dos pais. Depois repetiam na escola, perseguindo o moreninho. Ele perdera a conta de quantas vezes fora salvo por Uruha.

O loiro balançou a cabeça e recostou-se na cadeira:

– Soa tão egoísta, Kai. – falou baixinho.

– Nani?

– Você tem uma facilidade pra dizer "eu" e "minha família" e "meu sobrenome". Como se vocês fossem o centro do universo. – desabafou amargurado – Nunca te passou pela cabeça como eu me sinto, como meus pais se sentiram?

– Hai. – foi a vez de Kai soar amargo – E sempre que penso nisso imagino que seriam bem mais felizes longe de nós.

Então o loiro descruzou os dedos e esticou o braço, pegando as mãos de Kai:

– Está errado, baka. Se eu quisesse, teria feito muitos amigos. Mas crescemos em um lugar terrível, cheio de hipocrisia. Não havia ninguém que realmente valesse a pena, a não ser você.

– Kou!

– Não tem nada a ver com sobrenome ou com dever. Não vim pra cá por ser minha obrigação ou porque Aoi Long sama mandou. Eu vim porque quero ter certeza que não vai te acontecer nada! É difícil de acreditar?

Kai fungou e devolveu o aperto de mãos:

– Gomen...

Ao ouvir aquilo finalmente Uruha sorriu. Muito leve, mas sorriu:

– Baka pessimista! Nunca vai mudar?

Kai sorriu cheio de dentes: – Gomen?! – pediu só pra provocar.

Ficando novamente sério, o loiro inclinou-se pra frente e encarou Kai firmemente, sem piscar ou desviar a mirada:

– O que você disse pra Shiroyama Tomoe-sama, foi impensado e terrível. Nunca, nunca mais diga que "aceita qualquer que seja a decisão tomada". Você não pode desistir da sua vida tão facilmente, Kai.

– Seria tão melhor se eu simplesmente desaparecesse.

– Não seria melhor! Seria mais fácil! Essa é a saída menos trabalhosa, uma fuga covarde. Foi isso que minha mãe nos ensinou?

Envergonhado, Yutaka desviou os olhos.

– Ie...

– E o que foi que você aprendeu com minha mãe? – hesitou por um segundo, achando que poderia soar meio cruel, no entanto acabou seguindo em frente – Mamãe te criou como um verdadeiro filho, Kai. E acho que se decepcionaria ao ver você fugindo e se dando tão pouco valor...

– Ela se decepcionaria mesmo.

– Então pare de ter uma atitude derrotista. Lute por sua vida e sua segurança. Eu estou aqui como seu melhor amigo pra oferecer o apoio que precisar. Mas como vou lutar por algo que você está abrindo mão?

– Agora eu entendo porque está tão aborrecido comigo.

O loiro voltou a recostar-se na cadeira, soltando as mãos do amigo e sorriu antes de perguntar gentilmente:

– E o que eu sou pra você?

Kai sentiu os lábios tremendo. Lágrimas lhe embaçaram a visão enquanto respondia:

– Meu único, grande e especial amigo. Você é tudo o que eu tenho, Uru. Minha família. Não me abandone!

O loiro tentou rir e zombar do pedido. Fracassou miseravelmente. Quando percebeu estava chorando também:

– Baka! Amigos não abandonam amigos! Da próxima vez que for dizer que sua vida não tem valor – a voz tremia – não diga. Só mantenha essa bocona fechada, okkei?

– Hn! – não conseguiria responder mais do que aquilo.

O clima desanuviou-se um bocado. Kai sentiu que a "aura maligna de aversão" não rodeava mais Kou. O loiro era daquele jeito mesmo. Quando algo o desagradava, aproveitava a primeira oportunidade pra colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Adorava a sinceridade e transparecia do Mensageiro.

Uruha secou as lágrimas discretamente, com o guardanapo, então sorriu fechando os olhos:

– Essa comida está demorando, não acha?

Kai balançou a cabeça rapidamente, concordando.

_**oOo**_

– Sumimasen, Aoi Long sama. – Naoyuki pediu pela milésima vez – Aceitarei qualquer punição por minha falta de atenção.

Yuu mal ouviu o pedido. Não podia descrever a surpresa ao sair da reunião e descobrir a fuga dos dois visitantes do Clã do Galo. Aquilo era incompreensível.

Estava no exato momento em sua sala, pensando em como agir enquanto aguardava um telefonema importante. Acabara de descobrir que a recepcionista mentira pra Nao Long, informando que eles não haviam saído do elevador, quando, muito provavelmente, já estavam do lado de fora do prédio. E a mulher confessara ter dado o serviço completo pra um dos Mensageiros do Dragão.

Evidentemente seu avô já sabia de tudo. Com um único telefonema poderia acionar os ninjas do clã e caçar aqueles dois idiotas como se fossem ratinhos dentro de uma caixa. Estavam em território recheado de Dragões. Em cada prédio, em cada esquina, em cada janela... Olhos sagazes vigiavam e mantinham tudo sob o mais severo controle. Eles não iriam longe.

Quase assustou quando sentiu o celular vibrando. Olhou o número no visor e atendeu ao reconhecê-lo:

– Moshi-moshi. E então? – escutou impaciente por breves segundos – Aa.

Desligou e fitou Murai:

– Foram vistos no Sunset Boulevard. No andar do restaurante.

– Vou pra lá...

– Ie. Eu vou pra lá. – levantou-se do sofá e saiu imediatamente. Nem pensou em pedir ajuda a alguém. No momento, não estava em posição de confiar. Esperava apenas chegar a tempo. Se ele já sabia onde os dois estavam, seu avô provavelmente também já descobrira.

_**oOo**_

Os garotos terminaram de comer rapidamente. Depois da conversa, se sentiam mais leves. E então a realidade caiu sobre suas cabeças de forma esmagadora. Uruha quis se chutar por ter sido tão impulsivo.

Ficara magoado com a atitude derrotista de Kai e, perdendo a cabeça, o expusera ao perigo. Deviam voltar o quanto antes pro prédio onde Aoi Long sama estava.

– Vamos? – Uruha perguntou, olhando dos lados. Achou melhor dispensar a sobremesa.

– Vamos.

Ambos levantaram-se e seguiram para a saída. O elevador estava quase se fechando quando o rapaz lá dentro segurou a porta dando tempo dos garotos chegarem.

– Arigatou. – Kai agradeceu com uma reverencia suave.

– Que fofo! – o rapaz riu. Só então os dois representantes do Galo repararam nos outros ocupantes do elevador. O que falara era muito alto, tinha piercings e cabelo tingido de azul que não combinavam em nada com o terno formal. E um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

Seu aparente acompanhante era quase tão alto quanto, mas não tinha adornos, e os cabelos eram naturais escuros. Porém seu rosto tinha tanta beleza quanto o do rapaz exótico.

Sem graça pelo comentário, Kai não respondeu, virando-se pra frente. Uruha ergueu as sobrancelhas. Achou o rapaz meio atrevido, no entanto não se ofendeu.

Percebendo-se alvo do olhar do loiro, o desconhecido colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Uruha, tocando de leve:

– Lágrimas não combinam com um rosto tão bonito. – afirmou ao notar os olhos avermelhados do loiro, assim como do moreninho.

Definitivamente Uruha não se aborreceu com o elogio. Sorriu cheio de dentes no exato momento em que a porta se abriu e visualizaram o saguão:

– Dewa! – o loiro exclamou animadinho, puxando o amigo pela mão e saindo do elevador.

O desconhecido de cabelos azuis sorriu de lado. Saiu em seguida, acompanhado do outro rapaz alto.

– Ne, ne, Daigo-chan... Você sabe como eu gosto de coisas bonitas, não é?

– Hai. – respondeu Daigo, sem parecer surpreso.

– Então vem logo, antes que a gente perca os dois de vista!

Saiu veloz com Daigo atrás de si, a tempo de ver Kai e Uruha escapulindo do prédio. Os dois pareciam bem apressados.

– Vamos segui-los, Miyavi? – Daigo perguntou indiferente.

– Lógico! – apontou as pessoas na calçada, o movimento diminuíra consideravelmente, pois o horário de almoço estava terminando. Mesmo assim havia bastante gente. Sorte que tanto Miyavi quanto Daigo eram altos. Podiam ver o topo da cabeça do loiro, costurando entre os transeuntes.

Então Daigo colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Miyavi e o obrigou a parar:

– Nannni? – resmungou – Vou perdê-los de vista!

– Esqueça. São encrenca.

Miyavi fez um bico: – Por quê?

– Estão sendo seguidos.

– Tem certeza? – Miyavi esticou o pescoço. Ainda via o loiro ao longe, mas não podia perceber ninguém o seguindo. Quer dizer... Tinha tanta gente em volta...

– Aa. – Daigo foi categórico – O rapaz de boné azul, três metros atrás... Estava fingindo observar uma vitrine. O homem de gola alta amarela, quatro metros atrás. Fingia ler um jornal e leva uma bengala. Ambos pararam o que faziam e começaram a seguir os garotos.

– Hum... – Miyavi levou a mão queixo – Dois bishounen em perigo... Miyavi-sama os salvará!

Daigo rolou os olhos e soltou o ar com um ruído, sem parecer surpreendido. Miyavi não tinha mesmo um pingo de juízo! Sem escolha disparou atrás do jovem de cabelos azuis que praticamente corria atrás dos desconhecidos.

**Continua...**

E a história se complica. O avô chegou, mas não apareceu. Será que aparece no próximo?

Bem, agora as atualizações vão demorar um pouco. Minhas férias estão no fim... Vou voltar ao tronco, digo, trampo. E as aulas também começam... Será que eu morro? O.o

LITHA-CHAN! *batendo a caneca na grade* Quero One night(...)!!!

Ué... Eu não tinha desistido? Nhéééé... Kari-chan é brasileira e num desiste nunca! TUDO PELO KAI!

Ah, é: atualizada pelo acordo com a Aria-chan! Agora falta mais duas pra eu poder continuar escolhendo!!


	12. Ganhando Tempo

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XII  
****Ganhando tempo**

– Por aqui, Kai! – Uruha apontou o beco por onde haviam escapado do prédio principal das empresas Shiroyama.

– Ainda bem que não fomos muito longe. – Kai exclamou feliz por conseguirem voltar em segurança. – Mas, não acha melhor entrarmos pela parte da frente? Já devem saber que nós...

– Não confio em ninguém aí. Só em Aoi Long. Quem garante que nos deixariam entrar? Por aqui poderemos passar desper...

Calou-se ao ouvir o som de passos. Imediatamente o loiro virou-se para a entrada do beco e viu dois homens desconhecidos se aproximando. Um deles, o mais velho, usava blusa de gola alta amarela e carregava uma bengala. O mais jovem tinha o rosto meio encoberto por um boné enterrado na cabeça.

Kai virou-se também, engolindo em seco ao compreender a situação. Não restou dúvidas quando o senhor puxou a ponta da bengala e revelou o brilho de uma lâmina afiada. Estavam encrencados. Só podiam ser homens de Shiroyama-sama.

O mensageiro do clã do Galorapidamente tentou calcular as chances de fuga. Eram mínimas. Nunca conseguiriam escalar todos os lances de escada até a segurança da sala de Aoi. Seriam pegos antes. E a passagem para fora do beco estava bloqueada pelos desconhecidos.

Praguejou mentalmente. Ele era apenas um mensageiro, não conhecia nenhuma técnica de luta. Kai muito menos... Duas presas fáceis naquele beco deserto. Esticou um pouco o pescoço, tentando ver a rua. O movimento diminuíra consideravelmente, mas transeuntes ainda circulavam na calçada, a uns bons noventa ou cem metros. Sem chance de escutá-los caso gritassem.

O que fazer?

Os olhos se arregalaram ao perceber que o velho sacava a espada por completo. A aparência afiada era aterradora. Ouviu Kai soltar um gemido engasgado, enquanto dava um passo para trás, arrastando os pés. Mal percebeu que também recuara um passo, instintivamente.

Nada passava por sua cabeça, nem uma idéia, um plano, ou qualquer coisa mínima que pudesse ajudá-los a sair daquela enrascada. Somente um pensamento se fez claro no momento: "_Me desculpo com Yutaka na próxima encarnação..._". Seu corpo todo se paralisou de medo. "_Tomara que seja rápido..._"

– PARADOS AÍ! – a voz rouca e autoritária varou o beco como uma chibatada, surpreendendo a todos, vítimas e bandidos. Os quatro protagonistas da cena voltaram-se para a entrada, visualizando dois homens muito altos. O que gritara tinha cabelos azuis, (e Uruha o achou familiar) e estava parado em uma... Estranha pose de luta. O outro, de cabelos castanhos, falava rapidamente algo ao celular. Era impossível ouvi-lo devido a distância.

– Tsc. – o rapaz do boné praguejou. Fez menção de enfiar a mão no bolso. Uruha percebeu, chocado, que o cara levava uma arma escondida.

– MEU AMIGO ACABOU DE CHAMAR A POLÍCIA! – o de cabelos azuis berrou – E EU LUTO KARATÊ! VÃO ENCARAR?!

Antes que o jovem sacasse a arma, seu comparsa escondeu a espada na bengala e fez um gesto com a cabeça. Deviam sair dali sem chamar atenção antes que a polícia chegasse. Poderiam cuidar dos dois Galos em outra ocasião. Com tal decisão correram pra cima dos recém-chegados. O de cabelos azuis, apesar da ameaça, saiu da frente e encolheu-se contra a parede que descascava, dando livre passagem aos bandidos. O outro parou de falar ao celular e abaixou-se muito rápido, tentando acertar uma rasteira no bandido mais velho, que ia à frente. Incrivelmente para a idade avançada, ele saltou ágil e escapou para a saída, sendo seguido de perto por seu parceiro. Misturaram-se aos transeuntes, sumindo das vistas dos quatro rapazes.

– Uaaaa. – o de cabelos azuis colocou a mão no peito – Que susto. Pensei que fosse _morrer_. Ei, garotos, vocês estão bem?

Uruha não respondeu. Virou-se para Kai, observando o amigo muito pálido:

– Kai...?

– Estou bem. – o moreninho engoliu saliva – Foi só um susto.

Uruha respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça:

– Achei que... Gomen...

– EI! DOIS!! – o pseudo-herói gritou outra vez, entrando de uma vez no beco. – Estão bem? – baixou o tom de voz ao chegar perto dos garotos. Só então Uruha o reconheceu como o rapaz do elevador.

– Aa... – agradeceu – Arigatou.

– Sou Ishihara Takamasa. Vocês são...?

– Yutaka Uke e Takashima Kouyou. – Uruha respondeu.

– Vocês têm sorte que meu amigo percebeu que estavam sendo seguidos. Parecem ladrões iniciantes. Fugiram assustados.

– Chigaou. – o moreno aproximou-se. Guardara o celular – Se fossem principiantes que se assustaram, teriam nos matado a todos. O rapaz do boné tinha um revólver.

Impressionados, Kai e Uruha se entreolharam. Ishihara coçou o queixo pensativo:

– Mas eu derrotaria a todos com meu karatê.

– Você nem luta karatê! – o moreno resmungou. – Foi um blefe, assim como eu ligar para a polícia. Eles nunca chegariam a tempo.

– Eu pratiquei por um mês! – o de cabelos azuis fingiu indignação.

– Duas semanas. – corrigiu – E o Sensei te expulsou por _indisciplina_.

Uruha percebeu que aquela troca de palavras era apenas para ajudá-los a relaxar um pouco e vencer o susto. E estava funcionando. Era surpreendente pensar que haviam arriscado a vida para ajudar dois completosdesconhecidos. Por isso inclinou-se formalmente e agradeceu apropriadamente:

– Arigatou gozaimasu. Vocês podiam ter se ferido.

Kai piscou depressa e imitou o mensageiro loiro, inclinando-se também:

– Arigatou gozaimasu.

Ishihara desdenhou com um gesto de mão:

– Não sejam tão formais. Eu só fiz o meu papel de defensor de bisho... Hum... Só fiz o meu papel. Olha, acho que seria mais seguro se acompanhássemos vocês aonde quer que estejam querendo ir.

– Já chegamos. É esse prédio mesmo.

O de cabelos azuis franziu as sobrancelhas:

– E iam entrar pela escada de incêndio? Esquisito...

Uruha corou. Que gafe! Pra sorte deles um celular tocou, e o moreno que não se apresentara atendeu.

– Hn. Aa. – estendeu para o companheiro – Pra você. Atenda. É importante.

– Moshi, moshi! Haaaaaaaaaai! Ee...? Tem certeza, baa-chan? Uma semana parece bom. Ja nee! – desligou e devolveu o celular. – Negócios, sempre negócios. Vamos dar a volta? Acompanhamos vocês até a entrada _correta_.

Uruha pensou por um instante. Se chegassem com aqueles dois e eles esperassem Aoi Long aparecer, não sofreriam nenhuma represália. Parecia bem _seguro_. Imediatamente aceitou a oferta:

– Tudo bem.

Ishihara vibrou. Tirou o próprio celular do bolso e começou a apertar as teclas:

– Vamos? – tomou a iniciativa e foi saindo do beco sem parar de mexer no celular. Uruha fez um sinal para Kai e ambos seguiram o exótico salvador de cabelos azuis. O moreno fechou a fila, como se temesse um novo ataque e protegesse a retaguarda do grupo.

Em poucos segundos deram a volta e rumaram para a entrada principal do edifício. Sem hesitar Ishihara e seu amigo entraram com Uruha e Kai. E eles nem deviam ter temido fazer aquilo sozinhos. A primeira coisa que notaram foi Aoi parado na recepção falando algo com a recepcionista. A moça parecia um tanto... Assustada.

Assim que terminou, Yuu virou-se com intenção de sair do prédio. Congelou-se de espanto ao notar os quatro recém-chegados no saguão. O olhar estreitou-se e demorou-se em Uruha. O loiro arrepiou-se e lutou para não se encolher. Intuiu que estava encrencado...

– A-arigatou. – murmurou para Ishihara – Já chegamos.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis amuou. Parecia que estavam lhe dispensando. E estavam um bico estendeu o celular que estivera mexendo para Uruha:

– Fique com ele. Quando quiser falar com você eu sei o número.

O mensageiro deixou o queixo cair:

– Mas... Mas...

– Eu apaguei os contatos, não se preocupe com minha intimidade. Fique com ele.

Vendo que o loiro não vencia a surpresa, Kai adiantou-se, pegou o pequeno aparelho e enfiou no bolso da calça do amigo.

– Pode deixar, ele não vai desgrudar disso. Tem minha palavra. – sorriu exibindo as covinhas. Uma euforia desconhecida lhe preencheu. Aquele Ishihara estava dando em cima de Uruha! Não ia deixar o amigo perder a chance de jeito nenhum.

O herói de cabelos azuis respondeu o sorriso fofo com outro:

– Então, até a próxima. – deu meia volta, saindo do prédio seguido de perto por seu "guarda-costas" moreno. Uruha ainda estava estupefato. Sentia o celular pesando no bolso. A atitude de Ishihara o surpreendera, e sem que se recuperasse Kai lhe dava outro susto agindo por puro impulso.

– Temos que conversar. Agora.

Uruha saiu do estupor, e congelou igualzinho Kai, quando as palavras ríspidas de Aoi os alcançou. O moreno se aproximara silenciosamente.

– A-aoi Long... – Uruha começou. No entanto Shiroyama pegou um braço de cada Galo e os arrastou para fora do edifício.

– Não aqui. Mas vocês vão ter que me ouvir... – o tom de voz foi cortante o bastante para que entendessem o quão furioso Shiroyama Yuu estava...

_**oOo**_

Fizeram o percurso todo em silêncio, com Aoi dirigindo compenetrado, meio rígido ao volante. Kai, do seu lado, nem se atrevia a olhar pro moreno mais velho. De vez em quando espiava de canto de olho, volta e meia cruzando olhar com Uruha através do espelho retrovisor. O silêncio incômodo deixava os dois jovens muito ansiosos, o clima pesado quase os sufocava. A adrenalina corria em suas veias por causa de todos os acontecimentos daquela manhã. Sabiam que levariam uma bronca do mais velho e isso não ajudava para que ficassem mais calmos.

Chegaram em um shopping de tamanho impressionante. Apesar da situação, os dois Galos deixaram escapar exclamações de surpresa e empolgação. Nunca tinham ido a um lugar tão gigantesco antes.

Foi fácil estacionar. Logo se dirigiram para a praça de alimentação. Aoi escolheu uma cafeteria. Pediu cappuccinos para todos, junto com porções de pão-de-queijo e croissants. Ao se sentarem pra esperar que o lanche ficasse pronto, cravou os olhos escuros nos dois visitantes.

Não sabia como começar. Ou melhor, não sabia como se controlara tão bem até o momento. Sua vontade era grudar no pescoço daqueles dois e sacudi-los até que tomassem consciência da gravidade e seriedade da situação. Respirou fundo antes de ir pelo mais lógico:

– Quem eram aqueles dois?

Uruha mordeu os lábios e Kai ajeitou-se na cadeira. Foi o moreninho que respondeu:

– Eles nos ajudaram. Nós... Fomos encurralados em um beco... – a voz sumiu no final da revelação.

– Nani? – Shiroyama pestanejou.

Kai olhou as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa e evitou olhar na direção do mais velho. Contou toda a cena na lateral do prédio, como foram cercados por dois desconhecidos, e salvos por aqueles tipos exóticos. Narrou de forma rápida, sem exagerar no quanto ficara assustado.

Ao final, Yuu estava surpreso com a agilidade da rede de informações de seu avô. Esperava uma ação a curto prazo, mas não imediata. Apenas um acaso salvara os dois Galos da morte certa. Pensar aquilo fez sua raiva amainar um pouco. Os dois já tinham levado um belo susto. Não precisaria pegar pesado.

– Por que...? – perguntou com os olhos presos em Uruha, pois Kai evitava retribuir sua mirada – Por que fizeram isso?

Novamente foi Yutaka quem respondeu:

– Uruha e eu precisávamos acertar algumas coisas...

– E não podiam acertar isso no lugar onde os deixei? – aborreceu-se.

– Não. – Uruha se meteu – A culpa é toda minha. Vou assumir a responsabilidade por completo.

– Chigau. A culpa também é minha. Eu acompanhei você de livre e espontânea vontade. – o moreninho virou-se para Aoi, finalmente fitando-o – Onegai... Não brigue com Nao Long. Nós jogamos sujo com ele.

– Tsc. – Aoi desdenhou. Calou-se com a chegada do garçom que depositou os lanches sobre a mesa e se foi, silencioso. Só então o mais velho retomou a palavra – Vou acertar as contas com Naoyuki. Não preciso de alguém em que não possa confiar.

– Demo... – Kai ainda tentou intervir, mas foi cortado de forma seca:

– Não vou mandar matá-lo. – garantiu o descendente do Clã do Dragão – Talvez dois dias n'O Porão ensine alguma coisa a ele.

Kai abriu a boca e ficou cinza. Uruha afundou-se na cadeira, sem voz e com pena do simpático bochechudo. Nenhum dos dois imaginaria que Aoi podia ser cruel a ponto de mandar um integrante do próprio clã pra um castigo daqueles.

Aoi, entrementes, observou a reação dos dois com satisfação. Naturalmente jamais enviaria Murai pra um lugar tão terrível. Aliás, nem mesmo um inimigo. Yuu era contra qualquer tipo de tortura, e abominava 'O Porão' com todas as suas forças. O máximo que faria era dar um sermão no rapaz, pressioná-lo um pouco, pra ter mais atenção da próxima vez.

Ao passo que, assustando Uruha e Kai daquela forma, eles pensariam duas vezes antes de agir sem pensar e comprometer alguém inocente... Era um sustinho pros dois também.

– Onegai... – o moreninho começou, apenas pra ser novamente interrompido por Aoi:

– O que era tão importante que precisava ser resolvido longe de onde era seguro?

O loiro voltou-se pra seu amigo. Esperou que Yutaka começasse a explicação, mas nesse momento seu celular tocou. Era o aparelho que Yuu deixara para que entrasse em contato com os outros clãs.

– Sumimasem... – pediu e levantou-se da mesa. Kai acompanhou os passos rápidos seguindo pra fora da praça de alimentação, em busca de um local mais silencioso. Depois virou-se para seu noivo e sorriu meio triste:

– Ele se esforça demais. E se anula, sempre, por minha culpa.

– Nani? – o Dragão estranhou a frase.

– Ne... Quando conversei com Nana Long eu disse que estaria disposto a aceitar sua decisão, qualquer que fosse. E se eu precisasse morrer, estaria tudo bem.

Yuu olhou profundamente para o garoto a sua frente. Compreendeu o que ele queria dizer. "Aceitar qualquer decisão"... Isso significava que ele aceitaria caso decidisse não assumir o compromisso de sua mãe. Era triste ouvir uma afirmação assim.

– Não só por você, Aoi Long, mas por Uru também. Sabe como é crescer com um único amigo, e mesmo assim não ter certeza se recebe amizade e dedicação por espontaneidade ou por obrigação? – respirou fundo – Achei que se eu morresse, Kou finalmente poderia ter sua própria vida e ser feliz.

– Pra você é tão fácil assim, abrir mão da sua vida? – o outro estava um pouco desconcertado, senão chocado, com a leviandade com que Kai dizia tais coisas.

– Hn. Desde que eu não seja um fardo pras pessoas que amo, estaria tudo bem. Foi isso que irritou Uruha. Ele ficou meio... Fora de si. Me chamou pra conversarmos e me disse umas verdades. – olhou rápido na direção que o loiro seguira – Agora eu sei. Sei como Kou-Chan se sente, e não quero mais morrer.

– Ótimo ouvir isso. – sentenciou – E meu trabalho fica muito mais fácil se pararem de fazer coisas estúpidas.

– Yakusoku! – Kai sorriu cheio de dentes, mostrando as covinhas que eram suamarca registrada. Yuu sentiu o coração disparar com a visão. Desconcertado, deu um longo gole no cappuccino pra disfarçar. O moreninho não percebeu a situação. – Nada de coisas estúpidas.

– Hn.

– Agora sei que Uruha me considera sua família. E eu também o considero assim. – confessou e sentiu-se leve.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o Dragão não resistiu a perguntar:

– Sei que sua mãe faleceu. Mas... E seu pai?

O moreninho desdenhou com um gesto de mão:

– Saa. Eles se casaram apenas para cumprir a promessa feita ao Conselho. Depois que mamãe engravidou, ele recebeu um dote e foi embora.

– Sinto muito. – Aoi foi bem sincero. Estava em situação parecida com a de Kai. Ambos eram vitimas de uma manipulação fria e indiferente. A vida deles parecia não ter valor algum. Naquele mundo, o que importava era a sobrevivência do Clã. Sempre.

– A mãe do Uru era acompanhante da minha mãe. E como são poucos meses de diferença entre nós, ela cuidou de mim como se fosse seu filho. Crescemos como irmãos. O pai dele morreu a serviço do nosso Clã. A mãe dele sofria do coração e faleceu a pouco mais de um ano, na fila do transplante.

Kai parou pra tomar um gole do cappuccino. Aoi preservou-se quieto, como um ouvinte atento. Era o momento de o moreninho revelar um pouco de si. E ele sentia curiosidade em descobrir mais sobre o seu noivo.

Quase corou com a naturalidade de tal pensamento em sua mente. Não era nada difícil aceitar aquele garoto como seu cônjuge...

– Depois que Yume Ji se foi – hesitou um pouco – mudei-me de volta para a casa de minha mãe. Moramos no mesmo quarteirão, a cinco minutos de distância. É quase como se estivéssemos na mesma residência. Eles foram mais família que meu próprio Clã. Acho que... Não vejo meu avô e meus tios há quase três anos. Não foram nem no enterro da mãe de Uru.

A amargura em sua voz era latente. Kai tinha sim, muito rancor por aquelas pessoas que possuíam o mesmo sangue que o seu, mas jamais se importaram, como se fosse um proscrito.

Então sorriu outra vez, mostrando certa tristeza na expressão juvenil, e lançou:

– Mas e Aoi Long? Não vai me contar nada sobre seu passado? Vai apenas escutar?

Aoi pensou um pouco. Refletiu no que poderia dizer. Respirou fundo antes de dar de ombros e responder:

– Não há muito a ser dito. Você já deve ter notado que a relação com meu avô não é das melhores. Cresci sendo a esperança de continuidade da família Shiroyama na liderança do Clã do Dragão. Teve muita pressão e zero escolhas. Antes de partir pra América ia todas as tardes, depois do colégio, para a Empresa, aprender como controlá-la. Cursei Administração porque é apropriado... Nada interessante.

Sim, simplesmente um resumo, que refletia sua vida toda. Nada de amigos, uns poucos colegas, talvez. Apenas na escola. Fora dela não havia ninguém que seu avô julgasse bom o bastante. Sua vida resumia-se a seguir as expectativas. Triste realidade dos nascidos num dos Clãs que controlavam o Japão.

– Nossas vidas são uma merda, não? – Kai sorriu, mais animado.

– Não. – Yuu fez uma careta – Nossas vidas são uma _grande_ merda.

– Então depois que nos casarmos, vamos mudar isso! – o moreninho sorriu espontâneo. E lá estavam as tentadoras covinhas. Aoi não resistiu, inclinou-se e provocou:

– Então vai deixar minha vida mais interessante? E posso saber como?

Kai franziu as sobrancelhas e tentou compreender o significado daquelas palavras. Antes que conseguisse, Uruha voltou esbaforido, deixando-se cair na cadeira ao lado, assustando os dois morenos compenetrados na conversa.

– Voltei! E com ótimas notícias. – deu um gole no cappuccino que estava esfriando. Depois virou-se pra Kai e estendeu-lhe uma bolsa com o logotipo de uma das lojas do shopping – Toma... As suas cue... Cue... Er... A proteção contra ventilação. – e riu, fazendo o moreninho corar. Depois voltou-se para Shiroyama e ficou sério – Recebi resposta da solicitação. Todos os Clãs aceitaram essa reunião extra-oficial. Será em uma semana, no território do Clã do Carneiro.

Os morenos se entreolharam, estupefatos com a revelação. Então Aoi respirou fundo e recostou-se na cadeira. Aquela era uma coisa boa: agora tinha argumentos para lidar com seu avô. A reunião era uma possibilidade de anulação do casamento. E, assim, o patriarca não precisaria atentar contra a vida de Kai Ji.

Foi o que Yuu pensou. E, obviamente, ele não conhecia o avô bem o suficiente...

_**Continua...**_

Depois de duas eternidades... Mais um capitulo do acordo com a Aria-chan. Ainda falta um! Huauhauauua

Pra explicar isso... Pois é. Na verdade é culpa do trampo (começo de ano é trágico pra mim) e da faculdade. Tempo ficou raro, mas sempre que possível, atualizo!

Pra compensar, aconteceu bastante coisa no capítulo. E teve revelações sobre o passado. Era pra ter terminado com os três voltando à mansão Shiroyama... Mas acreditem, acabei de digitar um questionário pra uma entrevista (trabalho da faculdade) e meu braço ta pedindo folga e anti-inflamatório. Então adiei o retorno.

NOTA: O Naoyuki **não** é o personagem que vai pr'O Porão. Foi uma dica falsa! XD~ Agora uma dica verdadeira: apesar de repudiar a tortura, é o Aoi que manda a pessoa para lá. *rola* Quem será...? Quem será...? EU SEI!! Mas nem digo! *foge*

**CUMPRINDO ACORDO COM ARIA-CHAN (agora só devo um capítulo!!)**

**Pra encerrar, cenas do próximo capitulo:**

"_Kai arregalou os olhos, em choque, ao ver aquela quantidade de sangue espalhada pelo chão. Seria de Aoi? Seria de Uruha? Fechado no quarto escuro e solitário, o moreninho sentiu muito medo, sentiu frio e a própria morte próxima..._

_Então passos revelaram a presença de alguém. Era Aoi._

– _Tudo bem? – o moreno perguntou._

– _Não! – Kai respondeu com voz trêmula – Me abraça, onegai. Se esse sangue não é seu, então é do Uruha..._

– _É meu o que? – o loiro perguntou, recém-chegado._

– _O sangue! – Kai apontou o chão, coberto de vermelho – De quem é então?_

– _Ah! – Uruha riu – É da autora. Alguém cansou de esperar atualização e apunhalou a infeliz pelas costas. Ouvi dizer que foi uma tal de Litha-chan._

– _Menos mal. – Kai respondeu. Então estreitou os olhos – Mas se a autora morreu, quem vai continuar a fic?_

_Cri cri!! Cri cri! *onomatopéia tosca de um grilo*"_

E eu também quero saber... XD~

**Moral da história:** nunca matem a autora! O.o


	13. Pelo Clã Sacrifício

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XIII  
****Pelo Clã. Sacrifício.**

– Então a reunião será em Osaka, território do Carneiro. – Aoi soou pensativo, dirigindo o automóvel de volta para a Mansão Shiroyama.

– Hn. – Uruha confirmou um tanto eufórico, sentado no banco de trás.

– Nunca fui em Osaka! – Kai vibrou com uma empolgação juvenil, semelhante a do outro Galo. O mais velho dos três girou os olhos, mas não falou nada. Entendia as reações daqueles dois. Ambos eram quase adolescentes ainda.

– E tem mais alguma informação? – Yuu perguntou. Estivera longe do Japão por alguns anos, não era mais familiar aquele cenário.

Kou afundou no banco revestido de couro e pensou um pouco antes de responder:

– Sei Yáng não é mais representante. Aquele gordo fez inimigos o bastante para ser assassinado umas cinco vezes. Sorte dele que os Clãs estão em paz. Ele foi fazer uma cirurgia de redução do estomago e pegou infecção hospitalar. O sobrinho dele assumiu, Hon Yáng. Ouvi dizer que é mais sensato que o tio. – olhou para Aoi através do espelho retrovisor – Estão no mercado fluvial. Constroem navios, esse tipo de coisa. Ah, e pesca também.

– Sobre o território? – Yuu ainda quis saber mais a fundo.

– Mantém sob um controle acirrado. Nem mesmo o Clã da Serpente arrisca uma invasão sem autorização. Vai ser uma reunião segura pra todos.

– Temos grandes chances – Kai falou um tanto baixo – O Conselho dos Doze Clãs está renovado. Sete dos membros antigos foram substituídos por algum motivo. Apenas cinco continuam. Se for por maioria de votos, as probabilidades estão ao nosso lado.

– Hn. – o rapaz loiro concordou animado. Yuu permaneceu quieto, subitamente tenso. Estavam chegando em casa. A proximidade fazia sua barriga pesar e parecer funda, cheia de borboletas. A boca ficou seca, e ele tentou engolir saliva sem conseguir. Respirou longamente querendo controlar o pânico, já que Uruha e Kai não deviam perceber seu estado. Tinha que passar alguma confiança aos garotos.

Os visitantes também se calaram ao reconhecer o caminho. Foi em silêncio que chegaram à Mansão. Yuu estacionou e saiu do carro. Os joelhos pareciam feitos de gelatina, não havia firmeza em suas pernas, por isso avançou devagar, seguido de perto por Kai e Uruha.

Mal se aproximaram da porta, e ela foi aberta pelo mordomo, que parecia esperar por eles. O homem fez uma reverência formal enquanto informava:

– Shiroyama sama espera pelo jovem mestre em seu escritório.

Por puro instinto Aoi levou a mão aos lábios, pensando em tirar o _piercing_. Seu avô abominava aquilo. Parou o ato antes de completá-lo, aborrecido consigo mesmo.

– Aa. – respirou fundo. Depois fez um gesto indicando que Yutaka devia segui-lo. Uruha ia acompanhar os dois, quando o mordomo estendeu o braço e o impediu. O loiro voltou-se surpreso para o homem, que meneou a cabeça:

– Ie. Não piore as coisas. Confie em Aoi Long sama.

A contra gosto Kou cedeu. No fundo sabia que o servo dos dragões estava certo. Não seria nada cortês presenciar uma reunião de alto nível com Shin Long. Temia pela segurança do único amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração se dividia ambivalente: algo dizia para ter confiança em Yuu, que tudo daria certo. Sem opção deixou-se guiar para o quarto dos Girassóis, onde sentou-se na cama, só podendo aguardar o retorno de Kai.

_**oOo**_

Aoi seguiu a passos duros, quase automáticos até o escritório do avô. Olhou firme para Yutaka, ignorando valentemente as pernas que pareciam feitas de geléia; e, sem bater na porta, entrou.

O homem sentado atrás da escrivaninha parecia esperar por aquilo desde sempre. Nem mesmo pestanejou ao ver o neto entrar em sua sala. Acompanhou a investida com o rosto sério e indecifrável, como se fosse esculpido em granito. Ignorou veementemente a presença silenciosa de Kai.

Os dois jovens sentaram-se a frente do avô de Aoi. Se a aura dele era algo sufocante, quando o velho notou o _piercing_ nos lábios do neto e estreitou os olhos, Kai achou que o patriarca Shiroyama _possuía_ o poder de matar apenas com uma mirada. Temeu que Yuu caísse fulminado naquele segundo.

– Okaeri. – foi o que Shin Long disse ao neto. Não havia hospitalidade em nenhuma daquelas letrinhas. Não parecia ter sentido falta do rapaz pelos anos que estudara em outro país.

– Tadaima. – Yuu rebateu igualmente frio.

Shiroyama cruzou as mãos grandes sobre o tampo da mesa. Não aparentava os sessenta e três anos que tinha. Era apenas uma força magnética que impressionou Kai, desacostumado a demonstração tão singular.

– Não se preocupe. – falou como quem concede um grande favor – Voltei para resolver _seus_ problemas.

Yuu sondou o terreno. O avô parecia controlado demais. Ele nunca finalizava as coisas com tanta diplomacia.

– Eu... – começou. Foi interrompido quando Shin Long virou-se para Kai, só então fazendo questão de mostrar que tinha ciência da presença do Galo. Disse com a voz seca e grave:

– O Porão resolverá tudo.

Kai empalideceu e sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. O Porão...

No mesmo instante Aoi retrucou:

– Ele não vai pr'O Porão.

– Você não decide nada. – afirmou arrogante fazendo Aoi corar de raiva – Eu digo o que acontece e quando acontece. Problemas simples exigem soluções simples.

– Mamãe prometeu... – se seu avô impedisse de cumprir a palavra, Nana Long pagaria com a vida. E Shiroyama não parecia se importar...

– Sua mãe fez uma promessa estúpida. Sua mãe é estúpida. Tem que pagar por isso.

Naquele ponto Kai viu seu futuro ganhar tons sombrios. Yuu não ia controlar a situação. Ele era dominado pelo avô completamente. Um pensamento emotivo surgiu em sua mente, devia implorar pela vida de Uruha. Só ele iria pro lugar horrível. Kou não merecia!

Shin Long tirou o telefone do gancho. Ia discar para um dos subornados. Dava o problema por encerrado, sua vontade sendo única e absoluta. Aoi trincou os dentes. Viu Kai muito pálido ao seu lado, parecendo esperar uma reação à altura. E ele dera a sua palavra de que protegeria o moreninho, de que o manteria em segurança.

Pensar isso foi como receber uma injeção de coragem. Nunca antes na vida, nem pela mãe, o rapaz sentiu uma vontade tão ferrenha de proteger alguém, de cuidar de alguém. Com uma audácia desconhecida pra si próprio, Yuu cerrou o punho e acertou um soco violento no tampo de mármore preto. O ato fez Shin Long erguer as sobrancelhas e Kai se encolher um tanto assustado. Em seguida sua voz soou forte no silêncio que dominou o escritório.

– Eu disse que ele não vai pr'O Porão. – afirmou de forma truncada.

– Como ousa...?! – o patriarca pareceu dobrar de tamanho, inflamado pela fúria.

– Eu consegui reunir o Conselho. Vou anular essa decisão.

– Imbecil. – Shin Long bateu o telefone – O Conselho nunca volta atrás em uma decisão!

– Vai voltar nessa! – Yuu afirmou com o rosto corado. – Mas não permitirei que faça mal a Kai Ji! Ele está sob meus cuidados!

Shiroyama sama olhou um tanto surpreso para Aoi. Depois desviou a mirada para Yutaka, observando o moreninho quase como se quisesse ler-lhe os pensamentos. Hostilidade brilhou nas íris negras:

– Prefiro não correr riscos. É simples fazê-lo sumir... O Clã do Galo não irá reclamar.

O coração de Kai disparou. Shin Long estava certo, seu avô pouco se importava com seu destino. Se ele morresse ninguém reclamaria. Somente Uruha...

– Aa... – Yuu concordou com o pensamento. Fechou os olhos de leve, acalmando-se um pouco. Fúria não resolveria nada. Tinha que ser astuto. Parecendo conformado levantou-se da cadeira – Venha, Kai Ji.

Kai ficou meio desorientado, mas obedeceu, pondo-se em pé. Imediatamente Shin Long questionou:

– Onde pensa que vai?

– Vou levar Kai Ji para um lugar seguro. Obviamente não posso confiar em _você_. Ele não vai para O Porão. A não ser que me mande junto. – a firmeza em sua voz era quase física. Suas pernas não tremiam mais, e as borboletas em seu estomago tinham parado de bater as asas. Na mente de Aoi só existia um pensamento: proteger o jovem Galo. Nada mais importava.

– Sente-se. – Shin Long exigiu. Nem Kai nem Aoi sentaram-se. Contrariado, o homem quase gritou – Sente-se!

Relutante Aoi obedeceu. Retomou seu lugar assim como Yutaka que, aliás, ficara quietinho o tempo todo. Kai conhecia tipos como Shin Long. Mesmo um olhar mal interpretado podia desencadear uma fúria inigualável. E o jovem Galo não queria precipitar nada...

– Seu interesse é ofensivo. – Shin Long grunhiu – Por que se importa com um Galo maldito? O futuro do nosso Clã é mais importante do que ele. – referiu-se a Kai sem mesmo olhar pra ele, como se o moreninho fosse insignificante.

– Não posso permitir que lhe faça mal. Não importa se é um Galo ou de outro Clã. Você não pode quebrar a promessa de mamãe.

– Eu sei o que é melhor pro Clã. Esse casamento desgraçará nosso nome. Você tem que fazer o que eu mando!

Aoi fez uma careta:

– Nani? Se dependesse de você, vovô, eu nem tinha _nascido_.

Shin Long não perdeu a compostura:

– Se não fosse por sua mãe, meu filho primogênito não teria morrido. Eu não precisaria de você, pois teria um herdeiro que valia a pena. – falou frio, meio cruel – Mas agora você é o que me _resta_. Não vou deixar que escape do seu dever.

A indignação subiu a cabeça de Yuu e ele quase agiu precipitadamente. Apenas a grande custo de sua vontade se manteve sentado na cadeira:

– Sim, sou tudo o que resta. E se não quer perder isso também, não o mande pr'O Porão. Ou terá que fazer dois enterros.

– Você teria coragem de ir tão longe, por um Galo? – Shin Long debochou da ameaça de Yuu, porém ficou sério ao ver a determinação tingir as íris de seu neto. Yuu tomara uma firme resolução. Estava levando aquela idéia de proteger Kai Ji ao extremo.

– Duvida? – Aoi provocou.

O Shiroyama mais velho encostou-se muito tenso na cadeira.

– Você diz que o Conselho irá se reunir?

– Em uma semana. – Aoi afirmou esperançoso – Em Osaka, território do Clã do Carneiro.

– Hn. – Shin Long concordou. – Wakkata. Vamos ver o que decidirá essa reunião. Agora saia daqui. – dispensou o neto com certa impaciência, lutando para controlar o gênio forte.

Aoi não hesitou. Fez um sinal para Kai segui-lo. Não, não achara aquela vitória fácil. Conhecia seu avô. Shin Long nunca se rendia. Lera nos olhos do patriarca. O velho desistira daquela batalha, como um verdadeiro jogador de xadrez. Ele não ia simplesmente esperar pela reunião do Conselho. Faria um movimento antes. Perdera uma batalha, não a guerra. E, pelo que sentia Yuu, o próximo movimento com certeza os poria em xeque...

_**oOo**_

– Não... Não pense que acabou... – suspirou Aoi tão logo saíram do escritório. O moreno sentia-se revigorado. Jamais, em vinte e três anos, se lembrava de ter tido tanta audácia ao lidar com avô. Não acreditava no próprio atrevimento.

– Hn. – Kai murmurou, ainda pálido. – Pensei que fosse mesmo parar _naquele_ lugar horrível.

O jovem dragão começou a andar na direção do quarto onde Uruha estava esperando por eles:

– Eu te dei minha palavra. Não acredita em mim?

– Acredito! – o mais jovem tratou de garantir – É que Shiroyama sama é assustador.

Aoi riu baixinho:

– E põe assustador nisso. Eu tinha mais medo dele do que de Momotaro. – torceu os lábios – Mas não pense que ele desistiu de te mandar pr'O Porão... Vovô não é assim tão bondoso.

Kai não respondeu. Deram mais uns passos pelo corredor antes que Aoi se pronunciasse, pensativo, parecendo falar mais de si pra si do que pro outro rapaz:

– Vovô perdeu um bispo.

– Nani? – Kai ficou confuso.

Aoi sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo:

– Imagine que nossa vida é uma grande partida de xadrez. Meu avô acaba de perder um bispo. Não é uma peça fundamental para a vitória, mas dá um excelente apoio. Sabe, vovô não hesita perder peões, mas protege as peças importantes o quanto puder.

– Oh! – o moreninho não era nenhum expert em xadrez, mas conhecia um pouco do jogo.

– Agora deve estar preparando alguma coisa. Recuou para montar uma nova estratégia. Vovô detesta surpresas.

Chegaram ao aposento. Aoi parou e olhou firme para Kai:

– Espere aí. Vou tomar algumas providências. Não acredito que vovô faça alguma coisa imediatamente, mas só abra para mim, entendeu?

– Hai!

O dragão esperou o mais jovem sumir pela porta do quarto antes de dar meia volta e ir reunir algumas informações e ter certeza de algumas coisas, principalmente relativas à segurança.

_**oOo**_

– Como foi, Kai?! – Uruha perguntou assim que o amigo entrou no dormitório e passou a chave na tranca.

– Terrível. – Yutaka jogou-se na cama – Shin Long sama queria me mandar pr'O Porão de qualquer jeito. – e resumiu o encontro em poucas palavras.

– Maldito!

– Mas Aoi Long foi irredutível. Disse que 'não'. E que resolveria tudo na reunião com o Conselho.

– Nem por isso devemos descuidar! Vai ser uma longa semana...

– Hn.

– E Aoi Long é mesmo de confiança. Acho que ele vai cumprir a promessa dele. Ou fazer de tudo pra cumprir.

– É. – suspirou cansado. Kou notou o ar abatido do moreninho. E não era pra menos, haviam passado por experiências fortes naquele dia. E Kai era tão pacifico, ou melhor, ambos eram, acostumados a tranqüilidade relativa que viviam antes... Tentando descontrair um pouco, o mais alto sorriu e sugeriu:

– Porque não toma um banho? – indicou o banheiro com a cabeça – Assim pode por uma cueca e ficar quentinho, quentinho...

– URUHA!

– Nani? – fez-se de ingênuo – Prefere o ar fresco? Passarinho fora da gaiola voa pra longe...

O moreninho rosnou alguma coisa, antes de rumar para o banheiro. Kou rolou os olhos. Yutaka correra irritadinho para o banho e não levara roupas limpas... Dali a meia hora teria que solicitar ajuda ao mensageiro...

_**oOo**_

Depois que Kai saiu do banho, devidamente vestido com as roupas que teve que pedir ao Galo mais alto, ouviram batidas na porta e em seguida a voz preocupada de Aoi, anunciando-se.

Uruha apressou-se e destrancou a porta.

– Está tudo bem? – Yuu olhava de um lado para o outro.

– Hn. – Kai respondeu.

Então o mais velho descontraiu um pouco, e acenou para o mordomo que trazia o jantar:

– Comam aqui no quarto. É mais seguro. Deixem o carrinho encostado ali que amanhã cedo será recolhido. – calou-se. O criado parou o carrinho no meio do quarto e saiu. Então Aoi aproximou-se e destampou os pratos, pegou um par de hashi e, sem pensar duas vezes, provou bocados generosos de cada guloseima – Não posso permitir que envenenem vocês. Vovô que não pense que estou brincando.

Kai e Uruha trocaram um olhar de puro espanto:

– Yuu... – o moreninho começou, mas seu noivo sorriu.

– Daijobu. Vamos esperar uns dez minutos. Se eu não morrer, vocês podem comer. Se eu morrer, não se alarmem. Vão imediatamente para o quarto de mamãe, ela os tirará dessa casa em segurança, compreenderam?

– H-hai. – concordou o moreninho, novamente assustado com a gravidade e seriedade das coisas. Seria Shin Long capaz de correr esse risco e envenenar o neto?

No entanto, pra alívio de todos, ao fim de doze minutos Yuu estava muito bem, obrigado. E ele próprio pôde respirar aliviado. Não queria morrer assim, de forma tão estúpida, mas tinha que deixar claro pro avô até onde estava disposto a ir. Dera sua palavra, a palavra de um homem. Aqueles garotos, ou melhor, Yutaka Uke, seu noivo, precisava de proteção. Yuu não falharia.

– É seguro. – sentenciou. – Vou deixá-los agora. Estava atrás de homens de confiança para deixar por perto. Eles devem ter chegado. Confirmei que meu avô fez algumas ligações... Ele está se preparando para dar o próximo passo. Não quero que nos surpreenda.

– Hn. – Kai fitou o noivo nos olhos, sorrindo – Arigatou! Por tudo o que está fazendo.

Shiroyama sorriu de volta, encantado em poder ver aquelas covinhas. Começava a gostar um bocado delas... Mas só das covinhas, claro. Eram... _Fofas_...

Uruha olhou de um para o outro e suspirou. Só um cego usando óculos escuros não veria o clima que estava rolando entre os dois morenos. Se continuassem de troquinhas de olhar como aquelas a reunião extra-oficial acabaria cancelada. Sorriu por dentro com a idéia... Não era de todo ruim imaginar Shiroyama Yuu e Yutaka Uke juntos...

Então o moreno mais velho quebrou o contato das íris e saiu do quarto, sem dizer mais nada. Kai voltou-se meio pensativo e _flutuou_ até a cama, deixando para Uruha a tarefa de trancar a porta. O loiro, é claro, não perdeu a chance:

– Eu conheço esse seu olhar... – cantarolou.

– Que olhar...? – Kai piscou verdadeiramente confuso.

– Nada, nada. – respondeu Uruha como se fosse um sábio guru. – Vamos jantar?

– Hn! – sorriu enquanto o mais alto trazia o carrinho pra perto da cama. – Ittadakimasu! – serviu-se, imitado por Kou.

– Oishii! – Uruha exclamou depois de engolir um bocado da comida.

– Haaaaaai, hai! – o moreninho concordou enlevado.

Nesse momento um celular tocou. E nenhum dos dois reconheceu a músiquinha. Takashima arregalou os olhos ao sacar que era o aparelho que Ishihara lhe dera que estava tocando.

Kai sorriu largo:

– Atende no banheiro. Tem mais privacidade! E diz pra ele que a gente vai pra Osaka... Quem sabe ele não aparece por lá...

Uruha concordou balançando a cabeça muito rápido. Fugiu pro banheiro, atendendo antes de fechar a porta. Yutaka riu baixinho. Terminou de comer sem pressa, encostou o carrinho no canto, para que Uruha terminasse de jantar depois. Torceu um pouco o nariz, porque teria que deitar sem escovar os dentes.

– Mas Kou-chan merece esse sacrifício.

Trocou o pijama, apagou a luz e meteu-se debaixo das cobertas. Exausto por toda a tensão daquele dia, Kai adormeceu.

_**oOo**_

Horas depois, Uruha flutuou de volta para o quarto. Aquele exótico salvador de cabelos azuis era fascinante! Descobriram centenas, milhares de coisas em comum. Gostos que partilhavam por musica, cinema, arte e diversão.

Deixara escapar que estaria em Osaka dentro de alguns dias, e Miyavi, muito esperto, pegara a deixa afirmando que precisava de uns dias por aqueles lados também. Bem convenientemente poderiam se encontrar, tomar um drinque. Quem sabe sair pra balada...

Com a mente cheia de pensamentos, Kou deitou-se na cama silenciosamente, pra não acordar o amigo que ressonava tranqüilo na cama ao lado. Praguejou mentalmente ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro. Estava tão distraído e animado que nem colocara o pijama!

Deu de ombros. Seu cansaço era enorme e a roupa que vestia era confortável até certo ponto. Quase tão cansado quanto Yutaka, Uruha adormeceu.

_**oOo**_

Takashima Kouyou não era nada mais que um mero mensageiro. Não fizera treinamento especial de origem alguma. Não desenvolvera técnicas primorosas. Nem mesmo recebera atenção extra por seu posto.

Era apenas incrível em relacionar-se com outras pessoas. E, o mais importante, possuía um sexto sentido invejável. Ele não saberia dizer porquê acordara naquele instante. O quarto estava silencioso. O escuro era total. Não havia nada que indicasse o perigo.

Porém, mesmo assim, Takashima arregalou os olhos despertando por completo e prendeu a respiração. Sua certeza se fez mais forte: ali, naquele quarto escuro e anormalmente silencioso, havia mais alguém além dele próprio e de Kai...

_**Continua...**_

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

"_Uruha engoliu com força, tentando desfazer o nó em sua garganta. O queixo começou a tremer, e ele trincou os dentes, para tentar segurar o choro. Como? Como era possível que Kai continuasse desacordado com todo aquele barulho?_

_Viu Aoi Long aproximar-se da cama a passos hesitantes e cuidadosamente tomar o pulso magro do jovem Galo entre seus dedos. Apesar de temer a resposta, não conseguiu se segurar:_

_- Kai-chan está... ele está...?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dessa vez foi sério!

oOo

Kari-Chan desu! *levanta o braço* Cumprindo minha parte no acordo com a Aria-Chan e porque a Hidra Peluda (vulgo Litha-Chan) me ajudou com uma sain desgraçada. Huahuahaua

Aliás, essa atualização deveria ter saído mais cedo, mas... Novamente, Hidra Peluda entra em cena. A Litha-Chan me indicou um anime – REBORN, é muito bom, assistam – e eu acabei assistindo isso o fim de semana, ao invés de digitar fic.

Mas agora saiu. Litha, vê-se vai digitar "One night"! Pô! *indignada*

Ah, é...

Puxa, tem dois chutes que eu tenho que comentar aqui... XD~

Das pessoas candidatas que vão pro Porão... O Kai não é uma delas! Rsrsrsrs, o Aoi está se apaixonando por ele...

E o avô também não vai. A dica é: jovem, bonito e com muitas fãs! *musica de suspense de fundo*

Miyavi e Uruha... Hum... *coça o queixo* Então, né? Será? Ou não será? *olhando cumprido pro horizonte*

Os próximos capítulos responderão... Só não fiquem com raiva da autora! Até a próxima atualização!

Destaque pra hollis. Ela sugeriu uma teoria a respeito do Uruha ser enviado para O Porão por que coloca o Kai em risco. Isso foi muito, muito quente. Diria que a bola raspou na trave. Mais do que isso é spoiler demais... XD~

o.o

Domingo vou ao show do AnCafe!! Será que encontro com alguém por lá? Já combinei com a Eri-chan, a Freya, a Aria e a Tamy. A gente vai estar de bobeira pela Liba no período da manhã, depois vamos vazar para a longa fila! Se alguém resolver dar o ar da graça será divertido!!


	14. Ataque

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha-Chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XIV  
****Ataque**

_Porém Takashima arregalou os olhos, despertando por completo e prendeu a respiração. E sua certeza se fez mais forte: ali, naquele quarto escuro e anormalmente silencioso, havia alguém além dele próprio e de Kai..._

- -

– Quem está aí? – perguntou o mensageiro enquanto jogava o edredom longe. Não houve resposta. Saltando da cama insistiu – Sei que...

Calou-se ao sentir o movimento do ar à sua esquerda. Fosse quem fosse o invasor, tratava-se de um bastardo rápido.

"_Pelo menos se afastou da cama de Yutaka_..." pensou aliviado. Não tinha grandes esperanças de vencer o inimigo oculto. Mas se ganhasse tempo...

Então alguma coisa acertou o rosto de Uruha em cheio. Milhões de estrelinhas brilharam na escuridão do quarto e gosto metálico de sangue tomou conta de sua boca. Mal teve tempo de perceber o que acontecia e um segundo chute o acertou no queixo. Foi um golpe tão violento que arremessou o loiro de encontro à parede.

Sem equilíbrio, Kouyou caiu contra o shouji e a parede de papel, apesar de resistente, sucumbiu ao peso de seu corpo, fazendo o jovem Galo se estatelar no chão do corredor, gritando alto.

– TASUKETE! – berrou sentindo o mundo girar – DARE GA!

Ouviu uma exclamação contrariada. O invasor saiu do quarto através do buraco que Uruha fizera. Velozmente abaixou-se e segurou a gola da blusa que o mensageiro vestia, puxando-o para mais perto. Assustado, Uru fitou diretamente nos olhos do inimigo, todo vestido de negro, com a face parcialmente oculta pela máscara ninja. E o Galo viu rancor e raiva homicidas nas íris do desconhecido. Teve a sensação de conhecer aqueles olhos de algum lugar...

"_O rapaz do beco..._" pensou trêmulo.

Nesse momento ouviram outros sons. Atraídos pela confusão, quatro protetores viraram o corredor. Eles faziam a ronda constante na frente do quarto. Haviam se afastado por ouvir um barulho do lado contrário. Tal descuido fora apenas uma cilada!

– Yaro! – grunhiu o que vinha na frente, sacando a espada.

O invasor soltou a blusa de Uruha e deu as costas, fugindo veloz pra longe dos recém chegados. Imediatamente os protetores desataram a correr atrás do rapaz de roupas pretas.

Uruha apoiou-se nos cotovelos e sentou-se direito no corredor, encostando-se na parede de papel. Sentia o sangue escorrer-lhe pelo queixo e pingar na blusa amarrotada. O coração batia descompassado e o corpo estava quente. As mãos tremiam. Engoliu em seco. A morte estava cada vez mais próxima deles...

– Nani wo...? – a voz de Aoi quebrou o silêncio. O descendente do Clã do Dragão caminhava devagar, saindo do próprio quarto. Era seguido de perto por mais dois protetores. A face revelava o quão sonolento estava.

– Aoi Long... – Kou chamou com os lábios tremendo.

– Kai Ji? – Yuu perguntou subitamente desesperado ao vislumbrar o sangue no rosto do garoto, e as marcas dos golpes que ele sofrera.

Kou fez um esforço para levantar-se do chão e junto com Aoi invadiu o quarto dos Girassóis. Os protetores se posicionaram a entrada, prontos pra entrar em ação caso fosse necessário.

Foi o mais jovem que acendeu a luz, enquanto o outro se aproximava da cama. Apesar da adrenalina, Shiroyama ainda sentia sono. Sacudiu a cabeça para clarear as idéias.

– Aoi Long...

Takashima não teve coragem de chegar perto da cama de Kai. Uma nova dor o trespassou, e de repente não sentia mais os ferimentos no próprio corpo. Também não foi mais capaz de segurar o nó que o sufocava. Como? Como era possível que Yutaka continuasse a dormir com todos aqueles gritos, toda aquela bagunça?

Mas o moreninho permanecia muito quieto, encolhido na cama e oculto pelo edredom, virado para o lado da parede.

Uruha mantinha os olhos fixos nas pontinhas do cabelo preto repicado, que escapavam de sob a coberta. Yutaka estava todo imóvel, parado... E saiu de foco, quando lágrimas transbordaram e escorreram pelo rosto andrógeno e ferido do mensageiro. Kai permanecia silencioso demais!

O loiro engoliu com força, tentando desfazer o nó em sua garganta. O queixo começou a tremer, e ele trincou os dentes, para segurar o choro. Viu Aoi Long aproximar-se da cama a passos hesitantes e cuidadosamente tomar o pulso magro do jovem Galo entre seus dedos, depois de puxar uma parte do edredom.

Apesar de temer a resposta, não conseguiu se segurar:

- Kai-chan está... Ele está...?

O mais velho apertou os olhos com força, numa forma de espantar o resto sono que insistia em pesar suas pálpebras. Depois dos segundos mais angustiantes da vida de Takashima, a voz do moreno pôde ser ouvida:

– Ele está bem. – Aoi decretou, expelindo ar com um chiado. – Só está dormindo. – verificou que havia pulso, e o coração batia regular e forte. Yutaka estava vivo.

– Mas ele não acordou! – Uruha soluçou. Teve coragem de aproximar-se da cama e encarar a face adormecida do garoto que era quase seu irmão. – Por quê?!

– Oh... – Yuu exclamou, enquanto se afastava de costas até cair sentado sobre a cama de Uruha. – Masaka!

Kou encarou o Dragão.

– Aoi Long?

Ao invés de responder, Shiroyama cobriu o rosto com as mãos e esfregou com força. Com tanta força que sentiu a pele sensível arder.

– Maldito! – rosnou. Sua raiva contra o avô atingia níveis imensuráveis – MALDITO!

– Yuu san... – o loiro não entendia nada. Vencido pelo cansaço e desanimo, deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama de Yutaka, alternando o olhar entre os dois morenos.

– Sonífero. – Aoi disse simplista.

– Nani? – o mensageiro não compreendeu.

– Meu avô colocou sonífero na comida. Eu estou tonto de sono porque provei um pouco ontem. Foi pouco, mas me afetou. Kai Ji deve ter comido uma quantidade maior, por isso está inconsciente. – Não acreditava na engenhosidade do patriarca do Clã.

Um silêncio aterrador dominou o quarto. Aoi não podia aceitar seu deslize. Descuidara-se. Descuidara-se miseravelmente e só por uma dádiva dos Destinos não acontecera o pior. Fora muita sorte que Uruha...

Ao pensar nisso Yuu fixou as íris sobre o outro garoto. Uruha olhava sofrido para Kai, mas sentiu-se alvo do olhar inquisidor e encarou o mais velho de volta.

– Você... – o Dragão comentou – Por que não foi afetado?

Takashima sentiu a acusação e desconfiança em cada uma das palavras daquela pergunta. A compreensão foi demais para seus nervos. Recomeçou a chorar:

– Eu não comi nada. – soluçou – Recebi uma ligação ontem à noite. Fiquei horas conversando com Ishihara... Depois não sentia fome, só queria dormir... – soluçava tanto que mal conseguia falar – O que... Acha que sou? Kai... É um... Irmão pra mim... Eu... Nunca o machucaria!

Shiroyama arrependeu-se um pouco ao ver como Uruha Ji sofria com sua insinuação. Foi a vez de o Galo tomar a mão inerte de Yutaka entre as suas e levá-la ao rosto ferido, apertando-a desesperado:

– Yutaka é tudo o que... Eu tenho... É minha família. – não se importava em perder a compostura na frente de Aoi Long. Calou-se, apenas chorando. Antes da chegada de Aoi, sua vida com Kai era até certo ponto tranqüila. Os dois podiam sair à noite, conhecer pessoas, estudar, viver a vida deles sem preocupação. O casamento com o representante do Dragão era uma sombra distante, parecia um sonho ruim.

Mesmo que não fizessem parte do nicho principal do Clã do Galo estavam amparados pelas precauções que Sora Ji tomara, pela herança que recebera e era suficiente para que tivessem uma vida até certo ponto folgada. Yutaka sonhava cursar a faculdade, e Kouyou sabia que teria chance também.

Mas então o sonho ruim se tornara realidade, e Yuu viera cumprir sua palavra, trazendo toda sorte de complicações com ele. Kou vira a morte de perto mais vezes do que gostaria. E, apesar da palavra de Shiroyama, não havia garantias, nenhuma certeza de que sobreviveriam a uma simples semana.

Fora Shiroyama Yuu que provocara tudo aquilo. Ele não tinha direito de desconfiar de sua lealdade, dos laços que o uniam a Kai. Takashima Kouyou não era homem de agir a traição. Nunca.

Yuu leu todos aqueles sentimentos conturbados nas íris cobertas de lágrimas do jovem Galo. Encheu-se de remorsos por ter desconfiado da inocência do loiro, mesmo que por um breve instante.

– Suman. – foi tudo o que disse. Um dos protetores enfiou a cabeça pelo buraco no shouji e anunciou:

– Ele escapou, Aoi Long Sama. Era um ninja de Nível A. Nocauteou os quatro protetores que o seguiam. – esperou que o descendente falasse alguma coisa. Aoi apenas o dispensou com um gesto de mão.

Acalmando-se um pouco, Kou parou de soluçar, mas ainda mantinha a mão de Kai junto ao seu rosto. Falou um tanto baixo, com a voz rouca:

– Yutaka não sabe o quanto é importante pra mim. Ele diz que sou tudo o que tem, mas ele também é tudo o que eu tenho, é minha família, meu amigo... – fungou – Se perdê-lo, ficarei completamente sozinho.

Yuu observou os dois. Uma pontada de inveja trespassou seu coração. Os garotos ainda tinham um ao outro. E ele? E ele que não tinha ninguém? Não tinha nada além de bens materiais? Claro, havia sua mãe. No entanto era diferente...

Chigau! Não era verdade. No momento tinha sim alguém em sua vida. Tinha os dois Galos a proteger. Olhou para Kai adormecido profundamente graças a substância desconhecida que fora colocada em sua comida. O moreninho era alguém que jurara proteger. Até que a reunião dos Doze Clãs Aoi Long _possuía_ alguém. Ele iria aproveitar a sensação o quanto pudesse. Depois... Bem, depois se preocuparia com o resto.

– Traga Kai Ji pro meu quarto. – falou firme, lutando contra o sono – Estarão mais seguros lá. E amanhã vamos sair dessa casa. Ela não é mais segura.

Uruha concordou com um movimento de cabeça. Pegou o moreninho nos braços e seguiu o descendente do Clã do Dragão. Haviam superado mais aquele perigo. Porém a pergunta premiada permanecia. E Kou não tinha coragem de encará-la, porque não possuía a resposta...

Quantos perigos mais enfrentariam?

E aquela dúvida trazia uma ainda pior: conseguiriam escapar a todos?

Talvez não...

_**Continua...**_

Yo, pessoas! Aqui está mais um capitulo! Ne, Ariaaaaa-chan... Que tal adiantar o lado e atualizar Yume? Aquilo está me matando. O.o De verdade. Eita Uru gostoso da poha!

Ahahahaha

Isso me lembra: Eri-chan e eu BERRANDO pra Aria no saguão do MacDonalds como tinha sido lindo o Uruha estuprando o Kai! E as pessoas olhando pra gente... XD~

Final de semana ótemo. Show do AnCafe, perffffeito, lindo, mágico!

Encontrei as gurias – Eri-chan e seu koi, Tamy-chan, Chibi-chan e Freya-chan e conheci a Aria-chan. Fizemos muito spoiler de fics, fiquei sabendo de novidades e planos futuros... kufufufufufu.

Também fiz alguns spoilers... É a vida. Dei incontáveis foras... Ainda é a vida... XD~

Ganhei um DVD do show do X-Japan da Aria que me jogou no fundo do poço. Como aquilo é lindo. E como eu chorei. Fazia tempo que não ficava taum emo... Oh, mas voltando a fic.

Que tal um jogo a sério agora? Quem acertar a pessoa que irá pr'O Porão ganha uma fic AoixKai (ou MxK... ou a gente pode conversar sobre o ship).

Dicas pra facilitar:

1-Quem vai é homem. (Nada de Nana Long, nem da secretária – por mais que ela mereça),

2-É jovem e bonito. (Não é o avô do Aoi).

3-É o Aoi quem manda a pessoa (O Aoi não vai).

4-Outros que não irão: Kai e Naoyuki.

Como tem mais de uma pessoa votando no mesmo personagem ganha quem mandar o chute antes. Mas é pra chutar um personagem, não a autora. XD

Litha-chan está fora da brincadeira. Essa fic é dela e ficaria estranho se ela acertasse. E, Litha, eu não vou mudar a pessoa que vai pr'O Porão, mesmo que você me peça.

Ano, Eri-Chan também não pode participar da brincadeira. Ela beta essa fic, logo é café-com-leite. Ganbatte, minna san!

See ya!

**Ah, pra aguçar a curiosidade, cenas do próximo capítulo:**

"_Um dos acionistas resmungou alto, e Kai ficou cinza. Pegara a pessoa errada! Mandara uma tenada na direção de Uruha e acertara o velho ao lado!_

_O homem levantou-se, extremamente ofendido:_

– _Gaki! Que ousadia..."_

_**Notas da Beta:**_

Bem, Beta invadindo!!!!!

*gruda na Sensei*

Primeiramente, não posso deixar de agradecer publicamente pelo final de semana mágico. Ele resultou em MUITAS idéias para plots. E é claro os spoilers alegram minha vida (Lê-se: atualizações mais rápidas).

Beijos a Lady Anúbis, a Freya e a Aria que juntamente com meu Koi e eu zuamos até não agüentar mais a autora dessa fic. (Para alegria da Litha que é a presenteada aqui).

Segundo, peço a todos que visitem o cardiologista periodicamente enquanto essa fic está em andamento, porque do jeito que as coisas estão caminhando muitas aqui terão enfartes e ataque fã girls histéricos. Digo isso por experiência própria.

E por último e não menos importante: Aria estou me juntando a Sensei na campanha de atualização de Yume.

Cara, o Uruha está phodástico nessa fic.

E não se esqueça que nos encontraremos no AF. Até lá posso preparar uma vingança caso essa atualização demore.

Beijos,

Eri-Chan


	15. Mudando de ares

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XV  
****Mudando de ares**

Kai despertou aos poucos. Levou as mãos ao rosto e esfregou de leve. Respirou profundamente e sorriu, relaxado totalmente.

– Ohayou... – falou baixo, antes de bocejar. Só então abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do quarto. Que noite maravilhosa tivera. Conseguira dormir feito uma pedra, pudera descansar e se recuperar da tensão sofrida durante o dia. Agora sentia-se enérgico e...

Foi apenas ao sentar-se na cama que notou a mudança de aposento. Aquele não era o quarto dos Girassóis! Era muito maior, pintado de azul.

– Oh... – o jovem Galo viu seu amigo sentado na pontinha do colchão da sua cama. Aliás, a grande cama de casal era a única do quarto. Rapidamente esqueceu a mudança de cenário. Piscou chocado pelas manchas escurecidas no rosto andrógeno. Kou estava ferido! E tinha um curativo no canto dos lábios inchados. Trocara a roupa suja de sangue, mas o aspecto ainda era forte – O que aconteceu?!

– Yutaka... – Uruha fungou antes de jogar-se sobre o moreninho – Acordou! Eu fiquei tão preocupado!

– Uru-chan... O que foi?! – tentou afastar o mensageiro, mas o loiro o abraçava com força, meio desesperado.

Aoi, que cochilava sentado em uma confortável poltrona que fora instalada no outro lado do grande quarto, despertou por completo. Ficou observando a cena em silêncio.

– Kai, como se sente? Está tudo bem?

O moreninho balançou a cabeça:

– Estou _ótimo_. Mas... Você se machucou! Como?

– Fomos atacados. – finalmente o loiro se afastou – Colocaram sonífero no jantar. E um ninja nos atacou. Foi assustador.

– Sonífero?! – Yutaka não acreditou no que seus ouvidos captaram.

– Hn. – foi Aoi quem confirmou – Suman. Isso prova que não posso confiar em ninguém. Mandei providenciar um local seguro. Estava apenas esperando que acordasse naturalmente, pra sairmos daqui.

– Já arrumei nossas malas. – Uruha informou. Sentiu um calafrio ao lembrar-se da sensação de voltar ao quarto onde fora atacado. Estava acompanhado de um dos protetores de confiança de Yuu, mas ainda assim juntara tudo rapidinho pra poder voltar ao quarto do Dragão e ficar ao lado do amigo – Se você estiver bem...

– Estou. – Kai interrompeu a frase – Mas você não parece. Seu rosto está machucado... Sinto muito por isso. Eu...

– Basta. – Yuu cortou – Nenhum dos dois tem culpa. – ele se irritou um pouco com aquilo, sem saber direito o porquê – A culpa é do meu avô! E minha. Eu me descuidei, fui confiante. Mas, não vou permitir que nenhum dos dois se machuque mais.

– Yuu! – o moreninho exclamou. Shiroyama levantou-se da poltrona:

– Vamos sair daqui de uma vez. E não se afastem de mim um único segundo, entenderam? – os garotos apenas balançaram as cabeças, assustados pelo tom de voz do mais velho – Não vamos tomar nada aqui. A gente come algo na empresa.

Pediria para Naoyuki arranjar algo comestível e seguro, e o encarregaria de arrumar um lugar confiável para passarem a noite.

Prestativo, Kou estendeu uma muda de roupa limpa pra Yutaka, que foi trocar-se no banheiro do quarto de Yuu. Ajeitou-se muito rapidamente. Depois de alguns minutos Kai juntou-se a Uruha e Aoi. Os três saíram do quarto, cada um levando sua mala e ajudando Takashima com as dele. Aoi preferia não deixar aos cuidados de ninguém daquela casa. Suspeitava que talvez escondessem alguma coisa entre as roupas. Talvez algum animal venenoso ou algo pior. Paranóico? Sim, mas, nunca se esqueceria da tentativa de seu avô, que mandara colocar sonífero no alimento dos garotos.

Por falar no velho, ele não dera as caras ainda. Evidentemente já sabia que o ataque falhara. E não devia estar nada satisfeito. Yuu checara sua agenda de compromissos enquanto esperava Yutaka acordar. Participaria de duas reuniões que o deixariam ainda mais a par das transações da multinacional. Nenhuma delas contava com a presença de Shin Long. Então provavelmente não veria o avô. E ele não queria mesmo um confronto. A ação traiçoeira o irritara tanto. Principalmente porque o fizera ver como era ingênuo e confiante. Por um golpe de sorte os Galos escaparam com vida. Imperdoável!

Jurou que não seria feito de bobo outra vez.

_**oOo**_

O clima ao redor da mesa era pesado. Todos, exceto três pessoas, estavam incomodados com a situação, mas ninguém, obviamente, reclamaria.

Shiroyama Yuu olhou pela milésima vez em direção as malas amontoadas no canto da sala de reuniões, bem ao alcance de seu olhar. Jamais as deixaria na própria sala. Não confiava na segurança e prudência disso. Mesmo que os outros doze acionistas torcessem os narizes. Ele representava o avô, presidente e dono da maior parte das ações. E o próprio Aoi tinha uma parte significativa da empresa, herdada da avó. Podia ter essas extravagâncias.

Mas o que irritava de verdade aqueles sócios eram as presenças de Yutaka Uke e Takashima Kouyou na reunião, sentados um de cada lado de Shiroyama. Ambos parecendo entediados e deslocados. Aoi não se importava. Se não iria manter as malas longe de si, os garotos muito menos. Olhou de um pra outro, enquanto o secretário de relações públicas explicava os resultados bem sucedidos de algumas campanhas.

Kai estava se agüentando, afinal dormira muito bem a noite toda, nocauteado pelo sonífero. Sentia-se elétrico, cheio de adrenalina e ligado em tudo. Dava a idéia de prestar atenção nos complicados gráficos, porém seu olhar confuso denunciava a verdade: estava viajando no assunto. Aoi riu por dentro.

Porém Kou estava sendo derrotado pela tensão da noite. Já dera umas duas cabeceadas, pra angústia do moreninho, que gelava cada vez que a cabeça loira pendia pra frente e balançava perigosamente. Yutaka até tentara chutar o amigo, mas a mesa de reunião era muito larga, e sua perna não alcançara o outro.

Os olhos de Takashima estavam fechando perigosamente outra vez. Ao invés de inclinar pra frente, o mensageiro acabou cochilando e deixando o pescoço cair pra trás. Os lábios ficaram entreabertos e Kou começou a ressonar de leve. Dessa vez apagara!

Horrorizado, Yutaka viu algo meio brilhando no canto dos lábios do amigo, junto ao curativo. Quase gemeu ao perceber que Uruha ia começar a babar bem ali, no meio da reunião de Aoi Long! Disfarçou, olhando de um lado para o outro. Só tinha uma saída...

Usou um pé pra afrouxar o outro tênis e arremessou-o tentando acertar o mensageiro. Todos na mesa ouviram o baque surdo. Um dos acionistas resmungou alto, e Kai ficou cinza. Pegara a pessoa errada! Mandara o tênis na direção de Uruha e acertara o velho ao lado!

O homem levantou-se, extremamente ofendido:

– Gaki! Que ousadia...

Então por algum motivo inexplicável Kou resolveu engasgar com sabe-se lá com o que (apesar de que, depois, Kai suspeitou que fosse com a própria saliva) e acordou tossindo muito, meio corado.

– K'soo! Cof, cof!! – passou a mão pelo rosto, limpando a baba. Nem reparou que era o alvo dos olhares mais que furiosos daqueles acionistas milionários.

O velho que fora agredido por Kai já ia gritar a plenos pulmões. Mas Yuu foi mais rápido. Ficou em pé e disse com um suspiro:

– Vamos fazer uma pausa pro almoço. Depois continuamos. – houve concordância geral. Confuso, Uruha voltou-se pro moreninho:

– Já acabou? Nem foi tão chato assim...

Kai acabou rindo. Haviam estragado a reunião de seu anfitrião. Enquanto os demais empresários saiam parecendo nada satisfeitos, Aoi observou os dois Galos, a forma envergonhada, porém cansada; com a qual Takashima se desculpava com Yutaka. E a forma simpática que o moreninho recebia essas lamentações, como se Kai Ji fosse o chefe da reunião e perdoasse o deslize cometido.

Yuu sorriu. Como ficar bravo com aqueles garotos? Como ficar bravo com seu noivo e as adoráveis covinhas...? Impossível. Resignado, enfiou as mãos no bolso e pigarreou, chamando a atenção para si, quando a sala ficou vazia.

– Vamos almoçar.

– Hai! – Kai respondeu – Gomen pela reunião...

– Aa. Não foi grande coisa. Continuamos depois do almoço.

"_E ainda tem uma segunda pra acabar o dia."_, foi o que Shiroyama pensou ao sair da sala, sendo seguido pelos dois protegidos.

_**oOo**_

Pra felicidade incontrolável de Yutaka e Takashima, os três foram a uma das milhares de barraquinhas de lamen espalhadas por Tokyo. Sentaram-se no balcão, onde podiam assistir o cozinheiro preparar cada prato sem colocar nada de suspeito.

Assim que Uruha e Kai começaram a comer, Aoi afastou-se e tirou o celular do bolso. Discou para Murai que atendeu no segundo toque:

– _Hai, Aoi Long sama_. – foi o mais solicito possível – _O que deseja?_

– Hum... – limpou a garganta – Como faço pra distrair dois garotos?

Nao Long ficou um instante em silêncio, antes de soltar uma gargalhada divertida, espontânea:

– _Como assim, Yuu san?_ – riu mais um pouco – _Posso ensinar umas três maneiras de distrair seu noivo... Se me permitir..._

O descendente do Clã do Dragão sentiu uma vontade quase irresistível de cumprir sua ameaça e mandar o rapaz bochechudo pr'O Porão...

– Naoyuki... Não abusa da sorte.

– _Suman_... – controlou-se pra parar de rir.

Shiroyama relaxou:

– Posso pensar em mais de três maneiras de distrair Kai Ji sem a sua ajuda.

- _Me esnobou_! – Naoyuki rebateu. Em seguida ficou sério. – _Mas realmente não o entendi, Aoi Long..._

Rapidamente Shiroyama narrou o incidente na reunião.

– Preciso ficar de olho neles, Naoyuki. Sem que me atrapalhem... – olhou de esguelha para os garotos, comendo entretidos o delicioso lamen. – Meu avô vai atacar com certeza...

– _Hai._ – agora Nao soou realmente sério – _Que tal alguns filmes? Se os colocar no canto... A sala 03 é maior..._

Ao ouvir aquilo Shiroyama concordou imediatamente. Murai tivera uma idéia brilhante! O rapaz era um gênio, e apesar de ter dado bobeira no dia anterior, podia ser considerado de extrema confiança. O único em que Aoi ainda podia confiar:

– Ótimo. Ouça o que quero que faça: traga a TV do segundo andar, o home teather do vigésimo andar e ligue o mais afastado do ar condicionado na sala 03. Pegue o frigobar do décimo quinto, esvazie e providencie lanches novos – tomou um ar antes de continuar – Naoyuki, compre pessoalmente os refrigerantes e doces, okkei?

– _Okkei. Mais alguma coisa, Yuu san?_

– Verifique as saídas de ar e o ar condicionado da sala de reuniões. Coloque um protetor a paisana em cada ponta do corredor. Encontre alguém de confiança, ou o mais confiável que conseguir. Desligue o aparelho de telefone e qualquer outro eletrônico que tiver na sala. Quando faltar cinco minutos pras catorze avise os sócios que a reunião mudou de lugar. Não informe a sala, os reúna e os leve até lá. Faça o mesmo com o pessoal da segunda reunião.

– _Wakkata_!

– Arranje fones de ouvido, e poltronas confortáveis. As do sétimo andar devem servir. – respirou fundo – Pensei em tudo?

– _Aparentemente sim, mas se eu me lembrar de algo, cuido. E vou fazer isso pessoalmente. Ninguém irá desconfiar..._

– Só não traga comédias. Não adianta nada se tiverem uma crise de risos.

– _Hai! Confie em mim_.

– Aa. – mais confiante Aoi desligou o celular e voltou para junto de Kai e Uruha que terminavam de almoçar.

– Está delicioso! – Kou fazia caretas engraçadas ao engolir porções do lamen. Sua boca estava dolorida.

Shiroyama observou o loiro por um segundo. As marcas no rosto dele estavam bem feias... Pobre garoto. Depois observou Kai que, felizmente, não tinha nenhum ferimento. Detestaria ver o precioso rosto de covinhas machucado.

Com um profundo senso de dever cumprido e sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo, Yuu começou a comer.

oOo

Graças às ações rápidas de Murai, todas as ordens do Yuu foram cumpridas. Kai e Uruha ficaram tão felizes ao ver o que estava preparado pra eles, que Aoi desejou ter tido aquela idéia mais cedo.

Ficaram quietinhos assistindo os filmes recentes que Nao Long selecionara, escutando através dos fones, tendo um farto lanche a disposição deles e poltronas macias para relaxar. Tudo isso meio apertado num dos cantos, longe o bastante pra não atrapalhar Aoi, mas perto o suficiente para ficarem sob as vistas dele.

Murai garantira ainda ter checado todas as entradas de ar, pro caso de Shin Long ser ousado a ponto de soltar algum sonífero na sala e nocautear todos na reunião. Depois do ataque noturno, esperava qualquer coisa!

Tranqüilamente terminou a reunião interrompida e realizou a segunda e mais longa. Era quase noite quando deu o evento por encerrado e dispensou os empregados. Então avisou Yutaka e Takashima que era hora de ir pra casa...

Shiroyama meteu a mão no bolo e puxou o celular. Tornou a discar para Naoyuki. O rapaz parecia esperar pelo contato, atendeu no segundo toque.

– _Aoi Long... Daijobu?_

– Hn. Como esperado. Preciso do endereço. – o local da casa onde ficariam era um segredo até pra Yuu. Ele pedira que Murai tomasse todas as providências sem deixar ninguém perceber ou desconfiar.

– _Hai. Preparei tudo._

– E pra onde vamos?

– _Er... Yuu, você confia em mim, não é?_

Aoi estranhou a pergunta. Era obvio que confiava no rapaz. Ele era o único com quem dividiria uma parcela pequena da responsabilidade de cuidar dos dois Galos. Alguma coisa estava errada.

– Confio. – apesar de meio incomodado, o moreno mais velho confirmou. Olhou rápido na direção dos seus protegidos que esperavam por ele quietos, do outro lado – O que aconteceu? Onde vamos passar essa noite?

– _Hum_... – limpou a garganta – _O distrito ao norte de Ginza..._

– Que disse? – Aoi pensou ter escutado errado.

– _O distrito ao norte de Ginza_. – Nao repetiu em alto e bom som.

Ao ouvir a confirmação, Shiroyama Yuu, o decidido e, recém descoberto, corajoso descendente do Clã do Dragão desafinou a voz, perguntando num tom suspeitamente agudo:

– O quê?!

– _É o lugar mais seguro, Aoi Long... Acredite._

O moreno fechou os olhos com força, tentando se controlar. _O lugar mais seguro?!_ Só de imaginar o distrito onde fora algumas vezes antes de viajar para a América, Yuu sentiu uma vertigem. Quando Kai Ji e Uruha Ji soubessem daquilo... Sua moral seria jogada direto na lata de lixo.

Murai estava implorando pra passar uma temporada n'O Porão. Ah, se estava... Mandá-los para aquele tipo de lugar...

_**Continua...**_

Pessoas, chutes anotados e computados. Pobre MYV foi eleito vitima mor com 06 votos! XD~ O povo quer mesmo ver o Pavão sofrendo. Então ta, agora to numa situação difícil... divulgação dos resultados no último capítulo.

Sobre o AF...

SIM

Estarei lá. Dia 19 com certeza (já comprei ingresso), talvez dia 17. Dia 18 zuando pela Liba o dia todo.

Cosplays:

**Dia 17** – Ruka da banda Sendai Komatsu, com direito a um Satty. U.U/ *gruda* E a fotos yaoi... naum adianta fugir... Sattyyyyyy...  
**Dia 18** – estarei a paisana...  
**Dia 19** – K do anime Gravitation... XD~ com direito a um Shuichi e um Ryuichi! *flutua*


	16. Uma ajuda inesperada

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XVI  
****Uma ajuda inesperada**

Aoi dirigia muito concentrado pela movimentada avenida. Eram quase oito horas da noite, e a Tokyo noturna começava a ganhar vida, brilhante e barulhenta como sempre. Já tinham passado por uma lanchonete fast food e comido alguma coisa com certa tranqüilidade, fato que representava uma preocupação a menos.

O Dragão mal prestava atenção na conversa que acontecia entre os dois garotos mais jovens:

– Ainda não acredito que a mocinha morreu. – Uruha exclamou com os olhos suspeitamente brilhantes.

– E eu não acredito que você chorou assistindo D-War... – Kai debochou.

– Foi muito triste! Ela se sacrificou pelo bem da humanidade! Passou mais de uma vida esperando pelo amor e eles não ficaram juntos. – fungou.

– Kou-chan, é só um filme. É de mentirinha...

O loiro estreitou os olhos e fitou o outro agudamente:

– E quem foi que roeu as unhas com medo daquele serial killer?

– Ahahahaha... – Kai Ji riu sem graça. – Mas o filme tinha _atmosfera_.

– Yutaka, você dava um pulo na cadeira cada vez que aparecia uma faca na tela. E aparecia uma faca a cada cinco segundos de filmagem. Seu covarde!

– Melhor ser um covarde que um chorão!

– Franguinho! – Uruha mostrou a língua.

– Moça! – Kai fez biquinho e começou a mandar beijos na direção do loiro.

– Có, có, có, có! – em resposta Kou fez a imitação tosca de uma galinha e ganhou um beliscão na costela – Itai!

– Então pára.

– Hai, hai. – encostou-se no banco – Có, có! – e riu.

O moreninho acabou rindo junto. Ficaram em silêncio. Uruha desviou os olhos para o vidro, observando a paisagem pela janela. Franziu as sobrancelhas:

– A Torre de Tokyo! Que linda!! – então o loiro prestou mais atenção, começou a ler as placas de néon. – Que lugar é esse?

Kai engoliu em seco:

– Ei... Isso é... Aoi Long...?

O moreno não respondeu. Diante do silêncio, Kou arrepiou-se e deduziu o óbvio:

- Kabukicho...? – sua voz soou incrédula. Kai permaneceu em silêncio.

"_Eu vou matar Murai_...", Aoi pensou. Só mesmo ele pra enviá-los para o distrito mais perigoso de Tokyo. E, definitivamente, Shiroyama tinha que estar louco, pra aceitar a indicação...

"_Confie em mim_", as palavras firmes ecoavam na mente do moreno mais velho. Só assim mesmo. Se não acreditasse em Naoyuki, daria meia volta. Qualquer lugar parecia mais seguro que o famoso "Distrito do Sexo". Ou será que não?

Manobrou o carro e entrou no estacionamento subterrâneo do prédio mais alto das redondezas. Haviam chegado. Os Galo se entreolharam. Estavam na garagem de uma casa noturna. E das mais suspeitas...

– Vamos. – Yuu soou meio rude, mas é que ele estava muito sem jeito de ter que levar os dois pra um lugar daqueles. Murai veria só uma coisa!

– Yuu...

Kai ia insistir na pergunta, quando ouviram passos. Um homem vestindo um quimono escuro, de aparência cara, andava pelo estacionamento ainda vazio, seguido de perto por dois homens que pareciam mais armários que seres humanos.

– Aoi Long Sama? – perguntou solícito.

– Hn. – Yuu respondeu.

O desconhecido inclinou-se formalmente:

– Sou Jioji. Fomos informados de sua presença. Queira nos seguir, onegai. Vou levá-los a Kaede Sama.

Deu meia volta sabendo que seria atendido pelos visitantes. Kai e Uruha olharam para Aoi, que fez um sinal indicando que deviam obedecer. Caminharam até um elevador. Jioji digitou um código no painel e logo começaram a subir, alcançando o andar desejado.

Os guarda-costas permaneceram parados na entrada do elevador, enquanto os outros quatro seguiam pelo corredor. Jioji avançou até uma porta branca dupla. Bateu na folha de madeira e entrou, sem esperar resposta.

Os rapazes se viram em uma sala espaçosa, porém com poucos móveis, todos em madeira clara. Havia uma mulher lá dentro, observando a noite através da janela que tomava a maior parte da parede. Ela voltou-se para encará-los. Aparentava um pouco mais de quarenta anos:

– Konbanwa, Aoi Long Sama. – a voz era tranqüila, e por algum motivo, aquele rosto estranhamente familiar fez Yuu relaxar. Por trás da pesada maquiagem, alguma coisa chamou a atenção de Yuu. Ele se perguntou o que poderia ser. – Sentem-se, por favor. – indicou uma das poltronas.

– Aa. – os três obedeceram, enquanto Jioji saia da sala e Kaede sentava-se na outra poltrona. – Estes seriam Kai Ji e Uruha Ji?

– Hai. – Yuu confirmou.

– Dozo. – a senhora cumprimentou um tanto informal.

Kai e Uruha estavam visivelmente desconfortáveis, um de cada lado de Aoi e responderam com acenos de cabeça. Conheciam prédios como aquele, apesar de nunca terem freqüentado. A boate era apenas uma fachada. O verdadeiro lucro de tais locais estava na venda de prazer, de drogas ilícitas e outras atividades fora da lei. E, pela aparência cara, aquele devia um dos mais elegantes _prostíbulos_ de Tokyo!

– São bem vindos aqui o tempo que for necessário. Mas darei um conselho. – colocou a mão no quimono vermelho e tirou alguns cartões do tamanho de uma folha de sulfite dobrada em quatro – São convites especiais para nossas outras casas em Tokyo. Terão livre acesso a cada uma delas. Precisam de quantas noites?

Yuu pensou um pouco. Já tinham superado praticamente dois dias. Não queria chegar em cima da hora pra reunião, então necessitaria de pelo menos mais três noites seguras.

– Três. – respondeu.

Kaede inclinou a cabeça. Separou três cartões coloridos:

– Um para cada casa. Confie em mim, serão noites tão seguras quanto se as passasse aqui.

– Tem garantias? – Aoi precisava ter certeza do que fazia. Já era embaraçoso o bastante colocar os garotos naquele lugar. Pela cara que ambos faziam, era óbvio que sabiam das atividades ilegais.

– Todas. Nem seu avô seria _louco_ de tentar algo aqui. – a mulher respondeu convicta.

– Você não conhece Shin Long. – Yuu insistiu – Meu avô não mede limites.

– Aquele homem mede sim. – ela recostou-se na poltrona – Os Doze Clãs, os Quatro Comandáveis... Sim, é lendário o poder que vocês possuem. Controlam importação, exportação, construção cívil, mercado eletro-eletrônico, bolsa de valores, educação, saúde, multinacionais... O Clã da Serpente tem as garras bem firmes na família imperial. Controlam firmemente tudo o que existe de _legal _no Japão.

– Conhece bem a situação. Ainda insiste em dar garantias?

– Conheço. E insisto. Porque os Doze Clãs controlam o legal. E nós, da Yakuza, controlamos tudo o que é ilegal. Mesmo que seu avô use alguns recursos sujos, não está nem perto da Máfia. Nós controlamos o submundo. E aqui em Tokyo, sou eu quem faz as regras do crime.

Yuu olhou demoradamente para Kaede, um tanto surpreso por ver como ela falava do submundo com tanta familiaridade. Não tinha receio algum em assumir que era da Yakuza, a Máfia japonesa.

– Se Shin Long ousar erguer um dedo contra vocês, enquanto estiverem sob minha guarda, arcará com as conseqüências. E eu não falo de alguns ninjas classe A. Estou falando dos nossos assassinos mais sanguinários, mais cruéis. Homens que matariam por poucas moedas... Shin Long sabe que não hesitaríamos em soltar esses cães loucos. Os Clãs são apenas doze. A Máfia é infinita. Ele não vai querer uma guerra quando a paz foi estabelecida entre vocês a tão duras penas.

Ao fim do discurso inflamado, Yuu e os dois garotos estavam impressionados. O mais velho quase gaguejou ao perguntar:

– Dooshite?

– Nani? – Kaede olhou confusa para o rapaz.

– Por que está fazendo isso? Interferindo a tal ponto? – Yuu queria saber como Murai conseguira um apoio tão absurdo da Yakuza!

Sorrindo, a mulher ajeitou os fios do longo cabelo negro atrás da orelha. De repente pareceu muito suave ao responder:

– Por mais dinheiro que minha posição traga, não é algo que eu deseje pra ninguém. Viver na ilegalidade, sempre em alerta, cercada de inimigos... Nenhuma mãe desejaria isso ao próprio filho.

Shiroyama piscou. Em segundos teve uma epifania e descobriu o quê no rosto de Kaede lhe era familiar. Como não reparara antes? Aquelas bochechas salientes... Muito parecidas com as de...

– Nao Long. – a anfitriã sorriu ainda mais – Você cuida do meu filho. Eu cuido de você. Simples assim.

– Ee?! – Uruha não resistiu – A senhora é mãe do bochec... Er... De Naoyuki san?

Yuu estava sem fala. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, imaginaria que Murai era descendente de uma da líder da Yakuza em Tokyo.

– Quando meu filho nasceu a situação do Japão era muito incerta. Temi que não pudesse protegê-lo, pois existia um inimigo sempre a espreita. Então o mandei para ser criado por minha irmã. Kyoko vive na legalidade e é casada com um mensageiro do Clã do Dragão. – parou para respirar um pouco, logo retomando a narrativa – As regras de vocês são mais flexíveis aos níveis baixos da hierarquia. Não ligam se um mensageiro se casa com alguém de fora do Clã.Por isso Naoyuki conseguiu seguir os passos do tio e chegou longe. Ele me disse que é a única pessoa em quem Aoi Long confia. – Kaede fez a última afirmativa cheia de orgulho do filho.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Yuu viu Kai começar a roer as unhas nervosamente, enquanto do outro lado Uruha ia se encolhendo contra a poltrona, muito pálido. Ambos cada vez mais apavorados. O que os garotos pensavam era a mesma coisa: "_Se essa mulher souber que Shiroyama Yuu mandou o filho dela pra ser torturado n'O Porão..._". Eles ainda achavam que Aoi falara a verdade no dia anterior e que Murai estava preso no lugar horrível!

Temendo um mal entendido, Yuu ficou em pé e reverenciou de leve:

– Sim, Murai é o único em que posso confiar. – A ponto de ir até aquele local, acreditando que não seria traído. – Agradeço sua hospitalidade e proteção. Poderia nos mostrar os aposentos? Os garotos estão cansados. – precisava tirá-los dali.

Kaede olhou para Kai e Uruha. Imaginou que a postura tensa deles era pela situação que enfrentavam. Ela sabia que Nao Long estava bem. Falara com ele a poucas horas:

– Evidentemente. Jioji os guiará. Acredite Aoi Long. Tem a minha palavra de que terá as noites mais tranqüilas possível. Agora quanto aos dias... Isso, já não posso te garantir. A menos que permaneçam aqui durante o dia também. – ela ficou em pé – Ah, aposto que Jioji já cuidou das malas de vocês. Ele é muito eficiente. Qualquer coisa que precisar, não hesite em pedir.

Yuu enfiou os três convites no bolso e meneou a cabeça, agradecendo a atenção e prometendo que analisaria a proposta de ficar ali durante os dias.

_**oOo**_

Por insistência de Yuu, os três foram acomodados em uma suíte única, que tomava todo o andar logo abaixo do escritório de Kaede. O Dragão imaginou que deveria pertencer a dona do "Castelo Branco", nome do prostíbulo onde estavam.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Yuu foi verificar as malas. Parecia não terem sido bisbilhotadas, mas ele resolveu conferir, abrindo cuidadosamente, com medo de encontrar algo que não deveria estar ali. Felizmente confirmou que estavam em perfeita ordem. Inclusive todas as de Uruha.

Com essa tranqüilidade, recomendou que os garotos fossem tomar banho, enquanto ele verificava o resto do local. Kai foi primeiro, e Uruha aproveitou para ajudar Aoi. Conferiram o único quarto, onde havia uma grande cama de casal. Abriram todas as gavetas e portas dos criados-mudos, do guarda-roupa e da cômoda. Não havia nada. As janelas estavam bem fechadas e o ar condicionado desligado. Parecia _realmente_ seguro.

Assim que Yutaka terminou e saiu vestindo seu pijama, Uruha se apressou para tomar um banho também. Queria ficar logo a sós com o amigo pra poder colocar o papo em dia. Não houvera oportunidade pra falarem sem a presença de Aoi Long.

Cansado, o moreninho jogou-se no sofá.

– Ahhhhhhh, que dia! – bocejou.

Yuu olhou cumprido. Tinha que esperar que o loiro terminasse, pra só então poder se lavar. Enquanto isso resolveu ir sentar-se ao lado do noivo:

– Você está bem? – não podia esquecer que o Galo ingerira uma grande quantidade de sonífero na noite anterior. Sorte que não sofrera nenhum efeito colateral.

– Hai. – virou-se para olhar o mais velho de frente – Obrigado por tudo hoje. Nós estávamos atrapalhando a sua reunião. Gomen...

– Não foi nada. – fez uma nota mental de ligar para Murai providenciar outro entretenimento pros garotos. – Apenas obrigação. Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. Por esse lugar.

Kai coçou a cabeça:

– Daijobu. Eu não me importo. – preferia apagar da mente que naquele prédio pessoas se drogavam, se prostituíam, negócios escusos estavam sendo feitos. Sem mencionar o jogo ilegal cheio de apostas onde corria dinheiro sujo. – É pela nossa sobrevivência. Uma ótima causa em minha opinião.

– Hn. Eu prometi que cuidaria de vocês. Vou cumprir minha palavra.

– Nem Uruha nem eu duvidamos disso. Apesar de ele ter se ferido...

– Foi pra proteger você. – Yuu falou, observando o rosto do moreninho, buscando algum tipo de reação que ele mesmo não sabia ao certo qual era.

– Eu sei. Kou é um amigão. O melhor.

– Sim. Ele se preocupa muito com você. – desviou os olhos – Eu nunca tive um amigo assim. O mais perto que tenho é Naoyuki. – e o rapaz não podia ser considerado exatamente um companheiro, mas sim um subordinado. Aoi se sentia cada vez mais solitário, ao ver que tinha menos do que seu protegido.

Um gemido sufocado chamou a atenção do moreno. Ele voltou-se para Kai Ji e flagrou o garoto lhe encarando com os olhos arregalados. A pele ficara muito pálida, e ele parecia estranhamente assustado.

– O que foi? – Yuu perguntou com o coração disparado, sem compreender porque o moreninho começara a lhe olhar com receio.

– Vo-você... Hidoi!

– Eu? O que eu fiz?

– Naoyuki san é seu único amigo? E você mandou ele pr'O Porão?!

Fez menção de se afastar, mas Aoi foi mais rápido e o segurou pelo pulso.

– Ie. – sorriu aliviado – Não mandei Nao pra lugar nenhum.

– Demo... – Yutaka tentou puxar o braço sem conseguir soltar-se. Os dedos de Aoi pareciam garras de ferro.

– Eu disse aquilo para assustar vocês dois e impedir que fizessem mais alguma besteira. Eu _nunca_ mandaria Naoyuki ou quem quer que seja praquele lugar. Eu abomino O Porão. Acredite.

– Isso é serio?! – Kai ficou um tanto confuso.

– Palavra de Aoi Long. – levantou a mão livre e sorriu. Só então o Galo relaxou.

– Kuso! Quando Kaede san disse que era mãe de Nao Long eu pirei. Achei que seria o nosso fim!

– Se bem que eu vou esganar Murai! – Yuu soou meio mal humorado – Meter a gente nesse bordel. Pode ser de luxo, mas é um bordel.

– E é seguro. Desencana, Yuu. – Kai aproximou-se um pouco – Sabe de uma coisa, Uruha e eu, nós sempre quisemos ir num lugar desses. – confidenciou como quem conta um grande segredo – Quem sabe no próximo a gente não desce pra beber alguma coisa...?

Surpreso, Aoi ergueu uma sobrancelha. Só então percebeu que ainda segurava o moreninho pelo pulso. Meio encabulado abriu os dedos e o libertou. Pra disfarçar, continuou no assunto:

– Quer dizer que vocês nunca estiveram num 'puteiro'?

Kai deu de ombros, como se não fosse importante:

– Falta de oportunidade...

Foi a vez de Yuu se aproximar um pouco mais:

– Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

O mais jovem pensou por alguns segundos. Acabou cedendo:

– Se você vai ser meu marido, é melhor não termos segredos.

– Hn. Essa história de nunca ter ido a um bordel... E ter apenas Uruha como amigo... Quer dizer que você não tem nenhum tipo de _experiência_?

– Oh. – coçou a cabeça – Claro que não. Eu tenho dezoito anos, o que pensa que eu sou? Uma moça que se guardou pro noivo prometido? – Kai ficou muito ofendido pelo conceito que Aoi parecia ter dele.

– Gomen. Eu não...

– Pode não parecer, mas eu tenho experiência sim. – cortou a frase do mais velho – Uruha me ensinou um bocado de _coisinhas_. – resmungou fazendo Aoi engasgar com ar.

– Nani? Uruha Ji...?

– Hn. – suspirando, Yutaka olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Yuu – Kou me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. E, acredite, não é pouca coisa...

Ao ouvir a afirmação, toda a vontade que Shiroyama tinha de mandar Murai pr'O Porão desapareceu e foi substituída por uma tentação quase irresistível de mandar Takashima passar umas férias por lá... Umas férias bem longas...

_**Continua...**_

HAUAHUAUAU

Aoi com ciúmes... Aoi com ciúmes!

Vou levar esses três pra entornar o caneco no próximo capítulo. E acho que vai acontecer essas _coisinhas_ entre os dois morenos principais... *rola*

o.o

E Buxexa Boy filho da mafiosa phodonica. Huahauahuauaha

Isso foi inesperado, confessem! Vai, Pacu, diz que você desconfiava disso *cutuca* Diz!

¬¬ Se o Aoi manda o cara pr'O Porão, além de enfrentar o avô teria que enfrentar a Yakuza... uhhhh que meda...

PS: Eu chorei vendo D-War. Não se envergonhe, Takashima san. *entrega lencinho* Enjoy os momentos emo da vida...


	17. Roppongi – Parte 1

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**b****ond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte ****XVII  
****Roppongi**** – Parte 1**

_Ao ouvir a afirmação, toda a vontade que Shiroyama tinha de mandar Murai pr'O Porão desapareceu e foi substituída por uma tentação quase irresistível de mandar Takashima passar umas férias por lá... Umas férias bem longas..._

- - - - - - - -

Uruha escolheu o exato momento para entrar na sala, vestindo um pijama de flanela azul e usando uma toalha pra secar os cabelos molhados. Kai ergueu uma sobrancelha, nunca, em dezoito anos de vida, o mensageiro tomara um banho tão rápido...

– Tsc. – com uma cara muito fechada, Aoi levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção ao banheiro, pisando duro. Se Kou não saísse do caminho teria levado uma ombrada. Surpreso, observou o mais velho se afastando.

– Ne, ne, Kai-chan... O que aconteceu com ele?

– Hã... Yuu acha que nós dois somos uns caipiras. E eu fiz questão de deixar claro que não é bem assim. Só isso.

– Hum... – resmungou – Estranho...

– Demo... Kou-chan... – o moreninho chamou, com os olhos brilhando. Uruha acenou com a cabeça e deu meia volta. Kai levantou-se do sofá e correu junto com amigo para o quarto.

O loiro largou a toalha no chão e, sem se importar com os cabelos molhados, jogou-se de costas na cama grande e macia, esparramando-se pelos lençóis. Kai pulou também, mas ao invés de deitar-se, apenas sentou-se a moda oriental.

– Até que enfim! – Yutaka esfregou as mãos – Como seu rosto está? Dói? Ficou com muito medo? Ainda não acredito que enfrentou um ninja!

Uruha tocou o canto do lábio com cuidado:

– Ainda dói, mas estou bem. – virou-se para o outro Galo – Eu fiquei apavorado! Nunca gritei tanto. – riu. – Mas enfrentei sozinho um ninja classe A.

– Sugoi! Quer dizer... É terrível, você podia ter morrido.

– Eu sei.

– Sabe, não tenho essa sensação de perigo... – Kai deixou o corpo cair, deitando-se de costas – É como se tivesse sido uma noite normal.

– Você apagou! Culpa do sonífero... Icchan salvou a gente outra vez.

O moreninho rolou pra poder encarar o amigo:

– Ee? Icchan?

– Ah... – Uruha riu sem graça – Ishihara. Você sabe, o herói do karatê...

– Oooooh. – a exclamação veio seguida de um sorrisão – Aquele Ishihara. O tio do celular... Naruhodo... Vocês conversaram um tempão!

– Descobrimos coisas em comum, oras... – Kou se pôs a brincar com o lençol.

– Que coisas? – Kai ficou curioso.

– Coisas. Um monte delas. Só... Coisas...

– AHHHHHHH! Kou está amando! Kou está amando! – Kai começou a rolar pelo colchão e a rir sem parar. Aborrecido, Uruha pegou um dos travesseiros e acertou na cabeça morena.

– Urusei! Não é nada disso! Pára de fazer piadinha e se preocupe com a sua situação. Esqueça Icchan... Er... Ishihara...

– Goooomen. – Yutaka ficou sério. Ou tentou pelo menos. Derrotado, Uruha abraçou o travesseiro. – Não faço mais piada com isso, Kou-chan. E te dou o maior apoio. Prepare-se pra caçar e... – calou-se quando o travesseiro o acertou outra vez. – TAKASHIMA! Eu tava falando sério!

– Não parece! Que "caçar" o que?! E eu sou do tipo predador?

Colocando-se em uma posição defensiva, Kai brincou:

– Então é do tipo "presa"...? – esperou por um ataque que não veio. Relaxando, Kai sentou-se direito sobre o colchão olhando o loiro. Continuou num tom de voz decidido:

– Mas eu falo sério: acho que deve investir no Icchan – o moreno soltou uma risadinha – Porque ele gostou de você.

– Então você tem que investir no Yuu san.

Kai parou de rir no mesmo instante:

– Não mude de assunto. – falou aborrecido.

– Por que não? – o mais alto estreitou os olhos – Acho muito suspeito ele nos trazer para – nesse ponto ele abaixou o tom de voz – _esse_ tipo de lugar.

– Mas é seguro. E é o que importa.

– Seguro até Kaede sama descobrir onde o bochechudo está. Coitado, sofrendo n'O Porão... A Yakuza inteira vai querer a cabeça de Shiroyama san.

– Oh, não. – Kai mexeu as mãos descartando a idéia – Yuu me disse que não mandou Nao Long pra lá. Foi só pra assustar a gente.

– Ee? Jura? Você acredita?

– Hn. Se fosse mentira, Yuu não estaria tão a vontade aqui. E ele me deu a palavra dele. Quer dizer, se a gente pensar bem, Kaede sama poderia descobrir esse tipo de coisa.

– Hn.

Os dois ficaram quietos. Kai voltou a deixar o corpo cair, deitando-se sobre o colchão. Começava a ficar sonolento quando ouviu a voz de Uruha:

– Acho que ele vai tentar seduzir você. – esperou que Yutaka se manifestasse, mas sem ter resposta, continuou – Por isso trouxe a gente pra Kabukicho.

– Ie. Não é nada disso. Yuu tem uma imagem ruim da gente. Pra ele não passamos de caipiras inocentes. Ele deve estar louco pra tudo terminar.

Uruha começou a brincar com os próprios dedos:

– Por isso ele estava com aquela cara feia?

– Hn. Deixei bem claro que não sou um idiota completo e que toda experiência que eu tenho foi você quem me ensinou.

Uruha parou de mexer com os dedos e franziu as sobrancelhas:

– Ei, isso de alguma forma soa _ruim_. De que experiência vocês estavam falando? Jogo de cartas? Lição de casa? Matar aula? Sobrevivência no Clã do Galo?

– Sexo. – Kai respondeu simplista fazendo Uruha quase cair da cama.

– O QUÊ?! C-como assim "sexo"?! Desde quando eu te ensinei alguma coisa sobre I-ISSO?!

Kai rolou na cama e ficou bem pertinho do loiro:

– E todos aqueles _filmes_ que você contrabandeou?

– YUTAKA! Nós assistimos alguns filminhos sim... Mas...

– E depois disputávamos o banheiro – Kai cortou sorrindo. – Eu era mais rápido que você sempre! Não negue: eram muito instrutivos.

– Mas nós só _assistimos_. Isso não significa que eu tenha te ensinado algo no sentido _prático_ da coisa. – o loiro rolou e ficou por cima de Kai, esmagando-o com seu peso – Sem contar que seria quase incesto.

Kai sorriu e começou a fazer drama:

– Oh, Kou chan... Sinto por sua paixão platônica, mas meu coração já tem dono. Onegai, não me odeie por isso. Sejamos eternos amigos, sim? – e depositou um beijo no nariz do mensageiro.

Justamente nesse instante a porta do quarto se abriu e Aoi Long passou por ela. Observou os dois Galos naquela posição comprometedora. Depois pisou duro até o guarda-roupas, tirando um travesseiro e um edredom e saiu do quarto silenciosamente.

– Oh! – Kai exclamou abismado.

– Ele vai arrancar o meu couro. – Uruha rolou pro lado – Kai chan... Ferrou.

– Que nada. Relaxa...

– Relaxa? Você não reconhece os sinais? Pois eu sim. Shiroyama Yuu está destilando ciúmes por todos os poros. Hum... Se continuar assim, acho que ele muda de idéia antes dessa maldita reunião e vocês acabam se casando.

O moreninho olhou de Kou para a porta fechada. Se aquilo fosse verdade...

_**oOo**_

Assim que fechou a porta, Yuu encostou-se na folha de madeira. Seus ombros tremiam, numa ferrenha vontade de controlar a risada. Sim, pegara Kai Ji e Uruha Ji numa posição muito suspeita... E deveria estar explodindo de ciú... Er... Despeit... Er... Devia estar irritado.

Mas não estava.

Por um motivo muito simples: totalmente _sem querer_ ouvira parte da conversa dos dois. Justamente a parte final, que se referia a um tipo específico de filme e fugas estratégicas para o banheiro. Ora, não era culpa de Yuu. Ele _inocentemente_ encostara o ouvido na porta, pra ter certeza de que podia entrar. Os dois falavam num tom razoavelmente alto.

Não havia nada entre seu noivo e o mensageiro loiro. Nada, além de amizade. Não que isso fosse da sua conta, claro.

Com um suspiro foi estender-se no sofá. O móvel era grande e macio. Não seria uma noite ruim, pelo contrário. Bem acomodado, tentou afastar os pensamentos que rodeavam sua mente. Kai Ji não devia ser importante naquele sentido! E saber que ele e Kouyou não tinham envolvimento não devia lhe deixar tão feliz. Mas deixava, e muito. A prova disso era o sorriso satisfeito que insistia em iluminar sua face...

_**oOo**_

No outro dia, batidas na porta despertaram Aoi. A voz de Jioji chegou até ele, informando que o café da manhã estava pronto, esperando por eles. Depois da noite tranqüila, Yuu sabia que podia confiar nas palavras de Kaede. Bateu na porta do quarto, despertando os garotos.

Os Galos estavam bem ressabiados com Aoi, sobretudo Uruha. E o moreno mais velho lutava para manter a pose de durão, por mais que quisesse dar piruetas e soltar fogos-de-artíficio pra comemorar... Er... Uma _manhã_ tão bonita...

Depois do farto desjejum, Jioji explicou que deveriam deixar as malas sob seus cuidados, que seriam enviadas para o próximo prédio da Yakuza em que iriam passar a noite. Yuu pensou por um segundo e acabou concordando. Explicou que daria instruções a Naoyuki e que o rapaz entraria em contato informando o destino dos três. Ainda não se decidira pra qual bordel deveria seguir.

A viagem para a empresa foi feita em silêncio. Surpreendentemente os garotos pareciam sem assunto, volta e meia trocando olhares surpresos. Como deviam compreender o comportamento de Shiroyama Yuu? Até Kou estava confuso. Não parecia uma atitude de quem estava com ciúmes...

Murai esperava por eles na empresa com uma agenda na mão. Kai olhou para Uruha. No mesmo instante os dois reverenciaram, pedindo desculpas:

– Sentimos muito, Murai san! – Kai falou apressado.

– Por te colocar em problemas! – Uruha ajuntou.

Sem jeito, o Dragão passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu:

– Daijobu, minna. Fui meio descuidado. Isso não se repetirá.

Aoi rolou os olhos e interveio, sabendo que aquilo podia se estender por um tempo precioso:

– Aa. E então?

– Ohayou gozaimasu! – o rapaz cumprimentou – Aoi Long, não providenciei nada. Sua agenda foi mudada. Shin Long cancelou todos os compromissos e os passou para você. – aproximou-se de Yuu e sussurrou – Os ninjas estão em alerta um.

Yuu engoliu em seco. Era o alerta máximo. Um ataque estava previsto pra logo. Seu avô não perdia tempo. Porém... Não atacara durante a estadia em Kabukicho. Kaede estava certa: o velho não era louco.

Diante disso, Aoi enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou os três convites que ganhara:

– Pra onde?

Nao indicou o cartão amarelo:

– Roppongi. São todas opções seguras, mas fica nas proximidades. Faça o perímetro.

– Aa. Murai, avise Jioji e diga pra onde deve mandar nossas malas. E você vai se encontrar com a gente essa noite. Precisamos conversar. – esperou que o rapaz balançasse a cabeça concordando – O que meu avô espera que eu faça?

Murai abriu a agenda e tirou uma lista um tanto grande:

– São visitas a setores da empresa. Já coloquei protetores de confiança em cada um deles. E recomendo que faça cada visita de forma aleatória. Pra evitar as surpresas.

Aoi concordou. Olhou de Murai para os dois protegidos. Alguma coisa dizia que a intervenção da Máfia fora como um balde de água fria nas ações de seu avô. Mesmo aquele alerta para os ninjas... Parecia algo pra despistar...

Com tais pensamentos na mente, Shiroyama respirou fundo. Qual seria o próximo passo de um jogador de xadrez? Qual peça mover? Qual a estratégia sugerida para um apoio de tal nível? O que seria a Yakuza? Uma peça do nível de uma Torre? Ou de uma Rainha?

Aoi realmente não sabia. Faltava-lhe algo que Shin Long tinha de sobra. Experiência.

_**Continua...**_

Sem notas finais. A culpa é da Litha. *aponta*

Ah, só uma coisa. **Kabukicho** existe de verdade e é um antro. Mafiosos andam por lá a luz do dia com seus carros phodões, existe muito sexo, droga, libertinagem. "_O distrito do sexo_". Lugares suspeitos do tipo que as moças servem os clientes usando saias curtas, sem calcinha e o chão é recoberto com espelhos... XD~

Bem por aí...


	18. Roppongi – Parte 2

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**b****ond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte ****XVIII  
****Roppongi**** – Parte 2**

Aoi e seus protegidos passaram o dia todo vistoriando a principal empresa do conglomerado multinacional Shiroyama. Discretos protetores seguiam cada um de seus passos. E eram confiáveis, de acordo com Naoyuki.

Fizeram a refeição em uma barraquinha aleatória, assim como na outra vez, de modo que pudessem ver tudo o que era preparado para eles.

Kai e Uruha ainda estavam muito ressabiados com o Dragão. Não compreendiam a reação calma do mais velho, pois, de acordo com a teoria de Kou, era pra Yuu estar cuspindo labaredas de ciúmes... Ou o loiro se enganara e Aoi Long não começava a se sentir atraído pelo moreninho? Que confusão!

Ao fim do dia, os três estavam exaustos. Aoi tinha atualizado seus conhecimentos sobre um dos bens que herdaria. Já desconfiava dos dados que receberia, mas sua intenção era conhecer as pessoas que trabalhavam para sua família. Principalmente as que não faziam parte do Clã e nem desconfiavam dessa realidade. Afinal, muitos ali eram pessoas comuns.

– Aoi Long – Nao entrou na sala de Aoi, quando a visita acabara – Tudo correu bem?

O moreno também se movera o dia todo. Colhera informações, verificara partes do prédio, sondara pessoas de confiança, tentara descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre as ordens do avô de Aoi. Toda precaução era pouco.

– Hum. Vovô não é tolo. Esse alerta foi apenas para nos assustar. Ele já deve saber que passamos a noite em Kabukicho. E deduziu o apoio que conseguimos. Mas será que ele sabe como conseguimos isso? – olhou agudo para Murai que desviou os olhos.

– Acho que não... _Aquela_ mulher não usa seu nome verdadeiro. Ela...

– Conversamos a noite. – Yuu cortou a frase, olhando de relance para os Galos. Ambos pareciam cansados.

Nao concordou. Acompanhou os três até a garagem do prédio certificando-se que nada dava errado.

_**oOo**_

Aoi dirigiu concentrado até Roppongi. Naquele bairro sentia-se muito mais a vontade. Talvez porque a presença da Máfia não fosse algo tão evidente, afinal o poder máximo da Yakuza estava concentrado em Kabukicho.

Roppongi tinha classe, glamour, beleza. Estava num nível que podia levar seus protegidos sem preocupar-se. Apesar de, na sua adolescência, buscar as facilidades de Kabukicho, ao invés do luxo de Roppongi. Luxo era algo que seu avô arrumava sempre com a maior facilidade, bastava evidenciar esse desejo. Porém Aoi nunca quisera pedir nada ao pai de sua mãe.

Chegaram ao estacionamento do "Lago de Cristal", bordel onde passariam aquela noite. Já havia três pessoas esperando por eles. Uma moça vestida com um kimono azul sem estampas e dois guarda-costas. Os longos cabelos da jovem estavam presos numa trança e combinavam com os traços chineses.

Assim que desceu do carro, Aoi Long foi cobrado em meio uma reverência:

– Convite, onegai...

Shiroyama retirou o cartão amarelo do casaco e entregou a garota. Ela deu as costas pros recém-chegados, fazendo os guardiões ficarem em alerta. Então tirou um pequeno corta papel do bolso do kimono e abriu um dos lados do cartão, retirando um finíssimo papel de seda, estampado com o selo de Kaede. Aquilo atestava a veracidade do convite. Satisfeita, guardou tudo no bolso, sem permitir que os outros vissem o que fizera.

– Sou Liu. – A moça informou com um sorriso. – Kaede sama ligou pessoalmente pedindo que tivéssemos todo o cuidado do mundo com o senhor e seus acompanhantes. Suas malas já estão seguras. Preparamos um aposento com três quartos, de acordo com as ordens de Kaede sama.

Yuu sentiu na voz da garota toda a vontade de agradar. Balançou a cabeça e seguiu Liu, quando ela avançou pelo estacionamento. Kai e Uruha seguiram quietinhos. Não haviam sido apresentados, mas a verdade é que o dia todo haviam ficado ressabiados.

O quarto estava no vigésimo terceiro andar, e só tiveram acesso a ele porque Liu digitou um código no painel, assim como Jioji fizera em Kabukicho. Um andar em que poucas pessoas tinham livre passagem.

– Ah, Aoi Long sama. – Liu chamou a atenção do moreno – Seus protetores foram gentilmente convidados a se retirar do nosso distrito. Temos segurança o suficiente. Confie em nós.

Yuu balançou a cabeça. Confiara em Kaede anteriormente e não se arrependera. Confiaria novamente.

Saíram do elevador e os guarda-costas ficaram parados, vigiando o corredor. Liu caminhou com passinhos curtos e rápidos até uma das duas únicas portas do andar.

– Fiquem a vontade. A suíte da frente está vazia. – Estendeu a mão com um papelzinho – Este é o código do elevador, pro caso de desejarem visitar nosso cassino. Deixarei os guarda-costas a sua disposição. Acredite, não perdem em nada para os ninjas do seu Clã.

– Hn. – Aoi não duvidou daquela afirmação. A cara daqueles dois homens demonstrava muito do que eram capazes de fazer. A diferença é que não tinham nenhum código de honra, a não ser o dinheiro...

– Jioji me informou de suas ações. Caso deseje posso fazer o mesmo, pode nos orientar quanto ao procedimento com suas malas. Ficaremos honrados em realizar o honorável pedido de Kaede Sama.

O Dragão concordou e agradeceu. Esperou Liu dar meia volta e entrar no elevador. Os dois guarda-costas foram se postar em lugares estratégicos, não querendo correr nenhum risco de serem surpreendidos por algum visitante indesejado. Então voltou-se para os acompanhantes, olhando-os seriamente.

Uruha quase se escondeu atrás de Kai. Foi a custo que permaneceu parado no lugar. Kai também ficou desconfortável.

Yuu notou a apreensão dos garotos e resolveu aliviar. Sorriu de lado e lançou:

– Querem descer pra beber algo ou preferem assistir uns... _filminhos?_ – Usou uma entonação diferente, meio sugestiva na palavra final.

Kou foi o primeiro que sacou a provocação:

– Você... Como sabe?!

– Uru? – Kai franziu as sobrancelhas. Pensou que Aoi oferecia entretenimento como naquela tarde na empresa. Mas a expressão no rosto do mais velho era tão peculiar que a ficha acabou caindo. – Oh, você ouviu nossa conversa ontem!

A acusação veio seguida de certo rubor. Uruha respirou aliviado:

– Ufa. Pensei que Aoi Long me fosse arrancar o couro. – acertou um tapa de leve na cabeça de Kai – Da próxima vez não me meta no rolo com seu noivo!

Aoi não deixou o assunto prolongar:

– Não responderam. O que vai ser? Cassino ou filme?

Uruha e Kai se entreolharam. Ambos sorriram largo antes de responder ao mesmo tempo:

– Cassino!

Foi a vez de Yuu sorrir cheio de dentes. Ótima escolha, na sua opinião. Os três entraram no quarto, já pensando em tomar banho e se preparar para descer ao bar do "Lago de Cristal".

_**oOo**_

As acomodações eram extremamente satisfatórias. A chefona da máfia não media esforços em atender a solicitação do jovem Naoyuki. Sorte de Yuu e seus protegidos.

O moreno mais velho usou o banheiro da suíte, enquanto Kai usava o outro, para se lavar. Fizeram isso rapidamente. Depois esperaram horrores que Uruha tomasse seu banho e se produzisse.

– Quando ele terminar o cassino já fechou. – Aoi resmungou mal humorado. Coitado do Murai! Devia estar cansado de esperar por eles no bar.

– Eu já me acostumei. – Kai riu. – Aquele é pior que noiva.

Yuu suspirou. Olhou pra Kai de cima a baixo mais uma vez. O garoto estava em pé, próximo a estante, lendo as caixinhas dos CDs. Usava uma calça preta com um corte bem assentado, blusa branca justa por dentro da calça e um casaco cinza chumbo, com os botões todos abertos. O rosto recebera uma camada estratégica de maquiagem, nada exagerada, e os cabelos repicados estavam propositadamente bagunçados, dando um ar descontraído ao Galo.

Com toda certeza do mundo, Aoi gostava do que via. E se sentia a altura, com a calça justa escura e o casaco preto que ia até os joelhos. Os botões fechados escondiam a camisa social vinho que vestia por baixo. Os cabelos pretos estavam bem penteados, caindo por ambos os lados do rosto. O piercing era o objeto que quebrava a sobriedade e dava um charme a mais para o moreno.

Finalmente, Uruha saiu do banheiro. E Aoi teve que dar o braço a torcer. O Galo estava vestido pra matar. E matar de modo fulminante. Aquelas calças de couro justas deviam ser proibidas por lei. E, pelo mesmo motivo, o loiro devia ser obrigado a fechar os primeiros botões daquela camiseta cinzenta, que deixavam a mostra o peito alvo. Os cabelos estavam escovados e o rosto maquiado.

– Isso porque o "Icchan" nem ta aí! – Kai riu.

– Invejoso. – O outro mostrou a língua.

– Vamos logo. – Aoi se impacientou.

Os garotos concordaram. Saíram do apartamento, com os dois Galos mal contendo a empolgação. Quando se aproximavam do elevador, um dos guarda-costas deu um passo a frente e bloqueou a passagem:

– Desejam sair?

– Sim. – Yuu respondeu – Vamos ao cassino.

– Espere um minuto, Aoi Long sama. – O homem pediu antes de tirar o celular e discar para alguém. Virou-se e afastou-se. Falou por poucos minutos, retornando sua atenção para o Dragão – Está tudo bem. Limparam a área.

E fez um gesto para o outro vigia. O homem entrou no elevador e desceu sozinho. Alguns minutos depois o elevador retornou, e só então, Aoi, Kai, Uruha e o guarda-costas entraram. Os três estavam impressionados com tanta segurança.

Reuniram-se com o cara que fora sozinho numa espécie de saguão. O elevador parecia ter descido menos que o nível do estacionamento.

– Decorou a senha, Aoi Long sama?

– Aa. – Yuu afirmou.

– É a mesma para o painel nas escadas, caso seja necessário. Venham comigo.

Foram conduzidos para o cassino. O lugar estava fervilhando de pessoas espalhadas pelas mesas de jogos, pelo bar e salão de dança. Havia musica alta e garçonetes metidas em trajes mínimos circulando.

– Fiquem a vontade. Estão sendo acompanhados por mais seis dos nossos melhores homens. Ninguém sem permissão se aproximará de vocês. Um certo Murai pediu pra avisar que está no balcão.

Aoi concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Kai e Uruha observavam tudo com as bocas abertas. Era muito luxo, muito brilho e muito glamour! Não sabiam o que achar mais bonito.

– Por aqui. – Aoi já tinha localizado o bar. Reconheceu o rapaz sentado de costas, solitário em uma parte do balcão. Ninguém se aproximava dele. Só podia ser obra dos guardiões.

Os três chegaram até Murai, que bebia alguma coisa. Outro ponto positivo: podiam ver o bartender preparar os drinks e ter certeza de que não colocavam nada suspeito.

– Olá. – Aoi logo cumprimentou o outro.

– Olá! – Nao respondeu.

– Nao chan! – Uruha sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de volta. Notou que Murai ficara surpreso com sua super produção. – Isso parece bom.

O loiro apontou para a taça de Naoyuki.

– E é. – Acenou para o bartender – Traga mais dois destes. E whisky puro. – Sabia que Aoi preferia a bebida mais forte, e pelo brilho nos olhos de Kai notara que ele também gostaria de um drink elaborado, com guarda-chuvinhas e uma rodela de laranja.

– Chegou faz tempo? – Aoi perguntou.

– Não. Hum... Na verdade sim. Mas tudo bem. Pela produção dos dois valeu a pena. – Riu.

– Eu não sabia que você era filho de uma mafiosa. – Shiroyama foi logo ao ponto.

Nao deu mais um gole no drink:

– Eu não sou.

– Nani? Demo... – Aoi ficou confuso.

Calaram-se para receber os drinks. Logo Murai continuou ao ver o bartender se afastar:

– Quer dizer, ela é minha mãe _biológica_. Mas não a considero mais do que isso. Minha mãe é Kyoko san. Eu nasci logo após a morte de meu pai. Kaede tinha duas opções: manter o controle da Yakuza sem permitir que nada a atrapalhasse ou ser mãe. – Olhou para o copo em suas mãos – Eu não fui a escolha.

– Ela disse que queria mantê-lo a salvo...

– Não me importa o que aquela mulher pensa, Aoi Long. Ela não me deu nada. Kyoko sim, me deu legalidade, me criou do mesmo jeito que seus filhos de sangue. Me deu caráter. São coisas que preciso.

– YUU! – Ouviram a voz de Kai chamando, feliz – PODEMOS PEDIR MAIS?

Aoi olhou de Murai para o Galo, que segurava a taça vazia, com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

– Claro. – Autorizou – Pode pedir quantos quiser.

– OBA! – Foi a vez de Uruha se animar – DOIS GUARDA-CHUVINHAS NO MEU! UM DE CADA COR! – Gritou para o bartender.

Aoi e Nao se entreolharam. Aquilo não ia prestar... Mas deixariam os dois se divertir, voltando a conversar sério:

– Sinto por você e sua mãe.

– Não sinta. Só recorri a ela porque a situação é séria. Kaede é a única que pode fazer frente a Shin Long sama.

– Ela quer mesmo agradar você.

– Desencana, Yuu. – Ergueu o copo e brindou – Ao poder de minha "mãe". Pelo menos pra alguma coisa tinha que valer, ser filho de uma criminosa.

– Ela...

– Eu ainda sou o "filho" dela. Se era um ponto fraco antes, por que mudaria agora? Não, Aoi Long. Não se engane: as coisas nunca mudariam.

Aoi não disse nada. Pelo visto a vida dos membros de um clã, fosse de alto nível ou não, era realmente complicada...

– Tenho que concordar que Kaede manteve tudo muito oculto. Nunca desconfiaram que Kyoko é irmã dela e minha mãe de verdade.

– Meu avô nem desconfia. – Yuu sorriu – E se não tivesse visto com meus olhos...

– Espero que o segredo continue. Na Yakuza também ignoram esses laços. Fui revistado por umas seis pessoas, apesar de ter sido liberado por Liu san. Estão todos com medo de que algo aconteça. Kaede despejaria sua fúria sobre eles.

Aoi calou-se outra vez. Estava acostumado com altos níveis de poder e certas "quebras de regras", pessoas desaparecendo e sendo torturadas nos bastidores. Mas a Yakuza era um patamar que ainda o impressionava.

Vendo que a conversa corria risco de se tornar ainda mais sombria, Nao mudou de assunto:

– Yuu... – Naoyuki sorriu de leve – Como andam as coisas entre você e o seu noivo? Já esquentaram?

– Murai... – Aoi respondeu com um sorrisinho igual.

– Não vão esquentar, se manter aquela "vela" loira sempre perto.

– São bons garotos.– Aoi terminou o drink e fez um gesto pedindo outro – Apenas isso. Eu gosto de mulheres, obrigado. Em poucos dias tudo acaba. Eles seguem a vida deles e eu a minha.

Tentou passar animo na voz, sem conseguir. Naoyuki percebeu, mas não comentou nada.

Logo ao lado, Kai e Uruha não estavam nem um pouco interessados na conversa dos Dragões. Pareciam encantados com a variedade de drinks do cardápio. Uruha já tinha pedido três tipos diferentes, todos com guarda-chuvas coloridos, rodelas de laranja, limão e, surpreendentemente, abacaxi. Como eram os _convidados especiais de Kaede sama_, os funcionários faziam questão de agradá-los.

– Esse é ruim. – Kou fez uma careta, e apesar de reclamar, bebeu tudo num gole.

Kai que já pedira dois tipos diferentes, riu com gosto:

– Ne, ne, ne... Esse é bom. Tem gosto de amarula. Mas nem é. – Ergueu a taça. Foi dar um gole, mas bateu o canudinho no nariz e sentiu uma ardência. Acabou espirrado.

Takashima achou aquilo extremamente engraçado, porque quase rolou de tanto rir:

– Vai beber com o nariz, Yutaka?

Kai fez uma careta:

– Baka. – E então conseguiu levar a taça aos lábios.

_**oOo**_

Muitas horas depois, após incontáveis drinks e a maioria dos clientes ir embora, Aoi decretou que era momento de levar os dois Galos embora, antes que entrassem num coma alcoólico.

– Precisa de ajuda, Aoi Long? – Nao, um tanto alterado, mas não bêbado, perguntou ao ver os garotos cantarolando desafinados, ainda sentados no balcão.

– Não. Se for o caso algum dos guarda-costas me ajuda. – Yuu tinha um sorriso nos lábios ao responder. Sorriso idêntico moldou os lábios de Murai.

– Então... Oyasuminasai. Ah, planos de amanhã...?

– O que me recomenda?

– Hum... Akihabara. Deixe o pior para o final.

– Hn. Amanhã pela manhã cancele todos os meus compromissos e adie o que for possível para semana que vem. Não apareço por lá.

– Certo. Farei os mesmo procedimentos com suas malas. Enviarei direto, sem chance de alguém mexer.

– Hn. Ja ne.

Naoyuki acenou com a cabeça e se foi. Com um suspiro, Aoi voltou-se para os Galos:

– Vamos embora.

Uruha, de pronto, ficou em pé. Kai não conseguiu, apenas debruçou-se sobre o balcão rindo feito um bobo bêbado. Resignado, o mais velho aproximou-se e ajudou o outro se levantar, passando os braços pelos ombros magros:

– Eu mereço. Vamos logo.

Como se fosse levado por uma forte ventania, Uruha avançou. O corpo esbelto pendia hora pra um lado, ora pro outro. Shiroyama estava prevendo o instante em que o mensageiro, já não tão apresentável, se estatelaria pelo chão.

Estavam os três sozinhos no elevador, pois um dos guarda-costas subira antes e o segundo, respeitosamente, subiria depois, logo após Aoi digitar o código secreto, que Kai pareceu piorar e teve que se apoiar ainda mais em Aoi.

Tudo aconteceu como num sonho, numa seqüência que depois Aoi teria dificuldades de ordenar. Completamente cansado, Uruha encostou-se na parede do elevador e deixou o corpo cair no chão, sentando-se com o corpo todo torto:

– Nee... Oikakete... Oikakete... Shiiiiiiroi kazeeeeeee... Ih... – Riu – Esqueci... A letraaaaaa...

O mais velho ia socorrer o loiro, quando sentiu os braços de Kai o impedir. Surpreso, olhou para o moreninho, que sorria com os olhos embaçados:

– Ne, Yuu-chan, posso... Te... Contar um se-gre-do? – Perguntou com a voz engrolada.

– Aa... – Yuu quase gaguejou, prisioneiro do olhar indecifrável.

– Eu acho... Que... Amo o... Meu noivo... Sempre... – Depois da confusa confissão, Kai aproximou o rosto e selou os lábios de ambos.

_**Continua...**_

8D

Previsão: 25 capítulos. Falta pouco agora. Viram? Capitulo enorme. Tinha que dividir. No próximo, Akihabara.

Fim das notas finais. Culpa da **Litha**. *aponta*

Ah, só explicando a dúvida da **Mello-chan**, minha adorável Ursa Parda, o Aoi e os outros estão dormindo em lugares aleatórios, protegidos pela Máfia porque, teoricamente isso é mais seguro, os movimentos imprevisíveis limitam a ação do avô do Aoi que não sabe onde eles passarão cada uma das noites. É isso. Qualquer duvida me chuta que eu respondo!!


	19. Akihabara

**

* * *

**

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos". Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XIX  
****Akihabara**

Tudo aconteceu como num sonho, numa seqüência que depois Aoi teria dificuldades de ordenar. Completamente cansado, Uruha encostou-se na parede do elevador e deixou o corpo cair no chão, sentando-se todo torto:

– Nee... Oikakete... Oikakete... Shiiiiiiroi kazeeeeeee... Ih... – Riu – Esqueci... A letraaaaaa...

O mais velho ia socorrer o loiro, quando sentiu os braços de Kai o impedir. Surpreso, olhou para o moreninho, que sorria com os olhos embaçados:

– Ne, Yuu-chan, posso... Te... Contar um se-gre-do? – Perguntou com a voz engrolada.

– Aa... – Yuu quase gaguejou, prisioneiro do olhar indecifrável.

– Eu acho... Que... Amo o... Meu noivo... Sempre... – Depois da confusa confissão, Kai aproximou o rosto e selou os lábios de ambos.

- - - -

Aoi moveu-se por puro instinto fosse qual fosse o motivo: o gosto irreconhecível de bebida, o clima estranho ou calor do corpo em seus braços. Em segundos sua língua invadia a boca de Yutaka e transformava o beijo inocente em algo voraz. Foi prontamente correspondido. Como se o Galo desejasse aquilo há muito tempo.

"Eu estou beijando um homem," o pensamento flutuou vagamente em algum lugar do consciente de Yuu, mas ele o ignorou por um motivo muito bom: "e estou adorando!"

As mãos que apoiavam o mais jovem moveram-se agilmente, entrando por baixo da camisa desarrumada, tocando a pele protegida pelo pano.

Uruha ouviu um gemido. Ergueu os olhos, que quase se fechavam.

– Hihihihihihi. – Riu bêbado, antes de escorregar de vez pro chão e apagar.

Quando as mãos de Aoi começaram a descer procurando o cós da calça preta, ele sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado com força, e o Galo encerrar o beijo de forma brusca.

– Nani? – O frio súbito o deixou confuso. Só então percebeu Yutaka caindo de joelhos no chão. O corpo magro se contraiu numa ânsia violenta e Kai vomitou no chão do elevador um terço da bebida ingerida naquela noite.

Com o coração aos saltos, Yuu nem teve tempo de fazer nada. Ouviu um sinal sonoro característico. A porta do elevador se abriu e o guarda-costas espiou pra ver se os hóspedes estavam bem:

– Aoi Long Sa... – Cortou a frase ao espiar de relance a cena anormal no lugar pequeno. Rapidamente apertou um botão, travando o aparelho. Mantendo uma expressão neutra, afirmou:

– Acho que o senhor precisa de ajuda.

O moreno balançou a cabeça. Com toda certeza do mundo, ele precisava de muita ajuda.

**oOo**

Shiroyama respirou fundo. Os dois camareiros enviados por Liu haviam acabado de sair, e o aposento estava no mais completo silêncio. Kai dormia tranqüilamente num dos quartos, descansando depois de vomitar tudo o que tinha direito. Uruha permanecia desmaiado no outro quarto, quase num coma alcoólico, vencido pelos incontáveis litros de bebida.

O corpo de Yuu pedia um banho demorado, mas a mente, um verdadeiro turbilhão, o obrigava a ficar sentado no sofá, escravo de pensamentos confusos e atrapalhados.

Não podia acreditar que a noite terminara daquele jeito. Estava abobado consigo mesmo. Beijara um garoto. Deixara as coisas esquentarem entre eles. Se Kai não tivesse passado mal, ele avançaria muito mais, até que o elevador se abrisse.

E as palavras alcoolizadas do Galo calavam fundo na mente de Aoi, gravadas a fogo em sua memória "Eu acho que amo meu noivo. Sempre". Aquela declaração tinha o peso de uma vida inteira, e haviam sido depositadas sobre os ombros de Shiroyama. Quanto daquilo era verdade? Quanto daquilo era uma falsa percepção alimentada pelo álcool?

Como Aoi responderia aquilo?

Ele não sentia nada pelo jovem Galo. Nada! A não ser simpatia e senso de responsabilidade. Não queria alimentar esperanças no garoto pra ter que quebrá-las depois. A reunião com o Conselho seria em poucos dias. Ele não pretendia complicar quando faltava tão pouco tempo pra se ver livre daquela confusão.

Sim. Só precisava dar um gelo em Yutaka. Tratá-lo do jeito mais formal possível, ser apenas educado. Depois despacharia Kai e Uruha de volta pra casa deles, em segurança. Então seguiriam seu curso.

Fechando os olhos com força, Aoi praguejou baixinho. Nunca antes, em toda sua vida, desejou tanto ter alguém com quem conversar. Desabafar. Em um momento assim sentia-se a pessoa mais solitária da face da Terra.

Reunindo coragem levantou-se. Tomaria um longo banho e depois se acomodaria no sofá. Felizmente, o móvel parecia bem confortável...

**oOo**

No outro dia, Kai acordou muito cedo. Os olhos escuros abriram-se e fixaram-se no teto. Sua cabeça parecia do tamanho de um bonde, e doía. Muito.

– Ohayo gozaimasu... – Sussurrou pra si mesmo.

Arrastou-se pra fora da cama. Mesmo o movimento mais simples dava a impressão de causar uma mini explosão em seu crânio. Era trágico. Estava na suíte, por isso rumou para o banheiro e só saiu de lá depois de um banho quente e de se fazer mais apresentável.

– Nunca mais... – Decretou, decidido a não repetir o porre nunca mais.

Saiu do quarto em passos vagarosos. Deu de cara com Uruha largado no sofá. A expressão andrógena não era nada boa:

– Ohayo! – Cumprimentou, jogando-se ao lado do amigo.

– O... Ha... Yo... – Respondeu rouco.

– Você ta pior do que eu.

– Malditos guarda-chuvinhas!

– A culpa não é bem dos guarda-chuvinhas... – Kai acusou fazendo Uruha sorrir fraco.

– Mas eram tão bonitinhos.

Kai riu.

– Bebemos todas ontem...

– E você até... - Calou-se. A porta se abriu e Yuu entrou no aposento. Congelou-se ao fitar o jovem Galo, mas Kai, que não se lembrava de muita coisa da noite anterior cumprimentou normalmente:

– Ohayo, Aoi Long. Gomen... Foi um vexame o que fizemos. – Passou a mãos pelos cabelos repicados, sem jeito.

O Dragão ia sorrir, quando lembrou-se da sua decisão. "Seja formal. Nada mais. Não deixe que fale daquele assunto...". Só de pensar em conversar sobre beijar outro homem, Shiroyama tinha vertigens. Era melhor bloquear qualquer tentativa de conversação.

– Vamos embora. Já acertei os detalhes com Liu.

Ao ouvir o tom meio seco, o sorriso de Kai murchou um pouco. Ele virou-se para Uruha, mas o mensageiro loiro franziu as sobrancelhas. Sacou na hora o que acontecia. Kai, muito mais fraco pra bebida, não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas Kou sim. Silenciosos, os garotos levantaram-se e saíram junto com Shiroyama.

Os guarda-costas os acompanharam até o estacionamento, onde Liu esperava para despedir-se oficialmente.

De carro, saíram de Roppongi. Não trocaram palavras. Nem mesmo os dois Galos. O comportamento inexplicável de Aoi confundia Yutaka, e Takashima não tinha oportunidade de abordar o tema com o amigo.

– Essa noite será Akihabara. – Informou Shiroyama – Tomaremos café da manhã em algum lugar por lá.

Cancelara todos os compromissos na empresa. Seus planos eram enrolar, talvez num shopping, até anoitecer. Agora não tinha mais certeza. Começara a achar melhor ir direto para o bordel da Yakuza e passar o dia todo aproveitando a segurança oferecida pelos Mafiosos. Seria uma boa idéia? Ruminando aquilo dirigiu concentrado pelo trafego horrível das manhãs de Tokyo, e acabou demorando mais que o previsto para chegar em Akihabara, apesar de um não ser assim tão longe do outro.

E o distrito eletrônico já fervilhava de gente, de movimento.

Aoi torceu o nariz pra todos aqueles otakus espalhados pelas calçadas logo cedo. Tinha horror de pessoas tão alienadas e supérfluas. Somente em Akihabara era possível encontrar a miscelânea tão grande de gostos: otakus por eletrônicos, otakus por ficção cientifica, otakus por animes e mangás, otakus por games, otakus por cosplay. Otakus por tudo isso e muito mais. Era obsessão demais na opinião de Shiroyama.

Já Kai e Uruha olhavam pras pessoas de maneira curiosa. A grande maioria, se não todos, portava algum tipo de aparelho eletrônico nas mãos. Havia grupos comparando suas maquinas modernas, duplas, pessoas solitárias. Alguns tipos estranhos... Esquisitões. Uma verdadeira atração turística para os Galos desacostumados.

Depois de uma longa procura, Aoi encontrou uma vaga onde pôde estacionar o automóvel. Uruha e Kai desceram do automóvel e caminharam a passos rápidos atrás do mais velho.

Ligou o alarme e olhou em volta. Não tinha muito que escolher. Todos os restaurantes pareciam iguais.

– Aqui está bom. – Decretou encarando o prédio a frente deles.

O restaurante ficava no térreo e acabara de abrir. Não tinha nenhum cliente ainda, e Yuu achou ótimo. Sentaram-se em uma das mesas. O dragão olhou em volta procurando um dos garçons.

– Oh! – A exclamação quase eufórica de Uruha fez com que Aoi virasse na direção do mensageiro. Piscou surpreendido.

Uma coisinha miudinha surgira quase do nada. Uma garota, com um sorriso contagiante, segurando uma bandeja parara ao lado da mesa, toda solícita.

– Gostariam de pedir agora? – A pergunta foi meio cantarolada.

Kai e Uruha trocaram risadinhas, encantados. Yuu torceu o nariz outra vez, abismado com a perfeição do corte do vestido preto, cheio de laços, babados e frufrus brancos. De todos os restaurantes de Akihabara, ele tinha que entrar justamente em um Maid?

Quase bateu a cabeça na mesa. E havia algum restaurante em Akihabara que não fosse Maid?! "Merda."

– Kawaii! – Kou elogiou. A moça era mesmo uma graça. Parecia uma bonequinha com aquelas roupas de empregada. E, diferente da maioria, sorria sinceramente, dando o maior mole pros dois Galos. Reverenciou a segunda vez, agradecendo.

– Eu estou com fome... – Kai revelou. Ia esticar a mão para pegar o cardápio, quando Aoi ficou em pé.

– Não é um bom lugar. – Saiu andando mal humorado – Coloquem um aviso de que é um restaurante Maid. – Resmungou soando grosso.

– Go... Gomen nasai. – a garota abraçou a bandeja. Desviou os olhos de Aoi que se afastava e fitou Uruha – Tem uma placa na vidraça...

– Suman. – Kai pediu e saiu junto com Uruha. Aoi já estava se aproximando do lugar onde estacionara o carro e tirava a chave do bolso. – Yuu...

– Esse lugar me irrita. Detesto otaku. Detesto maid. – Na verdade Aoi gostava de Maid até instantes atrás. Talvez a estadia nos Estados Unidos tivesse mudado sua opinião. De repente, sem explicação, achara aquela prática algo de muito mau gosto.

– Mas... – Yutaka ia dizer que ainda estava com fome. E com sede... E com dor de cabeça. Uruha apenas tocou em seu ombro, calando-o. O loiro podia imaginar a confusão do Dragão após aquela noite. Era algo que Kai parecia ignorar, com certeza afetado pela quantidade absurda de bebida que ingerira. Depois conversaria com o amigo.

– A gente come em outro lugar. – Informou Aoi, entrando no carro. Sem opção, os Galos obedeceram.

Acabaram comendo em restaurante próximo a Estação de Tokyo. Durante a refeição não houve qualquer tipo de conversa. A não ser as três ligações comerciais que Aoi recebeu. Depois fizeram um verdadeiro tour por Tokyo.

Aoi levou os garotos à Torre de Tokyo, ao Palácio Imperial. Almoçaram no Parque Yoyogi. Conheceram os templos budistas Meiji e Sensoji. E finalizaram com um passeio pelo Parque Ueno, um dos mais belos e incríveis do Japão, na opinião de Yuu.

Yutaka e Takashima estavam encantados, emocionados com toda aquela beleza. E, apesar da formalidade de Aoi em apresentar cada um dos pontos turísticos, o dia foi inesquecível. Kai queria apenas que o mais velho tivesse sido caloroso, pra dizer que tudo fora perfeito.

Olhando no relógio, Yuu considerou sua missão daquele dia cumprida. Era hora de voltar para Akihabara, onde seriam recepcionados por um dos responsáveis do lugar, receberiam tratamento VIP e proteção. Nada que fugisse do protocolo dos últimos dois dias. Amanhã iria pra empresa.

Tinha uma urgência inexplicável em se ver livre daquela situação. Porque, mesmo que ignorasse, aquela vozinha ainda gritava em sua mente... "Você está perdido, Shiroyama Yuu. Não pode fugir pra sempre."

Enganava a si próprio. Mordera a isca e estava caindo de amor por aquele caipira de cabelos repicados que passara a adolescência assistindo filmes pornôs...

**Continua...**

Contagem regressiva. Esse capítulo nem tem muito detalhe. Mas o Aoi não pode aceitar o que sente tão fácil. Conhece Kai a menos de uma semana e até então era hetero, obrigado. Tem que passar por um período de negação, agir como um idiota antes de assumir o que sente. Isso vai por mais uns capítulos.

No próximo, duas pessoas importantes voltam a dar sinal de vida. 8D

Quem será...? Quem será...?

Notas finais de volta, já que Juudaime (A.K.A. Litha-chan, vulgo Pacu) faz tanta questão. Ei, Pacuzão, vou ver se termino essa fic antes do AF. Juro. Mas vou segurar o capitulo final pra depois do evento, senão você me mata lá. Eu preciso de um refém pra garantir minha integridade física e mental...

HAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUHUA

Sério. Se minha sinopse não falhar, faltam seis capítulos agora. Com direito a margem de erro de um a mais ou um a menos. Então... Se preparem. Ç.Ç Mas digam o que disserem, acho que vou sentir falta de bond...


	20. Shinjuku

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**b****ond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte ****XX  
****Shinjuku**

A recepção em Akihabara acabou sendo parecida com as anteriores. Perdera até um pouco do ar empolgante. Aoi e seus protegidos foram recepcionados por um gerente de uns quarenta anos, solícito em atender às ordens de Kaede sama. Depois foram levados para um quarto de luxo inquestionável. Evidentemente, Aoi recusou a oferta de conhecer o cassino. Tinha certeza de que encontraria Maid e Lolitas o suficiente para terminar de estragar o seu dia, que já estava sendo uma bela porcaria.

Sentia os olhares de Kai Ji sobre si, e deduzia que o garoto queria conversar sobre o que acontecera no elevador na noite anterior, no cassino. Justamente algo que Aoi desejava evitar a todo custo. Podia ser do Clã do Dragão, mas tudo o que não queria naquele momento era enfrentar o monstro que crescia em seu interior. Talvez encarar algo que ganhava forças a cada segundo passado ao lado do Galo. Algo que, definitivamente, não estava pronto para assumir.

Nesse caso, a melhor solução que encontrara era evitar diálogo com Yutaka, fugir ao questionamento das íris escuras. Fazer todo o possível para impedir o sorriso de covinhas. Porque quando sorria, Kai ficava irresistível.

Essa foi a justificativa para despachar os protegidos e mandar que cada um fosse pro seu quarto, apesar de ser muito cedo ainda. Nenhum dos dois questionou a ordem dada em tom de voz autoritário. Kai recolheu-se para um quarto e Uruha foi pro outro, apesar de ambos estarem loucos pra conversar.

A exemplo da noite anterior, Yuu revirou-se a madrugada inteira no sofá. Pois o sono, algo que queria desesperadamente para se ver livre de tais pensamentos confusos, recusava-se a chegar.

_**oOo**_

– De acordo com Naouyki o próximo convite é de Shinjuku. – Aoi falou pela manhã, quando Kai saiu do quarto. Sua expressão insone assustou um pouco o mais novo. Não teve coragem nem de dizer bom dia. Balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo, totalmente desanimado.

Há alguns dias antes, quando Aoi Long chegara em sua casa, a situação ficara bem grave, cheia de perigos que aumentavam a cada dia. Mas... Por um segundo, o jeito protetor e preocupado de Aoi dera um tom novo à história, quase como se tudo aquilo fosse um conto de fadas... Algo que se pudesse esperar um final feliz.

Mas agora, Kai caíra de novo na realidade. Aquela não era uma história pra crianças. Era a pura e triste realidade. E Aoi Long parecia começar a se saturar de tantos problemas. Visivelmente não via a hora de ficar livre dos jovens Galos. E começara a agir como tal.

Naquele instante Uruha saiu do quarto. Suspirou ao olhar para os morenos. Tanta coisa estava implícita naquele clima estranho entre os dois. Quando iriam enxergar o que acontecia? Quando fosse tarde demais? Precisava falar com Kai...

– Deixem as malas aqui. Já falei com Yuuko. – Referia-se ao gerente do local onde estavam – Ele as enviará pra Shinjuku. É melhor irmos pra empresa agora. Comemos algo no caminho.

Dizendo isso deu as costas e começou a se afastar sem esperar por qualquer resposta ou sinal de entendimento dos dois Galos.

– Yuu... – Sem poder conter-se Kai acabou chamando.

– Nani? – Aoi parou de andar, ainda se mantendo de costas.

Kai engoliu em seco e olhou para Uruha. O loiro parecia penalizado com a situação.

– Nada. – Respondeu em um tom de voz baixo e melancólico – Não é nada.

Aoi não insistiu e voltou a andar.

_**oOo**_

O silêncio era uma constante desde o malfadado beijo. E silêncio era o que predominava no carro de Shiroyama, enquanto o rapaz guiava para a empresa de sua família, depois de terem comido em Ginza. Estava tenso, entre outros motivos, pelo retorno, pois sabia que o avô podia ter armado uma surpresa pra eles. O patriarca estava calmo demais...

Divagando sobre isso foi despertado ao sentir o celular vibrar no bolso. Parou o carro numa vaga qualquer para poder atender melhor. Ao olhar no visor sorriu de leve. Era sua mãe:

– Okasa.

– _Yuu chan! Eu estava preocupada!_ – A voz de Nana Long provava que a afirmação era verdadeira.

– Suman. Eu nem tive tempo de ligar.

– _Está tudo bem com você? E com os garotos?_

– Hai. – Aoi olhou para os dois jovens dentro do carro e acrescentou: – Estão bem. Os dois. E eu também. E o vovô...?

– _Colocou os ninjas em alerta máximo. Apenas isso. Yuu chan... Eu ainda não acredito que você tem apoio da Yakuza!_

– Como descobriu? – Aoi perguntou surpreso.

– _Não se fala de outra coisa por aqui._ – Diminuiu um pouco a voz – _Eu bem que queria saber como conseguiu isso..._

–... – Aoi olhou pela janela, observando atentamente os carros que passavam por eles. Amava sua mãe. Admirava-a muito. Mas preferia não falar nada sobre esse assunto, para evitar envolvê-la em problemas maiores do que já tinham.

– _Ah, faz bem em manter segredo. Proteja seus contatos._ – a voz tornou-se menos tensa – _Estou impressionada com seu progresso, Yuu chan. Está conseguindo manter os dois a salvo. Conseguiu um apoio imprescindível que nem mesmo seu avô ousa confrontar._

– Hn.

– _Mas mesmo assim, Yuu, mantenha seus olhos bem abertos. Papai está quieto, mas não quer dizer que desistiu. Você tem estado um passo à frente, sei disso... É que... Shin Long tem o triplo da sua experiência. Não se deixe levar pelo excesso de confiança, me entende?_

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Aoi ficou preocupado ao entender as entrelinhas do que sua mãe dissera.

– _Ie. E devemos manter assim. Falta pouco para que a reunião aconteça. Osaka será terreno neutro e seguro. Então papai atacará antes que cheguem lá._

Aoi passou a língua pelos lábios. Sua mãe dizia uma coisa importante. Enquanto estivessem sobre proteção da Yakuza, não precisava temer. No entanto, durante o dia não contavam com esse apoio. Tinham um ponto fraco.

E, definitivamente, se seu avô pretendia um ataque, o melhor lugar seria a empresa. Aquele era o último dia livre. Um dia perfeito para o patriarca agir. Talvez Yuu estivesse levando os Galos direto para uma armadilha.

– Okasa...

– _É apenas uma intuição de mãe, Yuu chan. Me sinto muito inquieta. Kyosukete kudasai._

– Makasete. – E desligou. Levou o aparelho aos lábios e ficou mordiscando a lateral, de modo pensativo. _Foco, Shiroyama. Não deixe que nada o afaste de seu objetivo principal_. – Não vamos mais pra empresa.

Kai e Uruha, que ficaram apenas escutando, quietos no banco de trás, trocaram um olhar confuso. Teria acontecido alguma coisa?

– Decidi ir direto pra Shinjuku. Vamos passar esse último dia lá. Uruha Ji confirme nossa estadia no Hotel do clã do Carneiro. O mais seguro.

– Hai! – Uru respondeu, meio perdido.

Aoi abriu o flap do celular e sem nem ao menos hesitar discou rapidamente um numero já conhecido. Foi atendido no segundo toque:

– Murai? Mudança de planos. Contate Akihabara e diga que enviem nossas coisas imediatamente para Shinjuku. Não irei à empresa hoje. Depois providencie passagens aéreas para amanhã de manhã. Crie cinco rotas diferentes, que passem por locais diferentes. Escolherei uma de forma aleatória. Todas devem durar mais de doze horas, viajaremos o dia todo. – Fazendo uma pausa e tendo a certeza que o secretario entendera, desligou o celular. Lembrava das palavras de sua mãe. Yuu estava se mantendo um passo a frente de seu avô. Tinha que preservar a vantagem. Por pouco mais de um dia. Se chegassem ao território Carneiro, teriam imunidade!

Voltando a ligar o carro, Shiroyama deu meia volta. Shinjuku ficava no sentido contrário. Seria meio tedioso passar o dia todo no hotel. Mas, Aoi estava decidido a não deixar nenhuma brecha e a impedir qualquer ação por parte do avô, fosse ela qual fosse.

_**oOo**_

A eficiência da Yakuza era inquestionável. Por isso se chamava crime organizado. Quando chegou ao prostíbulo de Shinjuku, "The Burn", já havia uma dupla esperando por eles. Yako e Shinta, dois irmãos responsáveis pelo cassino principal do distrito.

– Convites, onegai. – Shinta, o rapaz de fino bigode, pediu assim que os três jovens se aproximaram. Tão logo o recebeu das mãos de Aoi, atestou sua veracidade, conferindo o selo oculto de Kaede Sama. E sem mais delongas, reverenciou. – Irashaimasse.

– Por aqui, onegai shimasu. – Yako também reclinou-se, balançando os fios longos e loiros de seu cabelo. – Alojá-los bem é nossa prioridade, Aoi Long Sama.

Yuu meneou a cabeça e seguiu os jovens, com Kai e Uruha ao seu lado. Não houve surpresa ao entrar na suíte, com decoração diferente das demais, porém igual luxo e comodidade. Depois que Yako entregou o código de acesso, os anfitriões foram embora, deixando explicito que deviam ser chamados pra qualquer eventualidade e explicando que dois guarda-costas ficariam de plantão na porta do quarto o tempo que fosse necessário.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Yuu foi sentar-se no sofá, pegando o controle remoto e ligando a TV. Ignorou de forma um tanto rude a presença dos Galos. Notando isso, Takashima pegou na mão de Kai e o puxou pra um dos quartos, resmungando algo que nenhum dos três entendeu.

Aoi observou de canto de olho e respirou pesado. Escapara. Escapara mais uma vez de ter que encarar os belos olhos confusos do Galo caçula. Sentiu-se covarde, mas só de pensar em falar sobre o... _Beijo_... Sentia mais medo do que quando tivera que enfrentar o avô.

"_Isso logo acaba, Yuu. Apenas relaxe. Relaxe", respirou fundo, _numa forma de enganar-se a si mesmo.

_**oOo**_

No quarto, Uruha deixou o corpo cair, cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca ao deitar-se no colchão macio.

– Como está sua cabeça? – Perguntou ao moreno que deitava-se ao seu lado.

– Melhor. E a sua? – O moreno perguntou interessado.

– Ainda dói um pouco. Bebemos todas ontem.

– Ne... E seu rosto? – Kai olhou com atenção para a face bonita do amigo – As manchas sumiram quase todas. Não dói mais?

– Daijobu. – Kou moveu-se e tocou o canto dos lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Não, aquilo não doía mais, felizmente.

Calaram-se. Yutaka fixou os olhos no teto alto de laje branca. Havia um belo lustre no meio. Era quase como uma jóia. Respirou funda e melancolicamente.

Era o sinal que Kou esperava:

– Parece que Aoi Long tá bem confuso, né?

Kai virou-se pra ele:

– Ele está muito estranho. Acho que está cansado de ter que cuidar da gente. Qualquer um estaria.

– Baka! Não é nada disso. – Uru respondeu exasperado. Como Kai podia ser tão desligado a ponto de não perceber a verdade?

– Então o que é? – O moreninho rolou na cama e apoiou-se num dos cotovelos, pra poder encarar o amigo.

– Ai, Kai! Eu te proíbo de "manguaçá". Você sofre de amnésia alcoólica, é? Você e o Shiroyama se beijaram.

–... – O Galo caçula piscou. Pensou no que o loiro estava dizendo. Acabou fazendo uma careta de incredulidade – NANI?!

Uruha riu:

– Hn. No elevador. Foi a última coisa que eu vi antes de apagar. Não sei quem começou, quem beijou quem ali. Mas os dois estavam bem grudados.

– Shinjirenai! – O moreno arregalou os olhos – Como fui me esquecer disso? Eu bebi muito, mas... Argh, Yuu deve estar me odiando agora.

– Agora até pode ser. Porque ontem ele parecia bem empolgado. – A expressão de Uruha era mais do que suspeita ao dizer aquilo.

– Por isso Aoi está tão emburrado. Provavelmente está furioso...

– Eu diria confuso. Ainda acho que ele tem uma quedinha por você.

– Seria bom demais pra ser verdade...

– Você gosta dele. Eu sei que gosta.

Yutaka desconversou, enquanto desviava o rosto que sentia esquentar. Não queria que o amigo o visse corado:

– Que besteira! Eu o conheço a menos de uma semana. – Forçou uma risadinha – Como poderia ser...?

– Uke Yutaka! Você conhece Shiroyama Yuu há dezoito anos. E se apaixonou por ele em algum momento, não se engane. – Kouyou repreendeu, sério.

Kai voltou a deitar-se de costas, com as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga. Takashima o conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. E tinha razão. Ele crescera tendo que aceitar o casamento com outro homem. Como poderia se aproximar de qualquer outra pessoa? Apenas sofreria.

Na verdade Kai obrigara-se a trancar o coração. Não tinha o direito de amar ninguém. Não era dono do próprio destino. Então, pra disfarçar a solidão, criara uma imagem de seu noivo. Alguém que conhecia apenas de nome, mas que em seus sonhos era a pessoa perfeita, gentil, educada, cuidadosa. E apaixonara-se por esse noivo imaginário.

Quando conhecera Shiroyama Yuu, o moreninho fora descobrindo qualidades e características que o estavam conquistando. Cada gesto preocupado e protetor do mais velho envolviam seu coração como uma rede da qual não poderia escapar. A imagem real de Yuu, seu noivo, combinou tão perfeitamente com o que sonhara, que Kai não teve chance e deixou-se levar.

Mas era hora de voltar à realidade. Devia encarar o que quer que viesse pela frente. E, pela primeira vez desde que tudo começara, desejou que o casamento fosse anulado. Se a postura de Aoi se tornasse tão grosseira, Kai não poderia conviver com ele. Preferia dar as costas e...

– Baka. – O mais jovem levou um susto e gemeu baixinho ao levar um cascudo de Uruha – Ta com aquela cara de "Eu Sou O Mais Infeliz do Mundo" outra vez. Seu pessimismo às vezes me irrita, Yutaka.

– Nani? – Esfregou a cabeça dolorida.

– Tente ver o lado bom das coisas! Se vocês se casarem, pode usar todo o seu charme e conquistar Shiroyama. E, mesmo que não dê certo, se for cancelado, você será livre, Kai. Livre pra viver de verdade, e escolher uma pessoa que o ame. Pare ser tão trágico.

– Falar é fácil. – Resmungou com um bico.

– Sim, falar é fácil. Mas eu estive ao seu lado esse tempo todo. E continuarei ao seu lado o quanto for preciso. Só não desista. Seja com Aoi ou com outra pessoa. Você merece ser feliz como qualquer um. – Abaixou o tom de voz – Se bem que Yuu ta caindo de amores por você, ah isso ele está.

– Uru!

– É a fase de negação, Kai chan. É normal pra alguém que sempre foi hétero. Escuta o que eu to falando. Ontem no elevador ele parecia bem animado, mesmo beijando outro homem.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrghhh! – Kai resmungou e virou-se, escondendo o rosto contra o colchão. Depois desabafou de forma quase incompreensível – MERDA! Meu primeiro beijo com Yuu e eu não me lembro de nada! É ou não é azar demais?

Uruha riu com gosto. Ia responder quando ouviu um toque de celular diferente.

– É o Icchan! – Alegrou-se. Levantou da cama e pegou o aparelho que estava no bolso da calça. – Posso...?

– Claro. Diz pra ele o nome do hotel que a gente vai ficar. Quem sabe Ishihara não se hospeda por lá também. – O moreninho se animou pela felicidade que irradiava dos olhos do amigo.

– Moshi, moshi? – Kou atendeu, indo em direção ao banheiro, em busca de um pouco de privacidade. – Icchan! Sashiburi!!

Kai sorriu largo. Desejou do fundo do coração que aquele romance desse certo. Ishihara parecia uma boa pessoa. Cuidaria bem do mensageiro. Suspirou e olhou em volta. Tentou não pensar em Yuu, estranho e distante, sentado no sofá da sala. Tentou não pensar no futuro, incerto.

Também tentou não pensar na sua situação. Ali, no quarto, preso por dúvidas e incertezas. Encarando um futuro sombrio e tempestuoso. Sozinho, como sempre. _Sozinho_.

_**Continua...**_

Ultimo capítulo de transição. O anterior foi pra mostrar bem a confusão de Aoi: ele não quer se aproximar, mas não quer lagar o osso, morre de ciúmes de Kai e acha que é por seu dever pelo Clã do Dragão. Quer se ver livre do moreninho só porque é mais fácil que encarar seus próprios medos.

Agora uma visão do Kai. Confuso com o retrocesso no convívio de ambos. Foi alimentando esperanças, porque se apaixonou por Aoi apenas por falta de opção. Desde que nasceu era Aoi Long ou Aoi Long. Ou morrer, claro. Quando conheceu Yuu viu que a fantasia passou bem perto da realidade. Por isso disse que amava Aoi desde sempre. Era um certo conformismo, que evoluiu pra algo mais forte.

Compreendendo em que pé as coisas andam, os sentimentos dos dois protagonistas, é hora de dar seqüência a história. Hora de ir pra Osaka. Faltam apenas cinco capítulos agora.

Obrigada, Eri-chan que deu uma grande ajuda com esse capitulo. E... eita, Mello-chan, o Urso Pardo do meu coração... graças a vc to com essa imagem do cachorrinho na minha cabeça! 8D


	21. Osaka, finalmente

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XXI  
****Osaka, finalmente**

Naoyuki esperava Yuu, Takashima e Yutaka no Aeroporto Internacional de Tokyo pacientemente, com um grosso envelope nas mãos.

– Ohayo gozaimasu. – Reverenciou.

– Ohayo! – Responderam os Galos. Aoi respondeu com um resmungo. Aparentemente resolvera ser formal com todos, não apenas com Kai. Murai não se intimidou, estendeu o envelope para Yuu:

– Aqui está, Aoi Long. As rotas que me pediu, todas aleatórias, passando por locais diferentes. Quanto às malas...?

Aoi pegou o envelope. Nem olhou dentro:

– Não vamos voar. Vou usar o carro o máximo possível, depois embarcamos no trem bala. Só depois iremos de avião, na fase final, e não vou usar nenhuma das passagens que você comprou. As malas vão com a gente. Apenas as mais importantes. – Ouviu Uruha resmungar baixinho. O loiro tivera que escolher o básico e deixar o resto aos cuidados dos irmãos em Shinjuku.

– Ee?! – Nao Long não escondeu a surpresa. Definitivamente eram precauções absolutas. Aoi _queria_ continuar a frente do avô. Duvidava que Shin Long tivesse pensado em uma artimanha tão complicada.

– Dewa. – A voz de Yuu cortou os devaneios de Murai. Era hora de ir. Mas, antes, Aoi sorriu para seu jovem mensageiro – Arigatou.

Nao sorriu de volta:

– Só fiz o meu trabalho. Onegai... Kyosukete. – Voltou para os jovens Galos – Espero revê-los _bem_.

– Ano... Por qualquer incômodo... Gomen nasai. – Kai reverenciou de leve. Uruha foi mais humilde, inclinando-se de forma adequada. Afinal, era do mesmo posto que o jovem bochechudo, ou melhor, pela posição de Aoi Long, Nao Long estava pelo menos dois níveis acima do loiro.

Finalizadas as despedidas, viraram-se para ir embora, porém Murai não resistiu:

– Kai Ji Sama! – Chamou o caçula, e quando ele se virou, Naoyuki espalmou as mãos em frente ao rosto – Ganbatte kudasai.

O moreninho franziu as sobrancelhas, sem ter certeza de compreender direito:

– H-Hai! – concordou no fim das contas, apressando-se para alcançar os outros dois.

Nao observou. Não lhe restava fazer mais nada, a não ser ficar atento aos movimentos de Shin Long e avisar Aoi Long de qualquer perigo. "_Cheguem bem a Osaka, os três_". E então teriam a abençoada imunidade diplomática.

**_oOo_**

A longa viagem ficou ainda mais cansativa sem diálogo. Aoi não levava nenhum assunto até o fim, ou respondia com frases curtas ou simplesmente ignorava os garotos. Dava a desculpa de se concentrar na pista.

A atitude distante desanimou Kai e Uruha, por tabela. Já que falar parecia amuar o mais velho dos integrantes do automóvel.

Assim deslizaram pela rodovia por horas, parando somente o necessário para comer e descansar no máximo meia hora. Logo após o almoço, Aoi alcançou uma das estações do trem bala. Deixou o carro em uma garagem de aluguel e comprou passagens para uma cabine reservada. Pagou com dinheiro para não deixar pistas do cartão de crédito.

Esse meio de transporte foi mais rápido e menos cansativo que o carro. Sem contar menos tenso. Uma hora depois desciam e faziam baldeação para um aeroporto. A passagem não os levaria direto para Osaka. Os planos de Aoi envolviam paradas estratégicas antes de alcançarem seu destino.

**_oOo_**

Exaustos chegaram a Osaka, mas os Galos não resistiram: trocaram um olhar antes de sorrir largo. O clima da cidade já era outro. Muito diferente de Tokyo. Podiam notar mesmo no aeroporto. Nos rostos sorridentes das pessoas que aguardavam os vôos ou pessoas que chegariam.

Esperaram pouco tempo até a liberação das malas, e Yuu aproveitou pra decidir o que fazer: alugar um carro ou pegar um táxi? Resolveu pelo táxi. A primeira opção exigia burocracia demais. Já perdera tempo ao deixar o veículo em uma garagem de aluguel. Estavam todos cansados. Olhou rápido para os garotos, notando que, apesar de animados, tinham um aspecto de mal estarem se agüentando.

– Hall Palace. – Shiroyama informou ao taxista que pareceu bem impressionado. Só ricaços iam pro melhor hotel de Osaka.

Menos de dez minutos depois, desciam em frente ao prédio. E Aoi tinha que admitir ser uma bela obra de construção civil. Com uma fachada toda coberta de vidro espelhado, que seguia por cada um dos quarenta andares do edifício.

Mais do que um prédio bonito. Aquilo representava um oásis no meio do deserto. Uma ilha no meio do oceano. A preciosa _imunidade_. Segurança!

– Venham. – Aoi chamou os Galos, que tinham parado na área da frente, admirando de forma abobalhada o hotel onde ficariam.

O interior do Palace não perdia em nada para a fachada. Era luxuoso, ostensivo e imponente. Havia sofás de aparência cara espalhados pela entrada, e um balcão de madeira escura se estendia pela parede imediatamente a frente da entrada.

Várias pessoas entre turistas e homens de negócio andavam de um lado para o outro, e os três tiveram que costurar entre elas para alcançar a recepcionista, uma mulher simpática enfiada em um bem assentado uniforme preto e vermelho:

– Em que posso ajudar? – Perguntou usando o sotaque engraçado de Osaka.

– Shiroyama Yuu. Tenho reserva.

A recepcionista voltou-se para o micro e digitou algo rapidamente. Em segundos abriu os olhinhos enviesados, demonstrando surpresa. Depois voltou-se para Yuu e, dando dois passinhos pra trás, reverenciou formal e perfeitamente:

– Irashaimasse, Aoi Long Sama. Saya Yáng desu. Esperava por vocês. – Virou-se para os mais jovens e, intuindo quem era quem, cumprimentou – Irashaimasse Kai Ji Sama.

Para Uruha, que estava respeitosamente meio afastado, apenas balançou a cabeça.

– Hn. Chegou mais alguém?

A mulher tirou duas chaves de uma gavetinha oculta embaixo do balcão. Estendeu uma para Aoi e outra para Kai:

– Maya Shú, Nagi Hóu e Kuro Hú já chegaram. Esperamos Chiba Zhu que já está no aeroporto. – Referia-se aos representantes dos Clãs do Rato, do Macaco, do Tigre e do Porco, respectivamente. Todos membros da nova geração.

– Hn. – Aoi ficou pensativo. Seria bom procurá-los antes? Melhor não...

– As alas norte e sul possuem apartamentos com travas diferenciadas. Normalmente estão abertas aos hóspedes normais, mas em ocasiões como a de agora, não. São reservados apartamentos em cada ala, os de andar impar. – Parou para tomar um ar – As chaves que dei devem ser inseridas no elevador. Elas levam direto ao andar em que ficarão hospedados, e ninguém mais terá acesso a ele. Em cada chave foi gravado um código de acesso às entradas especiais pelas escadas, em caso de emergência. Recomendo que decorem os números.

– E nossa Imunidade?

A recepcionista voltou a abrir a gaveta. Dessa vez tirou um envelope branco e uma caixa de veludo preta. Ao abri-la exibiu três insígnias em formato estilizado de um carneiro:

– Estão aqui. Mantenham isso sempre com vocês. Terão passagem livre e segurança em território do Clã do Carneiro. Farei todo o possível para que aproveitem sua estadia. – Reverenciou novamente.

Shiroyama pegou a caixa e o envelope. A moça não ofereceu carregador, apesar de haverem vários pelo local. Sabia por experiência própria que os integrantes dos Clãs eram bem desconfiados. Gostavam de cuidar das próprias coisas.

Sem esperar mais nada, Yuu deu meia volta, caminhou a passos rápidos até o elevador, sabendo-se seguido por seus jovens protegidos. Assim que a porta dupla fechou-se, o Dragão enfiou a chave no painel. A luz do andar 21 acendeu-se e o elevador começou a subir.

Kai e Uruha se entreolharam. O loiro deu de ombros. Pelo jeito Aoi Long era teimoso demais pro próprio bem. E pro bem de Kai. Mas o loiro tinha fé que as coisas se ajeitariam. Estava tudo evoluindo de forma razoável, no fim das contas. Somando tudo o que passaram, o saldo era positivo. Estavam _vivos_, oras.

O corredor deserto permanecia iluminado. Seguindo uma intuição, Shiroyama meteu a chave na porta. Conseguiu destrancá-la. Em seguida estavam dentro de um quarto que refletia o luxo do Hall Palace. Era lindo e muito grande. Deixava os aposentos oferecidos pela Yakuza 'no chinelo'.

Claro, ali era outro nível. Legalidade e dinheiro limpos. Até que se provasse o contrário...

Tomado pela praticidade, Yuu deixou a mala no chão e abriu a caixa das Imunidades. Entregou uma para Kai e outra para Uruha:

– Fiquem _sempre_ com elas. Entenderam? – Enfiou a terceira no bolso.

– Hai! – Responderam os garotos ao mesmo tempo.

Satisfeito, Aoi concentrou-se no envelope. Era um convite de Hon Yáng, atual líder do Clã do Carneiro, um homem muito sensato, ao contrário do falecido tio, Sei Yáng.

– Ele quer acertar detalhes sobre a reunião. Marca um pré Conselho para essa noite. Temos que ir já. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Não teriam tempo de descansar.

Kai viu Kouyou murchar um pouco. Logo pra noite que tinha um encontro com Ishihara! Uruha nunca se negaria a nada que fosse sua obrigação, nem por uma questão pessoal. Por mais que desejasse ver o pseudo-herói que salvara sua vida duas vezes.

Sem hesitar Yutaka balançou a cabeça:

– Kou e eu ficaremos aqui. Pra descansar um pouco. – Olhou cúmplice pra Uruha. O mensageiro já estava com a negativa na ponta da língua, mas o Dragão foi mais rápido.

– De jeito nenhum. Vocês dois vem comigo.

Kai exibiu a insígnia para Yuu:

– Temos imunidade, Aoi Long. Pelas leis do Conselho dos Doze Clãs Shin Long não pode fazer mais nada. – Sorriu. E quando Yutaka sorria, ficava irresistível. Porém o que pesou na decisão de Yuu foram as palavras ditas. O caçula estava certo. Se seu avô não desafiara a Yakuza, não seria louco de desafiar os outros onze clãs.

– Hai. Então irei sozinho. – Olhou o relógio no pulso. Pelo convite de Hon Yáng haveria um chofer esperando em frente ao hotel em uma hora. Tinha tempo de tomar um banho rápido.

Mal Shiroyama saiu, Kouyou virou-se para o amigo com a bronca na ponta da língua. Antes que dissesse algo o celular tocou. Pela música era Takamasa. Imediatamente o loiro derreteu-se e atendeu, sem se importar com privacidade:

– Moshi, moshi. Kouyou desu! Icchan! Hn. Hai, hai. – Olhou pra Kai – Chotto... Onegai.

Tampou o som do celular com uma das mãos e voltou-se para Yutaka:

– Eu disse que estaríamos aqui... Icchan vai tentar se hospedar também. Tudo bem?

– Claro! – Kai incentivou – Esse hotel tem duas alas só para hóspedes comuns. Não vejo problema algum.

Uruha pareceu resplandecer:

– Hai! Vou ficar esperando. Você liga quando chegar? Combinado!

Desligou o celular. Os olhos brilhantes fixaram-se no caçula:

– Arigatou, Kai chan!

– Se quer me agradecer, só tem uma coisa a fazer. – Aproximou-se a passos rápidos e abraçou o mais alto – Tente ser feliz, Kou chan. Não perca essa chance.

A resposta de Takashima foi um abraço ainda mais apertado.

**_oOo_**

Aoi tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se formalmente, à moda ocidental com camisa branca social meia manga e calça social de um tom de azul muito escuro. Pensou se devia ficar com o piercing ou tirá-lo. Resolveu deixar: era parte de sua personalidade.

Saiu da suíte e deu com Kai na sala, assistindo TV.

Os morenos se fitaram por um segundo, antes de Yuu pigarrear, quebrando o contato das íris. O mais velho quase cedeu a um impulso de voltar a convidar Kai pra ir com ele. Mudou de idéia depois de pensar longamente durante a chuveirada. Essa última semana havia sido muito intensa. Partilharam momentos até mesmo de perigo lado a lado, e Shiroyama desenvolvera um apego e senso de responsabilidade fora do comum com o garoto. Tinha que começar a se separar dele, acostumar com a idéia de que logo Yutaka não estaria mais sob sua proteção.

– Ittekimasu. – Foi tudo o que disse a guisa de despedida. Certificou-se que a Imunidade e a chave estavam em seu bolso e se afastou.

–Itterashai. – Kai falou baixinho, vendo o Dragão partir.

Quase em seguida, parecendo estar espiando, Uruha entrou na sala. Se em Roppongi se vestira pra matar, naquela noite não havia escala pra medir o loiro, metido numa roupa social escura, com pulseiras e um colar sem pingente. A maquiagem estratégica estava leve e deixava o rosto ainda mais andrógeno. Observando o amigo, Kai estreitou os olhos:

– Você nunca se arrumou tão bem em tão pouco tempo... – Acusou.

Kouyou ajeitou uns fios do cabelo recém escovado e riu cheio de dentes:

– Icchan ligou agora pouco e...

– Outra vez?! – Kai cortou.

– Outra vez... – Uruha soou alegrinho – Ele já está me esperando no salão.

– Ah. – Aquela pequena exclamação soou como um "_E você, todo apaixonado, quer flutuar imediatamente pro lado do magrelo esquisito de cabelo azul. Saquei_."

– Então... Eu acho que vou indo...

Kai enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a segunda cópia da chave:

– Leve isso. Tranca quando sair, vou ficar por aqui. Nem tenho vontade de sair pra nada. E não se esquece de pegar a Imunidade. Você pode precisar.

– Já ta aqui. – Takashima bateu no bolso do casaco. Estava enrolada em um lenço, porque não queria que Ishihara visse. Poderia inventar alguma história, mas não desejava mentir ou envolvê-lo naquela trama, ainda.

– Hai, hai. – Kai olhou cumprido – Kou chan tome muito cuidado. A gente não conhece esse cara direito...

– Ele é legal. Salvou nossas vidas duas vezes.

– Eu sei. Mas me preocupo com você. E tenha juízo. Nada de aprontar. Não faça nada que eu não faria, promete?

Uruha fingiu pensar:

– Você beijou o Yuu. Então eu posso beijar o Icchan... Mas só isso, Yutaka? Nem um amasso ou mão boba?

Kai rolou os olhos:

– Eu estava pensando em algo tipo usar drogas, fugir pra se casar em Okinawa, deixar roubarem um dos seus rins, ser vendido como escravo sexual...

Uruha riu alto interrompendo a frase de lamentações:

– Escravo sexual não soa tão ruim...

– TAKASHIMA!

– To brincando, okasa. Eu sei me cuidar. Tem certeza que irá ficar bem sozinho? Não acha melhor vir com a gente?

– Não. Tenho Imunidade e o quarto é super seguro. Você viu o que a moça falou: ninguém pode entrar aqui, além de nós três.

O loiro se despediu e saiu apressado, ansioso. Mal fechou a porta e escutou a tranca se travando. Testou pra ver se abria. Não cedeu nem um milímetro. A madeira grossa não seria arrombada com facilidade. Satisfeito, usou a chave para abrir o elevador. Depois a colocou no bolso do casaco, junto com sua Imunidade.

**_oOo_**

Yuu desceu pelo elevador mal prestando atenção na música suave que tocava. Nunca participara dessas pré-reuniões de Conselho, mas seu avô dizia que eram enfadonhas e forma do anfitrião exibir seu status e nível social. Apenas isso. Provavelmente seria rápido.

Assim que as portas se abriram, Saya Yáng saiu de trás da recepção e caminhou até Yuu:

– Aoi Long Sama, por aqui, onegai shimasu. – Pediu com uma reverência. Avançando logo em seguida, fazendo-se de guia. Shiroyama fez como indicado. Saíram do hotel e a frente havia uma vistosa limusine, com um chofer esperando.

– Leve Aoi Long Sama à presença de Hon Yáng Sama. E seja cuidadoso, Aoi Long Sama é um dos hóspedes de honra.

O homem de baixa estatura reverenciou formalmente e abriu a porta para que Yuu se acomodasse. Só quando o veículo partiu Saya Yáng, que havia se inclinado, ergueu-se novamente. Respirou fundo e passou a costa da mão sobre a testa. O líder do Clã a chamara em pessoa e deixara uma coisa clara: se cuidasse bem dos envolvidos naquela reunião, seria amplamente recompensada. Mas caso contrário... Se algum deles sofresse um simples arranhão ou perdesse um fio de cabelo, a garota pagaria com a própria vida. O Clã do Carneiro tinha a fama de ser o dono do território mais seguro e impenetrável. Tinham que manter assim.

Era um jogo de apostas altas. E, até o presente momento, tudo ia muito bem. Rapidamente voltou pra dentro, pra se pôr a postos e garantir que tudo continuasse perfeito.

**_oOo_**

Uruha desceu do elevador com o coração acelerado. Estava empolgado pela perspectiva de reencontrar seu heróico salvador de cabelos azuis.

Perdeu um segundo admirando o saguão do hotel, cheio de hóspedes, então estufou o peito, pela primeira vez sozinho em um lugar grande e movimentado como aquele, e avançou em direção ao balcão pra se informar onde ficava o salão.

A Carneiro que estava atrás da recepção, logo visualizou Uruha e reclinou-se:

– Procura Aoi Long Sama? O acompanhei até a limusine, mas...

– Ie... – Kouyou cortou – Poderia me dizer onde fica o salão principal?

A atendente sorriu:

– É uma honra que deseje apreciar nossa hospitalidade. – Gesticulou com a cabeça e uma das garotas que trabalhavam com ela se aproximou – Yoru Yáng irá acompanhá-lo.

– Arigatou.

Yoru saiu detrás do balcão e caminhou a passos curtos indicando o caminho certo. Takashima a seguia de boca aberta. Nem mesmo as noites passadas na Yakuza tinham tanto luxo e glamour. E pelo visto a segurança não deixava a desejar. Isso fazia o loiro pensar um bocado. A família Shiroyama era, pelo menos, três vezes mais poderosa... Dava até medo. Era contra aquele poder que Kai e ele estavam lutando...

Os pensamentos impressionados foram cortados quando trombou-se com outra pessoa, um pouco mais magra e mais baixa que ele. O impacto jogou o desconhecido no chão.

– Gomen nasai! – Kouyou pediu ao perceber o pequeno acidente. Abaixou-se para ajudar o outro loiro a levantar-se.

– Daijobu. – Respondeu um tanto ríspido. Começou a se afastar a passos duros, depois de fitar Uruha hostilmente – Só preste mais atenção da próxima vez.

– Cla-claro. – Prometeu sem graça pela reprimenda. Sentiu-se mais caipira e bobo do que nunca. Também, que idéia a sua: andar distraído por um hotel de tamanha alta classe, com inúmeros hóspedes poderosos. No mínimo atropelara o 'filhinho' de um magnata podre de rico.

– Ano... – Yoru Yáng voltou sobre os próprios passos para ver o que tinha acontecido.

– Foi minha culpa. Eu estava distraído. – Assumiu o erro, vendo a vítima de seu descuido sumir entre os outros hóspedes.

– O salão é por aqui. – Continuou o caminho interrompido mostrando-se solidária ao jovem Galo. Ele não fizera por querer: atropelara um garoto mimado.

Assim que entraram no local, tudo o mais sumiu do foco. O luxo, o brilho, a ostentação, os outros hóspedes e Yoru Yáng. Por um segundo foi apenas Uruha e aquele rapaz alto de cabelos tingidos, sentado sozinho em uma das mesas de canto.

Ishihara também notou a presença do loiro. Sorriu largo, com o rosto bonito se iluminando de alegria indisfarçável.

Uruha congelou-se no lugar. Engoliu em seco, sem conseguir sorrir. A quem queria enganar? Ele era apenas um garoto do interior. Um mensageiro excluído do eixo principal do próprio Clã. Distraído, meio supérfluo. Gastava tempo demais com a aparência externa. Mas... E o seu interior? E o verdadeiro Takashima Kouyou?

Percebeu que não tinha nada a oferecer a Takamasa. Aquilo seria um desastre. Um relacionamento fadado ao fracasso...

**_Continua..._**

Mais um capítulo postado! Falta pouco agora. Pouco mesmo. Pessoas, não fiquem chateadas. Até o Kou tem que ter certa hesitação. Não teria graça se tudo fosse um mar de rosas pro Garoto das Coxas.

Daqui pra frente tenham uma coisa fixa na mente: "depois da tempestade sempre vem a bonança." Ou _quase_ sempre. *apanha*

Bem, acho que essa é a última atualização antes do AF, então só pra refrescar a memória:

**Dia 17** – estarei no AF com um cosplay de Rock Lee (Naruto) versão original feminina

**Dia 18** – estarei vagando pela Liba 8D

**Dia 19** – AF [2] com cosplay do K (Gravitation), mas com a peruca em um tom errado – loiro platinado ao invés de loiro dourado... snif, e sem o rabo-de-cavalo... enfim... o que vale é a intenção...

Espero encontrar com muita gente por lá! Vai ser great!!


	22. Quando as regras são quebradas

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XXII  
****Quando as regras são quebradas**

_Uruha congelou-se no lugar. Engoliu em seco, sem conseguir sorrir. A quem queria enganar? Ele era apenas um garoto do interior. Um mensageiro excluído do eixo principal do próprio Clã. Distraído, meio supérfluo. Gastava tempo demais com a aparência externa. Mas... __E__ o seu interior? E o verdadeiro Takashima Kouyou?_

_Percebeu que não tinha nada a oferecer a Takasama. Aquilo seria um desastre. Um relacionamento fadado ao fracasso..._

- - - - - - -

Ishihara, que sorria sentado em uma das mesas, ficou subitamente sério. A expressão juvenil fechou-se ao notar que o loiro recém-chegado paralisara na entrada do salão, fitando-o com algo que beirava o arrependimento.

Não hesitou. Saiu de onde estava e em poucas e rápidas passadas das pernas longas alcançou Kouyou.

– Oyasuminasai, Kou-chan.

– Oyasumi. – Uruha respondeu, fitando o rosto do mais alto.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis segurou na mão do garoto que atraía sua atenção e o puxou em direção à mesa. Kouyou seguiu automaticamente, sentando-se quando Ishihara puxou uma cadeira.

– Arigatou.

– Kou-chan – O exótico ser não era de fazer rodeios – O que aconteceu?

Uruha piscou. O que aconteceu? Nada. E tudo, na verdade. Conversara algumas vezes com o rapaz, através do celular, mas não podia contar sobre si. Como dizer? Como explicar que era prisioneiro de um mundo oculto do resto da sociedade. Um mundo onde as regras eram diferentes, às vezes insanas e incompreensíveis?

Como explicar que era um Galo, um mensageiro de um dos quatro clãs mais importantes dos bastidores do Japão, que servia seu melhor amigo, o rapaz obrigado a se casar com outro homem por culpa dessas regras absurdas que regiam suas vidas?

Uruha estava muito abaixo de Kai Ji. Não tinha eira nem beira. Não que precisasse, claro, mas aquela dependência era o fator claro de sua condição. Fazia parte de um clã e não havia escapatória. Não podia pedir demissão ou tirar férias. As coisas não funcionavam assim.

Esse era o motivo de se relacionarem apenas com companheiros dentro de seus clãs. Envolver-se com pessoas de fora era complicado, perigoso...

Tinha direito de jogar Takamasa naquele mundo? Trazê-lo, inocente, para sua realidade? Sem ter nada o que oferecer em troca? Nem mesmo a verdade absoluta? Não seria mais um desejo leviano e egoísta? Fútil, como quase todos os que Uruha tivera em sua vida?

Ishihara parecia disposto a envolver-se completamente, desconhecendo os segredos em que Kou estava metido desde seu nascimento. Como afundá-lo naquele mar de intrigas e armações? Com certeza era um ato cruel e injusto.

Uruha sentiu-se como um navegante que perde a luz do farol. Era melhor dar um fim naquela situação, antes que ficasse mais profunda do que já estava e um dos dois se magoasse de verdade...

– Ne, ne... Não gosto desse seu olhar. – Ishihara afirmou.

– Gomen ne? – Uruha não teve coragem de fitar o mais alto de volta.

– Onegai. Não peça desculpas, você não fez nada de errado!

– Eu acho que devemos parar por aqui. Essa brincadeira já foi longe demais...

A frase de Uruha deixou Ishihara chocado. Não esperava aquela reação defensiva:

– Mas você estava tão animado no telefone! Nós dois esperávamos por isso. _Eu_ esperava por isso... Muito!

"_Eu também._", foi o pensamento que o loiro teve, mas em voz alta disse apenas:

– Existem coisas... Que não posso te dizer. – Encarou o outro.

– Então não diga! Não precisa me dizer nada que você não queira. Só me dê uma chance. _Nos_ dê uma chance.

– Eu...

– Não consegui tirá-lo da cabeça, Kou-chan. Desde que o encontrei. Tenho pensado em você. Sinto vontade de te ligar a cada segundo... Foi difícil me segurar. Quero conhecê-lo, quero que me conheça. Eu sou uma boa pessoa! Não precisa ter medo de mim...

– Não tenho medo de você! – Kou sorriu um pouco. Ishihara sorriu largamente em troca.

– Esse sorriso foi melhor que o primeiro. E é tão bonito quanto imaginei que fosse. – Esperou que Kouyou dissesse algo. Como o loiro permaneceu calado, Ishihara fez um gesto pro garçom. Aproveitou a hesitação para pedir o jantar.

Quando o empregado se afastou, Ishihara retomou a conversa:

– Minha mãe diz que herdei esse lado louco da família do meu pai. – Riu alegre, encarando Uruha nos olhos – Mas não me arrependo. Ajo sempre por instinto, de acordo com minhas idéias. Quando te vi a primeira vez, achei que tinha que tê-lo por perto. Por isso te dei o celular e por isso não desistirei. Se você tem segredos, guarde-os com você, todos. Eu não quero que diga ou faça nada que o deixe triste. Há um tempo certo pra tudo.

– Icchan, eu só... Gomen. – A paciência e sabedoria mexeram com Uruha. Não esperava que aquele ser colorido e chamativo pudesse ter um pensamento tão profundo. Cada coisa nova que descobria a respeito de Takamasa o encantava ainda mais.

– Demo, não me negue uma chance. Só peço isso: me deixe tentar... Quero tentar algo com você. Um relacionamento, pode ser a distância, com encontros ocasionais. Irei onde você me disser pra ir. – Riu outra vez – Acredite, sou bem extremo.

Uruha respirou fundo. O que fazer? Ser forte e cortar os laços ali, antes que fosse tarde demais? Fitando os olhos suplicantes de Ishihara, Kou recostou-se na cadeira. Teve a percepção tardia de duas coisas. Primeiro, não era forte o bastante para encerrar o que quer que estivesse se passando entre ele e o rapaz de cabelos azulados. Segundo, já era tarde demais. Provavelmente estava se apaixonando por seu salvador.

Havia grande chance de ambos se machucarem no processo. E tal pensamento cortou o coração do loiro. De um jeito ou de outro poderiam sofrer... E Uruha precisava tomar uma decisão. Uma decisão que, na sua opinião, era tão egoísta quanto muitas das que tomara antes...

**_oOo_**

Aoi olhou o relógio pela enésima vez. Fazia quase vinte minutos que estavam parados no trânsito horroroso. E nem haviam se afastado muito do hotel.

– Gomen nasai... – O motorista pediu através da divisória abaixada – Parece que aconteceu um acidente ali na frente. Está tudo parado.

O Dragão balançou a cabeça. Chegaria um pouco atrasado no encontro. Pensou em ligar para Uruha e orientá-lo a avisar o líder do Clã do Carneiro. Mudou de idéia. Tinha tempo ainda. Caso notasse um atraso significativo, entraria em contato com o mensageiro loiro, ou mesmo com Naoyuki.

Por hora contentou-se em afundar no banco macio, sentindo-se bem entediado.

**_oOo_**

– Posso ser complicado às vezes. – Uruha afirmou com um sorriso.

– E eu posso ser esquisito. – Ishihara rebateu.

– Sinto muito pela forma que agi. Eu... Acho que fiquei com um pouco de medo... Eu só... Sei lá.

– Hn. É normal, Kou-chan. Todos se sentem assim alguma vez na vida. Não vou desistir tão fácil. Não quero apressá-lo. Teremos tempo de nos conhecer melhor. – Estendeu o braço e segurou na mão que Takashima mantinha sobre a mesa. O loiro não fugiu ao toque.

– Pelo menos por celular! – O Galo gracejou.

– Maravilha de tecnologia! – Takamasa entrou na brincadeira – E ainda existe a Internet. Podemos trocar e-mails, ficar no bate papo, usar Skyper. Esse tipo de coisa.

Foram interrompidos pelo garçom que chegou trazendo o jantar. O cheiro excelente fez Uruha sentir apetite. Fechou os olhos e sorveu o aroma.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis acompanhou o gesto com atenção. Sua intuição dizia que Takashima possuía muito mais que uma aparência bonita e um corpo atraente. O loiro parecia ser uma boa pessoa, com um coração generoso. Certas coisas podiam ser sentidas, percebidas.

Kouyou demonstrava, durante as conversas, ser centrado, otimista e bem humorado. Era inteligente e tinha respostas rápidas e afiadas para diversas situações.

Cada vez que ligava para o loiro, Ishihara era acometido pela sensação boa de que finalmente encontrara aquilo que procurara durante muito tempo, algo inconsciente e que só agora tomava forma em sua mente. Durante todas suas loucuras e trapalhadas, buscara pelo amor.

Queria somente um pouco de amor.

E intuía que podia conseguir isso com Takashima. Queria, mais que tudo, que o loiro fosse a cura para a sua carência. Tinha essa certeza até se encontrarem para o jantar, quando seu jovem interesse aparecera com uma expressão angustiada na face.

– Ne... – Comentou pensativo – Você estava tão bem ao celular. Queria saber porque ficou deprê de repente.

Não foi exatamente uma pergunta. Mas fez Uru pensar. Ele ficara mal quando fora destratado por um dos hóspedes do hotel ao esbarrar e causar um acidente. Aquele loiro desconhecido não fizera nada além de repreender e olhar Kouyou com... Com...

– Céus... – O loiro levou uma mão aos lábios e apertou com força, subitamente passando mal. O rosto ficou tão pálido que Ishihara se pôs em pé e rodeou a mesa, indo para o lado dele.

– O que foi? – Alarmou-se com a expressão de medo que dominou a bela face.

– Aquele garoto! Ele... – "_Me olhou exatamente como o ninja na casa de Aoi Long. Com o mesmo ódio!_"

Uruha compreendeu que a sensação desagradável e os pensamentos que tivera eram um sinal de sua intuição. Sentira-se mal diante de um olhar tão agressivo, mas desviara o foco para um outro lado, porque ia se encontrar com Ishihara e isso estava em sua mente quando tudo acontecera.

Antes que qualquer pensamento coerente se formasse, a mão do mensageiro moveu-se velozmente para dentro do bolso do casaco, tateando em busca de dois preciosos objetos. O coração disparou e a boca ficou seca. Uma vertigem ameaçou roubar-lhe os sentidos.

Provavelmente acontecera durante o esbarrão. O loirinho devia _mesmo _ser ágil a tal ponto. Justo como esperado de um ninja Classe A.

Ambos os pertences haviam sumido. Sua imunidade. E a chave que abria a porta do quarto de Kai...

**_oOo_**

Quando ficou sozinho, a primeira coisa que Yutaka fez foi tomar um banho. Por segundos hesitou entre a banheira e o chuveiro. Mas encher aquela grande peça quase escultural demoraria muito! Ele estava cansado...

Decidiu-se pela chuveirada, bem mais rápida. Enfiou-se debaixo do jato farto de água, relaxando sob a temperatura agradável. Ensaboou-se duas vezes, adorando o aroma suave.

Assim que terminou, secou-se meio de qualquer jeito e pegou um dos roupões do hotel. O único que ainda estava intacto era o preto, e ficou um pouco grande. Provavelmente Uruha usara o menor na pressa de se encontrar com o tal "Icchan"...

Saiu do banheiro e pensou se pedia algo ao serviço de quarto, mas achou melhor não. Quando os outros voltassem, poderiam comer todos juntos. Era mais prático e seguro. E ele não tinha a chave da porta.

Ao contrário do que seria de se imaginar, o sono de Kai se evaporou depois do banho. Começou a sentir-se meio elétrico, imaginando como Kouyou estaria se saindo no encontro com o Quase-Não-Mais-Desconhecido do cabelo azul...

– Azul... – Torceu o nariz. Ainda bem que Aoi Long não tingia os fios com cores tão... Incomuns...

Também estava preocupado com o rumo que as coisas tomariam. Era questão de tempo até estarem frente a frente com o Conselho, então sua vida seria definida de uma vez. Ou seria obrigado a casar mesmo com Yuu ou talvez os lideres dos Clãs fossem ponderados e os libertassem do compromisso.

Em ambos os casos haviam considerações a serem feitas. O casamento traria paz? Alguma vez Shin Long deixaria de desejar sua morte, para que Aoi Long pudesse ter uma família e manter a tradição? Essa decisão não representava o fim do Clã do Dragão, apenas que a liderança não estaria mais nas mãos de um Shiroyama, sobrenome que governava a dinastia há séculos. Residia aí o medo de Shin Long.

Por outro lado, libertar-se do casamento representava nunca mais ver Aoi. O moreno, que parecia saturado com a situação, provavelmente não manteria contato no fim de tudo. Talvez desejasse apenas se esquecer, e com o decorrer dos anos Kai não lhe fosse mais que uma desagradável lembrança...

Confuso, o moreninho foi para a sala. Olhou a grande TV de plasma e em cinco minutos já sabia pra que servia metade dos botões do controle que ligavam o aparelho e o BR play. A outra metade deduzia que não seria pra nada.

Afundou-se no sofá, entediado. Sua mente estava exausta, de pensar em tudo que acontecia. Mas o corpo era agitação pura. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir.

– Que droga... – Suspirou. O que era melhor: rolar no sofá ou rolar na cama? Escolheu a cama, que pelo menos era mais espaçosa. Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se. Seguia em direção a um dos quartos quando ouviu barulho na porta. Só podia ser Uruha que voltava. Teria o encontro dado errado? Ele tinha saído há pouco tempo...

Sorrindo, cruzou as mãos atrás dos cabelos úmidos e, assim que a porta se abriu, exclamou:

– Okaeri...

O loiro que entrou, definitivamente, não era Uruha.

– Tadaima. – Respondeu irônico, com uma voz estranha, exibindo um sorriso sem humor. Os olhos fixos no moreninho.

Kai foi abaixando as mãos devagar, o sorriso de covinhas desaparecendo do rosto subitamente tencionado. Enquanto o recém-chegado fechava a porta devagar, o Galo soube que estava terrivelmente enrascado...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

*suspiro*

Capítulo estranho. Acho que pela total falta de humor. Esse foi um dos mais sérios que digitei nessa fic, e o próximo vai ser pior ainda. Reta final mesmo, mais dois capítulos e um epílogo e isso termina. Acho que calculei certo dessa vez.

_Vamos lá. Sobre o AF..._

**Na sexta, dia 17** – a Ifurita, a Delucci e a Nii-chan foram me pegar no Tiete, aí a gente foi pra casa da Ifurita. Tinha inicio uma longa jornada rumo ao vicio: DBSK... 8D três vivas pro agudo do Nhonho (é o meu atual alerta de mensagens). Banzai! Banzaii!! BANZAII!!

**No sábado, dia 18** – Liberdade. Encontramos a Ária na estação. E eu a convenci a escrever "**Inesperado – Side B**", pra quem acompanha a fic, prepare-se: vamos voltar às origens e descobrir como tudo começou, com foco em TxSa... hauahuahuahau

Depois encontramos com a Baby in Wonderland no Sogo, dividimos chocolate e andamos pelas lojas. Comprei duas camisetas! Uma do **Hizaki** de Versailles (Esse cara vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos... 8D) e outra yaoi de **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**... 8D

Então surgiu a Freya de Niord e fomos pra um restaurante rachar um yaki. 8D

Perfect dei!!

**No domingo, dia 19** – AF! Chegamos um pouco tarde, mas não pegamos fila. *.* (Meu irmaum pegou fila de duas horas na entrada de caravanas) Aquilo estava um inferno, pra variar. Lotação suprema. Lá encontramos a Litha e a Jokerangel (eu quase raptei as duas, com cosp de Yamamoto e Hayato). E eu consegui **não** encontrar a Kazami, a Ária e a Baby in Wonderland... Droga *chuta pedrinha*

Mas foi bem legal. Agora é só se recuperar e partir pra próxima. AD, em janeiro!!


	23. Sem escapatória

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan e Nii-chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XXIII  
****Sem escapatória**

_– Okaeri..._

_O loiro que entrou, definitivamente, não era Uruha._

_– Tadaima. – Respondeu irônico, com uma voz estranha, exibindo um sorriso sem humor. Os olhos fixos no moreninho._

_Kai foi abaixando as mãos devagar, o sorriso de covinhas desaparecendo do rosto subitamente o recém-chegado fechava a porta devagar, o Galo soube que estava terrivelmente enrascado..._

- - - - - - - - - - -

O Galo reagiu tão rápido quanto a situação exigia. Dentre todas as possibilidades, pensou em refugiar-se num dos quartos. Se conseguisse se trancar em um desses cômodos, de preferência em seu quarto, onde deixara o celular, poderia usar o telefone pra pedir socorro.

Deu meia volta e disparou em direção à porta do quarto. Ouviu as passadas do loiro, que correu veloz tentando pegá-lo.

Por um instante Yutaka acreditou que conseguiria alcançar alguma segurança, mas a esperança se desfez quando sentiu dedos de ferro fechando-se em volta do seu pescoço. Foi empurrado com violência para o lado, fechando os olhos no instante em que chocou-se contra a parede.

– Não tão depressa... – o ninja debochou, vendo sua vítima perder o equilíbrio com a força da batida e tombar de costas no chão, o nariz já começando a sangrar.

–... – completamente tonto, Kai levou a mão ao rosto, sentindo dor. A palma da mão ficou úmida pelo líquido viscoso.

– Não vai ser tão fácil, Galo. – debochou, segurando o moreninho pela frente do roupão e obrigando-o a ficar em pé. – Você sabe o trabalho que me deu?

Yutaka gemeu quando as costas chocaram-se contra a parede. Apesar de meio confuso, notou a raiva que brilhava nos olhos do invasor. Estava perdido...

O ninja do Clã do Dragão mal podia conter sua raiva. Fora incumbido por Shin Long de eliminar aquele garoto. E falhara por duas vezes. Sua honra estava suja, os outros ninjas, antes com inveja da sua missão, começaram a olhar pra ele com ironia. Se falhasse a terceira vez a situação não ficaria boa, seu prestígio seria totalmente abalado.

Antes de mais nada, queria se vingar pelas vezes que Kai Ji escapara de suas mãos.

– Saga Long... – o loiro sussurrou no ouvido de Yutaka. – Garanto que nunca esquecerá esse nome...

Kai gemeu quando duas mãos de ferro fecharam-se em seu pescoço, privando-o do ar. Aquele loiro não parecia ter pressa alguma, era quase como se desejasse vê-lo sofrer...

oOo

_Antes que qualquer pensamento coerente se formasse, a mão do mensageiro moveu-se velozmente para dentro do bolso do casaco, tateando em busca de dois preciosos objetos. O coração disparou e a boca ficou seca. Uma vertigem ameaçou roubar-lhe os sentidos._

_Provavelmente acontecera durante o esbarrão. O loirinho devia mesmo ser ágil a tal ponto. Justo como esperado de um ninja Classe A._

_Ambos os pertences haviam sumido. Sua imunidade. E a chave que abria a porta do quarto de Kai..._

- - - - - - - - - -

– Eu preciso ir... – Kouyou sussurrou, parecendo perdido.

– O que aconteceu?

– Ishihara, você tem que confiar em mim. – Uruha pediu com o coração partido. – Espere aqui, eu já volto. Prometo.

Levantou-se e saiu às pressas do salão. Sabia que existia uma chance mínima das coisas darem certo, caso contatasse o Clã do Carneiro e eles agissem rápido. Mas também havia uma chance enorme de tudo dar errado e, nesse caso, ele não se perdoaria.

Foi direto ao balcão, dar o alarme. Sua angústia aumentou: não viu nem Saya Yáng nem Yoru Yáng. Tentou se acalmar e não causar alarde ao encostar no balcão:

– Ano... sumimasen... – chamou a atenção de uma das moças. – Eu preciso falar com Saya Yáng... – seu desespero era tão grande que não se importou com sigilo.

A atendente franziu as sobrancelhas:

– É alguma hóspede?

Uruha respirou fundo. Aquela garota não fazia parte dos Clãs. Concertou a situação:

– Ela vai chegar ainda. Deixe um recado, onegai.

– Claro. – a mocinha sorriu, satisfeita em atender um rapaz tão bonito. Anotou algo em um bloco timbrado do hotel – Está marcado. Agradecemos a paciência. Algo mais em que possa ajudar?

– Ie. – Kouyou deu meia volta sem nem mesmo agradecer. A funcionária entreteu-se com outras pessoas que chegaram ao balcão.

"_Pense Kou, pense!!_"

Não estava mais com a chave do quarto, mas tinha o código de acesso. Talvez isso ajudasse de alguma forma. Podia chegar ao andar em que estavam acomodados e tentar chamar atenção pelas câmeras de segurança. Tinha que fazer de tudo pra salvar seu amigo.

Notou o elevador que acabara de chegar ao térreo, apressando-se para entrar. Percebeu vagamente que já tinha alguém lá. Antes que tirasse o celular do bolso, ergueu os olhos e o sangue gelou nas veias: era o velho comparsa do ninja loiro...

oOo

– Ahn... – Kai gemeu, a mente oscilando entre a consciência e a inconsciência. Não podia perder os sentidos...

Tateou a mão no móvel ao lado esbarrando-a em algum objeto de louça que não reconheceu, provavelmente um bibelô. Os dedos agarraram-se com força desesperada e ele tentou acertar seu atacante com o enfeite.

Mas Saga Long era muito ágil. Conseguiu se defender do golpe que não foi tão violento, dadas as restrições que limitavam Kai. No ato de proteger-se, o loiro acabou libertando o moreninho que caiu no chão, tentando encher os pulmões de ar. O barulho de cerâmica quebrando ecoou alto em meio à tensão.

Sem perder tempo o Galo rastejou em direção ao quarto.

Não foi longe.

Garras se fecharam sobre seu tornozelo, puxando-o para trás. Tentou chutar o ninja com a outra perna, sem conseguir. Em contra partida, sentiu quando Saga o segurou pelo cabelo, batendo seu rosto contra o chão, uma, duas, três... várias vezes. A ponto de não apenas o nariz sangrar, mas os lábios e a testa.

O Dragão riu baixinho. Levantou-se, deixando o jovem moreno atordoado no chão.

– A festa acabou, garoto...

oOo

Takashima estava congelado no lugar. O velho não olhava em sua direção, parecia não dar conta que estava ali. Subiram dois andares antes que o elevador parasse. O loiro sentiu mais do que viu as portas se abrindo. Jogou-se de costas pra trás, caindo no hall do andar vazio. Sem entender nada, viu a porta fechar-se outra vez e a subida continuar.

Com o coração aos saltos levantou-se e correu em direção às escadas. Olhou para as câmeras de segurança antes de sumir pela porta de acesso. Demoraria mais, porém estaria livre da presença do outro ninja.

Mesmo que o alcançasse no andar em que estavam hospedados, Uruha havia ganhado tempo pra ligar para Aoi.

Enquanto galgava os degraus da escada, sacou o aparelho celular e discou para Aoi. Um toque.

– Atende Yuu! Atende!!

Dois toques. Três toques.

– _Shiroyama desu._

O loiro quase chorou de alívio ao reconhecer a voz do Dragão:

– Yuu! Onegai! O Kai, ele... – arfou – Tasukete!!

Chegou na transição de andares paralisou-se de susto. Sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça na parede. Por que não pensara naquela hipótese antes? Se o velhote não descera do elevador, era por um único motivo: esperá-lo um andar acima e emboscá-lo, longe das câmeras de segurança do elevador.

Ali estava ele, com a bengala revelando a lâmina oculta, brilhando contra a luz artificial e um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

– _Kouyou?! KOUYOU?!_

A voz de Shiroyama não foi suficiente para quebrar o choque que colhera o loiro. Uruha não reagiu a tempo quando o inimigo moveu-se rápido demais para a idade e atingiu seu ombro, perfurando-o com a ponta falsa da bengala.

– AAAAHHHHHH!!! – gritou alto, largando o aparelho celular que foi ao chão. O flip quebrou-se e voou longe, assim como a bateria que se separou e pulou alguns degraus abaixo.

Suas esperanças se esvaíram. O brilho no olhar daquele homem era quase sádico. Kouyou estremeceu, numa mistura de dor e medo. E lamentou pensando em seu amigo, que provavelmente estava sofrendo dentro do quarto.

oOo

Yuu estava terminando o segundo cigarro. A limusine avançara poucos metros, a ponto dele poder ver as luzes de alerta lá na frente. Pensou em ligar para Murai e pedir para que o secretário avisasse sobre seu atraso.

Não se importou com a nuvem densa de fumaça que se formava dentro do automóvel, pelo contrário, aspirar àquela poluição acalmava seus nervos.

Estava se sentindo estranho. Acostumara-se a presença do jovem galo e agora sentia falta dele. Ficar sozinho no carro não era exatamente o problema. O problema era pensar que estaria assim dali pra frente, tão logo o Conselho anulasse o casamento.

Afastaria-se do jovem Galo, de forma definitiva, e provavelmente nunca mais se veriam.

Engraçado pensar como aquilo o afetava. Não sentiria falta na mesma proporção de Takashima, apesar de gostar do loiro e achá-lo uma boa pessoa.

A magia estava nos olhos escuros e meio infantis, no sorriso de covinhas, na curiosidade animada de desbravar as coisas novas, na postura juvenil meio inquieta e, principalmente, nos segredos ainda não desvendados...

O encanto estava no conjunto todo, em Uke Yutaka.

Incomodado com os pensamentos, Aoi esmagou a metade do cigarro contra o cinzeiro do carro. Pra sua sorte o celular tocou, interrompendo-o a linha de pensamentos. Tirou-o do bolso, intrigado com quem poderia ser, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao reconhecer o número do mensageiro loiro.

– Shiroyama desu_._– atendeu.

– _Yuu! Onegai! O Kai, ele..._ – a voz do loiro falhou antes de suplicar: – _Tasukete!!_

Um arrepio percorreu as costas de Aoi de cima a baixo, colocando cada pelinho de seu corpo em pé. Engoliu saliva com dificuldade:

– Kouyou?! – ficou tenso esperando a resposta que não veio – KOUYOU?!

– _AAAAHHHHHH!!!_ - subitamente a ligação emudeceu, cortando o grito pela metade. A sensação ruim virou pavor.

Encerrou a chamada e tentou retorná-la. O número de Uruha estava indisponível. Discou ligeiro os números que sabia de cor. Chamou até cair na caixa postal.

– Mas que porra, Murai!

Praguejou, ignorando o olhar assustado do chofer. Sentia gotas de suor frio juntando em sua fronte. A intuição alertava para o pior. Iria tentar novamente quando o visor acendeu e ele reconheceu o número do jovem secretário:

– Onde você estava?! – foi a forma desesperada que atendeu. A resposta não acalmou Aoi, tomado por uma incontrolável apreensão: – Não é desculpa! Leve sempre o celular! Ligue para Sei Yáng e avise que alguma coisa aconteceu com Kai Ji e Uruha Ji! Ele terá que assumir toda a responsabilidade! [...] Não sei, apenas faça!

Desligou sem esperar resposta. Tentou discar para Uruha novamente, sem obter sucesso.

Ergueu a cabeça e encarou o chofer que olhava em sua direção:

– Dê meia volta!!

O pobre homem ficou branco:

– Go...gomen nasai! Estamos presos no trânsito! – não conseguiria manobrar o veículo nem se sua vida dependesse disso.

Frustrado, Yuu compreendeu que era verdade. Não adiantava depender do Carneiro pra fazer alguma coisa. Abriu a porta e saiu da limusine, fazendo-se de surdo aos chamados do chofer.

A pista estava completamente parada. Podia notar o tédio que dominava a face dos motoristas mais próximos. Por outro lado, a mão da avenida que seguia em direção ao hotel fluía normalmente. Era sorte demais! Só precisava que alguém parasse...

Deixando a limusine para trás saiu da pista e saltou o pequeno arbusto que separava as duas vias. Observou os automóveis que seguiam na direção que desejava ir. Não ia conseguir pará-los por bem... existia apenas uma opção...

Esperou surgir uma boa distância entre um carro e outro e, sem hesitar, avançou acenando com os braços, implorando pra todas as divindades que o motorista tivesse tempo de brecar...

Continua...

o.o

Dividi o capítulo em dois. Ia ficar muito grande! Mas ainda naum terminei de digitar o resto.

Gente, sério, desculpa a demora em postar, mas eu não desisti de nenhuma fic! Todas serão concluídas... sério!

bond falta pouco, mas como dividi esse em dois, ela acaba de ficar um capítulo maior!! Não me matem por isso. Sei que querem ver o fim dessa bagaça logo!

E, por enquanto, termina aí. Kai surrado, Uruha esfaqueado, Aoi tentando suicídio. MYV bonzinho e obediente esperando no salão... 8D

Ah, sim, pra finalizar, meu "sankyuu beri machi" pra Aislyn, que tentou me ajudar com idéias pra esse capitulo sair. No fim acabou que deu nisso aí, mas pelo menos saiu! Valeu!!

Ária, Nii-chan... as att estão na lista. Deixa eo soh aproveitar essa onda de inspiração! Huahuahauauaha

Agradecimento especial à Nii-chan, meo Muffin de chocolate, que sempre me salva aos 45 do segundo tempo... Sankyuu, love of my life! E desculpa sempre abusar de você!

PS: Banda procura vocalista! Dúvidas: é só olhar no meu profile ou no da Aislyn!!


	24. Por um fio

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan e Nii-chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XXIV  
****Por um fio**

_Deixando a limusine para trás saiu da pista e saltou o pequeno arbusto que separava as duas vias. Observou os automóveis que seguiam na direção que desejava ir. Não ia conseguir pará-los por bem... Existia apenas uma opção..._

_Esperou surgir uma boa distância entre um carro e outro e, sem hesitar, avançou acenando com os braços, implorando pra todas as divindades que o motorista tivesse tempo de brecar..._

- - - - - - - - -

O motorista piscou os faróis e por um milésimo de segundo Yuu quase desistiu e saiu da frente. Só não o fez porque não teve tempo. Viu o carro desviar para a faixa da direita e esbarrar no veículo que vinha em velocidade similar. Os dois perderam o controle. Um terceiro carro não contornou a tempo e envolveu-se na batida. Foi o caos.

"_Puta merda!_", o Dragão pensou. "_Mas pelo menos parou..._"

Ignorou a confusão que começava a se formar. E agora seriam ambas as pistas acidentadas... Correu até os três veículos. Aproximou-se do que parecia menos amassado e que conseguiria sair dali.

Abriu a porta observando o motorista desnorteado, com a testa sangrando. Aproveitou-se que o homem estava confuso e sem o cinto de segurança, por isso se machucara, agarrou-o pela camisa e puxou pra fora do carro:

– Pago a indenização, não se preocupe.

Sentou-se atrás do volante e, diante do olhar estarrecido do proprietário caído no chão, saiu cantando os pneus.

– Por favor não nos machuque...

Aoi ouviu o pedido. Olhou pelo retrovisor e descobriu uma mulher segurando uma criança no banco de trás. Quase praguejou, pra ajudar ainda estava seqüestrando aquelas pessoas!

Não respondeu. A prioridade era voltar ao Pallace. Voltar a tempo.

oOo

O que o velho tinha de calado, tinha de _sádico_. Não se conformou em machucar apenas um ombro de Kouyou. Usou a lâmina para furar-lhe o outro ombro, parecendo deleitar-se com os gritos de dor.

Uruha sentia o sangue quente escorrer por seus braços, empapando-lhe roupa. Os olhos brilhavam perdendo o foco. Estava totalmente indefeso diante daquele ninja.

Caiu no chão quando sentiu a perna esquerda perfurada. Em seguida a direita. Não apenas uma, mas várias vezes, até sentir o cheiro de sangue dominar o ambiente.

Quando percebeu que o loiro não tinha condições de fugir, parou de feri-lo. Não era intenção matar _ninguém_ naquele hotel...

Reverenciou muito de leve, numa irônica despedia. E voltou a passar pela porta de ligação entre os andares.

Takashima tentou conter os tremores do corpo. Procurou mover-se, mas apenas causou uma dor tão aguda nas pernas que quase desmaiou. Teve que trincar os dentes pra não gritar.

Não compreendia porque ainda estava vivo, inutilizado, evidentemente, mas _vivo_.

Gotas de suor frio juntaram-se em sua fronte, quando tentou mexer os braços. Sem dúvida seus músculos estavam dilacerados. Precisava ir a um hospital, mas não sem antes tentar alguma coisa.

Lágrimas quentes escorriam pela face empalidecida. A mão tremia e os ombros sangravam mais no esforço de mover-se. Mas ele precisava fazer algo.

"_Perdão_..."

Mirou o celular que Yuu lhe dera e que quebrara-se na queda. Por sorte não era seu único aparelho...

Sofridamente tirou do bolso o celular que Ishihara tinha lhe dado, sujando-o de sangue. Com dificuldade apertou a tecla de discagem rápida.

Como se esperasse aquele chamado, Takamasa atendeu ao primeiro toque. Kouyou mal compreendeu o que ele disse. Falou:

– Icchan... – O chamado soou mais como um gemido – Tasukete... Me ajuda...

Escutou a voz conhecida respondendo. Ergueu os olhos e leu:

– Entre o décimo... E o... Décimo primeiro andar. – O celular escapou de seus dedos e caiu no chão, rolando pela escada. Uruha acabara de perder os sentidos.

oOo

Takamasa estava sentado no salão, olhando chateado para o jantar que Kouyou abandonara. Suspirou.

"_Ishihara, você tem que confiar em mim._"

As palavras de seu acompanhante loiro bailavam em sua mente. Ele tinha uma intuição nada agradável a respeito daquilo tudo. Desviou os olhos para o moreno sentado consigo.

– Ne, Daigo-chan...?

– Hn.

– Você acha que é...

Calou-se. O celular estava tocando, e era o toque que colocara para identificar Takashima:

– Kou-chan? – Imediatamente os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso de pura felicidade.

– _Icchan_... – Ouviu o loiro gemendo outro lado. – _Tasukete... Me ajuda..._

A voz soara tão fraquinha que Ishihara empalideceu. Tentando não entrar em pânico perguntou:

– Onde você está? – Sentiu o olhar de Daigo fixo sobre si.

– _Entre o décimo... E o... Décimo primeiro andar._ – A ligação silenciou. Takamasa olhou o pequeno monitor LCD do aparelho. Os segundos continuavam cronometrados, indicando que a ligação não fora cortada.

– Kou-chan? Kou-chan??

Desligou. Olhou firme para Daigo:

– Sei que você é contra isso e acha que é mais uma das minhas loucuras, mas não é. Você me ajuda?

O moreno moveu os ombros desdenhando da pergunta:

– Quando foi que não te ajudei?

– Vamos logo. Kou-chan precisa de mim!

Daigo obedeceu, já ficando em pé.

oOo

Kai ouviu um som que não soube identificar, porém que serviu para quebrar um pouco a letargia em que estava. Sangue escorria do supercílio partido e dificultava a visão. Também não conseguia respirar direito, sufocando com o líquido viscoso que entupia as vias nasais.

Graças a um desesperado instinto de sobrevivência, o moreninho apoiou-se no chão e ergueu-se, sentindo que o mundo girava. A palma da mão esbarrou em um caco de cerâmica.

– Você não desiste mesmo. – Saga debochou do esforço. Aquele Galo não tinha condições de dar nem mais um passo. Aproximou-se dele, começando a ser dominado pela pressa: perdia um tempo preciso.

Sua atitude prepotente fez com que baixasse guarda, certo de que destruíra a resistência de sua vítima. Foi pego de surpresa quando Yutaka moveu-se por instinto, virando-se mais rápido que a condição debilita permitia, e cortou-lhe o rosto com o caco afiado.

Praguejou, recuando dois passos, levando os dedos à pele ferida por um corte superficial e dolorido.

A audácia do golpe tirou as últimas forças do jovem moreno. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando diminuir a tontura. Deu um passo a frente e sentiu os pés se enroscarem em algo, ou melhor, Saga Long lhe aplicara uma ágil rasteira.

Desequilibrado, acabou caindo outra vez. Tentou amenizar o impacto com um dos braços, mas não foi muito feliz, pelo contrário. O som sinistro e baixo de osso partindo não chegou a alcançar os ouvidos de Kai. Ele sentiu mais que tudo que a queda de mau jeito lhe rendera uma fratura. Quis gritar, no entanto tudo que lhe escapou dos lábios foi um fraco lamento.

Sem perder tempo, com um fio de sangue vermelho na pele muito pálida, Saga abaixou-se ao lado do Galo, sem piedade alguma puxou-lhe os dois braços pra trás e usou o fio do telefone, que arrebentara momentos antes, para amarrá-lo.

Yutaka sentiu tanta dor no braço machucado, que perdeu o fôlego, bailando a beira da inconsciência.

Saga apertou o fio enroladinho o quanto pôde. Não queria mais nenhuma surpresinha vinda daquele moleque.

– Não se preocupe, Kai Ji. Você não vai morrer aqui... Seu destino é O Porão. Tem um Tigre faminto te esperando... Ele vai adorar devorá-lo todos os dias... – Riu maldoso, enquanto pegava o jovem Galo e o colocava sobre o ombro.

oOo

Ishihara e Daigo subiram de elevador até o andar indicado. Levaram poucos segundos. Assim que a porta se abriu, o tatuado saiu correndo em direção a via de acesso às escadas. Nem bem a atravessou e o cheiro de sangue o deixou nauseado. A cena que seus olhos flagraram pareceu digna de um filme de terror. Takashima estava sentado no chão, encostado na parede, meio inclinado para o lado, banhado em sangue.

– KOU-CHAN!

Correu e ajoelhou-se próximo a ele. As gotas de suor frio faziam o rosto lívido brilhar. Os olhos fechados de leve davam a impressão de que o loiro estava apenas adormecido, mas havia tanto sangue no chão que contradizia a primeira impressão.

– Daigo, chame uma ambulância! _Agora_!

O moreno alto não pensou duas vezes em pegar o celular e discar rápido os números da emergência. Também pensava em ligar para a recepção e avisar do ocorrido. Aquilo não parecia serviço de um simples ladrão e, pensando bem, era a segunda vez que aquele garoto sofria um ataque. Aquilo cheirava a encrenca...

Enquanto ele discava rápido, Takamasa passou um braço pelas costas de Kouyou e outro por baixo de seus joelhos, planejando levantá-lo. Porém seu ato provocou uma dor tão violenta, que o Galo recuperou a consciência gemendo alto, com lágrimas transbordando nos olhos.

– Kou-chan... agüente firme!

– Ishihara... – estremeceu – Yutaka... salva o Yutaka...

– Yutaka? – franziu as sobrancelhas sem saber de quem o loiro falava. Estaria delirando...?

Reunindo as forças do desespero, Uruha moveu o braço direito e segurou na frente da blusa do rapaz de cabelos azuis:

– Ele está... no... vi... gésimo prime... iro... andar... – a voz enfraqueceu – Onegai...

Ishihara piscou surpreso. Voltou-se para Daigo e ordenou:

– Vá ver o que está acontecendo. Fico com Kouyou até alguém chegar.

O moreno acenou a cabeça concordando. Saiu andando sem parar de falar ao telefone.

– Kou-chan... resista... onegai! – Takamasa queria estreitá-lo nos braços, só não o fez porque sabia que poderia piorar os ferimentos sofridos pelo loiro.

Uruha não respondeu. Parecia que as forças se esvaiam de seu corpo. Sentia-se mais fraco a cada segundo, quase como se o fim se aproximasse.

oOo

Yuu dirigiu feito um demônio, pisando tão fundo no acelerador que seu pé chegou a doer. Quase perdeu o controle duas vezes, ultrapassou em lugar proibido... perdeu as contas de quantas infrações cometeu naquele curto percurso. Sorte que a polícia não viera ainda.

Tentava ignorar os gritinhos agoniados da mulher desconhecida e o choro da criança. Não podia culpá-los por temer aquela investida insana.

Sua vontade era bater a cabeça na parede. Como pudera ser tão ingênuo? Não devia ter confiado na fama do Clã do Carneiro. Eles podiam ser os mais seguros de todos, claro, porém toda segurança valera de nada diante da audácia de seu avô.

O velho parecia disposto a passar por cima de todas as regras, pra evitar aquele casamento. E Aoi se culpava pelo deslize. De que adiantara todas as precauções tomadas até então? "_Burro_!", era tudo que conseguia pensar.

Se algo acontecesse com o Galo moreno, jamais se perdoaria. Jamais perdoaria seu avô. E, apesar de não adiantar, descarregaria sua fúria toda na incompetência do Clã do Carneiro. Alguém teria que pagar, de preferência com sangue.

O coração disparou e a boca ficou seca ao visualizar a fachada do hotel. Finalmente.

Shiroyama Yuu não acreditava em coincidências ou em destino. No entanto tinha que bendizer a sua sorte: não fora muito longe. Graças a isso poderia voltar a tempo de evitar o pior. E graças a isso se recordava do curto trajeto percorrido.

Freou de forma brusca, sem evitar subir na calçada. Alguns poucos transeuntes jogaram-se pra longe do veículo, com medo de serem atingidos.

Ignorando as ofensas que lhe gritaram e sem se preocupar com os outros integrantes do automóvel saiu batendo a porta e correu pra dentro do grande prédio. Nem se preocupou em identificar-se no balcão. Seu objetivo era um dos elevadores que, felizmente, estava aberto. Gritou para a moça que entrava segurar-lhe a porta. Assim que pôs o pé pra dentro apertou o botão do vigésimo primeiro andar e já foi tirando o celular do bolso, pensando em discar para Naoyuki.

oOo

Saga abriu a porta devagar. Carregava Yutaka desacordado sobre o ombro. Sorriu ao ver seu comparsa parado no corredor, apoiando-se na bengala. Apesar da aparência frágil, aquele homem era seu mentor, um dos mais eficientes dentro do Clã do Dragão. Pontual como sempre...

Era responsabilidade dele cuidar dos seguranças que vigiavam as câmeras e das moças Carneiro que ficavam na recepção. Além, claro, do outro Galo que com certeza tentaria fazer algo ao notar o sumiço da chave.

Se esperava no corredor era por já ter cumprido todas as suas ordens.

O ninja mais velho apontou na direção dos elevadores. Sabia que nos poços havia uma escada escondida, que dava acesso direto à sala de vigilância. E de lá podiam escapar sem esbarrar com ninguém rumo à rua, onde um carro esperava por eles.

Saga franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que a luz daquele andar estava piscando. Alguém vinha pra lá. Aquilo era inusitado.

– Olha. – apontou com o queixo.

– Volte para o quarto. Eu cuido disso.

O loiro ia obedecer, mas notou um detalhe que passara despercebido: a porta fechara-se suavemente, e a chave especial estava do lado de dentro.

– Kuso!!

Já era tarde: o elevador abriu-se e um moreno alto e sério invadiu o andar. Daigo observou a cena a sua frente, reconhecendo aqueles dois como os vilões do beco no dia em que Ishihara conhecera Takamasa.

Saga recuou, segurando o Galo firmemente. Seu companheiro apertou a bengala de forma hostil. Tinha ordens expressas de não matar ninguém dentro do território Carneiro, mas recebera carta branca para ferir qualquer um que se colocasse no caminho, fizesse parte dos Clãs ou não.

Daigo não temeu a postura ofensiva. Pelo contrário. Aquilo pareceu inflamá-lo. Nem deixou a iniciativa para o outro, afinal, aprendera que a melhor defesa era o ataque.

Enquanto os dois se atracavam, a princípio com vantagem para Daigo, Saga tratou de rumar para o poço do elevador, aproveitando que parara no andar e ainda estava aberto. Assim teria livre passagem para a sala de comando através das escadas secretas.

Estava quase conseguindo quando o elevador ao lado emitiu o alerta sonoro característico e as portas correram para o lado.

Saga estremeceu ao ver quem saia a passos duros, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto:

– Aoi Long Sama...

O ninja mais velho, que começava a virar o jogo contra Daigo, paralisou-se no ato de agredi-lo com a bengala.

– Solte esse garoto. – foi a única coisa que disse, olhando fixamente para o rapaz loiro.

Continua...

8D Alguém desconfia quem é esse "Tigre Faminto"? huahuahuahuahu nem conto!

Pronto. Somando esse e o outro fecha um capitulo que eu tinha planejado. Acho que mais dois e a fic termina. No máximo mais três.

Obrigada a todos pela imensa paciência! 8D


	25. A história continua

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
Lady Bogard**

**Parte XXV  
A história continua**

Saga estremeceu ao ver quem saia a passos duros, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto:

– Aoi Long Sama...

O ninja mais velho, que começava a virar o jogo contra Daigo, paralisou-se no ato de agredi-lo com a bengala.

– Solte esse garoto. – Foi a única coisa que Yuu disse, olhando fixamente para o rapaz loiro.

- - - - - - - - -

A frase seca ecoou pelo corredor feito uma chibatada. Saga nem pensou em desobedecer. Nascera dentro do rigoroso Clã do Dragão, treinado desde a tenra idade para obedecer cegamente as ordens da família Shiroyama. Uma ordem direta nunca seria desobedecida, mesmo que significasse seppuku.

O loiro moveu o ombro com um tranco, jogando Yutaka no chão. O garoto só teve forças pra gemer baixinho. No segundo seguinte Saga sentiu um puxão no braço. Era seu velho sensei, que o segurava e o puxava em direção ao elevador por onde Yuu chegara. A porta estava quase se fechando, se conseguissem...

Conseguiram passar pelo vão antes que a luz indicasse que a caixa de metal começara a descer rumo ao saguão.

Yuu praguejou contrariado. Mas nem perdeu tempo em ir atrás deles, especialistas em fugas, além de outras coisas. Cuidaria dos ninjas de forma adequada quando fosse a hora. No momento precisava socorrer o jovem Galo. Abaixou-se próximo a Kai, e sentiu a boca ficar seca.

A face de seu protegido estava coberta de sangue, o braço permanecia numa posição estranha... E ele estava sem sentidos. Devia ter sofrido tanto...

Enquanto pegava o celular do bolso, Daigo levantou-se do chão. Passou a mão pelo rosto, limpando o suor, e foi mancando em direção às escadas. Também tinha que ver se estava tudo bem com Ishihara.

– Naoyuki... Onde está...

O outro elevador se abriu. Quatro homens saíram de dentro vestindo roupas escuras. Dois deles traziam uma maca e um mantinha uma pistola firme na mão. O que vinha a frente era o mais baixo deles, a expressão permanecia fechada, séria. Tinha cabelos curtos e precocemente grisalhos.

– Aoi Long.

– Hon Yáng. – O descendente do Dragão quase cuspiu as palavras. Estava furioso, não apenas com a segurança falha do hotel, mas consigo mesmo por ter sido um descuidado confiante. Nunca deveria ter deixado aqueles garotos sozinhos.

O Líder do Clã do Carneiro fez um gesto com a cabeça e seus comandados foram socorrer Yutaka.

– O outro Galo já está recebendo cuidados. – Hon Yáng curvou-se em uma reverência perfeita – Apresento minha profunda consternação.

– Sua "profunda consternação" não me interessa. Eu confiei nossas vidas ao seu Clã.

Ficando pálido, o anfitrião aceitou a repreensão:

– Sei disso, Aoi Long Sama. Providências estão sendo tomadas. Peço que nos acompanhe, é prioritário atender os feridos. Eles serão levados para o Hospital Geral. Interditamos um andar apenas para eles, não vamos correr mais riscos.

Yuu ficou em pé, vigiando atentamente os Carneiros colocarem Kai sobre a maca cuidadosamente. Só então lembrou-se de Murai ao celular, que desligara sem continuar a falar com ele. Ligaria quando tivesse alguma privacidade.

Ia guardar o celular quando lembrou-se do moreno que estivera lutando contra o ninja mais velho. Ficou um pouco surpreso com uma pessoa que pudesse lutar de igual pra igual contra um assassino nível A, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Respirou fundo.

Mudou de idéia sobre falar com Murai. Discou pra ele novamente e parecia que o bochechudo esperava aquela ligação, tão rápido o atendeu:

– Nao Long, certifique-se que o Hospital Geral seja seguro. Investigue todos os hóspedes neste hotel, quero saber _tudo_ sobre _todos_. – Pensava mais exatamente naqueles caras que haviam salvado os Galos em duas oportunidades. Era coincidência demais pra relevar. Com um suspiro Yuu ditou sua última ordem:

– Preste atenção: Saga Long e Kirito Long são os responsáveis pelo que aconteceu. Divulgue entre todos os Clãs: eu ofereço uma recompensa de um milhão de dólares pra quem os pegar. Mas eu os quero _vivos_, entendeu? – "_Vivos, para serem enviados ao Porão._". Desligou o celular e rumou para o elevador onde os Carneiros o aguardavam.

Só então a adrenalina começou a diminuir e a real compreensão de tudo caiu sobre Shiroyama. Quase... Quase perdera Uke Yutaka. Pra impedir que o pior acontecesse ele desafiara o trânsito, roubara um carro, sequestrara pessoas e encarara dois ninjas que deviam obediência apenas ao avô.

Que noite!

oOo

Kai abriu os olhos lentamente. Sorriu bobo. A sensação que tinha era de flutuar, como se estivesse em uma nuvem. Era boooom...

– Ne... – Exclamou baixinho.

– Yutaka? – A voz de Yuu chegou até ele, mas a sensação era tão gostosa que o moreninho não queria saber de mais nada – É efeito da morfina, pra aliviar a dor. Você está bem? Yutaka...?

A resposta não veio. O garoto adormecera novamente.

Na segunda vez que o Galo abriu os olhos, já não exibia aquele sorriso estranho. Tinha as sobrancelhas contraídas de leve. Sentia dor.

– Yutaka?

Kai virou o rosto e fitou Yuu. Não podia mexer-se direito. Seu corpo todo doía. E um dos braços estava imobilizado por causa da fratura.

– Yuu...

– Os médicos receitaram um relaxante muscular mais fraco. Não querem que receba mais morfina. Como se sente?

– Terrível. – Respondeu baixinho, fechando os olhos.

O moreno mais velho sondou a face pálida. Não podia negar: Kai _estava_ terrível. Um dos olhos inchara e escurecera, e ele mal podia abri-lo por completo. O supercílio esquerdo tivera que receber alguns pontos. O rosto todo estava marcado com hematomas. E o braço engessado aumentava a aparente fragilidade. Yuu engoliu em seco sem saber o que dizer, como se desculpar.

– Ne... – O Galo suspirou – E Uruha...?

– Uruha...? – Yuu ecoou a pergunta. O tom fez Kai abrir os olhos:

– Ele... Está bem...?

– Vai ficar. – Informou – Ele teve que passar por duas cirurgias para restaurar os músculos, mas irá se recuperar.

Felizmente eram procedimentos simples e o loiro não corria risco de vida. Shiroyama lamentava apenas que o Galo levaria cicatrizes pelo resto de sua via. Porém, sairia vivo de tudo aquilo. E a vida era muito mais importante.

– Yokatta. – Os olhos do moreninho lacrimejaram e sua garganta ardeu. Desejou fervorosamente que tudo aquilo tivesse um fim. Não queria que ninguém próximo sofresse por sua culpa. Nunca mais.

– Kai Ji...?

– Nani. – Piscou forte antes de mirar Yuu.

– O Conselho dos Doze Clãs não aceitou nosso pedido de adir a reunião. – E ele sabia que Naoyuki tentara de todas as formas. Reunir os representantes de forma extraordinária era difícil. – Será hoje à noite, e você terá que ir. Sinto muito.

Kai balançou a cabeça. Seu coração tremeu diante da expectativa de ter que passar por aquilo sozinho, já que Kouyou, evidentemente, não poderia ir. No entanto, por mais que a apreensão o dominasse, não ia fugir. Enfrentaria seu destino e as conseqüências do que quer que fosse decidido aquela noite.

Shiroyama recostou-se na confortável poltrona. Sabia que na porta de ambos os quartos haviam seguranças tanto do Clã do Carneiro quanto da Yakuza, pessoas de confiança que a mãe de Murai enviara.

Os pacientes daquele andar se transferiram para que ninguém se aproximasse dos quartos, por qualquer motivo.

Além disso seu avô parecia ter sossegado. O fracasso do plano o deixara em posição delicada. Talvez não praticasse mais nenhuma ação temerária. Yuu que não pagaria pra descobrir, por isso ficara ali o tempo todo, recusando-se a sair mesmo pra comer, recebendo as refeições junto com o moreninho.

Tomara um banho rápido no dia anterior, quando chegaram ao Pronto Atendimento. E tomaria outro antes de irem se reunir com os lideres dos Doze Clãs. Fora isso não sairia do lado de Kai por nada desse mundo. O garoto ainda era sua responsabilidade e assumiria isso em definitivo até que seus destinos fossem decididos.

– Pobre Uru... – Kai murmurou sonolento.

Aoi voltou-se na direção do Galo. Mordeu os lábios de forma pensativa. Sim, pobre Uruha. Ele fazia parte do Clã do Galo, pagava o preço por isso. E as provações ainda estavam longe de acabar. Ainda se surpreendia quando pensava no desenrolar daquela história...

– O que ele irá fazer...? – Pensou Yuu em voz alta.

– Nani? – Yutaka não compreendera sua indagação.

– Nandemo. Descanse. Em algumas horas precisaremos ir,

– Hn... – O caçula nem cogitou desobedecer aquela ordem.

Shiroyama cruzou os braços e suspirou.

– Destino? Masaka... – Virou-se na direção de onde ficava o quarto de Takashima, fitando a parede de forma distraída. Quase sem perceber se viu torcendo pelo loiro, querendo que as coisas pra ele começassem a se ajeitar. Se ele fizesse a coisa certa...

oOo

O bip constante do aparelho de monitoramento era irritante e maçante. Porém uma certeza confortadora de que a vida se preservava, apesar de tudo. Sua vida.

Uruha ainda estava sob forte medicação, mas consciente. A ponto de reconhecer Takamasa sentado ao lado de seu leito. Tentou sorrir sem conseguir. Tinha flashes de tudo que acontecera fragmentados em sua mente. Sabia que expusera o rapaz de cabelos azuis a um perigo sem precedentes, naquele ato desesperado. Era uma pessoa egoísta.

– Ne, Kou-chan...? – Ishihara chamou a atenção do loiro. Kouyou ergueu os olhos sem responder.

Uruha notou o mais alto extremamente sério. Antes de continuar, ele juntou as mãos de forma nervosa. A voz, ao contrário, saiu muito decidida:

– Um relacionamento não pode se basear em mentiras. Não dessas que existem entre nós. Gomen ne, não é o momento apropriado, mas eu preciso ir. Vim apenas me despedir de você.

Takashima entreabriu os lábios, porém as palavras se recusaram a sair. Tudo que pode fazer foi chorar silenciosamente aquela triste despedida. Takamasa ficou em pé e inclinou-se levemente:

– Shitsurei, Uruha Ji.

O coração de Kouyou se partiu em dois. Não sentia dores no corpo, e mesmo que as sentisse, seriam irrelevantes diante da ferida que estigmou sua alma. Uma nova cicatriz viera se juntar as que ganhara, e aquela somente cresceria, regada pelas lágrimas.

Então ele compreendeu o que fora dito, arregalou os olhos castanhos e fitou Ishihara. Antes que murmurasse qualquer coisa a porta se abriu e Daigo exclamou impaciente:

– Miyavi, está na hora.

– Hn. – Respondeu o requisitado. Reverenciou Takashima uma última vez e virou-lhe as costas.

Enquanto os dois rapazes abandonavam o quarto, Kouyou se permitiu continuar a chorar. Mas dessa vez as lágrimas eram de felicidade. Talvez... Apenas talvez existisse uma chance das coisas darem certo até para si próprio. E essa chance possuía a forma esguia e exuberante de Miyavi Shé.

oOo

– Yutaka? – A voz firme de Yuu despertou Kai. – Está na hora. Você consegue se levantar?

O moreninho concordou com a cabeça. Sua face ainda latejava, mas as dores não eram mais terríveis graças a dose extra de remédios.

– Hn. – Bamboleou um pouco ao ficar em pé. Recusou a ajuda de Yuu para ser amparado. Era hora de enfrentar seu destino e encarar aquela reunião. Queria manter sua honra e sua firmeza, apesar do estado lastimável em que estava. Não ia se apoiar em Shiroyama naquele momento.

– Hoje acaba, Kai Ji.

– Eu sei, Aoi Long.

Ambos se fitaram de modo estranho, com um clima desconfortável tomando conta do local. Então batidas na porta precederam a entrada de um Carneiro.

– A limusine está pronta, Aoi Long Sama. É hora de ir...

**_Continua..._**

**Fatos**:

1- Desisti de contar quanto falta pra acabar. Mas é pouco.

2- Essa fic acabou de fazer aniversário junto com a Litha! 8D Parabéns Pacu! Ela vale como presente esse ano também combinado? *apanha*

3- Tem muita coisa estranha nesse capítulo, eo sei. Mas eu planejei muita coisa que teve que ser mudada, e me perdi um pouco, por isso estraguei o Saga. Que triste, que triste...

4- Kirito é homenagem ao meu muffin! KIRITO VELHO NINGA GAGÁÁÁÁÁ *foge gritando de medo da Nii*

[propaganda]

Oi! Sei que naum é muito do meu feitio ficar fazendo esse tipo de divulgação,mas é que eu entrei num projeto que realmente conquistou um pedaço especial no meu coração. É um original, que conta a história de cinco rapazes tentando fazer sucesso com a musica. As outras envolvidas com esse projeto são: Litha-chan, Nii-chan, Aislyn e Jokerangel. Pras pessoas que curtem o assunto e resolvam nos dar um voto de confiança, as fics estão aqui (é só copiar sem os espaços!):

h t t p : / / w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / u / 693699 /

e vem muito mais por aí!

Arigatou gozaimashita!!

[/propaganda]

Gomen, estou no fundo do poço. Comprei o ingresso do show do Diru, mas naum pude ir. Não pude... me deixem aqui no fundo, apodrecendo mais um pouco...


	26. O Conselho dos Doze Clãs

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

**bond  
Kaline Bogard**

**Parte XXVI  
O Conselho dos Doze Clãs**

Aoi estalou tanto os dedos das mãos que eles ficaram doloridos. Achou melhor parar com o ato que expressava seu nervosismo. Tinha que se controlar! Olhou comprido para o moreninho, sentado do outro lado da sala. Kai Ji parecia tão tranqüilo.

Examinou o local pela milésima vez. Estavam em uma espécie de recepção, muito bem acomodados, aguardando que o Conselho dos Doze Clãs mandasse chamá-los. A reunião devia ter começado a meia hora atrás.

Estavam esperando desde então. O ambiente refletia o bom gosto e requinte do Clã anfitrião, marca encontrada por toda Osaka, afinal de contas.

O herdeiro do Dragão ia abrir os lábios para comentar uma coisa qualquer, porém Yutaka foi mais rápido:

– Né...? – Começou baixinho.

– Nani? – Yuu incentivou.

– Sabe, eu estava pensando nas nossas mães... – Fitou o companheiro.

–...

– Juntas, em um lugar como esse... Esperando uma decisão de vida ou morte, sem ter pra onde fugir ou a quem recorrer...

– Hn. – Yuu surpreendeu-se pelo rumo dos pensamentos do outro.

– Elas deviam estar muito assustadas.

– Era a vida da minha mãe que estava em jogo.

– E a sua. – Kai completou com os olhos brilhando.

– Sim. A minha vida também foi decidida naquela noite.

– Muita coisa aconteceu pela decisão do Conselho. Não é impressionante?

– Se parar pra pensar, é. Nós estarmos aqui hoje é resultado de uma proposta impensada.

Yutaka sorriu:

– Hn. Aoi Long Sama... Só quero dizer uma coisa: não importa qual seja o resultado dessa reunião, não importam todos os perigos pelos quais passamos... Saiba que fiquei muito feliz em conhecer você. Por tudo... Tudo... Arigatou gozaimashita.

Shiroyama moveu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer, principalmente ao notar o brilho úmido das íris escuras. Entendeu aquilo como uma despedida. O momento de dizer adeus estava chegando.

Então a porta foi aberta e um mensageiro do Clã do Carneiro entrou:

– Sumimasen. Aoi Long Sama, Kai Ji Sama... Vim convocar vossas presenças.

Era hora de decidir os novos rumos de seus destinos...

oOo

O silêncio na sala era absoluto. Numa postura muito respeitosa e discreta, Kai observou os doze homens ali reunidos, os mais poderosos do Japão, capazes de comandar a ascendência ou queda do país do sol nascente, sentados em uma mesa em forma de lua crescente, com uma miniatura de porcelana representando cada Clã, animais do Horóscopo Chinês.

Começava por Shin Long Sama, avó de Aoi, que em nada demonstrava a idade avançada. Mantinha nos olhos negros um furor assustador, que não podia disfarçar, ao fitar agressivamente Kai, motivo de todos os seus problemas.

Em seguida Maya Shú, representante do Clã do Rato, tinha o rosto comprido oculto quase totalmente pela barba espessa. Os olhos eram vivazes, espertos.

Ken Niú, representante do Clã do Boi, baixote e magrelo, com mãos nervosas que não paravam quietas. Estavam constantemente correndo pelos fios do cabelo negro. Era um tipo que não inspirava confiança.

Kuro Hú, mais jovem e inexperiente de todos, era o herdeiro do Clã do Tigre. Disfarçava bem a insegurança de sua primeira participação. Tinha porte atlético e saudável, sendo visível sua prática constante de esportes.

Satsu Tú, representante do Clã do Coelho, pertencia à velha guarda. Alto e ainda mais magro. Dessa vez não parecia chateado com a reunião. Tinha muito em jogo ali.

Sachi Ma, representante do clã do Cavalo. Mais maduro por todas as experiências passadas, não lembrava nem de longe o garoto inseguro que participara do julgamento de Sora Long. Tinha um olhar de carinho para os garotos parados no meio da sala.

Hon Yáng, líder do Clã do Carneiro. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ele parecia desgostoso. Sua ansiedade em acabar com aquilo era gritante. Tinha contas pendentes a acertar...

Nagi Hóu, representante do Clã do Macaco, diferente da reunião de vinte e quatro anos atrás, ele era o único que trajava roupas orientais. Tal hábito fora abdicado há vários anos atrás.

Yon Ji, avô de Kai e representante do Clã do Galo. O mais velho dentre os presentes. Evitava olhar para o neto que não via há anos. Renegara aquele laço de sangue e não pretendia voltar atrás na decisão.

Rei Gou, representante do Clã do Cão, não usava mais a conhecida lente de contato azul. Contentava-se com os óculos de lentes grossas. Tentava disfarçar a calvície com uma peruca importada e cara.

Chiba Zhu, representante do Clã do Porco, usava um chapéu estranho e roupas da última moda que, de certa forma, pareciam deselegantes no corpo desengonçado.

Finalmente, finalizando a bancada em meia lua, representando o Clã mais poderoso de todos, Miyavi Shé, herdeiro da Serpente. Magro e alto, com um cabelo multicolorido e incontáveis piercings na face sorridente. O rapaz que Kai conhecia como Takamasa Ishihara.

Desconcertado, o Galo virou-se para Aoi que não parecia nada surpreso. Yuu lera o relatório detalhado que Naoyuki lhe enviara. Não acreditava em coincidências. E estava certo em desconfiar: havia motivos para Miyavi Shé ter esbarrado com seus protegidos naquelas ocasiões: da primeira vez, viera a pedido da avó, Hana Shé, negociar com Shin Long. Por isso estava nas proximidades do prédio da família Shiroyama. E, na segunda vez, evidentemente, se hospedara no mesmo hotel que eles, pois participaria da mesma reunião.

– Konbanwa, rapazes. – Miyavi Shé foi logo cumprimentando, tirando Kai de seu estupor. Nem esperou resposta e já foi continuando – Adiantamos o motivo dessa reunião. Não é segredo pra nenhum dos Clãs e temos a honra da presença de algumas pessoas que participaram da primeira reunião.

Eram cinco homens, quase metade do Conselho. Um número considerável.

– A decisão do Conselho sempre foi irrevogável. – Nagi Hóu resmungou.

– Mas os tempos mudam. – Rei Gou falou tranqüilo, enquanto tirava os óculos e limpava com uma flanela azul – Eu estava aqui naquela época, acompanhei esses anos todos de mudança. Sei o que digo.

– Hn. – Nagi Hóu desdenhou.

– Rei Gou Sama tem razão. – Kuor Hou ajuntou. – Nana Ji e Sora Long foram movidas pelo desespero e não ponderaram acertadamente sobre um pedido tão drástico.

Yuu sentiu o coração disparar. Aqueles homens poderosos pareciam entender a situação e estar do seu lado!

– Hai, hai. – Miyavi cortou a discussão. Já haviam acertado aquilo antes, não queria estender demais, pois precisariam resolver outro assunto – Nagi Hóu Sama tem razão. As decisões do Conselho são inquestionáveis. Porém... Somos pessoas de bom senso. – Sorriu.

– Nos dê um bom motivo, Aoi Long. Um argumento que prove que esse casamento não irá honrar ao Conselho e voltaremos atrás na nossa decisão. – Sachi Ma expôs a condição que Aoi deveria cumprir pra libertar-se de seu destino. A ordem fora pra ele, já que Yuu convocara a reunião, não Yutaka.

Shiroyama Yuu sentiu-se vitorioso. Dar um motivo? Apenas _um_?! Ele podia berrar uma centena de motivos para aquele casamento não se realizar!

Sorriu cheio de si e entreabriu os lábios. Não conseguiu pronunciar nada.

"_Somos homens!_", seu principal argumento começou a parecer ridículo. Não era o que incomodava de verdade. Por mais que se soubesse heterossexual beijara Kai. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que o casamento não podia se realizar por uma razão tão preconceituosa.

"_Não poderemos ter filhos!_", gritou sua mente. Mas pra isso havia uma solução humanitária e possível: adotar crianças. Não era uma prática aceita para casais homossexuais japoneses, no entanto não seria barreira para o poder dos sobrenomes de Aoi e Kai. Com uma reunião do Conselho poderiam adotar quantas crianças quisessem.

"_Eu não o amo!_", pensou desesperado. Voltou-se para olhar o moreninho. Yutaka o fitava com os olhos brilhando de expectativa e tristeza. Tristeza que Aoi sabia o motivo. Observou a face ferida e o ar fragilizado pelo braço fraturado.

Sim, aquilo era verdade. Aoi não o amava, porque o conhecia há apenas uma semana. Mas sentia algo por ele. Fosse atração, paixão, desejo ou qualquer outra coisa, somado a uma vontade de protegê-lo e tê-lo ao seu lado. Abrir mão daquele casamento significava abrir mão de Kai Ji.

E Yuu não queria que o moreninho se fosse!

– Não... – Sussurrou.

– O que disse, Aoi Long? – Miyavi cutucou segurando o riso.

– Não posso pensar em nada. – Shiroyama evitou olhar para Kai.

Um burburinho se fez ouvir.

– Outra reunião inútil. – Nagi Hóu resmungou.

– Não foi inútil. – Hon Yán soou rude.

– Hon Yán sama tem razão. – Miyavi disse – Sua mãe, Kai Ji, era uma estrategista brilhante. Podia não adivinhar a forma pela qual esse casamento agiria, mas os objetivos dela foram alcançados. Como minha avó diria, esse casamento foi uma arma poderosa que mudou o destino de alguns Clãs.

– Provavelmente o poder deixará o nome Shiroyama. Essa será a última geração comandada pelo seu sangue. – Chiba Zhu falou solene – E o Clã do Carneiro provavelmente... Bem, isso é outro assunto.

– Vamos encerrar com vocês, garotos. – Satsu Tú respirou fundo – Aquele que for a favor de que o casamento se concretize, se pronuncie.

Onze estatuetas se moveram para o lado direito. Mesmo Yon Ji foi a favor de que o neto se casasse com a descendência Shiroyama. Aquilo representava uma mudança interessante no Clã do Dragão.

– Perfeito. – Miyavi Shé sorriu largo – Então vocês dois vão cumprir o destino decidido pelo Conselho dos Doze Clãs. Declaro ainda que essa união pertence aos Clãs, como um _bem físico_. E quem tentar impedi-lo estará roubando de cada um de nós. – Afirmou olhando fixamente para Shin Long.

O avô de Aoi compreendeu a ameaça. Mesmo que quisesse, já não podia mais agir. Naquele caso seria como declarar guerra aos outros onze Clãs. Ele nunca venceria. Provavelmente não venceria nem o Clã da Serpente sozinho, apesar de ser líder do segundo Clã mais forte.

O Clã da Serpente tinha laços de sangue com o próprio Imperador. Controlavam a política, entre outras coisas. Uma palavra deles, sozinho sem os outros Clãs, e estaria acabado. De qualquer forma, sairia derrotado daquela história. Deixou os ombros caírem.

– Podem se retirar. – Nagi Hóu ordenou a Kai e Aoi. Então se voltou a Shin Long – E você, caro amigo, coloque-se no centro da bancada. Você será julgado agora.

– Você agiu o tempo todo contra uma decisão do Conselho. Atacou hóspedes sob a Imunidade e proteção do meu Clã. – Hon Yáng estava avermelhado de fúria e rancor – E não vou deixar que desonre meu Clã impunemente.

– Shiii. – Miyavi recriminou alegremente e apontou os morenos que ainda estavam na sala – Não é coisa pra discutir na frente deles. Podem sair, rapazes.

Aoi e Kai se entreolharam e obedeceram. O moreninho engoliu em seco, intuindo que Shin Long ia enfrentar a situação sem a simpatia dos outros Clãs. Um castigo merecido pra quem o fizera passar por todos aqueles maus momentos.

oOo

Já fora da sala, o clima entre Aoi e Kai era estranho. Foram encaminhados para uma limusine dos Carneiro que os levariam de volta para o hospital.

O moreninho era o mais confuso. Yuu insistira tanto pra que aquela reunião acontecesse e queria tanto que o casamento acabasse... Na sua cabeça, se fossem obrigados a casar seria por uma ordem expressa do Conselho, não por que o moreno não via motivos pro casamento não acontecer...

"_Uau_..."

– Aoi Long...

Mas Shiroyama surpreendeu Kai. Estendeu as mãos e tomou a de Kai entre elas. O banco de trás do carro não era o lugar mais romântico do mundo, porém, de repente o clima era bom, levemente apaixonado:

– O ataque dos ninjas me deu um medo tremendo – Yuu foi falando meio nervoso – Mas eu não entendia o porquê. Foi só diante do Conselho, que entendi: não quero perder você. Quero tê-lo ao meu lado.

– Yuu!

– Seremos obrigados a agüentar um ao outro pelo resto da vida e não nos conhecemos direito. Acho que é por isso que eu não o amo.

–...

– Por que não o conheço _ainda_. Mas quero conhecer! Quero conhecer o verdadeiro Yutaka, sem toda a tensão e preocupação em ficar vivo. Quero descobrir o Kai, que apenas Uruha conhece. Talvez isso dê certo... O nosso casamento...

Kai sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

– Hai. Eu acho que pode dar certo. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer diante da chance de realizar seu maior e único sonho. Apaixonara-se por Yuu, e um desfecho tão feliz nunca fizera parte de um futuro possível. Casar-se com Shiroyama e ter o afeto dele.

Yuu sorriu. Segurou com cuidado no lado menos machucado do rosto de Yutaka que instintivamente fechou os olhos.

Livre de qualquer medo ou preconceito, Aoi apenas deu vazão a algo que queria fazer e não tinha coragem de assumir nem pra si mesmo. Ele inclinou-se sobre o moreninho e tomou os lábios num beijo voraz e apaixonado. Os lábios de seu noivo.

Continua...

Acho que o próximo é o último! Finalmente! Um viva para essa novela mexicana que finalmente vai acabar! BANZAIII!

Eu já comecei a digitar. Peço desculpas a todas as pessoas que acompanham essa história pacientemente, sobre tudo a Litha, já que o presente é dela!

E...

o.o

**Feliz 2010!!**

8D


	27. Fazendo o próprio destino

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, MxU (aderindo à Revolução dos Ships)  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

**bond  
Kaline Bogard**

**Parte XXVII**  
**Fazendo o próprio destino  
Será para todo o sempre...**

Kai logo recebeu alta, apesar do rosto ainda levar as marcas da violência sofrida e o braço continuar engessado. Mas isso era o que menos importava. Estava junto com Aoi. E ele estava muito diferente do que fora nos últimos dias. Não tinha mais aquela postura defensiva e formal com a qual tratara os Galos. Yuu voltara a ser o rapaz educado de antes, que o tratava com cuidado e preocupação. O Yuu que parecia muito com o noivo dos sonhos infantis.

Para Shiroyama cada dia era uma possibilidade infinita de surpresas. Aproveitava os dias quentes e abafados de Osaka para levar Kai e apresentá-lo aos pontos turísticos do território Carneiro, onde ainda estavam. Andavam lado a lado como velhos amigos, com uma cumplicidade que se tornava mais forte a cada segundo. Sentiam-se soldados que voltam vitoriosos de uma guerra, superando horrores até então invencíveis.

Aoi adorava ouvir as exclamações juvenis de espanto diante de um monumento histórico, ou os suspiros embevecidos ao apreciar o templo budista. Se flagrava ansioso querendo ser o centro das atenções, dando longas explicações às perguntas quase ingênuas que Yutaka fazia.

Kai era um poço de jovialidade, força e animação. E Yuu adorava. A cada dia sentia-se menos constrangido ao segurar-lhe a mão. Era fácil tocar o rosto ainda ferido, quando estavam em lugares reservados, e acariciar descobrindo que aquilo causava prazer a ambos.

E, absurdamente mais fácil, era tomar os lábios em um beijo, onde nem mesmo lembrava-se de um passado recente quando tentara se convencer que era heterossexual e nunca se envolveria com outro homem. Quase podia rir de si mesmo ao lembrar-se disso.

Passavam as noites bem acomodados no Hospital Central, junto de Uruha. O mensageiro loiro recuperava-se das cirurgias e, com os olhos brilhando, ouvia as coisas que Kai lhe contava, sobre a reunião, sobre os passeios, o relacionamento com Yuu.

Miyavi Shé também aparecia sempre por ali. Não partira de Osaka, recusando-se a deixar Kouyou enquanto não tivesse a certeza de que o loiro estava bem. Aproveitavam as tardes longas e tediosas para colocarem tudo em pratos limpos. Takamasa pedira desculpas por não ter sido sincero desde o princípio. Takashima fez o mesmo. E agradeceu ao homem que salvara a vida de seu melhor amigo e a sua por três vezes.

**oOo**

Kai estava olhando pela janela do quarto quando ouviu um suspiro ansioso. Virou-se e fitou Aoi, acomodado em uma confortável poltrona, mas o moreno moveu a cabeça e indicou Uruha sentado na cama. Apesar de ser o dia que o mensageiro loiro receberia alta ele parecia triste.

– Uru...? – O moreninho aproximou-se da cama. – Dói?

O loiro estremeceu e balançou a cabeça. Não. Os ombros protegidos pelas ataduras não doíam mais tanto. Estava praticamente recuperado e se não fossem as cicatrizes estaria quase como antes.

– Estou bem...

– Não, não está. – Kai sentou-se no colchão. – O que aconteceu...? Brigou com Ishihara?

Sabia que só podia ter a ver com o líder do Clã da Serpente, apesar de duvidar que Miyavi fizesse algo para magoar o loiro.

– Yutaka... Preciso contar uma coisa...

Kai balançou a cabeça concordando:

– Pode dizer.

– Eu... Eu... O Miyavi... – Uruha encarou o amigo e seus lábios tremeram. Parecia tão desconfortável que Yutaka começou a se preocupar.

– O que aconteceu?

– Icchan quer que a gente se conheça melhor... – Anunciou.

A frase fez Kai respirar aliviado. Sorriu cheio de dentes antes de exclamar:

– Mas isso é ótimo! Miyavi Shé sama está realmente sério sobre você.

Uruha desviou os olhos e entrelaçou os dedos.

– Ele pediu pra eu passar um tempo em Kyoto, no território do Clã da Serpente.

O sorriso morreu lentamente nos lábios de Yutaka. Os olhos se arregalaram, e ele abriu e fechou os lábios três vezes antes de conseguir dizer algo:

– Kyoto?!

Takashima virou o rosto e fitou o único amigo, o rapaz que considerava quase um irmão, a pessoa com quem convivera toda a sua vida. Quando encarou Kai, já tinha os olhos castanhos lacrimejando:

– É. – Foi a única coisa que disse antes que o pranto viesse. Conseguira segurar as lágrimas até então, porém já era impossível. Estava num dilema terrível. Parte de seu coração queria aceitar a proposta e ir com Miyavi. Para isso precisava apenas que Kai o liberasse das obrigações de mensageiro. Mas... Havia aquele seu outro lado que não queria se afastar de quem considerava sua única família.

Eram tantos momentos compartilhados, tantas alegrias, tantos sonhos e expectativas. Dezoito anos vividos lado a lado, devaneando sobre um futuro feliz, onde estariam sempre juntos, construiriam suas famílias e, mesmo que Yutaka se casasse com um homem, fantasiava que Uruha teria filhos o bastante pelos dois. Que estaria ali ao seu lado e, um dia, sentariam-se velhinhos embaixo de uma cerejeira para olhar o passado e juntos compreender que a vida tinha valido a pena.

– Kyoto...? – Kai repetiu incrédulo. Parecia tão longe de Tokyo, onde moraria com Yuu.

Como Yutaka ia conseguir viver sem Uruha? Sem seu humor depravado e as brincadeiras cheias de duplo sentido? Estava tão acostumado com o jeito meio narcíseo e egocentrista do loiro que gastava horas em frente ao espelho e podia demorar mais que uma noiva para se arrumar... O rapaz que na hora do desespero conseguira tirar seis malas sabe-se Kami sama de onde e enchê-las com coisas supérfluas. A pessoa que fora seu apoio naquela louca empreitada, que correra os mesmos riscos que ele próprio sem pedir nada em troca, mas oferecendo tudo o que tinha.

Kai não estava preparado para a separação. Sem pensar mais jogou-se sobre o loiro e o estreitou com o braço bom. Esqueceu que o amigo estava ferido e não chegou a registrar o lamento dolorido que Takashima soltou ao ser abraçado com tanto desespero.

– Não vai! – Kai pediu entre soluços.

Yuu, ainda sentado na poltrona, mexeu-se desconfortável. Não devia estar presenciando aquilo, porém era tarde para sair despercebido. Ficou apenas ali, torcendo para que os garotos achassem uma solução que não os fizesse sofrer muito. Gostava de Uruha também. Queria que o mensageiro fosse feliz.

Takashima estreitou Kai desajeitadamente e descansou o queixo na curva do pescoço do moreninho:

– Então eu fico. – Decidiu simplista, fechando os olhos e expulsando novas lágrimas. – Fico com você, Kai chan.

– Não! – Yutaka exclamou.

Uruha riu um pouco:

– Decida-se.

– Não... – Kai afastou-se e fitou o loiro. Respirou fundo, mas nem tentou parar de chorar, sabia que não conseguiria – Não... Não sou eu quem tem de decidir. É você, Kou-chan. Tem que escolher o que é melhor pra...

Não pôde continuar a frase. Uruha passou a palma das mãos pelos olhos:

– É difícil escolher. Eu não sei o que fazer... Se você mandar...

– Não vou mandar. – O moreninho cortou – Você é livre, Uruha. Livre para decidir o seu destino, escolher o seu caminho e...

– Kai...

–... E tem tanto direito de ser feliz quanto qualquer outra pessoa. – Lembrou-se das palavras que Kouyou tinha lhe dito quando estavam em Shinjuku, protegidos pela Máfia. – Qualquer que seja sua escolha, Kou-chan... Saiba que você sempre será a minha família.

Os olhos de Uruha brilharam e foi ele quem puxou o outro Galo para um abraço. No desespero do ato Kai descobriu qual seria a escolha do mensageiro. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo que as lágrimas estavam longe de parar de rolar. Depositou a mão boa sobre as costas do loiro e acariciou.

– Obrigado, Kou-chan. – Sussurrou as palavras de forma carinhosa. "_Por estar ao meu lado esse tempo todo_."; completou em pensamento, emocionado demais para expor a gratidão em palavras. Era a primeira vez que dizia adeus a alguém que amava. E isso doía.

**Epílogo  
4 meses depois**

– Tem certeza que está bom? – O moreninho ajeitou os trajes tradicionais japoneses. Um kimono verde musgo com estampas abstratas em branco e prata.

– Preferia um vestido branco? – Yuu debochou, recebendo um soquinho irritado no ombro. Riu: – Gomen.

Kai observou o noivo vestindo um kimono preto com nadeshikos desenhados nas mangas. Aoi Long tirara o piercing e arrumara os cabelos de maneira mais formal, assim como Yutaka. Era território do Clã do Tigre, o Conselho estava reunido para ministrar a Cerimônia que uniria os dois para sempre.

Ambos estavam ansiosos. Aoi ia declarar que era hora de partir do hotel quando o interfone soou e a moça Tigre da recepção informou que tinham visita.

– Pode deixar entrar. – Yuu permitiu com um sorriso.

– Quem é? – Kai ficou curioso.

O mais velho balançou a cabeça e não respondeu. Quando bateram na porta, Aoi foi atender, abrindo passagem para a mulher vestida elegantemente:

– Shitsurei. – Kaede pediu antes de entrar.

– Kaede sama! – Kai reverenciou formalmente sem acreditar que a chefe da Yakuza em Tokyo viera até ali.

– Não podia deixar de cumprimentá-los. Não tive tempo antes, peço desculpas. Aproveitei que tenho negócios para resolver por aqui.

Estendeu um envelope para Aoi que aceitou e agradeceu.

– É _shiroi okane_, dinheiro limpo que não vem de transações ilegais. – sorriu – Trago também os cumprimentos das casas em Roppongi, Akihabara e Shinjuku.

– Arigatou gozaimashita.

– Hn. E os votos de felicidade. Esse casamento é abençoado e bem vindo.

Yuu concordava com aquilo. Bastava olhar as conseqüências da oferta feita por Sora Ji há vinte e quatro anos passados. Quatro clãs haviam sido influenciados por esse casamento, mesmo o mais poderoso de todos, o Clã da Serpente.

Não era segredo que Miyavi Shé renunciara a liderança do Clã por sua escolha amorosa. Deixara o comando nas mãos do irmão caçula, uma decisão surpreendente que pegara a todos de surpresa.

O Clã do Carneiro recebera uma indenização soberba de Shin Long. Tão soberba que mudara seu status de o sétimo clã mais poderoso para sexto, invertendo posição com o Clã do Macaco.

E o poder quase deixara as mãos da família Shiroyama. Quase.

Naoyuki contara para Aoi que Shin Long encontrara uma prima distante, de sangue puro e descendência inquestionável que aceitara servir como barriga de aluguel. O velho contratara a melhor clínica de inseminação artificial e agora a prima estava grávida. Em sete ou seis meses a criança nasceria e a esperança de preservar o poder com a família seria depositada sobre os frágeis ombros.

– Foi apenas para isso que vim. – Kaede reclinou-se. – Quando voltarem para Tokyo, espero poder revê-los e conversar com mais calma. Ofereceremos um coquetel para comemorar a união de dois de nossos amigos.

Despediu-se e se foi. Aoi abriu o envelope e mostrou para o noivo. Era um contrato com uma empresa de Trafego aéreo. O contrato valia por passagens, podiam escolher passar a lua de mel em qualquer lugar do mundo.

– Hn... – Kai não ficou surpreso. Era um presente de bom gosto. Devaneou com o pensamento de viajar com seu futuro esposo.

Aoi devolveu ao envelope e sorriu:

– Pode escolher o lugar que quiser. – Pediria para Naoyuki cuidar dos detalhes – Pronto para se casar?

Yutaka sorriu fechando os olhos. Estava louco pra chegar no lugar logo e reencontrar Uruha. Fazia quatro meses que não via o amigo. Falavam-se apenas por telefone e Internet. Tinha tanta coisa pra contar pra ele, sobre aqueles dias, sobre como fora difícil no começo, mas como estava se adaptando bem morando no apartamento novo e recebendo visitas ocasionais de Nana Long que estava tão feliz que se arriscava a sair da mansão... Sobre a primeira vez que fora para a cama com Aoi... Situações que precisavam ser ditas cara a cara.

– Kai Ji...? – Aoi chamou divertido, tirando o moreninho de seus devaneios.

– Vamos... – Concordou que era hora de ir.

Desceram juntos.

Yutaka quase gritou de surpresa e alegria. Diante do hotel, andando de um lado para o outro ansioso, estava Uruha.

– Kou-chan! – Chamou.

O loiro, que não era mais loiro e pintara os cabelos de castanho avermelhado, sorriu cheio de dentes e abriu os braços para onde Kai correu. O abraço foi forte, apertado e cheio de saudades.

– Omedetou, Kai-chan. – Cumprimentou, parecendo bem e feliz.

Yuu observou por um instante e então viu Miyavi encostado num automóvel preto. Mordiscava a ponta da haste de um óculos de sol. Sorriu para Yuu:

– Yo, Aoi Long. Ele não agüentou esperar. – Indicou Uruha com o queixo.

O Dragão franziu as sobrancelhas para o mais alto, chocado porque o cabelo azul não era mais azul. Parecia ter um pouco de cada cor... E ele estava cheio de tatuagens!

– Yo...

– Fiz questão de ficar na liderança do Clã até hoje. – Piscou para Aoi. – Vou casar vocês dois, depois caio fora.

Não se tratara de uma escolha difícil. Miyavi não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter preferido Uruha ao poder. Ainda continuaria a frente das empresas. Só não participaria das reuniões do Conselho, menos dor de cabeça para si.

– Ah! – O futuro ex-líder do Clã da Serpente enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma chave. – Pra você, presentinho de casamento.

Yuu pegou o objeto e ficou olhando. Era a chave de um automóvel.

– Obrigado.

Miyavi exibiu um sorriso misterioso antes de completar:

– Tem uma surpresinha no porta-malas. Eu ia te dar _duas_ surpresinhas, mas Kou-chan tem marcas bem feias nos ombros e nas pernas, então fica por minha conta agradecer cada uma delas. Creio que Kai Ji recuperou-se bem, mas... Caso queria cuidar do assunto, é por sua conta. – Piscou maroto.

Yuu franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender a princípio. Então a compreensão veio toda de uma vez e um sorriso que pouco tinha de humor surgiu nos lábios cheios. Era o sorriso que guardava para seus piores inimigos e que causou arrepios em Ishihara.

– Obrigado. É um grande presente. Sobre a recompensa...

Miyavi desdenhou com um gesto de mão:

– Não preciso do dinheiro. Doe para instituições de caridade. – Sua voz se tornou fria antes que continuasse – E garanta que ele sofra _muito_.

Então Yutaka e Kouyou se aproximaram felizes, de braços dados e rindo alto, impedindo Aoi de responder. Nem ele nem Takamasa queria que os garotos soubessem que os dois ninjas haviam sido capturados pelo Clã da Serpente e que um destino terrível aguardava por eles.

– A gente se vê no Conselho. – Miyavi exclamou num tom divertido. Segurou na mão de Kouyou e o puxou para dentro do carro. – E sai pra comemorar depois.

Os noivos viram quando Ishihara debruçou-se sobre o ex-mensageiro do Clã do Galo e beijou-lhe os lábios na forma ardorosa de amantes apaixonados, antes de ligar o carro e partir.

Yuu segurou a mão de Yutaka e o puxou para mais perto. Passou um braço pelo ombro magro e o abraçou com força, no meio da calçada, sem se importar com as pessoas que passavam e olhavam a cena incomum.

– Eu amo você, Kai _Long_... – Sussurrou no ouvido do mais jovem, a certeza que adquirira dia-a-dia, convivendo com o moreninho.

– Eu também... Eu também amo você... Aoi Long. – Kai conseguiu responder antes que seus lábios fossem tomados de forma apaixonada e possessiva.

A sensação que ambos tinham era que, apesar de no começo aquela união ser algo imposto e obrigatório, aos poucos eles estavam escrevendo os próprios destinos, seguindo as escolhas que haviam feito.

E sentiam que podiam ser felizes enquanto tivessem um ao outro.

**Fim**

Fim. Fim. Fim.

Puxa, eu tinha tanta coisa pra dizer, mas esqueci tudo! Certo, eu chorei. Chorei enquanto digitava mais da metade desse capítulo. Chorei quando digitei "Fim".

Não, não foi o melhor fim do mundo, nem o melhor capítulo. Mas é uma emoção terminar uma fanfic que começou a mais de um ano atrás.

Foram vários tropeços, vários atrasos, várias dúvidas e muitas, muitas, muitas varadas n'água. Por outro lado teve coisas boas também, conheci muitas pessoas graças a essa fanfic e dessas pessoas, duas ganharam um espaço especial no meu coração. Me refiro à uma tia maluca (que ainda mando pro hospício!!) e a um morango gigante (que ainda mordo!!)... **Aislyn** e **Kika**... Amo vocês!

Também à **Litha chan**, que me enrola com as fics... ¬¬ que me deu um capítulo de One Night, que promete mundos e fundos, mas nunca digita nada... Pacu, a culpa disso tudo é sua, afinal foi presente de aniversário pra você... E vai valer pelos próximos 27 anos... 8D Um ano pra cada capítulo! /rola

Obrigado a **Eri-chan** que teve a disposição, boa vontade e paciência de betar isso. Sempre vou lembrar nossas trocas de spoiler no Show do AnCafe. ^^#

Obrigado a todas as pessoas que leram isso aqui, apesar das viagens, escorregadas e falhas que dei com as personalidades dos J-rockers. A quem acompanha desde o primeiro capítulo, a quem se juntou no meio do percurso e a quem só vai ler quando estiver finalizada. **Arigatou gozaimashita.**

Pois é. Todo o discurso que eu tinha pensado sumiu, desapareceu, virou pó. Mas a emoção é realmente grande. Foi um prazer chegar aqui. Enfim...

Até a próxima!

_E que 2010 seja um bom ano para todos nós!_

o.o

Ah, quase esqueço. Eu tinha lançado um desafio sobre quem ia parar n'O Porão lá pelo capitulo 15 ou 16, acho. Sai caçando os reviews, e duas pessoas acertaram indiretamente, afirmando que seria o "ninja". Então o justo é dar as fics para as duas (-.- elas comentaram no mesmo capítulo...). **Anna-chan** e **Jokerangel**, se for do interesse de vocês entrem em contato que a gente acerta detalhes das fics! ^^

Agora sim... o.o Ei, pra que esse machado?! Opa, você aí da foice! E o outro ali... canivete também machuca! Ali no canto, o leitor com a corda, to de olho!! Nada de enforcar a autora! Que coisa feia...

Sei que ficou mal explicado com alguns personagens, e provavelmente os pensamentos assassinos já me formaram um carma ruim. Então... pra compensar, escrevi dois capítulos extra pra melhorar esse final tosco. Os dois já estão nas mãos da beta.

Moral da história: não me matem. Ainda...


	28. Especial 01 Naoyuki Murai

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, talvez outros mencionados  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: Yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha-Chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**bond  
****Lady Bogard**

**Especial 01 – Naoyuki Murai  
Se fiz, foi por amizade**

Aoi desligou o celular e respirou fundo. O grito de alegria de sua mãe fora tão agudo e inesperado, que achou que o deixaria surdo.

– Que tipo de mãe comemora quando descobre que o filho é _gay_...? – Resmungou baixinho pra não acordar Kai.

Seu noivo e futuro esposo estava adormecido, sobre o confortável leito do hospital. Eles saíram apenas para a reunião com o Conselho, e voltaram imediatamente, pra que o Galo pudesse continuar em observação até receber alta.

Olhou para o pequeno aparelho em suas mãos. Estava sendo injusto. A felicidade de sua mãe não estava na sua opção sexual. Pelo contrário. Nana Long comemorava a vitória sobre o perigo, a conquista da segurança e o apoio importante dos outros Clãs na proteção de Kai Ji.

Porque Kai Ji representava a herança de sua querida amiga. Tomoe olhava para Yutaka e reconhecia pontinhos de semelhança com a garota que lhe salvara a vida. Sora Ji estava presente nos olhos escuros e espertos, no sorriso de covinhas, até mesmo no cabelo negro todo repicado. Protegendo Yutaka, Tomoe sentia que protegia Junko-chan.

Aoi suspirou com o pensamento. Apesar de Kai estar dormindo, cansado pelas emoções passadas, Yuu sentia-se elétrico. Tinha compartilhado as boas novas com a mãe... Mas existia outra pessoa com quem queria dividir as notícias...

Discou rapidamente e não se surpreendeu ao ser atendido ao fim do primeiro toque:

– _Aoi Long sama...?_ – A voz de Naoyuki soou um tantinho ansiosa. Aquilo foi incentivo para Yuu.

– Murai, trate de providenciar um note pra mim. E conecte-se também. Preciso falar com você.

– _Imediatamente, Aoi Long._

Vinte minutos depois uma moça Carneiro batia discretamente na porta e entrava, indo entregar um moderno laptop para Aoi, que permanecia sentado na poltrona. Ele não conhecia aquela garota. Queria saber o que acontecera com Saya Yáng, desaparecida desde o acidente no Hotel. Talvez tivesse sido afastada ou castigada. Mas como não lhe dizia respeito, Yuu não perguntara a ninguém.

Com a saída da moça, Shiroyama tratou de conectar-se, colocando o fone de ouvido e entrando no Chat privativo em ambiente seguro. Murai já estava lá, com a webcam ligada.

– _Aoi long!_ – O rapaz sorriu.

– Aa. – Yuu gesticulou para a câmera, sabendo que o subordinado o veria através do próprio PC.

– _Deu tudo certo?_ – Nao quebrou o protocolo perguntando o que quase lhe matava de curiosidade.

– O Conselho foi flexível. Deu a chance de anular o casamento.

– _Oh_. – Murai tentou não parecer decepcionado.

– Mas... Mas... – Yuu ficou sem jeito de revelar, da mesma forma que ficara sem jeito ao contar para a mãe.

– _Mas...?_ – O mensageiro incentivou.

– Eu mudei de idéia. Resolvi que quero me casar com Kai Ji. – E contou resumidamente tudo o que acontecera na Reunião.

O rapaz do outro lado sorriu largo, deixando as bochechas ainda mais salientes:

– _Omedetou, Aoi Long!_

Yuu meneou a cabeça de leve:

– Hn. E... Eu queria agradecer o que você fez. O que quer? Uma casa nova? Um carro? Uma gratificação na empresa ou mudar de cargo? – Yuu ofereceu, desejando retribuir a altura todo o trabalho que seu secretário tivera.

Surpreso, Nao parou de sorrir:

– _Não precisa agradecer. Não quero nada disso_.

Yuu desviou os olhos, fitando um pontinho qualquer nos pés da cama de Yutaka:

– Aa. Sei que fez porque era sua obrigação, mas...

– _Errado, Aoi. Eu não fiz apenas porque era minha obrigação ou querendo recompensas._

O moreno mais velho voltou a mirar a tela:

– Não?

– _Bem, claro que no começo foi pelo Clã, porque você tinha acabado de chegar da América, e eu não sabia o que ia encontrar, se seria apenas um superior me dando ordens. Mas durante essa semana vi que você continuava o mesmo cabeça dura teimoso da nossa infância. Não era como Shin Long Sama. Imaginei que podia ser como antes._

– "Cabeça dura teimoso"...? – Aoi repetiu – Naoyuki Murai! Percebeu que você ofendeu Aoi Long Sama, futuro líder do Clã do Dragão...?

– _Não..._ – O rapaz riu – _Eu brinquei com Shiroyama Yuu, meu amigo._

– Amigo...? – O mais velho foi pego de surpresa.

– _Claro. Sou fiel às minhas obrigações, mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, iria atrás daquela mulher se não fosse pra ajudar um amigo._

– Eu...

– _Ah, isso me lembra: seu avô fez uma operação pente fino pra descobrir como você conseguiu proteção da Yakuza. Andaram me investigando também_. – Nao tratou de mudar de assunto, vendo o desconcerto de seu chefe.

– Ele descobriu?! – Yuu soou preocupado.

– _Não. Como eu disse Kaede é um nome falso. Não há qualquer ligação entre ela e a irmã, minha mãe adotiva. Nunca chegarão até mim._

– Fico aliviado.

– _E eu fico feliz. Kai Ji parece uma boa pessoa._ – A voz do rapaz soou suave pelo fone de ouvido. Ainda insinuou: – _E acho que gosta de você..._

– É. Ele gosta. – Aoi sorriu lembrando-se da declaração (se bem que totalmente bêbada) que recebera naquele elevador, quando trocara o primeiro beijo com o garoto Galo.

– _Vai trazê-los pra cá? Os rapazes?_

– Claro. Mas eles se sentirão deslocados em Tokyo. Até que se adaptem, pode ajudá-los, onegai?

– _Conte comigo._ – Exibiu um sorriso cheio de dentes.

– Hn. Vou levá-los de volta ao território Galo, para pegarem suas coisas. Depois vamos para Tokyo. Ajude Kai Ji a encontrar um bom apartamento. Não posso deixá-los na casa de Shin Long. – Pensou um instante – Yutaka também me falou algo sobre faculdade. Providencie a matrícula e a transferência para Toudai o quanto antes...

Aoi ia dizendo aquelas ordens, vendo Murai digitar tudo furiosamente pra não esquecer de nada. Então ficou quieto, apenas olhando o mensageiro. Diante do silêncio, Naoyuki levantou a cabeça e encarou Shiroyama de volta.

– Quando eu voltar pra Tokyo... – Yuu começou sondando o terreno – A gente pode combinar de tomar um drink por aí, como amigos...

Nao Long ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso pela oferta. Enquanto esperava a resposta, Yuu sentiu seu coração disparar. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, combinara com um amigo para beber em um barzinho. Claro, tivera muitos colegas na faculdade americana, mas eram pessoas que entravam e saiam de sua vida sem deixar marcas profundas, sem levar marcas profundas. Eram apenas relacionamentos passageiros de pessoas com interesses em comum.

Voltara para o Japão para cumprir uma promessa que achava ridícula, mas graças a ela descobrira infinitas coisas em sua vida, sobre si próprio. Descobrira que mesmo nunca tendo dito, sua mãe lhe era importante demais, e que por ela arriscara todos os seus sonhos pela promessa feita anos atrás.

Descobrira graças aos perigos e à eminência da perda que para o amor barreiras como opção sexual valiam de nada. Estava apaixonado por outro homem, e não se importava. Porque era um garoto especial, alegre, cheio de vida e energia. Alguém que queria _proteger_.

Esse era o pensamento de Shiroyama Tomoe, a mulher que provavelmente ficara jogando confetes para cima de tanta alegria. Por ter empenhado sua palavra e por seu filho fazer valer o juramento.

E, além de tudo isso, descobrira quanto se sentia solitário, e quanto desejara um laço como o que tinha com Murai. Um amigo com que pudesse compartilhar suas aventuras. Pena não ter percebido isso antes...

– _Claro_... – Yuu despertou dos pensamentos, ouvindo a resposta afirmativa de Naoyuki – _Conheço um Pub em Ginza que serve uma cerveja ótima._

Aoi era o futuro líder do Clã do Dragão, tinha controle sobre uma parte significativa das ações das Empresas Shiroyama. Aoi podia decidir sobre o futuro de muitas pessoas, fosse com seus empregos ou mesmo tendo suas vidas na palma da mão.

Mas nada disso, absolutamente nada, o deixou tão feliz quanto saber que tinha um amigo, uma pessoa que podia convidar para "tomar uma cerveja depois do fim do expediente", alguém em que podia confiar. Talvez, sendo muito pretensioso, quase parecido com o laço que unia Yutaka e Takashima.

– Ótimo. – Yuu sussurrou. – Se precisar entro em contato. Nao kun, obrigado por tudo.

Encerrou a conexão e desligou o notebook. Ficou com ele sobre o colo, uma das mãos brincando distraidamente com o piercing.

Quantas coisas, grandes e pequenas, foram influenciadas pela oferta desesperada de Sora Ji...

Olhou para Kai, adormecido na cama, talvez sonhando com futuro brilhante que teria pela frente. A visão fez Yuu sorrir. Lamentou que não pudesse ter conhecido aquela jovem que, sem imaginar, decidira destinos, influenciara alianças, mudara a hierarquia centenária dos Clãs, fortificara amizades, gerara ódio e rancor, abalara o poder legendário do sobrenome Shiroyama... Dentre muitas outras coisas.

Recostou-se na poltrona e relaxou, fechando os olhos.

Tudo que passara fora fruto da promessa de duas jovens que desejavam apenas proteger um bebê inocente, que não teria a chance de nascer e viver.

Tudo que passara fora fruto da amizade.

"_Obrigado, Sora Ji sama._"

**Fim da parte I**

Dedicado à Yukari-chan, porque ela torceu pelo Nao e acabou me inspirando a fazer isso daqui. Qualquer coisa, culpem ela... *aponta* 8D


	29. Especial 02 Takashima Kouyou

**Título**: bond**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Casal**: AoixKai, talvez outros mencionados  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: Yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_ "Os pecados dos pais são pagos pelos filhos"_. Ele suportaria tudo para proteger a mãe; mas, de repente, seu destino parecia um fardo tão pesado...  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PS Company. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente de aniversário para **Litha-Chan** (gomen pelo atraso! XD).

* * *

**Especial 02 – Takashima Kouyou  
****Viver é correr riscos**

**  
**

Esperar a volta de Yutaka e Shiroyama era pior do que ter sido ferido daquele jeito. Os minutos se arrastavam para Uruha parecendo horas, e as horas pareciam dias.

Sozinho no quarto do hospital sentia-se um inútil. Já tinha tomado os remédios, por isso não sentia dor. Mas eram tão fortes que ficava meio grogue, não conseguia mudar de posição na cama, tendo que deitar de costas, os olhos castanhos pregados no teto muito branco.

Ainda digeria a informação que acabara de descobrir. Ishihara era o líder do Clã da Serpente. Era o homem que tinha, atualmente, poder sobre o Clã mais poderoso de todos, cujos laços sanguíneos com o Imperador eram lendários.

"_E eu o chamava de Icchan_.", gemeu com o pensamento.

Estava tudo acabado. Definitivamente seria descartado. Porque Miyavi Shé se envolveria com o mensageiro de um Clã rival...? Uma das posições mais baixas na hierarquia? Logo ele que podia ter o mundo aos seus pés?

Suspirou cansando e confuso demais para continuar pensando. Adormeceu com lágrimas brilhando co canto dos olhos castanhos. O conto de fadas chegara ao fim...

oOo

Uruha estava dormindo, quando Aoi e Kai regressaram da reunião. Ambos passaram pelo quarto rapidamente e, apesar de decepcionado, Yutaka entendeu que teria que esperar pelo dia seguinte para contar tudo pro amigo. E também estava dormindo quando Ishihara voltou e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do leito. O líder da Serpente passou a noite toda ali, acordado, pensando em tudo o que precisava fazer.

O loiro acabou despertando quando o efeito dos analgésicos passou, e ele começou a sentir uma dorzinha chata. Abriu os olhos e imediatamente notou Takamasa sentado, observando-o fixamente.

– Miyavi Shé sama... – sussurrou.

O rapaz de cabelo azul fez um bico enorme:

– Não me chame assim... – suspirou – Gosto mais de _Icchan_...

– Demo...

– Kouyou foi mais sincero que eu. Disse que tinha algo que não podia me contar. Fiquei pensando que podia ser um monte de coisas, mas não isso... – deu uma risadinha animada.

– Sinto...

– Depois que aqueles ninjas atacaram de novo mandei Daigo Shé investigar vocês. Ele é meu protetor, sabe? – perguntou e nem esperou resposta pra continuar – Ele sempre teve uma intuição sobre isso. "São encrenca, Miyavi.", Daigo disse a primeira vez que a gente se encontrou, no restaurante em Tokyo. Eu nunca tive medo de encrenca.

Uruha moveu-se desconfortável na cama. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, depois de bater na porta de leve. A moça silenciosa ministrou a medicação no soro preso à veia de Uruha, conferiu o prontuário e saiu novamente.

Começando a se sentir melhor, o loiro respirou pesado:

– E agora...?

– Agora? – Miyavi colocou os dois pés na poltrona e depositou as mãos sobre os joelhos – Agora você quer saber o que aconteceu na reunião?

Uruha piscou magoado. O outro evitava o assunto delicado. A curiosidade venceu:

– Hn.

– O Conselho deu a chance de Aoi Long desistir do casamento. – anunciou simplista. Viu o rapaz ferido arregalar os olhos. Aquilo significava o fim dos sonhos de Yutaka. Então Miyavi continuou: – Mas Shiroyama não quis. Ele escolheu se casar por livre e espontânea vontade, sem que ninguém o obrigasse.

– Ee.?!! – Kouyou não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir.

– Sério. Eu soube de toda a história. Shiroyama resolveu se casar com um garoto que conheceu a uma semana. Que louco.

Uruha voltou a olhar para o teto. Sim, era muito louco que Aoi Long se casasse com Kai apesar de conhecê-lo tão pouco. Claro, havia a promessa feita, mas Yuu escolhera mesmo tendo a chance de fugir ao compromisso.

Porém, se Miyavi Shé o achava louco por se casar depois de tão pouco tempo, imagina eles, que somando as horas que passaram juntos, não dava meio dia?

– Eu acho que precisa conhecer bem alguém antes de um passo tão firme.

O mensageiro escutou calado. Começou a se perguntar o que o líder do Clã da Serpente fazia ali. Ele podia simplesmente dar as costas e sumir de sua vida sem deixar vestígios. Se quisesse, Uruha nunca mais teria contato consigo. Doeria muito menos se Takamasa fosse embora logo.

Ia perguntar isso, quando o outro continuou:

– Por isso eu quero que venha pra Kyoto.

Takashima não compreendeu o pedido a princípio. Precisou de quase um minuto para encarar um sorridente Ishihara antes de perguntar:

– O que?!

– Quero que passe um tempo em Kyoto, perto de mim. Você sabe, aquele lance de fazer tudo certinho. Não posso pedir você em casamento ainda. – riu – Kou-chan me mandaria pro hospício.

– Ishihara, não... pode me pedir isso...!

– Porque não?

– Você é o líder do Clã da Serpente... e... e... eu...

O mais alto rolou os olhos:

– Não confunda a nossa vida com a vida de Aoi Long e Kai Ji. Eu não sou Shiroyama, você não é Yutaka. Minha avó não é Shin Long. E não filho único.

Esticou as pernas esperando que o garoto dissesse alguma coisa. Como Uruha estava surpreso demais, acabou tendo que continuar, para que entendesse que era muito sério:

– Meu irmão pode muito bem liderar o Clã no meu lugar. Essa foi a regra imposta por vovó, quando sai com um rapaz pela primeira vez.

– Você... vai largar a... liderança do Clã por... mim?! – Kouyou ficou chocado.

– Qual o problema? Eu gosto muito mais de passar horas falando com você no telefone. Adoro imaginar como seria viver com você. Tipo... amor a primeira vista, acredita?

– Mas... mas... – Takashima ainda não podia acreditar. Aquele rapaz parado a sua frente ia abandonar o poder pra ficar ao seu lado. Era absurdo!

– Viver é correr riscos, Kouyou. Eu nunca pedi pra nascer sendo líder de nada. Mas sempre desejei alguém especial, com quem pudesse passar o resto da minha vida. Sinto que essa pessoa pode ser você.

Abrir mão da liderança não significava abandonar o Clã. Miyavi sabia que ainda seria integrante do nicho principal da Serpente, como primogênito detinha a maior parte das ações das Empresas. Porém... não participaria mais das reuniões com os outros onze clãs. Não teria voz ativa em nenhuma questão que envolvesse o Clã da Serpente. E ele não se importava nem um pouco.

– Eu sou somente um mensageiro... não tenho nada...

– O que você é ou deixa de ser dentro do seu Clã não me importa. E você tem tudo o que precisa ter. O jeito que você me olhou naquele restaurante quando decidiu nos dar uma chance... sua voz animada quando falamos pelo celular... a promessa que me fez. Você jurou que voltaria, Kou-chan. Eu fiquei esperando. Estou esperando até agora.

– Hn.

Recostando-se na poltrona, Miyavi cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça:

– Você precisa pedir que Kai Ji o libere de suas obrigações. Então será livre pra vir comigo. Kyoto é um bom lugar, você irá gostar. É bonito, guarda a alma do Japão. Vou comprar um apartamento e deixar Daigo a sua disposição, para ajudar na adaptação enquanto cuido de instruir meu irmão.

Uruha ouviu os planos de Miyavi em silêncio. Parecia tão fácil do jeito que ele colocava as coisas. Como se a vida real não fosse diferente dos sonhos.

– Não estou pedindo que abandone tudo e todos – o rapaz de cabelos azuis continuou – Sei que você e Kai Ji são muito amigos, são como irmãos. E que vai ser difícil se afastar dele. Mas... eu realmente sinto algo forte por você, Kou-chan. Algo muito forte. E se você sente algo parecido por mim, nos dê uma chance.

– Ishihara...

– Não vou pressioná-lo. – estendeu a mão e tocou a de Takashima que repousava imóvel sobre o colchão – Pense na minha proposta, faça o que seu coração mandar, Kou-chan.

Uruha concordou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, cansado. Sentiu quando Ishihara largou sua mão e depositou um beijo sobre seu cabelo antes de sair do quarto.

Com os olhos fechados, Uruha pensou em tudo aquilo. O que sentia por Miyavi Shé? Sentia algo com certeza. Amor? Provavelmente era cedo demais para algo tão forte, mas havia paixão, havia carinhos, empolgação.

Lembrava-se da felicidade do rapaz ao recebê-lo no restaurante. Como se a pessoa mais especial do mundo tivesse chegado. E foi como se sentiu, antes da insegurança enchê-lo com pensamentos pessimistas.

Ele acreditara que não tinha nada pra oferecer, mas pensara pelo lado errado da questão. Miyavi esperava dele gestos simples como um olhar, um toque, o tom de voz... gestos que tornavam Uruha diferente das outras pessoas.

Suspirou pensando em Kai e no que tinham passado juntos. Aceitar o pedido de Ishihara significava afastar-se de tudo que conhecia, da única pessoa que considerava sua família.

Abriu os olhos e fitou o teto tentando relaxar. Não precisava dar uma resposta imediata. Ainda ia ficar algum tempo naquele hospital. Podia decidir até lá.

Um sorriso mínimo surgiu em seus lábios. Era a primeira vez, desde que nascera, que tinha a chance de decidir o seu próprio destino. Não era uma situação fácil, mas Takashima ficou feliz por ter esse poder.

Talvez, e apenas talvez...

"_Viver é correr riscos_".

Com a mente confusa e indecisa acabou adormecendo. E sonhou com um futuro feliz em que vivia ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos azuis e sorriso maroto, que o segurava pela mão e seguia sempre ao seu lado.

**Fim da parte II**

Agora é fim mesmo! Chega de bond, de Galos, de Dragões, de Serpentes e de Tigres. O.O Ops, de Tigres não. Manda o Tigrão pra cá. Rsrsrsrsrs

Adeus, pessoas! [dramático mode on] Até a próxima!

Dedicado a Nii-chan. Por que ela gosta muito do Uru-baby. 8D


End file.
